Kingdom Killed
by 99-cells
Summary: Six months have passed since the defeat of Master Xehanort. Now a newer, greater threat looms over the horizon of a world unlike any Sora has visited before, and he is the only one that can stop this new breed of evil, and uncover the mysteries of this new world. Rated M for Intense Fantasy Violence, Strong Language, Blood and Gore, Nudity, and Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1: A New Darkness

_Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura_

_Kill la Kill © Hiroyuki Imaishi, Kazuki Nakashima, and Gainax/Trigger_

* * *

**[Location: Destiny Island. Time: six months following the permanent defeat of Master Xehanort]**

It was always sunny at the island where Sora and his friends grew up, but the fact that they have triumphed over a truly unspeakable darkness made this day in particular even more so than it already was. They were seen playing and relaxing on the beach as they always have, this time however wearing actual beach wear in favor over their usual garments, which were being hung to dry after being washed in the good water pond (I mean who want to wash their clothes in salt water?).

As the day was coming to a close, they were all seen lying down listening to the waves crashing onto the shore and the soft summer breeze in the wind. After moments of absolute silence, Sora decides to break said quiet and spoke.

"Even after everything we have been through, I still can't believe it… the greatest threat to all worlds has finally been vanquished for good."

"Maybe now everyone can enjoy the same peace and quiet that we all are right now." Kairi chipped in.

"That doesn't mean our profession as Guardians of Light is going to end anytime soon. No doubt they are still some people that want to see the world's burns just for laughs." Riku stated,

"Which is why we have to savor these precious moments while we still can. It may not last forever, but it'll last." Sora replied

**[Location: Radiant Garden. Time: a few hours prior to celebration on Destiny Island]**

Leon, or should we call him Squall Leonhart like he promised when his home world was restored, was going through Ansem's research papers and throwing them in a nearby pre-lit fireplace. While he doesn't take pride in what he doing right now, he figured that this would no doubt be what Ansem the Wise would have wanted: to make sure that the worlds never have another Xehanort to deal with. Yuffie and the others are doing their part as well to assure that the worlds, as well as light and darkness entirely, remain at peace for as long as it lasts. Suddenly Aerith approaches Squall, exhausted from the running, and holding what appears to be a message in a bottle. How that works without water for this case, Eraqus only knows.

Aerith then said in an exhausted tone "Here it's for you, your eyes only."

He opens it the bottle, unwinds the note, and reads it. After he has read it, he does his signature gesture whenever he seems distraught about something and states "I knew this peace wouldn't last long. Yuffie, you take over. I got a message to send to our friendly world's wide Keyblade wielder."

"Ten-Four, Squall" the ninja legend replied, sounding as chipper as ever. Leon then leaves for Merlin's place to prepare a letter for Sora.

**[Later back at the Island]**

While the three young but well versed Guardians of Light were lying down on the shore, a message in a bottle was then washed up on shore. Since it was closet to Riku at the time he instinctively picked it up to see if was from the King, but found that it didn't have the seal that he was so use to by now. Instead he sees a lion's head crest on it.

He passed it to Sora and asks "Hey Sora, does this symbol look familiar to you?" He took a glimpse at it, only then to snatch it out of Riku's hands and answers "You bet I do, Riku. That's the Griever crest, Leon's signature symbol. Now let's see what he has to say." He peers at the note and it reads

'_Sora, I hope this finds you as quickly as humanely possible. We have a serious problem on our hands, but I think you are no doubt perfect for defusing this situation as quickly as it emerged. Head to Yen Sid's Tower for further instructions, and come alone if you can. I advise utilizing your Keyblade Armor instead of waiting on the Gummi Ship; no doubt you could use the extra practice with it._

_-Squall'_

"Well what does it says guys?" Kairi asked, just curious as Riku by the look of things.

"It says there is a special mission for me and that I must do it without your guys' help, maybe even without Donald and Goofy from what this letter suggests." Sora answered

"Are you kidding me!? It took all of us everything we had just to defeat Xehanort! If this mission is as dangerous as we predict it would, then it'll take nothing less than that for this as well." Riku retorted, sounding agitated that this may be a suicide mission.

"You should have to worry too much, guys. Need I remind you that I was dead before and came right back. Whatever this has in store can't be any worse." Sora chimed in with his confidence ever strong. As Sora turned in to call it a day and get ready for tomorrow, Kairi then yelped "Wait!"

"Huh?" just as he turned back to face his lover, not only was he greeted by a well-enduring kiss for good luck for his journey, but also gave him her good-luck charm from those years back, which in turn forges the Oathkeeper, and said "It helped you three times over before, maybe it can do it again."

"Thanks" Sora replied. Riku then butted in and parted with his own charm, the one that forms the Oblivion Keyblade and said "Here, I know it may remind of the things I've done when I wasn't myself at the time, but it may just pull you out of a tight one as well. And that way, well always be with you in spirit."

Sora responded "Yeah, just like old times right? Well, we better call it a day. Tomorrow will no doubt be something else."

**[The Following day at the Island]**

"Well, this is it…" Sora sighed "Like we said yesterday: it'll only last so long so it is best that was cherished it."

"Yeah, well I know you can handle yourself pretty well, but still…" Riku said, shooting a look of concern "It's not I suspect that they're sending you on a suicide mission on purpose. I think this might be more that we use to handle back then; I'm getting rather uneasy about this."

"Riku's right, Sora" Kairi pitched in "I thought I lost you once before years ago and I'll be peeved if I ever let it come true this time around"

"Please guys! Calm down!" Sora replied sounding rather agitated "Well find out what this is about when we cross that bridge." Then Sora dons his Armor and activates his Glider "But right now, I bet Yen Sid is getting impatient. He is always the type of person where time is of the essence. So who would blame him?" He takes off to stars…

"Good luck old friend and Godspeed." Riku said

"Come back alive, I beg of you" Kairi quietly pleaded

**[In the Lanes Between]**

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this new found freedom! Not only can I leave whatever world whenever I want, but this is way more nimble than just sitting in a cockpit." Sora exclaimed, still pleased with how well he has progressed since he picked up these new tricks of the old days. "What's more: it no longer matters that the path between Twilight Town and his tower was destroyed, and personally I think it's all for the better; don't want any unwanted visitors trying an attempt on his live right?" he continued.

**[Later, just outside The Mysterious Tower]**

Sora had made his entry; he reverted his Keyblade Glider back to its standard weapon form and deactivated his Armor. He made his way through the hall and stairway, completely Dusk free. He enter the room, greeted by Yen Sid's ever stern and stalwart expression, and started "Master Yen Sid, I'm here for the secret mission that Leo- erm…Squall mentioned."

"And not a moment too soon either." Yen Sid answered back, just as he was about to smite a Neoshadow heartless. While he would pay no mind to the Heartless' futile attempts on the life of great master, Sora couldn't help but notice something most peculiar about this one: it's eyes were glowing blood red instead of the traditional yellow. With a simple slash of his Keyblade, Yen Sid disposes of the last of the intruders. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions right about now. Let's start off with the most curious one, shall we?" The great master says as he retakes his seat in from of his desk.

"Yeah I noticed something about that heartless: its eyes were red. Why is that?" Sora asked "It is that the ones that you fought are stronger, or were they somehow altered in some way?"

"I feel that you're right on both ends, Sora. Not only were they stronger, they seemed to have been smarter, more vicious, and way more organized than the ones we are used to fighting. I fear that someone out there is trying to play god among the darkness." Yen Sid concurred "There have been many a villain that tried so, but this takes everything about such a concept to an even higher degree. It's like they were spawned of a truly dark entity; perhaps one older than even most worlds." He continued.

"Something even older than the worlds themselves!? Man, Riku and Kairi were right: I'm totally going to have my work cut out this time…" Sora shouted

"I know what they were telling you. They think I would willingly lead you to your own death, but trust my wisdom on this one as you always have in the past. I feel that when you enter this new unique world, you'll become stronger already and you will leave a better man." Yen Sid explained himself

"Well, I hardly doubted you in the past so far so I don't see the harm in giving the benefit of a doubt. So what are my orders, Master?"

"Head to this world, find this entity, and destroy it. I have noticed a pattern of which they travel in. Strangely enough, they ignore all of those other worlds straight out in order to hasten their futile attempts on my life. I will map it for you." Yen Sid instructed while showing him the route to this new world.

"Understood, sir! Guess I'm heading off." Sora salutes, dons his Armor again, jumps out the window lands on his Keyblade Glider, and takes off for what may very well be his greatest challenge ever.

**[After a long journey through the Lanes Between]**

"Hmm… I can't help but get the feeling that I'm being followed…" Sora then turns around and sees that he is indeed being followed by a familiar vessel. "Wait a second, I know that ship anywhere!" He approached it to see the cockpit and his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hehehehehe…." Donald chuckled lightly.

"Uh oh, he caught us red handed!" Goofy added knowing that their attempt to tail their friend of many adventures was thwarted easily.

"Donald! Goofy! I knew you guys couldn't help but need to look over me. Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Let's go." Sora chimed in, proceeded to take the lead to his destination.

Later after the happy reunion, they seem to have reached their destination. It was fogged up from where Sora was at right now, then asked his friends "You think this is the place, guys?" no response "Guys…?" He then decides to head over to the cockpit and found that they were completely exhausted, most likely from being this close to the world they were about to enter. "NO! Damn, so this is why I was supposed to be here alone! I'm the only able bodied person who isn't affect by whatever is doing this to them." He then enters the Gummi Ship, turns on the ship's auto-pilot function, set its course for King Mickey's Castle, left them a message that they were being drained just by being near this particular world, even while being shielded by the Gummi Ship, and left the ship to take them home. Thus doing exactly what Yen Sid told him in the first place and making this a solo mission, save for anyone on that world that could be sympathetic with his cause.

He then enters this new world, and deactivates his Armor. He looks from side to side, curious of any significant things that sticks out. He then hears a small tremor from where he is at, slowly turns around and… he couldn't believe what he just saw: a city that appears to double as a school, or maybe the other way around. He didn't know just yet. All he does know is that this place already makes the Nobody's HQ look like a sand castle. The only thing he say from now was "…what have I just gotten myself into…?"

**[Yesterday at Radiant Garden]**

Aerith then said in an exhausted tone "Here it's for you, your eyes only."

He opens it the bottle, unwinds the note, and reads it and it says:

'_Squall -_

_I hope this letter gets to you ASAP. As I need not remind you, our mutual friend from my end has been assassinated months back, no traces of a …heartless was it? Nothing. Either his heart was off limits or the little maniac had no intention of turning him. His little you know what has been as stubborn as the man that barely raised her; I can't get through to her. I think she's not the only one that could use some help here. I fear that this world of ours will no doubt be the epicenter of a new type of apocalypse and I think that prodigy of yours can help turn that tides in favor of the light. Send him here as soon as you receive this message._

_Your old friend_

_A.M._

After he has read it, he does his signature gesture whenever he seems distraught about something.

_A/N: The world introduction animation would be this: The tower sticking out complete with a silhouette of Satsuki on the top, bright lights emitted, wind blowing in her hair, and standing in her signature pose with her signature sword. Then after that would come four familiar silhouettes. the first is that of Houka sitting in a chair back hunched for him to get close to his laptop, forming a "C" like shape. Second is of Uzu just standing tall and proud forming a simple "I". Third is that of Ira with his arms stretched out wide, making a "T" shape. And last is Nonon with her arms in the air at an angle, almost like she's in the shape of a "Y". After the elites appear, the Satsuki silhouette then slams her sword into the ground below and her number then change into the letters of which described there prior postures and the word "Honno-Ji" then appear from the courtyard below._


	2. Chapter 2: Uncharted Territory

_A/N: of the rules in the story that are listed, can you find the one that highly based off of the KLK semi-AU fic "What-if?" by NotKingCrimson?_

* * *

**[At the gateway (Day 1 at this new world)]**

Sora began what could likely be called a long trek to the center of all the action. After a while of walking toward the upward spiraling structure, he sees a large sign overhead that read _'Honno-Ji Academy'_ and then quips "so that's the name of this world… certainly sounds a lot more intimidating when actually spoken than simply read, I'll give 'em that."

**[Past the gates into the city]**

He then finally proceeded through the gates and was undoubtedly awed has he found himself in what would certainly be dubbed as the single largest school in existence. He took a gander and noted that this section was most likely the slums, where the residents are either struggling to get by or resort to fighting amongst themselves. As much as he would like to do something about the violence among locals, he recalled an important piece of wisdom given to him by King Triton _'One must NOT meddle in the affairs of other worlds!'_ He then sighed "Right… I want to, but I shouldn't." He then turned his head and saw a very large sign listing some key rules; there were some that he paid extra attention to and are the following:

'_1: Do not attempt to vandalize the walls surrounding either the city or separating the districts. Any attempts to do so will be met will extreme, if not lethal, force. This goes tenfold for the main building of the campus, save for the Student Council, where The President herself resides. Anyone that is neither The Council nor granted permission by them is caught within 10 feet from the doors will be accused of attempted assassination and will be faced with public execution._

_2: Do not attempt to steal, vandalize, or trespass on any property owned by any student or their families that outranks you; especially a uniform. If a student was caught stealing a uniform, they have the option to surrender it completely and face punishment for the crime with minimal bodily harm._

_3: All freshmen and transfer students are to submit themselves to Goku Uniform testing. These testing are completely harmless, save for those that try to steal from us. Those that either refuse the testing or steal from the labs will be facing extreme force, followed by a level ten background check via truth serum._

_4: The school's Student Council have full jurisdiction of the entire city. If for any reason a member Elite Four, or more so, The President herself shows up during a class session, everyone, including the teachers, are to completely halt everything they are doing at the time and follow their instruction to the letter._

_These rules are absolutely mandatory for all zero, one, and two star students and, by the power of her majesty, invested by the people of Japan, lawful! - Ira Gamagoori; Discipline Committee Chairman and Student Council President's chief enforcer_

"Looks like bit about the screwing with the order of other worlds won't be the only rule I'll have to follow here. This is not going to be easy…" Sora quipped after reading those rules in particular.

**[Elsewhere]**

From an extremely remote distance, quite possibly from higher up the campus, a man with frizzy faded blue hair with glasses that completely obstruct his eyes was holding a pair of binoculars. He then decided to use then to observe Sora as he was strolling the city looking for potential clues in regard to the whereabouts of any heartless. He then muttered "and not a moment too soon either…"

**[Back in the Slums]**

Sora was seen conversing with one of the homeless, getting clues about the heartless.

"You're sure you've seen nothing? Some are pitch black, have these weird antennas; other will have this emblem on them." Sora asked

"Sorry kid. No heartless, only bodies." The hobo said

"You mean Nobodies, right?" Sora replied, nervous about what the hobo said

The homeless then chuckled and answered "You wish; we all wish! I meant to say bodies… as in corpses." Sora's gut then sank "They seem to strike when we're at our most vulnerable. Sleeping at night, at the restroom, and for the kids, after a long day at class on their way home. Those kind of times, kid."

"This is truly nothing less of messed up, sir. If only I had gotten here a bit sooner, I bet I could clean the place up. At least this was enlightening for me so here's 100 Munny for your troubles." Sora finally answered, while giving him some Munny to help get by and bid him farewell. Then he proceeded through the slums of the city, only to find in front of him a demented obstacle course of some sorts. What many that weren't him would see before them a deathtrap of absurd proportions, others would see as a demented gameshow for the viewing pleasure of the common couch potato, the youthful and optimistic would see it as the largest amusement park ever to be created. But for Sora, it was just the one thing he needed to keep himself sharp in this dangerous new world… He then smirked and muttered to himself "Practice."

**[In an Undisclosed Location]**

In a room where, by the looks of things, only a select few are even allowed to enter, a young man with what appears to be blue hair in something of a bowl cut, wearing blue glasses, and had his entire collar covering his mouth was watching what was referred to as "Anti-Tardy Day", which so happens to involve the insane and brutal as hell obstacle course that Sora stumbled upon. He then turn his head to what appears to be a large throne hanging from the ceiling and asked "My Lady, if you please I would like for you to see this."

The woman doesn't turn her chair nor head; a small yet still audible sipping sound can be heard from where the lady in question sits. She is nonchalantly having tea right now although from where the camera is at now, we only see her mouth and nose; everything else is either out of view or simply darkened by the room itself. She sits her cup on a plate and then responds "Does it have anything to do with-"

"No, My Lady. And forgive for cutting you off. From what I was last told, 'She' doesn't even have her uniform on. No doubt Ira allowed this to slide only to make it easier to get her expelled. Smart man; smarter than what I give credit for." The boy in glasses answered, apologized, and updated all in that order. "It's someone…different. He looks like as if…"

"What?" the young adult questioned, beginning to establish curiosity of this new development

"Well…He looks as though he doesn't belong here, like he should be in another world or something. This is rather…curious, wouldn't you say?"

She now turns her chair to her to perfectly, even from where she's at now, see Sora blazing through the course like Nobody's beeswax "Now that is something else. Add him to my 'I'm watching you' list."

"Very good, My Lady." The techie bowed and did just that.

Had this been an ordinary office, echoes would be heard throughout the city. But they seemed to have made sure that was the contrary.

**[Later in the deathtrap]**

Sora was seen avoiding traps up, down, and all around. This was just what he needed to help keep his wits about him here; provided that what the hobo he met earlier said was true. And just when he getting warmed up, heartless started showing up around Sora, sporting the same red eyes that he saw from the one that Yen Sid destroyed no less. This is not a coincidence, this is where they come from alright. "Alright, time to see where I stack up to you guys." He draws his Keyblade, ready for a fight.

**[Back in the Mysterious Room]**

"My Lady, Those fiends from last week are back! They have surrounded the new blood. Shall I assist?" The blue haired man asked.

"No, neither you nor the others will help him. It's not every day I get to watch a Keyblade Master in action." The young woman replied. "I must see if it's as omnipotent as I heard the legends claim it to be…!"

"You mean-"

"Yes, Houka. When you told me about how out-of-place he was, I knew it had to be the things of legend." The girl reveals that she has harbored deep suspicions about Sora from the beginning as she then gets off her throne and walks from out of the shadows, revealing the rest of her appearance. She sports insanely long yet very straight hair which would no doubt take years to get it seamless, is decked out in mostly white and blue like if she's part of a Navy in both color and in style; save that the Navy would never allow heels as high as the ones she is wearing now, is seen to have blue eyes, is carrying what seems to be a heavily modified samurai sword encased in a white sheath, and the last thing that can make her stick out like a sore thumb… was her abnormally large eyebrow volume; almost like they have a life of their own, which only adds to the intimation value "but for it to be of true legends, I had to contain my excitement. We will let him fight, and then we will make him welcome here."

"As you wish, Lady Satsuki…" Houka agreed

**[Back at the course]**

Sora was ready for yet another fight with the Heartless, but he already knows that they are different from the ones that he is long since been familiar with. It's the red-eyes and mysterious red strings poking out of them. They seem to be a lot stronger than the ones he fought on other worlds, the new eye coloration seems to add some form of additional intimidation value, most of all they didn't seem as jittery as the usual brand. It's like they were more focused and coordinative with one another than the regular, non-modified Heartless. After a moment of observing this new breed, a Neoshadow of the same traits ascended from the ground. It got a good look at Sora and then actually spoke to him telepathically

_"Are you the one named Sora? The one who destroyed Master Xehanort?"_

Sora said aloud, not knowing how this Heartless is communicating with him mentally "I did indeed destroy Master Xehanort, so what chance you think you have against me?"

_"He was the mistress' mentor!"_

"'The Mistress'? Explain yourself." Sora poked in curiosity

_"Like you would understand. Prepare for your execution!"_

The Neoshadow then signaled the beginning of their assault. As one Darkball used its bobbing move on Sora when it was at point blank which he blocked easily, only for the first Darkball to move out of the way right on time for another one to use its charging chomp attack. He has noted their teeth seem a lot sharper than the standard variant; sharp enough to take a bite off a steel girder. At the last moment he ducked at the last minute, grabbed a hold of one of the small tails it has and slammed it at the first, dazing them and leaving them open for Sora to finish off.

He saw two more looking like they were readying some sort of laser attack. He considered dodging but another Neoshadow was heading straight towards him, most likely trying to use its signature break-dance-like attack. The moment the Neoshadow did, Sora instead jumped off the ground and onto the Heartless then he leaped off the Neoshadow itself which got it rouse out of it now

_"Bitch! Did you just use me as a springboard!?"_

He leaped off the Neoshadow with more than enough height to avoid the lasers and enough distance to close in and finish the Darkballs off.

**[In Satsuki's Office]**

"Was he…really talking to the creatures?" Houka asked

"More like to me THEY were talking to him." Satsuki answered "It stands with reason they have the ability to commute with a select few and, more predominantly, amongst themselves."

"From what Sora just said, they seem to have mentioned someone called 'The Mistress'. Lady Satsuki, you don't think…?" Houka inquired

"I had my suspicions since the first time they ever set foot in Honno-Ji City… 'They' are already hard at work…"

"So you do then… hardly a surprise though…" Houka concluded as he close the large collar on his uniform, concealing his mouth

**[Three minutes later back at the course]**

Sora was seen making short work of the supposedly strong heartless, albeit while sweating a bit, without any significant trouble. He then boasted "Ha! Looks like you're not the only ones that are getting strong! I feel like this was a world I was meant to be in… almost, empowering even…" He then bared witness to his garments shining a bit, but then return to heartless hunting like business as usual and added "nonetheless, time to wrap this up!"

All that stood before the Key wielding hero was the Neoshadow from earlier; the kind of heartless that were once fearless, vicious, and are without mercy… now reduced to shuffling backwards in hope that it would be spared. But just as Sora was about to deliver the killing blow, it was already dead when a red colored blade pierced through its back, even going far enough to penetrate its chest. The blow sent the Neoshadow in shock as it looked like it was begging for mercy as it reached its hand out, only to be denied when the blade then made its way back to where it came from, leaving the creature of darkness to slump to its knees and then fade away.

When Sora then regained focus, he then got a full view of the weapon that put an abrupt end to the Neoshadow pack leader: it was as crimson as the blood that such weapons spill, but it appears to have been like that from the start. But the most interesting thing about said weapon was its shape: it looked like what seems to be… a half of a giant scissor! "Damn that is a nice weapon… and an even nicer kill." Sora managed after he shook the cobwebs in his head.

The person that was using this weapon was female. Short yet messy hair, above average physique, strange looking eyes that resemble gears in a way, the most notable thing about her was that in her hair she was sporting a single red streak of it. She definitely seems like a capable fighter, yet she is not exactly dressed for the part; the girl is currently in her PJ's oddly enough.

**[The room of unknown location]**

"Lady Satsuki, it's-!"

"I know."

**[Back at the course]**

"Man I don't know if that jerk Ira made those things part of this course or not, but you sure made quick work of 'em." The girl in her PJ's complimented in spite of taking the last one herself.

"Yeah he was like all 'Ah-Ya! Ha-TA! Wa-ta!'" a shorter girl with brown hair in a bowl cut and a bust size that hardly seemed fit for her height expressed her opinion with must zeal, holding a glass of water after making the third Kung-Fu battle cry.

"I couldn't agree more- ow…." Another girl added, yet was cut short due to the pain of a supposed injury. The third girl has red eyes, is wearing glasses, has her hair a bit on the messy side as well but still prim enough to make the first girl's hair to appear unruly, and is wearing what may very well be considered a standard girls school uniform much like the bowl cut girl, save for the arm cast for the injury of questionable origins.

"My friends and I are in your debt, uh… what's your name?" The first girl asked wanting to express her gratitude to its fullest.

"My name is Sora. By the way, what's the meaning of this whole obstacle course anyway?" He answered without a trace of hesitation.

"Ugh…Roid Rage makes the lower class students go through this thing once every semester from what my friend Mako here told me. Something to make us get a little more motivated or whatever, I dunno. All I do know is that being so much as a second late equals expulsion. And for me that's not good." The red streaked girl enlightened the hero of light.

"I take it that you're not on good academic standing…?" Sora assumed

"That!?" Compared to the real reason why I'm here, my grades can rot for all I care!" The PJ girl said all while laughing. "You want to know the real reason why I'm here?"

"Shoot on."

**[Back in the room where the council resides]**

"Oh no… She's going to spill everything she's here for to him! Should any of us go down there now and-"

"Relax, Houka. This will hardly make Sora waiver from whatever it is he is here for."

"Yeah. And besides, it should be even more entertaining with another new face to monitor." Replied a rather short girl with pink hair of similar age as the first two of the room. She is decked out in what appears to be what one would wear into a marching band. Her shako cap has a skull decorated onto it, accessorized with a conductor's baton, and is surrounded by stuffed animals aplenty.

"Now you're talking my language!" A tall young man with green scruffy hair and an impressive athletic build agreed. He is outfitted with white pants with a most… unusual belt design and what might be a green sleeveless shirt underneath a white trench coat which is holstering a Bokken. Certainly a weapon that puts Sora's old toy sword to shame.

**[Outside again]**

"This weapon was the only other thing left behind by my late father. He was murdered, left impaled by this very sword, and the culprit took the other one as a souvenir, and I couldn't even catch a full glimpse of what the prick looks like. So I started a journey to look for the person who has the other half of this weapon; asking questions, beating skulls in, one high school at a time. While I never did well in terms of academics to begin with, it was at that point that I could care less if my education suffers even further than it already has." The red-streak girl replied as she showed Sora the weapon of her choice, dubbed "Scissor Blade".

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Sora offered his condolences

"Thank you; now the trails leads me here to Honno-Ji Academy, and Satsuki Kiryuin… She knows who the assassin is and she won't tell me until one of us is knocking on death's door, and I swear on my father's grave that it won't be me, and just the other day that almost came to fruition to boot!"

"You can't entirely blame her for the death of your father. Just because she knows who it is doesn't mean she's guilty of said murder."

**[Council Room]**

"See? What did I say?" Satsuki asked

"Astute as always, My Lady" Houka praised

"Brain and brawn: a truly winning combination, right Nonon?" the green haired lad pitched

"Of course I would know that, Monkey. I've known her the longest of all of us" She replied with a hint of venom

"For the last time Nonon: It's Uzu Sanageyama." Uzu said annoyed by the fact that he was called an animal name (again from the sound of things).

**[Outside]**

"Whether she is or not, she is still a fascist ruler here nonetheless; and didn't I mention she had a student hung for stealing! You think someone who does shit like that would be reasonable? I think not!

"Hung? She had to have done it for some reason…" Sora thought to himself

"As long as she continues to hoard her secrets, I won't rest until her body lays beaten and broken by my hands… which may never come to pass if I keep talking here!"

"Then I'll see you later…uh…I never got your name!"

"Matoi; Ryuko Matoi."

"And if you need a place to bunk in, you can always turn to us." Mako pitched in and gave Sora the address for her family's place before sprinting after Ryuko

**[Later that morning]**

Sora happened in front of a loop de loop. He then said to himself "Another part of the course, this one could be tricky…" He then took note of a fire hydrant nearby as well as a building that had some decent height. "Perfect!" he thought.

He then loosens the fire hydrant bolt, cast a Blizzaga spell, and then directs the water from the building to the entry point of the loop. Then he re-tightens the bolt to prevent waste, heads for the building and then, Tarzan style, slides down on the ice that he jury rigged, starts running like crazy when he reached the end of the ice slide, and when he got to the apex of how high he could run up he then bound from the entry ramp onto the other side, made another bound from there and rolled onto the exit end of the loop de loop, puts on some shades, and shouts "Nailed it!" and the ice then shatters.

**[Back with Satsuki and the Council] **

"What the…" Houka wondered

"Now that's was something else…!" Uzu complimented

"Whoa! Did you see that, Lady Satsuki!?" Nonon shouted

"Indeed…most impressive." She congratulated Sora "Such endless talent like his and Matoi's would be a waste on the wrong side"

"Then why not just tell them about-" Uzu questioned

"You know damn well why I can't, no matter how…tempting it might be. Until the time is right, I have to maintain appearances; all while trying to sway them to my side…or at least obtain their tools of trade; if they refuse to hand them over willingly, then the condition of their bodies be damned."

**[At the course] **

After that one and a few more traps unworthy of note, he then stumbles upon a fork in the course, one route leads through the "one star" residences; it certainly might be shorter no doubt, but every One-star parent there is armed to the teeth and the route there is littered with proximity mines, which only adds to the threat level. The other lead deeper into the course and more traps; it's got to be a longer route for sure, but since he so used to the place by now it's certainly safer for him. He then said "Like I said: I only just got here. So I am sure they won't mind the new guy being late once." And decided to continue through the course rather than risking his neck and more going through uncharted territory.

After maneuvering a bladed pendulum trap successfully he then realized one little fact about this place: he's lost. He has no map. He then sighed and told himself "say they do allow me here, I have no way of knowing which way is up or down. I need to get familiar with the place, even if it does end with a premature demerit."

He then made his choice to deviate from the place seeing he has now gotten more attuned with this place and how most of the locals the locals behave, but not all of them. As he was scouting the place out from atop the buildings, after he tried to leap to the next one, he trip on what appears to be a large silver spike and fell to the ground ungracefully. "Huh that's weird. I thought I left that behind-" just as he was about to finish that sentence, he opened his eyes and that a calf that about at his standing eye level. "Oh crap…" he gulped before looking up and saw a very large, aggressive looking tan man with blonde hair in something of a military cut. He is decked out with something that high ranking army officers would certainly wear, completely accessorized with spiked gauntlets and some shoulder pads that are sporting long pointed spikes, which so happens to be the ones that Sora tripped over.

The Big guy looked down with copious amounts of menace "Well what have we here. I don't think I recall seeing your face around. Another Kobe spy perhaps…? I frown upon those that try to weasel out on us!" The man boomed out "most of all, to 'her'…" he then whispered to himself

"NO! NO! You got it all wrong!" Sora tried his best to remain as honest without revealing what the giant doesn't need to know "I just transferred here today actually. I was told my timing was rather lousy; something called 'Anti-Tardy Day'…?"

"Who told about Anti-Tardy Day?" the big guy questioned

"I was also told there was someone here nicknamed 'Roid Rage'. I assume that might be you…?"

"Ugh… Matoi, I knew it! She wants to make everything a mess for Lady Satsuki!" 'Roid Rage' complained over Sora's association choices.

"You serve this Satsuki?"

"With unwavering devotion! And I will continue to do so, starting with your re-education."

"Whoa easy there! I'm not to judge from someone else's word alone. Could I possibly speak with her?" Sora negotiated

"Sadly, only the council and those she requests their presence."

"Damn…! Ah well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. For the time being, I need to keep from running late. So we'll have ta-"

"WAIT! You are not on our class roster from what I can collect so you have to report to the class administration followed by the bursar's office to set you up with a home to live in."

"Yeah as I meant to tell you, I thought I should map the place out. It's kind of easy to get lost here. I thought that since I only just got here, I thought I wouldn't be included in the expulsion thing."

"That you are right on, but whatever you do, don't make a habit out of it."

"I'll try; one more thing: I noticed the rule sign at the entrance. You're Ira?" Sora asked out of curiosity after putting the pieces together

"Correct!" Ira shouted, confirming his suspicion. "Here's map of the place, and after you received your schedule and acquired a place to live you are to-"

"Submit to a Goku Uniform testing; like I said: I read the sign." Sora finished him; despite knowing the potential ramifications of cutting off an Elite student

"Good! I will see you at the labs." Ira dismissed him from Sora

Sora then peered at the map and managed to locate where he is now as well as his next destinations. As he started to walk to his administration, he stumbled upon a mysterious piece of paper. Could have Ira dropped it by accident?

He opened the paper and read its contents. Sora was baffled by what he just learned "She knows about the Keyblade? Just who is she?"

* * *

**Items Acquired:**

**{Map of Honno-ji City}**

**{Character Relations added}**

**{Satsuki's Secret Journal 7}**

* * *

_A/N: I've decided to keep track of number of day Sora has been at Honno-Ji, including this one_


	3. Chapter 3: Initiate and Irritate

_A/N: Hears a little shout out to NotKingCrimson and his fanfic "What-If?" for this chapter will also make a reference to his work. Said source to him and do check out his fiction while you're at it. It's the perfect mix of canon and AU._

* * *

**[At the Administration Office]**

"I'm terribly sorry young man, but we seemed to be book out in the slums. So there is no way we can get you your own place for now." The clerk for assigning homes said in a rather disappointing tone.

"Aww… can I at least bunk in with someone until I can get a place in the one-star district?" Sora asked wanting to compromise to avoid sticking out

"You can most certainly try." The lady replied

"Thanks." Sora answered "well, only one thing left to do." He leaves the administration building and (easily) spots Ira waiting patiently for him.

"Come. There is only one thing left for you to do, and you'll be sorted out." The giant tan man instructed.

**[In a Laboratory of an undisclosed location]**

A young man wearing a long white lab coat and an orange surgical mask with curly blonde hair tied in a ponytail was overseeing the production of what appears to be the supposed Goku Uniforms. He then heard the overhead speakers come to life as a familiar grizzly voice then spoke "Shiro, got a new one for compatibility testing."

"What? I thought we learned not to do this since the last one we done uniform testing's on, whom of which stole said uniform which then you personally volunteered to hunt down." Shiro angrily replied

"I know but this one doesn't seem like the deceitful thieving type, and besides Lady Satsuki can't help but shake the feeling that this one is special, and neither can I come to think of it." Ira responded

The doctor-to-be sighed then answered "Very well. I'll make my way to the testing chambers and fire the place up once last time."

"Don't worry about security. Should he prove to be as traitorous as you fear, I will send the others to your location in advance." Ira said with a small hint of concern

"Satsuki, my old friend. You better know what you're doing…" Shiro sighed

**[Ten minutes later]**

Sora was seen being escorted by Ira into the old uniform testing chambers. While we was puzzled as to why such a place would be left to rust and collect dust for the remainder of eternity, he was equally awed by the technological advances of this place, even on par with, if not exceeding, the technology used by Ansem the Wise himself.

"Wow this place is not just amazing, it's crazy! The clothes, the tech, hell I think even saw some blonde pigtailed chick wink at me… does she really want to…NO! I have Kairi waiting for me back home! I mustn't think of such impure ideals like cheating!" Sora said starting with amazement then worked down to a strict manner as he mentioned the now retired Tennis Club President, Omiko, as he finally got to the testing chambers.

"Sounds to me you got your priorities straight with your girl." Sora then looked to see where that came from and saw a young man wearing a pair of white pants along with trench coat of the same color as well as green under shirt "Name's Uzu, and if you really do have a girl waiting for you, you best treat her with the care and respect she deserves."

"Will do" Sora gestured a bow, then noted the girl in the marching band outfit and asked. "Are you Satsuki? I was told it would be a 'she'."

"I only wish buddy." She humored him "It's Nonon Jakuzure and of all of us that you see before you, I'm her oldest friend, alongside Shiro whom of which you will meet shortly."

"How long?" Sora asked out of curiosity

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen years!? Almost as long as, if not more so than, that of my friends!"

"You treating them well?" Nonon asked

"Of course I am. Although we did have a….uhh….. how should I say it-"

"Falling out?" Nonon suggested

"Yeah, about a couple of years back." Sora replied

"How bad of one?"

"It's a long story…" Sora sighed

"I'm sure well have the time to hear that tale once we get you sorted away with Goku Uniform testing." A lad with blue hair, blue glasses, and his collar covering much of his face responded. "Before you ask, the name is Houka Inumuta." He answered Sora question in advance

"Not very social, are you?"

"He more or less started that way, Sora. Now I entrust that you know Ira?" Nonon pondered

"Yeah. Disciplinary Chief was his title?"

"Correct. So then, shall we proceed with this?" She continued

"Why not?" Sora responded

**[Minutes later in the chamber]**

From behind the glass panel separating Sora from the others, Shiro asked over the intercom "Alright kid. Pay attention to what I'm about to say because I hate having to be reminded of all the thefts I was the victim of so I'll only go over this once. The Goku Uniforms that I'm sure you seen enough of by now are made of a volatile substance known as 'Life Fibers'. While they do grant their wearers impressive physical capabilities, they are also known to be…parasitic."

"And I have to change while you guys are watching why again?" Sora steamed out due to the lack of privacy

"Simple: to deter any and all attempts of theft." Ira explained "Once you are done with the uniform, it goes right back to where you grabbed it from; no exceptions."

"Okay gotcha. Let's see here…" Sora then started looking through the uniforms and noticed that each one has a different number of stars on them.

"I've noticed you've taken a fancy to a certain aspect of the design. Very well, note the number of stars on them. Remember what I said about these things being made of Life Fibers?" Shiro asked while Sora nods his head in agreement "well the original prototypes had numbers instead of stars; in increments of ten to be precise."

"The number represented how much of the uniform is composed of Life Fibers in a percent, correct?"

"My, aren't you a quick study" Shiro complimented "one through three stars is doable enough, but anything beyond that: attempt at your own risk."

"A regular double edged sword, huh…?" Sora muttered to himself, took a deep breath, and said "well here goes something". Then donned the first outfit after removing his trademark garments which rendered him to his boxers. The first two didn't get much of a reaction out of him yet, but when he moved on to the three star, he felt something strange and muttered again "That's weird…this almost feels familiar…" he darted towards the glass and asked "can I try on the four and five stars?"

"Like I said: at your own risk." Shiro reminded him

"Okay…" he then tried on the four star uniform and that feeling that he's been accustomed to has only gotten greater. "Whoa! This almost feels like…"

"Shiro update" Houka pumped

"No change strangely…"

Sora then made for the five star uniform and tried it on. When he finally did so he then realized exactly where that feeling came from. He darted back to his typical clothes, and gave them a dead stare and muttered "Yen Sid, you dirty liar…"

"A five star student?" Ira said in shock

"Looks like we have another blip on my radar." Uzu smirked with an urge to fight to see if his eyes weren't screwing with him

Before Sora did anything else, he heard Shiro "If you wish to try on the six and beyond you are welcome to, but be warned about the dangers of that range."

Sora only answered "That'll have to wait!" he put his own garments back on, made a mad sprint for the exit and left in a hurry.

"What the- quick! Check the stocks!" Ira exclaimed

"Huh…that's odd indeed. He left with not even one of them. Numbers one through nine are all still present." Houka responded

"And his vitals weren't failing in the slightest either." Shiro added "What was that about anyway?"

"Maybe you were right after all, Ira. Maybe he is a cut above the rest." Uzu answered

"I have to agree with monkey on that one." Nonon concurred despite still calling the others animals

"I asked you to change that tongue of yours, 'viper'." Uzu retorted

**[At the Mysterious Tower, after a long trip back from Honno-Ji]**

Sora was seen pacing back and forth in front of Yen Sid while the latter was simply observing his disgruntled expression. Yen Sid already knows why he is here and what he's about to ask. The old master sighed and then started "So… now you know the world of which I acquired the materials for the clothes on your back…"

"Don't lie to me now, old man! Why didn't you tell you got those 'Life Fibers' from that world!?" Sora interrogated

"Listen to me; what I speak right now is nothing but the truth. I never really knew of WHERE they come from, but only the WHO." Yen Sid enlightened

"You mean you had a supplier?"

"Indeed, his name was Isshin Matoi. He was a good friend of mine and a very quick study of the boundaries between light and darkness as well as a unique material that caught my attention that no doubt you already know of. He then severed all communications from everyone he knew, myself included, and I never heard from him until his untimely demise six months back. From what we have learned it was assassination." Yen Sid elaborated

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa back up! Did you say 'Matoi'?" Sora asked despite already knowing the obvious connection

Yen Sid merely smirked, chuckled, and then answered "Ah… It seems you've made yourself acquainted with his daughter. He showed me some pictures of her when she was a toddler; such a cutie that one." He chuckled again "How is she today? Is she even alive after boarding school?"

"He managed to keep you up-to-date with her…? Never mind. Any rate, ran into her the other day; I'll bet all things considered she's A-Okay right now."

"I assume she is not taking her father's death very well..."

"Then you assumed correctly, Master. She's on a quest to avenge him from what she's told me."

"Just as I feared. Is she really so blind to the precepts of light and dark? She must learn that vengeance is an unrighteous path that will no doubt lead her to darkness…" Said Yen Sid

"Unless that vengeance is either controlled or justified."

"You've learned well, Sora. I and Mickey will make a Master out of you yet." Yen Sid gave an impressed look "Now there should be someone out where Isshin's daughter resides that can help get your bearings up in regards to Life Fibers…" he went to giving his beard a rub while thinking then remembered a certain someone "ah yes of course… his chief representative. Head back there and rendezvous with a man by the name of 'Aikuro Mikisugi', but be careful when he starts talking, especially to or around Ryuko."

"Why's that's?" Sora asked out of curiosity

Yen Sid let out a much stressed out sigh and countered "let's just say he's allergic to modesty and leave it at that… you'll know who it is when you see him…"

"Understood." Sora quipped back as he then donned his Armor, activated his Glider, and set course for Honno-Ji City once more.

**[After the round trip]**

"Damn it! I must've spent the rest of the day on that round trip, plus that discussion with Master Yen Sid." And indeed he was right. It was night time at Honno-Ji city. He wanted to head to his house but then remembered that they were booked out. Thus, he has no place here to avoid look inconspicuous. He thought and thought very hard, then it hit him. He remember Mako giving him her address and sighed "there's only one place for me to turn to now…and I doubt 'she' will like it…"

**[Later at the Mankanshoku residence]**

"Dinner time, everyone!" a woman with brown hair tied into a bun exclaimed

"Alright!" everyone at the table said. The people includes a rather portly adult male, no doubtfully the husband; a shrimpy looking fellow with shoulder length hair, most likely the son, a pug that appears to be wearing a light blue hoody; and most notable of all: Mako and Ryuko. Just as the family and stray started to chow down, they heard a knock on the door and Ryuko simply stood up, said "Allow me; I think I know who it is…", and excused herself. When she left to open the door she already pictured the condition their guest will be in and the minute she slide it open, her suspicions were indeed correct: it was none other than Sora.

"Sora! Where have you been all day?" Ryuko asked

"It's a long story. Rather not have you tangled up in it…" He sighed

"Well… If you insist. Anyway, we just started dinner. It goes fast around here, so grab it faster."

"Thanks."

Just as Sora made his way to the kitchen, Ryuko grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered "Word of warning though: what you're about to eat is what is served every night and, well… it takes some getting used to. Just a heads-up" She warned

"Duly noted." Sora thanked her again

**[Back in the dining room]**

The Mankanshoku Family, Sora, and Ryuko were all seen eating Suyuko's signature dish: 'Mystery Croquettes': a strange yet dissuasive concoction of god knows what kind of stray animals she finds out in the alleyways. Needless to say, Sora was very nervous about what he about to eat. But before he could even excuse himself, a red-gloved hand grabbed his and Ryuko told him "That was my first reaction as well, but like I said: it takes some getting used to." He gulped one last time without anything in his mouth and prepared himself for the worst. When he finally took his first bite, he didn't react as badly as he thought.

"Oh wow, not too bad. If these were made of anything real, I'd bet they be even better." Sora managed

"That's what I always say to myself." Ryuko chipped in

**[After dinner and clean up]**

Sora found himself a nice enough spot to crash for the night. Then he heard some shuffling going on. He opened his eyes and saw Bazaro and Mataro sneaking towards what he the changing room and last he recalled, Ryuko only just went in said room. As fast as Xenmas can teleport, he quickly pieced together what they were up to… His blood started to boil…

**[Inside of the changing room]**

She was seen undressing and putting on her PJ's. But just as she was doing so, she heard she rather loud thumps. She recalled the boys' attempts to spy on her and just like that dread started to kick in.

"Alright, this time I really will kill-!" but instead of being greeted by the sight of those idiots doing what they do best, she bared witness to Bazaro being pummeled by Sora while Mataro was literally seen underfoot.

"Don't you idiots know that a woman's privacy means everything to her!?" Sora tyrannized

"We're sorry…!" they both answered

"Don't say that to me, say that to the person you were planning to peep on." Sora demanded

"Holy crap and I thought I was severe about them peeping…" Ryuko muttered, impressed by the morals that he his standing for

"I knew it!" Sora exclaimed as he just managed to hear what Ryuko just said

"Strong, kind hearted, and has a strong sense of right and wrong…" Ryuko thought to herself "I'll bet he can more than hold his own against a few two-stars, and who knows… maybe he can help get the truth out of Queen Eyebrows." She then closed the door for her room and started to get some sleep.

"Maybe I was wrong about her hating more male company after all, provided said company isn't like these boneheads…" Sora thought to himself

**[Time: 6:00AM (Day 2)]**

Sora seen sleeping still while the peeping toms were seen hog-tied; no doubt Sora did that himself. He then realized that he slept in by accident which may have been in response to what he had to put up with last night. He got up, cut Bazaro and Mataro loose, gave them a hostile look to remind them that neither he nor Ryuko herself will take kindly to what they tried to do, and started to make his way to school. "Ira is going to kill me for being tardy, let alone for storming off to meet with Yen Sid, which I cannot elaborate with them." He sighed

**[Location: One-Star District; Time: an hour or so later]**

After he made his way passed the one-star residence, he indeed ran into Ira once again and he said "You left the testing chamber the other day without completing said test thoroughly, care to explain why?"

"You can't accuse me of theft Ira because I left that place empty handed. So I should not be in any trouble with you whatsoever." Sora complained

"No you did not. Therefore you are not in trouble." Ira responded "Still, you have yet to answer to me WHY you left."

"Sorry, big man..." Sora sighed "It's a subject I can't share with you" He sprinted away to get to school

"WAIT!" Ira shouted

"C'mon! Now what!?" Sora whined, suspecting Ira was using his own rules to get Sora in trouble

Ira then started to look around him, assuring that no one is around to eavesdrop on them. When he was confident that nobody would hear them, he got down to meet Sora at eye level and gesture him to approach, which Sora did so albeit hesitantly. Once Sora got close, Ira then wrapped his gargantuan arm around Sora and whispered in his ear "I think I know a good general reason why you don't want to tell me why you left yesterday..."

Dread started to build in Sora

"We know you really don't belong here and Lady Satsuki was the first to piece it together; you're from another world, aren't you?"

"H-How did she-?" Sora gasped

"Don't worry, ours lips are sealed on that. As for the death of Ryuko's father, should the day ever arise, a deal is a deal." Ira then removed his arm away from the newcomer of Honno-Ji.

Sora then silently bowed to the giant and made haste to the school.

**[Location: School hallways; Time: 8:29AM]**

"Let's see… room 316 it says." Sora said, looking over his schedule while consulting his map to find his homeroom teacher. "Alright head to the third floor from here, take a right, and then it should be on the fourth room on the right." He followed the instructions to his destination and then quipped "He we are" He knocked on the door as to not barge in during a lecture

He then heard a male voice from the other side respond "We've only just started our lecture; come on in."

Sora did just that, only to be greeted by two extremely familiar faces "You've got to be kidding me…" Before him were none other than…

"Look Ryuko! It's Sora."

"Yeah you're right Mako."

"I think it's destiny that all three of us are in the same class together" said Mako

"More like someone is pulling the strings…again…" Ryuko gave their teacher an angry glare, who had his back turned towards them at the time. But he knew that he was being watched closely and he already knew by who as well. His face showed quite an amount of irritation despite his calm and lazy teaching demeanor

**[Time: 9:15 AM (1st period Dismissal)]**

Sora was getting ready to pack up for the day and head back to where the girls, while the rest of the class was seen pouring out like a waterfall. As most of them as left, Mako included, Ryuko tried to make her way out; only for the teacher to then shut and locked the door to assure that nobody pops in unannounced…or leaves for that matter. He then turned to face Sora &amp; Ryuko, the former confused as hell while the latter growled at what she knew was about to happen next, and started with "So you're the one that's been making waves ever since Ira's little playground, huh?"

Unsure how to answered, he simply reacted "Yeah, you could say that… how did you know of that?"

"Well you see Sora…" as he undid his tie "I'm wait you may call an observer, and you've already caught my full attention"

"And here comes the strip show…" Ryuko groaned

"Hey if you're trying to change then Ryuko and I can see clearly of giving you the much needed 'me-time'." Sora said as the teacher was starting to unbuttoned his shirt starting with the top three.

"Don't bother, kid. Once he starts doing that in front of anyone, no stopping at that point." Ryuko stated with much disgust in her voice

Then it hit him when he recalled what Yen Sid said

**[Yesterday back at Yen Sid's chamber]**

"Head back and find a man by the name of 'Aikuro Mikisugi', but be careful when he starts talking, especially to or around Ryuko."

"Why's that's?"

"Let's just say he's allergic to modesty and leave it at that… you'll know who it is when you see him…"

**[Present Day]**

"Oh gods, don't tell me:" Sora let out a sighed that had slight hints of annoyance "You're Aikuro, aren't you?"

"Nice to see that old man Yen Sid still keeps tabs on every contact and associate of our late mutual friend." The man replied as he pushed his hair back while removing those bulky looking glasses, revealing it to be a more vibrant shade of blue than what Sora was familiar with during lectures as well as sporting more refined and chiseled facial features.

"I was told that this Mikisugi was going to lack any form of modesty…as much as wanted him to be wrong for once, he was not." Sora said

"Sora, as I'm sure by now that you've learned by now, those garments of yours are composed of Life Fibers." Aikuro kicked off

"The Council told me a bit about them already. They are something of parasites taking on the form of clothing." Sora reacted "More life fibers being greater risk; but to those that are extremely resistant, it means a greater payback."

"That knowledge is quite common among two organizations here: Honno-Ji Student Council and the guys that I work with. But unlike those stuck-ups, we here would rather go bare back than run the risks any day."

"Say that these are composed of 50% Life fibers, which, to be honest, is true as far as I was able to piece together. How come I never keeled over during the past year or so?" Sora asked

"Knowing the wise and powerful Yen Sid by now," he said as his belt buckle undid itself, now flooding the room with a purple light

Sora then actually mimicked the gesture that Leon does when he appears to be stressed out on something and thought to himself "Oh this is going to be an eventful time here…"

"I'd say he most likely cast a spell of some sorts to keep them from eating you alive as well as to slowly but surely build your resistance should the seal ever be broken one day."

"No way! Real magic!?" Ryuko caught on "I sort of wished this 'Yen Sid' guy was MY father. That way wouldn't have to-" she then trailed off about her body being exposed.

While Sora was going to question this, he then remembered his talk with the agent doubling as a teacher and continued with "Eating me alive, huh? That might explain why my friends wind up in these things temporarily when I decide to transform." Sora thought

"Exactly. They need nourishment to work properly." Aikuro explained "but here in this world, there is no need for that."

"_This_ world…?" Ryuko thought to herself

"So that's why I'm stronger here in this world! I wonder if I can even transform without anyone's help. I'll have to give that a try later on- Wait, wait! Why did you lock the door with both of us in here when you're spilling every secret that should be kept from her and others?"

"Because I feel the need to let her know that they are not only other worlds out there, but that there are now three weapons that can destroy a Life Fiber for good… Keyblade Master."

"The Keyblade…can destroy Life Fibers?"

"Tales hold that they are even older than the infinite darkness itself that keep other worlds separate."

Sora then pointed Oblivion towards his throat and questioned "Then isn't what you're saying right now messing up the order as we speak!? Ryuko should not know of their existence and neither should you for that matter!"

"Hey c'mon now you two!" Ryuko budged in between the two to hopefully defuse the problem "So what if I do show up at one of those worlds. I'm not a terrorist, I'm just a punk and a drifter. I'd probably head to some of them if it meant getting answers but as I stated before the trail led me here. So I've got no reason to try anyway… and I'm confident the killer is at least associated with that bitch up at her precious perch."

"You see? It's completely harmless to bends some of those ancient rules, and besides just so you know me and Squall go way back."

"You know Leon?" Sora asked now having calmed down some

"Squall, I, and a girlfriend of mine used to hang out at Radiant Garden and eat Sea-Salt ice-cream until the sun sets. Then the girl and I had to move to this world for being some of Isshin's earliest recruits. She had a kid brother and insisted on taking him with so I thought 'why not'. We arrived here, destroyed our ship, and never talked to him since."

"I never knew you were THAT tight with Squall."

Then the first bell for the next class rang. This made Aikuro jump to realize that time was running thin. "Shit! Next class is almost started" He got himself dressed again, put his gaudy looking glasses back on, and got his hair into its faded blue hue. "We'll have to converse later."

"You got that right, creep" Ryuko sneered "We'll keep doing this until I milk you dry of precious info. And if I ever I find out you're holding more out on me, I'll kill with zero fucks given, understood?"

"I always love it when you play 'hard-to-get'" Aikuro retorted

"I'll take that as a 'yes'…for now…"

"Man, no wonder she hates him with a passion" Sora thought "He can't take any secret meeting seriously without turning it into a strip tease. I'm surprised Leon puts up with him" and left the classroom for the day.

* * *

**{Character Relations updated}**


	4. Chapter 4: Fitting In

**[Location: Mankanshuko's residence; Time: 10:00 PM]**

After the day has long since been done Sora was seen sleeping in the hallway like last time, except this time he was right next to Ryuko's door; like he knows exactly what going to happen next. He saw that no one was coming this way so he thought they learned their lesson now and decided to crash, only to hear some crashing inside of her room followed by some screaming "Fucking peeping toms!"

"We're sorry…!" said the culprits who Sora already knows

"What the-!" He blurted; he decided to poke his eye out the doorway as stealthily as possible to see the idiots without being accused of being in cahoots with them. He quickly diverted his attention away from Ryuko out of respect and peered at Bazaro and Mataro

"I'll accept that apology…" they expressed how nice she was with a cheeky grin "…on the day you guys quit that for good…!" she then proceeds to stomp them in the teeth

"Then for are case…" Bazaro started

"…That means never…" Mataro finished

As tempting as it was to defend them, or join in on the stomping for that matter, Sora thought "Serves them right" and returned to bed. "But I doubt they will ever truly learn from this mistake; maybe the approach, but never the moral itself… Bunch of dumbasses."

**[Location: Homeroom for Sora and Ryuko; Time: 8:30AM (Day 3)]**

Aikuro was going over his teachings as per usual, save for either nighttime or the weekends. While Ryuko looked like she was half-way to falling asleep, Sora, surprisingly enough, was paying close attention to the lectures going on as he never once learned the history of another world; much less one quite like this one. Just as class was approximately half-way done, an explosion was heard from outside; it broke Sora from his focus and woke Ryuko up, and they both decided to head out to check on things (Sora particularly looking for clues as of heartless sightings). As they did so they saw nothing for the time being. Just as they returned to his seat the bell for dismissal rang and Aikuro stated "well, time's up anyway kids. See you tomorrow everyone…" As Ryuko started to walk by him he then whispered "especially you two…" which she responded by simply crushing his foot. It was virtually easy to tell he did not like that response one bit. Once Sora got his belongings together, Mako shouted "Hey Sora, want to eat lunch with me and Ryuko?"

"Ah what the heck…" he muffled while smiling "It's just lunch, what could go wrong?"

As he tried to catch up to the girl in the black sailor uniform, who was long gone by now, Heartless appeared right in front of him just as he predicted.

"You know, I'm actually getting real tired of you guys." Before him there were 15 Shadows, four Darkballs, and two Neoshadows; all of which sporting the same red-eyed trait as the ones from before. Sora then began his attack on the red-eyed Heartless "and on my lunch date- err… I-I-I mean break, GAH!"

"There's the creatures that took this school by storm." Aikuro said while looking through his binoculars "with eyes as red as the Life Fibers in Sora's garments. That much in mind, while not many for the time being, all fingers so far are all pointing towards your way Satsuki. So you better prepare to let your head roll one day."

As the Darkballs prepared to Charge at Sora with a chomping attack, he was seen wiping out the Shadows much more efficiently than last time, just in time to dodge their chomping attacks and stab one in the head and then proceeds to use it as a hammer to destroy the other Darkballs before the one impaled by his Keyblade finally faded away itself. Then all that was left were the Neoshadows and they seemed to have already formulated an attack plan of some sorts while he was distracted.

They were confident that they could take him without his Drive Forms, but they were naïve to think he had no access. Sora thought of taking Valor form as a test run of what Aikuro said the other day, and willpower behold, it works! With his Oblivion Keyblade in his offhand, he parried both of their attacks from both sides, made a high jump, and impaled them both through the heads.

After Sora was done with that mess, he powered down, then questioned himself "Who keeps making and sending this breed of Heartless anyway? I better find a way to track them down before this gets out of hand later." After that he spotted Ryuko leaving the courtyard rather disgruntled about something and asked "hey, you okay? What happened?"

"I got my ass handed to me, that's what happened!" she yelled

"Well I've learned from personal experience that you can't win then all"

"Oh wait! It gets even better!" Ryuko sarcastically quipped "The hawked bastard that kick my ass…demanded that I strip!"

"Yeah now that's where I draw the line… where is he now?" Sora requested

"Gone, but he'll be back. If it's my Kamui he wants from me, I'll give a few final words before I leave him begging 'uncle'; one fair warning next time we meet."

"And that is…?"

"It's his funeral…"

"This is exactly the violent behavior Yen Sid warned me about the last time we conversed…" Sora thought, then he said out loud "well, so much for lunch. Where's Mako?"

They then heard a yawn from behind then and hey turned around to see Mako apparently waking from a nap and greeted "Hi, guys!"

"What happened to you?" Sora asked

"Acupuncture needles is what she was filled with." Ryuko recollected "I can't believe they bear a soothing feeling for humans yet an aversive effect against Life Fibers. There should only be three weapons in existence that can do that and then some to Life Fibers: The rending scissors, Satsuki's Secret Sword Bakuzan, and of course the Keyblade."

"You think there was a miscount on Aikuro's part?"

"For his sake, it better be accidental because if he's lying to me again I'll cut off my ties with him… and then some" Ryuko threaten despite knowing full well people will wonder how a teacher would disappear so suddenly, while Sora rolled his eyes in response knowing that there was more than one way that the red-streaked hot-head was going with that last part.

**[Location: Mankanshuko's Residence; Time: 8:30PM]**

Dinner time was coming to a close for this family as Suyuko was seen cleaning up with everyone else pitching in to do their part as well. Tensions were still fierce to say the least following Ryuko's defeat by what may no doubt be considered a no-star. As she said before, the big guy with the red Mohawk wants her and her alone. Sora was seen in his own thoughts and then said to himself "Ryuko was right after all, they do get better with each subsequent dish."

She decided to break the silence to hopefully isolate him from the dangers she is going to face and asked "Sora, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Oh sorry I was in my own world, in a matter of speaking. Anyway, yeah shoot it at me." Sora answered, standing at attention

"Don't suppose you can go to class without me?"

"Going to play hooky for a-" he started only to remember what transpired today "Wait a minute! You're going to face 'him' alone, aren't you?" Ryuko simply shook her head up and down as a response which made Sora scratch his head in irritation and replied "Idiot! If what you say about him beating you without a hint of Life Fibers is true, then a one-on-one fight is just plain suicide."

"Better to die alone than drag others with me to hell. That's why I have no friends whatsoever."

"You really do have a heart of gold, but you have to learn to trust others more often."

"I know that because I know I trust you; hell you're the closet thing I've had to a boyfriend so far." Sora blushed at the very thought but shook his head and kept his resolve and dedication to Kairi strong and true "Yeah, you think a tough chick like me would have had at least half a dozen by now? Anyway can you patrol to make sure no one tries to sneak a peep at me? I'll need that energy for tomorrow." Ryuko asked

"I've got a better idea…" Sora retorted

**[Later after bedtime]**

Sora was seen sleeping the night away with a very satisfied look on his face as he had "sedated" the perverted version of Batman and Robin with a powerful sleeping spell which is scheduled to wear off approximately a half-hour following Ryuko's departure in the morning. He then complimented "Oh magic, how I love you…"

**[The next morning (Day 4)]**

Sora was seen waking up to a rather loud noise that occurred in the direction of Ryuko's room. He then saw Bazaro and Mataro scrambling about, no doubt peeved that they didn't get their 'nightly entertainment'. The fact that they are now awake means only one thing but he had to be certain. He went to Suyuko and asked "Hey Ms. Mankanshuko, did Ryuko leave earlier?"

"Why yes, she left just a half-hour ago. If you leave now I bet you can still catch up to her." She replied sounding as chipper as ever

"Thanks; I better get ready myself" Sora thanked her then said to himself "Right on time."

**[After Sora's departure]**

Sora was seen dashing through the two-star districts on his way to the courtyard. But just as he was so close to rendezvousing with Ryuko against her wishes, he saw some of the club presidents struggling against those red-eyed Heartless and one of them shouted "Hey don't just sit there and watch! Help us out man!" demanded Keruhime, the president of the soccer club

"I'm on my way!" Sora responded and joined the fray to fend off the Heartless and then added "when did these guys show up!?"

"I think they been stalking us for some time. The better question would have to be: Where are they coming from?" said Kyūgi Suru, head of the baseball club

"That's what I intend to find out" Sora determinedly said as before him and the two club heads were six Neoshadows this time, nothing else was with them today. Sora decided Wisdom Form might be a great help as that form also enhances his thought process, allowing him to come up with plans of his own. "Two against one overall odds. Maybe we can get them to each other or something." He thought and decided to try and avoid the attacks from the pair he's against and use this and help coordinate with Kyūgi and Keruhime. "Hit one of them on the side of their head instead of dead center; particularly-!" Sora shouted

"Ah…" They said in unison as they knew exactly where he was going, then decided to give that advice a try and see what happens. They then launched their Life Fiber enhanced sports balls at the team they stood against; Kyūgi by tossing that ball in the air and then hitting it with a baseball bat which was also LF imbued, while Keruhime did so by kicking it whose shoes were also Life Fiber enhanced.

As Sora as predicted, their respective blows managed to ricochet off one and onto the other stunning them both with ease. This gave them the ideal opening they needed and decided to close the gap with some old fashioned melee, swinging and kicking the now dazed Neoshadows into submission while Sora was wrapping up the duo he was against and before the teenage athletes knew it, their foes crumbled into nothing while Sora opt to finish this in style with a fire spell, reducing those Neoshadows into nothing as well. "That's Checkmate." Then reverted back to normal

"You're a real wizard? Dude that's awesome!" said Kyūgi

"I second that" Keruhime stated

"Pretty damn cool yourselves; that was some fine aiming you two got." Sora congratulated "Well, I better hurry to the courtyard"

"Yeah I heard that Matoi chick was going to go at it with the guy that's been messing with our uniforms." Kyūgi said

**[Just minutes later]**

"Nothing but ruin…" Sora thought "the fight most likely happened while I was busy dealing with heartless." Then he heard an explosion and looked its way and noted that said explosion was pink "most peculiar; better check it out, maybe she's there."

He made his way to where the explosion originated, which happened to be a janitor's closet, and found that it was a complete mess. There he spotted Nonon with ease, who was having quite the fit, and ran up to her. "Damnit! I was so close to getting that Kamui and Scissor Blade for Lady Satsuki! The anti-LF shit be damned" she yelled as quietly as possible to make sure nobody notices. "If only Mohawk McSteroids hadn't stabbed us in the ass… our ultimate plan would have been set for life…"

Sora decided against questioning what the pinkette was quietly yelling about and simply asked "What happened here?"

"Slacker Matoi got her ass kicked that's what." Nonon answered

"Sounds brutal" Sora replied

"But it looked beautiful." Sora simply sighed at that and took his leave. As he made his way through the now destroyed hallway, he felt a needle hit him in the back of the neck. It didn't seem to contain any poison and he would simply cure himself of any poison anyway. He reached for the back of his head and it had a note. There were directions to a certain location of the city from Mako's house and below that it reads:

'_Sora-_

_Join me at this address tomorrow morning; a certain stripper of a teacher is due for an agonizing neutering._

_-You know who_

He sighed and then said "You referring to Aikuro only means your suspicion about him was true, Ryuko."

* * *

_A/N: the characters Kyugi Suru and Keruhime are very minor characters in this fiction so I didn't bother to put an effort on physical descriptions for them. The kanji for Kuygi Suru (__球技する__) means "ball game which is what Baseball is or "play ball" which is what is usually shouted at the start of said ball game and that of Keru (__ける__) for Keruhime means "kick". So Keruhime roughly translates to "kicking princess"_


	5. Chapter 5: Joining the Fray

**[Location: A House of an Undisclosed Address; Time: 8:00 AM (Day 5)]**

"No, no, no! Argh!" a certain substitute creeper yelled before getting thrown into a wall.

"Sorry, Mr. Lightshow McNipples. But we wouldn't buy that lie for a dollar." Sora said as he was leaning right next to the only safe and secure way out of the room: the door which has been tightly secured and fastened by an advance binding spell; a magic of his own designed

"Oh, come on! He must've just dumped you here simply because he thought it was vacant at the time. Even the best detectives can easily chalk it up as coincidence." Aikuro said nervously while in his Honno-Ji disguise.

"You're right they would… That is, of course… until said detectives starts doing what they do best: snooping." Ryuko said as she pulled out a picture of 'Mister Mohawk' and Aikuro without his disguise on. "Got to hand to that squirt Mataro. He's pretty well connected around these parts, and at times that can be a good thing. Just look at all these low-lives enjoying themselves. You yourself look like you're having a ball and- oh look! There's 'Mister Mohawk'; both of you dead center in the pic!"

"Wow, impressive. Never knew hobos and street thugs could Photoshop so damn well!" Aikuro nervously laughed, obviously trying to protect both his life and his secrets at the same time.

"Bullshit, Strip show! You know 'Mister Mohawk'! I know it, Sora knows it, and soon the whole school will know that, among other things…"

"Time's running out Hentaikuro, and you know damn well I could never restrain a young woman like her no matter how much I try or how much she needs to stop." Sora began "Hell, I don't think I could bring myself to put one in chains for that matter. That said it's time to choose: either bleed to us your secrets…"

"…Or bleed everything else you have inside… literally!" Ryuko finished

Mikisugi sighed in defeat, knowing full well that he has nowhere left to run. Left with no other choice, he simply complied with their demands, and undid his façade while he was at it, and told them the truth "His name is Tsumugu Kinegase, and yes you're right: we are indeed, in cahoots with your father, Ryuko. The goal was to make your connection with your Kamui stronger; while he did have other intentions as I have no doubt in either of our minds, he still accomplished what was needed and nothing more."

"Then who the hell are you? What was my father up to? What kind of connections to Sora's Master did he have and why? What's the organization you represent?"

"Nudist…Beach…"Aikuro said slowly; no doubt responding to that last one

"What? Is that supposed to be some kind of song or something…?" Sora questioned

"Nudist Beach…" Aikuro repeated himself

"What. Are. You. Getting. At?" Ryuko complained under her teeth as she squeezed Aikuro's necktie tighter with each word "Know what? Fuck this!" She exclaimed as she threw his tie back at him "Sora, lower the barrier."

Sora took a deep, disgruntled sighed and added "Thought you never asked…" and did so immediately

"He's off the hook…for now…" She finished giving him a stink eye look before shutting the door with a most resounding slam

"But that's what we're really called…" Aikuro whined

**[Location: Courtyard; Time: 3:00PM (dismissal)]**

"Hey Ryuko, I'm going to be late going back to Mako's place, alright?" Sora Asked

"That's alright. I've got plans of my own…big ones. Let me know what's it's about after class, that's all I ask for in turn." And without much left to say, she took her leave

With the coast clear of her he then pulls out a sign that reads scouting club, jabs it into the ground, and adds to himself "This will attract any combat ready students here that are just as able and willing to fend off against the Heartless as Kyugi and Keruhime. Who knows, maybe even the president herself would approve of this idea…" as he then laid down on the dirt and awaited a council member to approach him. Only ten seconds later when he opened his eyes again he saw a pair of giant shoes before him; he need not to guess who.

"What have we here? Getting involved finally?" Ira inquired

"Words cannot describe how sick and tired of those Heartless mocking up everyday life here! They ruin the good times, terrorize the slums, it is high time we started assembling against this threat!" Sora answered with much stress in his voice

"I can understand your distress, but I'm not sure if I should approve of this club. Last thing we need is someone trying to undermine Lady Satsuki! You're damn lucky she isn't here right now. Otherwise, the only thing she would approve of is your execution!"

"Please big guy I beg of you, hear me out first!" Sora pleaded "I entrust **you're** familiar with the Heartless? I want this club to stamp them out, nothing more."

"That is your goal? To eliminate these terrorist?" He questioned

"If not that, then to at least suppress their numbers. I bet you're getting overworked dealing with those gargoyles… and if you're worried about supplying uniforms, I'll only need you to send how many I ask, when I ask. Primarily for unexpected recruitment quantities or maintenance. For myself, I'm more or less set."

At first he seemed overcautious, but Sora's good intentions and willpower won Ira over. "Then let us get you started on the paperwork…" He added with a smirk as he then sets down a gargantuan amount of papers in front of him. "You'll have to be sure to give the council upkeep on your club's current whereabouts and loyalties. Until Lady Satsuki returns from her business trip to address a proper chairman for you to report to, you'll be under my wing."

At first Sora looked rather discouraged about how much of his worked was going to be cut out for him, but he remained optimistic and simply replied "I've handled worse I guess… trust me Ira, you won't regret this decision. I'll make the streets safe to walk again, I swear it!"

**[Location: Aikuro's classroom Time: 3:30 PM (detention)]**

"Sorry for budging in. can't let Ryuko know what I'm up to."

"And what is it that you're up to, child?" The double agent asked

"I'm tired of these Heartless terrorizing this place. So I decided to start a club dedicated to combating their looming threat." Sora replied "But again, don't let her know."

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to let her in on this. After all what could possibly bring down her mood now? Especially after she managed to topple an Elite."

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Sora shouted "Wow! I wish I was there to see it, but I was rather preoccupied. Must've been epic!"

"No kidding." Aikuro added

**[Location: Mankanshoku's house; Time: 7:00 PM]**

"Eat up everybody!" Suyuko said with much zeal as usual

"Thank you" Said everyone else

The door was being knocked on from outside and then slid open. In came Sora, who looked rather exhausted and yet satisfied in knowing that he managed to gain approval to get his Scouting club in motion. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Sora!" Mako yelled happily "You're just in time for dinner once again!"

"Yeah…looks like it" He replied as he wiped some sweat off his forehead

"What have you been up to today? You missed one hell of a spectacle in the gym; orchestrated by yours truly." Ryuko stated boastfully

"He, he… I know. Word spreads fast; heard you managed to more than hold your own against one of Satsuki's number…Uzu was it?"

"Chief of the Athletics Committee: that's the one! Take it Aikuro enlightened you?"

"Got my butt thrown into the slammer for failing a quiz." Sora lied, hoping to throw her off his trail

"Bet it was a surprise one. Well you can't win 'em all…" Ryuko stated

"You got that right…Let's eat!" Sora was going to end the discussion, but then recalled something important "Hey before we chow down, I forgot to ask, whatever happened the other girl? Regular uniform, glasses, had an arm cast."

"Ogore? She was a set-up the whole time; arm injury and all."

"What!?" Sora countered

"She pants'd me on purpose more than once to delay my Kamui's arrival, like she knew of Mako's family perverted nature, which all things considered doesn't surprise me one bit."

"By Yen Sid's beard."

"She was originally sent to sabotage my chances of success by Ira himself, but wound up planning to betray him and overthrow Satsuki the whole time utilizing the Kamui itself. Thankfully in more ways than one, that plan backfired on her. Not only was she unfit to wear him, but Ira caught wind of her plans and had her expelled."

"_Him?_" Sora thought then refocused on Ogore in general "I had a hunch that there was something fishy about that injury"

"Yeah, well now she's hurting for real. And if anyone is going to knock Princess Bushy Brows off her pedestal it's going to be me!" Ryuko concluded

**[Time: 8:45PM]**

Sora was seen catching some "Z's", this time the moronic duo never bothered to tried and take a peek at her…this time. Then he started to hear another voice… a male's voice. It started with relaxing moaning then turned into a conversation "Ahhh… I can feel the Life Fibers in me getting untangled and loosening now." It sounded too old to be Mataro and too young to be Bazaro; on top of that, they were already fast asleep right next to Mako and Suyuko respectively.

"Another voice…?" Sora whispered, then he thought "Wait! That voice said Life Fibers, didn't it? Could be the uniform that Ryuko wears almost all the time? This 'Kamui'…? It does look a bit on the lively side, I'll give it that…"

"Be sure to get my backside most of all. God knows it could use a good ironing as well." The voice said

"Man you sure are one demanding uniform…" Ryuko said

"I was right!" He thought "Could a Kamui also transform? I bet it could, it has to, otherwise Maiko would've had no use for it- him; I no doubt may have missed it on several occasions due to circumstance." Sora then went back to bed and muttered "Tomorrow, I'll begin life anew…"

**[Meanwhile at the Council Building]**

"Other than Uzu's defeat, what else transpired in my absence Ira?" Satsuki asked while sipping a cup of tea

"A new club was recently requesting to be formed" He replied "Particularly to combat against the monsters that have been terrorizing the slums."

Satsuki then calmly stated "Finally, The Keyblade Master makes his move, and a wise one it is, Sora." As she took another sip. "And with one loose end that will no doubt be tied up, we'll be able to focus more on their puppeteers: 'Them'."

"You mean-?"

"Yes, Ira. I approve of this club's founding. I have no doubt that you put him under your direct watch while I was away. That said, it would be wise to leave him and his group stay under your wing in the disciplinary branch of school clubs."

"Very well, Lady Satsuki. I will have for him a Base of Operations for him at the ready if- no when he's ready for one-star status."

"Has anything else happened when I was away?"

"Nothing else noteworthy." Ira stated

"Noted. Dismissed, Ira." Satsuki concluded. Ira bowed and took his leave for the night

**[Location: School hallways; Time: 3:00 (dismissal) (Day 6)]**

Sora was about to detour away from Mako's place for a while until Ryuko caught him from behind "Confession time, Sora. What we're you really up to yesterday?" she asked grabbing his arm, looking like she's on the verge of twisting it clean off.

"Alright! Alright! I'll come clean! I was planning to make a school club dedicated to fighting Heartless. There, I said it and I'm sorry for lying to you!"

Just like that her grip on Sora's arm actually slackened rather tightened and she shot out "See? That wasn't so bad. If only Aikuro was just as cooperative."

"He was right after all. After a win like yesterday, nothing can bring her mood down now." Sora thought

"So you mean the gremlins that have been seen around the slums?" Ryuko continued

"That's right. I've wanted to tell you, but the last thing I want on my death conscience is dragging someone like you into an idiotic war with those things; that's why I tried to keep it a secret from you. Besides, you've got bigger stuff on **your** plate as well, right?"

"Yeah that's right. I got a rematch to get to and win that as well. I'll bring back as many tethers of Uzu's uniform as I can to make a souvenir for you" Ryuko joyfully boasted as she gleefully made her way to the courtyard.

"Careful Ryuko" Sora warned her "However you managed to beat him before, I doubt the same trick will work twice…" which she responded by waving her right hand left and right

**[Location: Scouting Club meeting grounds; Time: 4:30 PM]**

So far only after a mere hour of throwing out flyers, Sora managed to find himself with at least three recruits; whom of which he will no doubt consider his leadership.

"So you're the one who's been whacking The Shadows into next week… well how can I pass up such a chance to join the fun..?" Replied a one-star student named Hontōni Seikan

"Yeah, I say it's high time we kicked them off of Lady Satsuki's turf for good!" Said a female one-star named Nigai Sutingu

"Whatever you need help with, be it recruiting, paperwork, or even aiding in guerrilla raids, leave it to me. I'll get it done." Bolstered a fairly smart looking yet tough individual named Tengo Shinrai

"Thanks everyone." Sora thanked them for being the first to aid his call "As we all know, the first day is always rough. This is no exception because we're doing a bit of everything. Sending word that we need more help, training said recruits on the spot, even patrolling for Heartless along the way. And no need to get worked up because I'll be in the fray as well.

"Leave the Athletics Quadrant to me." Said Nigai "A few old friends of mine go back as far as the old Kanto Gang Alliance; no doubt chomping at the bit."

"I take care of the Culture and Non-Athletics Quadrant." Said Tengo "If anything, I'll see if I can't get any novice cooks on our side."

"Isn't really my strong suit, but isn't intelligence as important for hunting as brute force is?" Hontōni said "Leave the Intelligence Quadrant to me."

"Then that leaves the Disciplinary Quadrant to me." Sora said "Good thing I've already left a good impression from day one." They broke huddle and went to their respectively assigned districts to find new recruits as well as track sightings of Heartless.

**[Location: Disciplinary District; Time: 5:15 PM]**

When Sora was trying to recruit new members while keeping an eye out for trouble, he found it alright; in the shape of a beaten yet still well alive Ryuko Matoi. "Ryuko! You okay!?"

"Ugh…yeah, I'll live." Ryuko managed "Can't believe the bastard sewn his eyes shut."

"You mean Uzu?"

"Yeah. Last time I fought him, he relied on his special eyesight that allowed him to spot even the slightest muscle movement. I used a trick to blind every eyehole his suit had and destroyed it. The Mark II variant lacked that feature, which lead to an agonizing defeat. It's like he was seeing with every other sense he had; it was actually scary. If his uniform have not overheated like it did, Satsuki would've long propped Senketsu and my sword as trophies and hung me from the Courtyard."

Sora sighed at Ryuko's ignorance from earlier and stated "What did I tell-?"

"I know, I know, the same tricks won't work twice in a row…" She moaned "Of course, that means I know his trick now."

"Looks like you both are capable of learning from your mistakes after all." Sora offered consolations "Like you said before Ryuko: 'You can't win 'em all'."

"And when we DO lose, we only learn from them. Next time he throws me a challenge, I'll be ready."

* * *

**{Character Relations updated}**

* * *

_A/N: Hontōni Seikan (__本当に精悍__) translates to "truly dauntless"; will certainly be head of security. Nigai Sutingu (__苦いスティング__) translates to "bitter sting"; Sora main bruiser is another girl (nothing he isn't used to in this world). And Tengo is derived from Tengoku which means "heaven", So Tengoku Shinrai (_天国の信頼_) translates to "Heaven's Trust"; Jack-of-all-trades and second-in-command._


	6. Chapter 6: One in a Million

**[Location: Mankanshuko Residence: Time: 7:00 PM]**

"Dinner time, everyone!" Suyuko said

"Thank you!" everyone else said and just like that everyone was chowing down once again. This family knows that they barely get by, but that didn't seem to faze them that much, save for Ryuko and Sora needless to say.

"Geez…every time, I really mean every time I look at where this family is it breaks my heart. They barely got enough money for the bills." Ryuko said quietly to Sora

"I know, Ryuko" Sora whispered back "Ms. Suyuko has to literally scrape together what she can find in the streets just so we don't go hungry. I don't how she does it, keeping it from killing us in our sleep.

"They're not that bad tasting, but I doubt they're remotely nutritious. Not only that, but she can't keep this up forever."

They sat and ate in silence until a lightbulb clicked on in Sora's head and turned back to Ryuko "That's right! The Elites said they'll give me a one-star house for me to use as the Scouting Club HQ some day; most likely when I hit enough recruits! If they can provide you one for a base, then why not one for a living?"

"I get where you're going with this, but wouldn't that require a lot of paperwork?" Ryuko chipped back

"Hence why I was gone all after school that day. I'll tell you now: whatever club you intend to start you'll have your work cut out for you; trust me."

"Thanks for the warning. Well, we better clean our dishes and ourselves up and call it a night."

"Good plan"

**[Time: 8:45 PM]**

Sora was seen lying on the floor with a PSP in hand playing what sounds to be Maverick Hunter X. Just as he was getting ready to go toe-to-toe with Sigma, he spotted Bazaro and Mataro head towards the outdoor shower. He thought "They are too old to shower together now. Why would they…unless…oh no!" dread and anger took over as he immediately recalled who the last person was to go take a shower, who was still in the middle of said shower.

He trailed them to where Ryuko was last seen at: the jury-rigged outdoor shower, just as he predicted. He creeped up behind perfectly quiet and then just when they were about to start spying on her, Bazaro and Mataro then get the feeling that **they** were being watched. Sadly for them, they were right as they saw Sora swing his Keyblade in a horizontal path knocking them both out clean without any fatal damage to them but with nasty bruise that will serve as another reminder. "Sleep tight, you…uh…." Sora then pondered on what Ryuko would call them besides perverts or peeping toms, then one thing clicked in his head "Turd Blossoms."

Behind the curtains, Ryuko was easily able to hear the commotion going on back in the house. She need not to guess what, who, and why. When she stepped out of the shower, now in her PJ's, she saw Bazaro and Mataro sporting some fierce bruises on their faces. Thus she already had her answer. "And maybe a better house would help deter the peeping toms of the world, foreign…or otherwise." As she gave them an annoyed look.

**[Location: Scouting club's usual spot; Time 4:00 PM (Day 7)]**

"Right on time, guys." Sora said to his leadership of the Scouting Club "Sorry I couldn't rendezvous yesterday."

"No problem, I've already wrote down a charter of activities of what transpired yesterday. Thankfully, there were very few Heartless attacks during our multitasking patrol." Tengo stated

"And of all those that were nearly chow or simply bearing witness, they wanted to join up to stand against these fiends as well." Nigai added "Odds are you might recognize two of them." She them turned to face who were indeed familiar faces to him: Kyugi and Keruhime.

"Kyugi! Keruhime! You decided to join?" Sora asked in bewilderment

"We would exactly say 'join-join'." Kyugi stated

"More like 'we can spare some extra muscle' join." Keruhime finished "and if you want from now on Sora, just call me 'Keru' for short."

"But this isn't even one-star yet. Why would you-?"

Nigai chuckled then reminded Sora "Remember what I said that I had a few buddies that date back as far as The Kanto Gang Alliance?"

"So you guys go way back then huh?"

"Yup." Kyugi pitched in "We heard there was a club being founded. When we heard is was for fighting those 'Heartless' things, we knew who it was that founded the club…"

"And we were not wrong, Sora!" Keru cheered "Me and Kyugi will get more directly involved the moment your reach one-star status. Until then, we have to keep our distance and only send our own one-stars instead."

"Can't let Queen Satsuki Kiryuin think we're getting soft on rookies." Kyugi stated

"This place does run on a very strict hierarchy system. She probably have Ira lash us for this; who can blame them really?" Sora quipped "We'll see you guys later."

"Will do." Both athletics experts said as they took their leave

"Alright guys. You know the drill: If they can and want to join, they are more than welcome. You see any Heartless:"

"We waste them!" all three said in unison

"Then let's get to it." Sora dismissed them as they returned to the Quadrants they went to yesterday "I wonder how things on Ryuko's end are going…" He wondered as he made his way to the Disciplinary Quadrant.

**[Location: Disciplinary Quadrant; Time 6:15 PM]**

After stapling a good number of flyers to electrical poles, asking people to join, and a few skirmishes which were hardly noteworthy at this point, Sora thought then looked at the time and realized he blew more time on work than what he gave his crew.

**[Location: Scouting Club's usual spot; Time 6:20 PM]**

He then retreated back to the usual spot and saw that he has now raised a small platoon of capable Heartless Hunters and thought to himself "This looks like more than enough. Perfect!" He took some deep breaths to get the butterflies out of his gut, as he has never ran anything quite as big as this. "Everyone! I thank you for joining the Scouting Club! I know it isn't much due to lacking a proper HQ, but now that we've met the quota I can arrange with Ira to get that fixed in no time whatsoever. We are all sick of the Heartless running amok in the no-star district and the Elites no doubt have their hands full as is. Now as Heartless Hunters, it's our turn to instill fear into them! It's their turn to start running scared!" He shouted as he then plunged his Keyblade into the ground and held it in a Medieval like stance. He was then greeted by courageous and vigor filled battle cries.

"You seeing this?" Nigai asked

"Yeah, you're right" Tengo said "he almost looks like…" he then pictured Sora and their President side-by-side, completing the intense splitting image

**[Location: Satsuki's Private Office]**

She was him from one of the security cameras scattered throughout town and was actually impressed by Sora's will and resolve. Unbeknownst to even Sora, he's has now managed to even win Satsuki over "Give him his base. He's earned it…" She said, impressed by how well-developed Sora club is now.

"I- yes ma'am! I'll make arrangements first thing tomorrow morning" Ira replied

"Without any more interruptions, Ryuko aside, we'll soon proceed with our ultimate goal within two months' time." Satsuki thought then said in her head "And on that big day, I'll have their heads on a plate."

**[Location: Mankanshuko Residence; Time: 6:30 AM (Day 8)]**

"Hey Sora! Mail for you!" Ryuko shouted "Bet it's related to that club you've been starting."

"Wouldn't be surprised." Sora shot back "By the way, how's yours coming along…?"

"She made me President just so she wouldn't deal with the paperwork…!" Mako whined

"You did what!?" Sora pumped

"Oh don't look at me like that. I figured: She does the writing, and I do the heavy lifting." Ryuko retorted with a cheeky smile

"And what kind of club would this be then?" He asked, getting annoyed by Ryuko's slacker attitude

"Fight Club, that's what. Sweet, simple, and oh so satisfying. It'll help support Mako's family, get the unwanted heat of my tail, and even get closer to the identity of the killer that Satsuki has been hoarding; all at the same time."

"That's harsh, but at the same time ingenious!"

"You got that right. You'd think in a school with so many ultra-specific clubs would, one would have long since thought of a Fight Club? Am I glad that these dambasses are too busy just trying to skin me alive; all while failing at it."

"Yeah, I heard rumors about a bounty on your head. Is it THAT big?"

"Whoever manages to bring Satsuki my Kamui and Scissor Blade gets a three-star uniform. Therefore, earning their place at her side; MY own well-being be damned to them; hence why they prefer to try and kill me: it's a lot easier to steal from a dead person" Ryuko stated and Sora sighed at how crazily desperate these people are all for, what seems to be, a futile bounty hunt.

"But surely Satsuki must know of the futility. The more I hear of her and what she's doing, the more I am itching to meet her in person." Sora said

"You've never met her?" Ryuko asked, while Sora responds by shaking his head "I'll give you what you need to know about her in a nutshell: She's the Queen of Mean; simple as that." She finished and then left for school

Sora then thought "If I could just get a good look at her eyes, I'll be able to see what's really eating at her… Still, one thing continues to eat at ME: what DOES a Kamui look like?" he then opened the letter to reveal that it was written by none other than Satsuki Kiryuin herself, it bears another address aside from the one it was mailed to and it reads:

'_Sora -_

_I've heard word that you wish to keep my subjects safe yourself. Surely as the Keyblade Master you must know of the most important principles of your duty. However, circumstances are trying indeed so I entrust the makers of the original precepts would no doubt make an exception in your case. Head to the address that I've wrote down; this is your club's new HQ, so be sure to tell them as well. You'll know of my ultimate goal soon, and both you and Ryuko will play a pivotal role in that plan._

_President of Honno-Ji Academy's Student Body_

_\- Satsuki Kiryuin_

_P.S. Do not, under any circumstances, show this letter to Ryuko. She may take it as another wrong impression. Thus jeopardizing everything.'_

"Better make sure the others get the memo." Sora said "and that note, I'm already running late!"

**[Location: the address Satsuki gave Sora; Time: 4:00 PM]**

"Whoa…! Now this is a base!" Sora said "Merlin's place was pretty small as is, but by Yen Sid's Beard…"

"Guess it's time to make ourselves at home" Tengo said as they and the rest of the club went into the Heartless Hunter HQ, they see that is was already decked out with everything they would need to get by while holding up their end of the deal "Looks like The Lady doesn't slack off that's for sure." He then spotted a large piece of folded paper unfolds it and it reveals to be the map of the place "All members from the intelligence quadrant, get security cameras up and running! Culture denizens, mess hall! Make whatever you can with what we do have as long as it's edible. Athletics occupants: get the gyms and training rooms in tip-top shape, then Report to Nigai for further instructions. Discipline: head just outside the doors as well as onto the roof. Nothing gets in nor out without Hontoni's knowing."

"Yes, sir!"

They all took their leave to leave Sora and Tengo to oversee their Bose of Operations take form. Just as the intelligence members got started on their task, one of shouted "Boss, a giant Heartless has been sighted in slums, Southeast corner!"

"Tengo, Take over! I'll take care of this one!" Sora commanded

"Gotcha!" He replied and like that Sora made his way to the Heartless Hotspot.

**[Location: Southeast corner of the slums; Time: merely five minutes later]**

People were seen running for their lives. The Heartless have always been subtle at first with their attacks, but this the first that it has ever gotten this serious "A Darkside; a world-jacker! And a red-eyed variant no less! This may prove troublesome; I'll have to use Valor and end this quickly!" And he then transformed into Valor Form and yelled "Have at thee!" The Giant tried to punch Sora while he was on the ground, yet clearly missed. Of course his memory of these guys are far from fuzzy as he recalled that it can spawn Shadows from the darkness that the punch emitted, and just as he may have thought: it's the red-eyed variant; no doubt that the Life Fibers from the Darkside itself played a role in that. He made short work of them with the help of his Oblivion Keyblade in his offhand. Kingdom Key in his main, he leaped on then leaped off the hand that was still down, which got him to eye level with the monster as he then proceeds to smack the Heartless around. The barrage of attacks managed to knock the thing of what would be considered its feet. He then performed his Omega Finisher, which this time managed to create a rippling energy wave so large it could slice a boulder in two, and this heartless had the unfortunate fate of being said boulder. "Done…" Sora said. Just as the Darkside tried to get and attack again, it then indeed split in two. Sora was then greeted by a unanimous cheer of approval that could wake a good portion of the city

**[Location: Satsuki's Office]**

"Looks like this was my second wisest investment ever; only surpassed by the sound-proof walls that constructed this very room" She said as she then took a sip from her teacup, and then smirked "REVOCS… Your days, no, your hours are numbered now."

**[Location: Mankanshoku's Residence; Time: 7:00 PM]**

Knocking was heard from the outside of their door, and Ryuko took the displeasure of opening it, fearing the worst. And when she did, it was exactly who she hoped it would be. "Sora!" As she, to everyone's surprise, hugged him of all things. Sora was blushing profusely

"Whoa! I kind of expected this from Mako, but not you. No offense."

"Well that's your prize for toppling such a gargantuan monster single-handedly. I remember you telling me you hunt those things and when I caught word that one of THAT size surfaced, I actually feared the worst." Ryuko said expressing her concern

"Well, I told you. I'm the one they fear." Sora calmly stated, trying his best to ease the current tensions "So how goes the Fight Club?"

"Knocked down five club captains today alone. At this rate, we have to be promoted to one-star, whether her highness likes it or not." Ryuko informed him of her activities "After all the good you've done in such a short amount of time, I'd hate to face you in the near future."

"Likewise." Sora sympathized "Well, I should probably take my leave to my place, and I'll see you in the one-star district in the near future no doubt"

Before he told his leave, Ryuko reached out and asked "How about one more dinner together, for old time's sake?"

"Sure, why not" Sora said knowing it be rude to say "no" to a girl

In said future, he would receive a message that will no doubt change everything he thought he knew about Ryuko, the one that he would, without hesitation at all, call a big sister.

**[Location: Scouting Club HQ; Time: 5:00 PM (Day 15)]**

During the course of the past week, Sora and his scouting club has done much good for the people of Honno-Ji, dealing with all known threats. He establish one important rule for domestic threats: zero casualties on neither party involved. All the while, Sora caught word two days following his last conversation with Ryuko they have indeed been moved to a one-star apartment.

In the mail, there was a DVD disk from Mako and it request him to play it the second he received it. He took it in and played it to see what this is about. "A warning of things? A hostage tape? Or maybe it could even be…." He thought as he slipped into the player and turned the TV on.

As it came to life, there an image of Mako dressed in what he recognizes as a female's one-star uniform and said "This message is for Sora of the Scouting Club. If you are not him, then turn your DVD player off or disregard what I say next. I wish to arrange for a fight between you Sora, and the Fight Club's Champion Ryuko. Tomorrow, 5:00 PM, Gymnasium. Be there." And the message cuts off from there.

"Okay, now I think Mako is starting to let this pursuit of fortune get to her head. One-star in my point of view seems like more than enough. But on the other hand, I'll finally get to see what a transformed Kamui looks like" Sora thought, but he would have no idea how much he would regret mentioning the last part… "Tengo, Could you take over for me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll cover for you. What for?" He asked

"Just been called out to a challenge and Mako arranged it."

"The president of the Fight Club!? Then you need not tell me who you're facing; Ryuko right?

"How did you-?"

"The look is all over your face… don't worry, you won't bring shame to us, and you never have. But then again, from what I've heard about her, you'll have your work cut out for you"

**[Location: Gymnasium; Time: 5:00 PM (Day 16)]**

He walked towards the gym's door, nervous really and thought to himself. "Alright, Sora. This fight has been nearing two weeks in the making now." He took one last deep breath before entering and then found void of any audience "Mako must've made the arrangements in private." He thought, and like a radar finding its target, he was once again eye to eye with "her".

"I heard Mako scheduled a special fight for me, but for that opponent to be you!?" Ryuko yelled then sighed "Do me a favor and don't hold it against me, alright?"

"I'll try. So do you want to make the first move or-"

"Nah, I'll wait. Been meaning to see these 'Drive Forms' Aikuro brought up on occasion, or maybe that armor you use to traverse to other worlds."

"Okay, armor it is." Sora said "Ventus, time lend me some of your power." He then bashed the metal pauldron piece on his right shoulder which then activated his Keyblade Armor. Now decked out in refined anti-darkness metal, he then said "Well Ryuko, here it is."

"As snazzy as I may have pictured it, not to mention sleeker than Uzu's Blade Regalia…" Ryuko complimented "now then, my turn!"

"Oh Eraqus, here it comes…" Sora thought as Ryuko then reached for what looked like a lever on her fingerless red gloves.

She gave a twist and then quickly pulled; Sora could've thought he just saw some blood just now, which made him raise questions of what a Kamui runs on. But before he could ask what the bleeding was for, there was an explosion of powerful blinding light with multi-toned sparkles raining down from where she stood. It was so bright, even with the visor his armor provides he couldn't see worth his life right now, but what he did manage to hear was a battle cry that went

"**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI SENKETSU!"**

And then just like that, the lightshow had finally stopped. When Sora thought the light was finally dull to look without blinding himself, he wished to hell he never did look, or take this challenge for that matter. He was greeted by the sight of his opponent Ryuko…basically naked.

Her torso section in general was completely exposed, save for some red straps that connect the upper and lower parts of the outfit. The upper consists of long gloves, two relatively large shoulder pieces that looks like one good eye and a patched one, and leaves her lower breast exposed. The lower section's highlights includes a tiny piece of clothing on her lower regions that barely preserves what little modesty she has left and very long high heel boots connected by straps as well, all in the same general color scheme: black and red. To top it all off: her hairs looks much different than what it usually does. As Sora immediately shook the cobwebs out of his brain, he backed away as fast as a lightning bolt could hit a tree and apologized profusely "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know your transformation took a little longer than what I thought, but it looks like you need more time." He then did an about-face and continued "Please go ahead and complete the process. I can wait."

Ryuko was shocked by Sora gentleman-like behavior. He always did his best to stop Bazaro and Mataro dead without killing them, but he was never like this before. Then it hit her "This is the first time Sora has ever seen me like this!" She thought. Clanking can be heard from where Sora stood, no shaking nervously in his armor, As Ryuko broke the ice "If you're still waiting for me to finish, well I've news for you: what you just saw was it, in all my glory."

"Y-You-You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sadly, I am not. If it's worth any consolation, I hated it at first myself." Ryuko confessed

"Yeah, I bet! Just looking at you having to wear something so degrading makes my stomach turned." Sora displayed his contempt for such notions and clothing

"Remember what I said about Satsuki nearly killing me the day before you got here?" Ryuko reminded Sora, which he then nods in agreement "That was the advantage she had on me: She bears no shame whatsoever. The world, no, the whole universe for that matter could see her breasts and she still wouldn't give an inch!"

"Then you're saying… she has one too!?"

"Yeah. This will be a first time experience for both of us. I get to fight a Keyblade Master, while you have to get used to seeing girls half-naked because her Kamui, Junketsu, is no better than mine." Ryuko said as she got into a fighting stance readied herself for battle. "Now… GET READY!" As she readied herself for battle

"I'm still not going to like this…" Sora whined as he then got ready, albeit slowly…too slow for him to properly react to Ryuko's sonic wave attack "What the-!" Behind his helmet, his eyes dilated as he was shocked by how quickly things kicked off. He was then sent flying into a wall.

"Holy crap! I can't believe I got the first blow this time!" Ryuko exclaimed, surprised by how much stronger she's gotten in such a short amount of time "You are not living up to your name right now, Key boy…" Ryuko taunted

"Argh! I just don't understand!" Sora growled as he slid off the man-made crater in the wall "How can someone fight in that?"

"The key is that to be one with a Kamui, the wearer must be one themselves. They have to get used to being naked, they can't just let others reticule them. Mako and Satsuki's words are still ringing in my head even as we speak…." Ryuko stated as she recalled that fateful, and nearly fatal, battle with Satsuki.

"_When you unleash such power, THIS is the form a Kamui must take! You cling to the puritanical views of the masses, proving just how inferior you are! But I won't ashamed!"_

"_Just take it off and get naked!"_

"Thanks for the words of encouragement…" Ryuko thought as thanked them both, then went right back to resenting Satsuki "However, one of you is going to wish they kept their mouth shut… won't be Mako…" as she then began her second attack

"Alright, that's it…" Sora said as he got back up "I'd hoped for a simple spar match…" He continued as then his armor changed to that of his 'Valor' state "but if you want to get hurt so badly, so be it!" as Sora then blocked Ryuko's scissor blade strike with both Keyblades in hand and then gave Ryuko a nasty kick to the gut that did the same as latter's sonic wave attack

Ryuko laughed as she got out of her crater manually "Now you're getting use it, aren't you? Now it's real fight!" She then charged right back to Sora in the blink of an eye

"Don't think of anything else. Don't LOOK at anything else." Sora willed himself to keep his composure under…tempting circumstances, deflecting Ryuko blows with much more ease than earlier "Concentrate on only the fight. Think of nothing but the opponent's abilities, not the appearance." He continued to say to himself as he and his opponent proceeds to clash weapons and trade fists and feet.

**[Meanwhile at Satsuki's office]**

"Yes, you two." Satsuki said as she observed the battle "The more you fight, the stronger you get, and the stronger you both are, the greater the success of my final plan."

"Lady Satsuki, are you sure she won't simply destroy Sora clothes?" Nonon questioned

"There's too much good blood between them. I doubt it would come to that old friend. Besides, someone needs to keep the Heartless at bay while we handle the false gods they serve."

"Yes, with the guards no longer worrying about those black fiends attacking, we can now worry about the REAL monsters." Ira agreed

"But are you sure they can be put to good use on the big day?" Houka questioned "It's not that I'm not doubting their combat abilities, not in the slightest. What I fear is that they may wind up destroying the wrong side before then; our side."

"If we can get both weapons AND their wielders on our side with zero bloodshed, then all the better. If not… I'll happily put an end to their lives. Remember: All that matters is getting their weapons into my arsenal."

**[Back in the Gym; 20 minutes later]**

Sora's helmet appears to have been severely cracked, but his Valor Form remained unhindered. Ryuko was looking a bit winded herself, but still had enough steam to keep going for just a few more hits. Both of them panting heavily and looked bloodied and bruised like no other as the Gym was nearly destroyed. Then once one final clash for the day, they blew the entire roof of the gym clean off. They then got on their knees as they both powered down from the fierce battle; Sora's armor turning back into his trademark garments and his Valor Form completely worn out, and Ryuko and Senketsu reverting back to their normal appearance. "I think I know why Mako orchestrated this fight." Sora exhaled

"To help her family gain more prestige, of course?" Ryuko answered

"To help us get stronger than what we already are. No matter what else she wants, I'm sure the fun-loving and ever-caring Mako will always come first."

"I have no doubt you're right on that." Ryuko said "We should probably leave before we have to fix this ourselves.

"Good idea" agreed Sora as they got out and away from the gym before any of the Elite Four caught them for the insane amounts of property damage their fight just resulted in.

While Sora and Ryuko have now gotten closer than they already were, this battle help that friendship grow even more tremendously. However, this draw will soon be a pyrrhic one for Ryuko for within two weeks' time due to being alone without a family once again, she will be forced to disband the Fight Club, ruling out this process as another botched attempt to get the answers she seeks.

* * *

_A/N: I thought about making this a two part chapter but decided 'scrub it' and kept it altogether_


	7. Chapter 7: Blood's Origin

**[Location: Scouting Club HQ; Time: 3:30PM (Day 30)]**

It's has only been a day or so since Ryuko and Mako's family returned to their original lives of poverty. While a good part of Sora understands the 'why' of things, it still saddened him to see then return to the old days.

"Hey Boss." It was Tengo "If you want to take the day off, go for it. I'll cover for you should Ira request a status report. Besides, things have been pretty quiet ever since Ryuko disbanded her club anyway. And to top it all off: even if some Heartless did so up they would not last one minute out there right now."

"Yeah that's right…" Sora recalled that it was around this time that President Satsuki Kiryuin has made her announcement of something she calls the "Natural Elections", a seven-day battle royal which, thankfully, not all are forced to join but is something that could certainly help both the students and herself. It is something that she created to reformat and reorganized the student hierarchy; most likely in response to Ryuko's continuous decimations of the club captains during the days of the Fight Club. As he looked at the main tower, he sees that is has been cut off from the outside world by a barrier made of Life Fibers… with the President still inside. "Oh boy. Ryuko is not going to like this. Yeah, I don't see the harm in it."

**[Location: Satsuki's Office; Time: 9:00 PM Yesterday] **

"The Clubs and their Captains that Ryuko defeated were too weak to remain here at Honno-ji. That's why she's beaten them so easily, simple as that." Satsuki said while sipping her tea

"Then what do you suppose we do then, My Lady?" Houka asked

"I think the student body is three years overdue a total overhaul." She quipped

"Lady Satsuki! You don't mean…!? You intend to announce and implement-!?" Ira shouted while sounding shocked at what his boss is suggesting

His boss chuckled at his response and answered "Yes, Ira. I do mean 'that'."

"The Natural Elections Battle Royal. I don't even NEED my eyes to see the mayhem that'll result in. but it may end up also build character for those that do participate, even the no-stars" Uzu pitched in "Coupled with those monsters lurking about, this ought to give Sora and his gang some much needed R&amp;R should they ever rear their heads in town."

Satsuki then smirked at that last statement Uzu made and added "Exactly; those creeps would never survive the crossfire."

"Reformat the school and suppress the Heartless. That's our Lady Satsuki for us: Two Birds with One Stone." Nonon said after hearing what everyone else had to say

**[Location: Mankanshuko's (no-star) place; Time 6:00PM]**

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Sora asked as he approach Ryuko "The fact that just when after you ruled out one method to get the answers out of her, she comes with one herself and denies you the shot at it; feels like insult to injury to you huh?"

"Damn right it does!" She complained "'A battle royal' she says, 'All students are fair game' she says! Announce my perfect chance; denies me that shot by raising a barrier."

"Maybe it's one of those champion kind of tournaments; where the very last one standing gets to go toe-to-toe with her." Sora hypothesized "Or maybe she wants both of you at your 'A' game for next week"

"You going to go at her too?" Ryuko allured him "She may even be the one responsible for those Heartless attacks."

"I'm wanting to see what she really wants out of all this madness, but I'm not pointing fingers at her in regards to the Heartless. She never would've approved of my club in the first place if she really was behind the Heartless here."

"Her giving you your club for that is just a cover-up and you know it!" Ryuko rejected "Anyway today's the 13th anniversary since my father sent me to boarding school for most my life. And although I despised him for not contacting me at any point during my stay there, he's still my father. So I thought I might as well go and pay my respects. Want to join?"

"Sure. If any Heartless do appear in the city in my absence, they'll be wiped out clean in assuring crossfire of the battle." Sora replied as he got his Glider ready "Lead the way."

"Hey, Ryuko!" they both heard a familiar cheery voice from the house "Where are you two heading to? Oh are you two dating finally?" Mako pressed them to see where they were heading to; the last question Mako asked left both of them blushing

"Oh no, no, no! He's already taken from what I do remember" Ryuko said frantically thinking of a proper response "He's still new around here so I feel the need to show him around outside of campus you know?

"OH! OH! OH! Can I join? Please?" Mako instigated

All Sora was able to do was roll his eyes that inanely told Ryuko _'Let her join; what could go wrong?'_ and the latter then replied to Mako "Ah…why the hell not?"

"YAY! Off we go!"

**[Location: A Burned Down Mansion; Time: 6:40 PM]**

The party of three arrived at an old burned down mansion; the weathering suggests that it's been several months since it was destroyed. Sora then got off the glider and turned it back into a weapon while Ryuko and Mako dismounted the scooter Bazaro got them and Sora then asked "So this is it, huh? This is where you used to live?"

"WHAAAA!" Mako squealed "You should not have to live under a roof that has no roof!"

"Yeah." Ryuko answered "Although it didn't always look like this. It looked far nicer back when I was a toddler from what I CAN recall; at least before-"

"Boarding school?" Sora budged in

"Uh-huh. There are some parts of me that wished to hell he killed me instead. Boarding school was THAT bad for me. I always got picked on by the other students there just because I they thought I was an orphan."

"Damn…" Sora managed

"And that was only after my first year. At age eight their violent attitude towards me only escalated because of my red streak of hair. That's when I thought enough was enough and threw my first punch. The smell of blood coming from their nostrils and the sound of their teeth shattering as I hit those jerks failed to grow stale for me. So that's when I found my calling: a violent nut-bar just like the fuckers that used to torment me all the time as a child."

"You didn't change your habits, didn't you?"

"Sadly, you're right. At age 14, I was a full-fledged punk. Several times I came close to murder, but that never stopped me from doing it again. All I had to offer to this world was utter disgust for it and the desire to see it burn, but my whole life was turned up-side down six months ago, when I received a letter from my father and all that it read was _'It's time.'_ . That's when I thought that he had something important that he wanted to talk to me about; odds are it might've been about why he sent me to that living hellhole to begin with."

"That's where it all started, right? That's when he was murdered?"

"And in his own damn home no less!" Ryuko said while shaking as she looked like she was about to break down in tears "That's when he told me to find whoever has the other half of this weapon, who in turn was the person that took my father's life. I caught a glimpse of the weapon, but when I left to chase after the culprit, I couldn't even see what the person looked like. Just when I recalled that there was something else important he needed to tell me, the house was suddenly engulfed in flames and when the fire department finally arrived, he was burnt to a crisp; completely beyond recognition. But then again after being impaled through the heart, you're already dead then." Ryuko sniffed as Sora offered her some tissue paper and replied to him "Thanks."

"Man…you've been through such an ordeal your whole life. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." Sora gave his condolences

"No; if I hadn't turned into the punk that hated everything, I never would have been nicknamed 'The Kanto Drifter' and I would have died upon my first stop on the trail for that self-centered murderer..."

Just as Sora was about to take another step, he noticed the floor shake a bit and there no signs of earthquakes nearby "Hmmm…the flooring here feels weak." He said as he knocked on the floor hard enough to hear an echo sound. He and Ryuko looked at each other assuming the obvious. Sora then took on Valor Form and Ryuko activated her synchronization; they then smashed the floor beneath them which turns out to be a ceiling of an even bigger room. The duo then looked around for additional clues in regards to the REAL reasons why Isshin made Senketsu as well as getting Sora involved in all of this.

The only thing of note that Sora found himself was an intact picture of man with an absurdly long beard, an eye patch, and a little girl that seem like she was always troubled form the beginning. When Ryuko took noticed of what he found, she then replied "The man is my father. Learned that he was a scientist of some sorts. Of what exactly, I don't know. Which is all the more reason why I have to find out who it was that ended him."

"You seem like you were sad from the start. What of your mother?" Sora inquired

"From what my dad told me: she died giving birth to me."

"Damn… I bet she would have been proud to know that she gave birth to a very strong willed individual. Wished to hell I could have met her at least." Sora sighed

"Come to mention it now, I doubt I'll ever quit the habit of getting into fights and breaking skulls anytime soon. Say I do wind up avenging him, what will I do next? I have no real family left."

"Not entirely true. Remember: you still have Mako and her family" Sora pointed up where the girl in question was waving back at them both "You see? You also got Senketsu, who strangely enough I can understand quite clearly…"

"It's obvious that it's your Keyblade magic constantly at work. I can't think of any other logical reason, Sora." The uniform in question calmly suggested

"And…. Well" Sora started to blush a bit "for the weight of it's worth…"

"Aww! You're make such a good baby brother!" Ryuko teased as she then gave Sora a noogie

"Okay, Okay. Uncle!" Sora pleaded in which Ryuko responded in kind "Now let's keep looking." He suggested, which Ryuko nodded in agreement

**[Location: along the highway to Honno-Ji; Time: 6:50 PM]**

"Nothing. The whole place was dry as a bone. Clean of any proof of his work." Sora said as he rode on his Keyblade Glider back to Honno-ji alongside the girls

"No paperwork. No research notes. No Life Fibers he used to create either the Rending Scissors or Senketsu. Do think he purged his lab when he heard we was being attacked or do you think they took something after the already evil deed?" Ryuko queried

"I don't know really, but it looks like there was a small bomb attached to the gas line. I'll bet Isshin rigged it with a dead-man trigger."

"Then the corresponding monitor have to have been for his heart then. To take his work with him to the grave." Just as Ryuko and Sora continued their conversation, the scooter for the former began to slow down. As it turns out, the fuel gauge was busted.

"You need a hand getting home?" Sora offered the girls a ride back

"Got room for the scooter?" Ryuko shot back

"No" Sora sighed "Sorry girls."

"Can't exactly leave it behind, you know."

"Don't worry about us. It's not like anyone would stand a chance against Ryuko!" Mako reminded him of how powerful she is despite being in a scantily clad outfit, which he learned first-hand.

"Yeah, she's right. Go on ahead without us. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"If you insist then, ladies." Sora cautiously replied "Just, you know…don't die or anything."

"What did Mako just tell you?" Ryuko boasted

**[Location: Heartless Hunter HQ; Time: 7:25 PM]**

"Hey boss." Tengo said as Sora made his return "How was your time with Ryuko?"

"Elaborative to say the least." Sora replied "The poor girl's has been through so much."

"Such as?" Hontōni inquired

"Being sent a place like 'Northern Kanto Boarding School' and-."

"Wait!" Nigai interrupted "You mean as in 'The most inhospitable education facility in the world' Northern Kanto Boarding School?"

"How do you know of that place?" Sora asked

"Keru, Kyugi, and I used to attend that cesspit of a school. Not only were the lectures ill-prepared and teachers themselves unmotivated, but the male faculty members, from the principle himself downward, were known to hit on female students."

"Jesus…" Sora thought "That'll explain her beef with Mikisugi… she thinks of him as no different, and for the most part it might as well be true."

"And the senior students of that shithole didn't seem inclined on straying from their predecessors' abusive way either. In fact, they've only made things worse." Kyugi stated

"My old pal is right, you know." Keru added "Dates as far back as the place's founding days and really did only get worse and worse with each year. During our first year of middle school, we heard of the Northern Kanto Gang Alliance spreading far and thin, running amok throughout the country. It didn't matter what we we're getting into in the long run."

"All that mattered to us at the time was what we were getting out of." Said Nigai "So we dropped out joined that group and then said group got dissolved into Honno-ji. Odds are is that I'm sure you are leader of that crew"

"The Chief of the Athletics Board: Uzu Sanageyama" Sora answered without a hint of second thought

"Bingo." All three of them replied

Sora then looks at the time and states "well, I think I've waited long enough. I'm going back to the highway to pick them up myself." He then took his leave again and hopped on his Keyblade Glider.

Just a few minutes as he took off, he saw a pink car that was riddled with quite a lot of holes. While such a sight was no surprise at this point, what really caught his eye was the driver and supposed owner of said car. "Ira! What happened?"

"Picked up Matoi and Mankanshuko along the highway, then we ran into some trouble. A coalition force tried to take my uniform as they were granted permission by the Lady herself."

"Mad about that?"

"That kind of attempt was a long time coming. Why should I be?"

"I kind of meant the car"

"The coalition was that of the Automotive Club and the Airsoft Club. Fused with life fibers yes, but not with real guns. Had they been loaded with real guns, this beauty would have long since been turned to scrap metal. I need nothing less than the finest to chaperone Lady Satsuki. I'm getting my driver's license during the week. "

"Now that's loyal!" Sora complimented "You what else I just noticed? You look way older than the other council members. What gives?"

"Yeah, about that. When I first agreed to join her forces, I promised to delay my middle school graduation; twice."

"Twice!? Then how old are-?"

"I'm turning 20 in three months' time."

"First I learn you plan to get your license, then you tell me you repeated the same year twice! Do you harbor any special feelings towards her?" Sora asked

"I- that's a good question, one I often ask myself." Ira replied while blushing then shook it off and continued "One more thing: if you wish to join Ryuko in the Sudden Death Showdown, you know it's not too late to do so."

"Six and a fraction of a day left, right?"

"We'll be ready for you both, remember that much at least…" Ira said as he took his leave for the night, ready and willing to combat both of them should it ever come to it

* * *

**{Character Relations updated}**


	8. Chapter 8: The Whipping Pole

**[Location: Mankanshuko residence; Time: 8:00 PM]**

Sora was seen looking for Ryuko and Mako, fearing for the worst until he then saw the ladies in question and asked "You girls' okay?" Sora asked out of concern "Ira told me everything."

"Yeah, no serious injuries whatsoever…" Ryuko said then muttered "Still… creepy and gross power for a Goku Uniform; even for Three-Star standards."

"What was that?" Sora asked, this time out of curiosity

"Oh, just the power of Ira's uniform, that's all."

"What was it anyway?"

"Trust us. You don't want to know, and if you do you'll wished to hell you didn't ask."

"I've seen plenty of creepy things during my previous adventure, Ryuko. I doubt they'll be anything left out there that can make my gut churn in disgust."

"It's some sort of BDSM kind of gig. That's what."

"If you wish to leave the details to yourself that's fine with me. At least you know how to exploit that weakness. Me? I'll think of something."

"Wait! Does this mean-!?" Mako asked, now excited by what is being hinted

"Yup. I'm going to fight alongside Ryuko, but I'm also keeping some means of communication to my club on my person should anything Heartless related happen."

"I feel that we really could both benefit from this tag-team approach. One can fight while the other recuperates; I'll get closer to the identity of the killer, you be able to find out what she's really up to. Everyone wins! Well, except for Satsuki and her cronies."

"Still got about a whole week left so you might as well enjoy yourselves while you can. In the meantime, I'll see if there any Heartless trying to cause some chaos within the chaos; take care."

**[Location: Courtyard; Time 10:30 AM (Day 37)]**

And during the past week, Sora was indeed correct. There have been outbreaks of Heartless during the seven day battle; each one more violent than the last, but were not match for the Keyblade Master and his local taskforce. Then came the day where the one-week Natural Elections were finally coming to their conclusions. At long last, the ideal chance to see Satsuki Kiryuin herself; the one that her council and Ryuko have spoken highly and poorly of respectively. The truth be told, 'nervous' would be an understatement of how he feels now. Would she wind up to turn out to be just like his old foes Jafar, Maleficent, and the other Heartless Leaders, or would she turn out to be more human than Sora could ever hope to be? As he looked up the tower, there "She" stood…

"Oh, crap. She's looking right at me… this isn't good…" Sora thought to himself as he gulped a bit

"Hmmm…. He's not looking as confident right now as he did when addressing his club." Satsuki thought as she looked down at her two _favorite_ students; wearing an eternal looking stern and stoic smug on her face "I can't really be all that surprised at his sudden change of attitude; this is the first time he's even seen me in person. I'll bet he was fed with mixed opinions. Thankfully, the views of the masses can never hope to keep me leashed." She then took one last quiet sigh, slammed the sheath of her sword on the tower she was standing on which resulted in a very intimidating and loud echoed that startled many of the students present, save for a rather obviously annoying exception, and announced "before us are the survivors of the Natural Elections! You have all fought valiantly and tediously for the past seven days!" she them stepped on a small button next to her left foot which resulted in five pillars that looks they could occupied only one individual, maybe two at the most, rising up from the ground, four of which were pre-occupied from the get-go, and Satsuki continued "whoever can reach the top of this last pillar before you shall be in the running of the sudden death face-off!"

"I swear she's making this all up as she goes." Ryuko bitched

Sora, on the other hand, popped his neck, took a deep breath and said "Bring it…"

While Ryuko simply scaled it directly, which would no doubt strain herself due the natural physics of gravity, Sora tried a tactical approach by bounding off the other pillars to gain a height advantage for getting on the one Ryuko was climbing up. And when he did, they got on at the same time. "So this is it, then…? One final stretch for the answers we seek…" Sora said to Ryuko

"Yeah. I waited too damn long for an opportunity like this to show up. NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO LET IT PASS BY ME!" Ryuko surged, no longer able to contain her uneasiness.

"I shall be the first to face them in battle, Lady Satsuki!" Ira requested

"Of course. That's what the pillars represent."

"Da fuck?" Ryuko swore

"Huh? Oh yeah. I noticed that too, what gives?" Sora pecked in curious he now recalled the difference in height of the individual pillars that he bounded off just to get to the one he shares with Ryuko

"The height of the pillars represents how many opponents that the elites have taken out."

"So I take it that the highest pillar, the one Uzu stands on, means that he's beaten a ton?"

"Correct. The height also determines the order of who of which you'll be facing."

"Hell, that's means I wasted too many of them." Uzu realized

"Then again, it also proves just how effective you're new fighting style is." Houka complimented

"Yeah, chin up monkey." Nonon pitched in

"Fuck that, Kiryuin!" Ryuko roared "I want to take them all on at once!"

"Patience, Ryuko. Patience." Sora replied while doing his friend's signature gesture while being annoyed at something

"Don't you get it? There just going to dwindle us of our energy one-by-one! It's best to just get this all out of the way now so we can get to the bitch who won't speak!"

Sora was then forced to smack her dead in the right cheek as he then replied "No, YOU don't get it! If you egg them on like this, that's what you'll get alright and it won't end in your favor either! Didn't you remember your rematch with Uzu? Or your first fight with him for that matter?"

"Ugh you're right." Ryuko responded, now seeing things his way "after the first fight with him I was still thinking to myself 'one was bad enough as is. I dread at the thought of having to face all of them simultaneously.' Guess that whack across the face was what I needed to recall that little tidbit. Thanks for that." She thanked now having calmed down a bit

"I wished to hell I didn't have to hit you, but I heard you won't listen to anything else. Which now leaves us to the matter at hand …" Sora said he now donned his armor while Ryuko Synchronized with Senketsu "En guard, Ira!"

The giant in question wouldn't move nor budge, nor even transform for that matter. "Honno-Ji to Ira. What's the holdup?" Ryuko questioned

"The battle doesn't start until one in the afternoon, that's what." He said as he points at the clock which shows that is still in the late morning part of the day.

"Fuck that! I want to kick your ass now!" Ryuko complained

"It is called discipline, Matoi. With it we have order, and with that order we have peace. And where would we be without it, hmm?"

"In a better line of life than your so-called peace, that's for sure!" She rebelled

"I know that their methods of leadership are questionable, but if I have any other reason than what he just said is that it's too damn early for getting into fights." Sora said, semi-agreeing with the Discipline Chief "Let's go and get some lunch first."

Ryuko huffed and said "Fine." And then powered down

"You'll be given a half-hour warning sign when the time approaches." Ira said as they made their way back down "If you are as much as a second late, your positions in the King of the Hill battle is forfeit." They both replied in the way that suits each one: Sora by waving his hand and then making the peace sign while Ryuko simply flipped Ira off.

**[Location: Just outside of the main school building; Time: 11:45 AM]**

The gang were seen enjoying what would no doubt be dubbed their final lunch with Sora; laughing at some of Ryuko's old Boarding School antics.

"Wait! Wait! It gets better… the next day there were thumbtacks on his chair, two of which got him in the testicles. They said that the damage to his nuts were too severe for medical treatment other than total removal, the doctor does it, and the teacher dubbed 'Gaben the Gropper' was never heard from again!" Ryuko finished her tale of anarchy at North Kanto Boarding; all while her friends laughed along the way. As soon as Ryuko calmed down, she then finished "Ah well, they soon tracked me as the culprit of the deed and that's how I got expelled from sex-ed."

"Hope they let you off the hook when they found a less…grope happy instructor for that subject." Sora said in response to the story of debauchery.

"Speaking of grope happy teachers…" Ryuko said in an unamused tone as her humorous smile was replaced with that of a look of resentment while a familiar 'instructor' made his way to the gang.

"Hey you three, how is it going?" Asked the double agent with his hands in his pockets

"Oh hello, Mr. Mikisugi!" Mako welcomed while the others took up suspicious glares "Guess what? Sora and Ryuko are going to fight The Elite Four in the big King of the Hill battle!"

"Yeah. Yeah. I've heard, the rest of my class knows, the whole school knows." As he then took his left hand out of his pocket "Though I wish it were all just a mere rumor."

"Why is that? You've seen them yourself! They're going to be all like-!" Just as Mako was about to be all…you know, Mako, Aikuro then struck her with an acupuncture needle

"Mako!" Ryuko gasped "What did you do to her, you prick!?"

"Calm down Ryuko." Sora said as he placed his ear in front of Mako's chest "I still hear a heartbeat; she's not dead, and this needle doesn't appear to be coated with poison neither. It's like her body went into a state of semi-stasis"

"Simple acupuncture to her pressure point." Aikuro said as he then dropped the disguise and now "She's not only a living statue for now, but she's also blind and deft to everything going on right now. It'll last either for seven minutes or until I remove the needle." He finished, using his real voice this time

"And you did this why again?" Ryuko pressured him

"For a chance to speak in private, of course." Aikuro said

"What do you have for us this time? Hand-to-hand tricks? Specs of their three-star uniforms? Tips on fighting them? What?" Ryuko went on.

"It's something of a survival tip for you two to be exact." Aikuro answered

"And that would be?" Ryuko asked, annoyed

"Simple: drop out of the fight." Aikuro deadpanned

All Ryuko did was laugh at his supposed attempt to talk down to her and then replied "As fucking if! Satsuki has finally played her hand by letting me fight her three-star students and destroy their uniforms; like fucking hell I'm going to let this chance slip by!"

"She's not going to tell you!" Aikuro objected

"And what's makes you think she won't; even when she's at sword point?"

"Because it'll be YOU, and not her, that dies today if you go back before 1:00." Aikuro explained "You're both not ready to take on The Elite Four; let alone Satsuki."

"What makes you think that?" Ryuko questioned, giving him the evil eye.

"Here, settle down you two and let me tell you a tale about just how good she really is." As Ryuko and Sora decided to put their lunch aside to prevent distractions, Aikuro then proceeded "This tale is that of the pseudo-Natural Elections; something that the Juniors and Seniors here came to call.

"Pseudo-Natural Elections?" both kids questioned

"Yeah, the reason why it was called that is because it was purely exclusive to the Satsuki and The Elite Four alone."

As Sora recalled what Tidus said about Riku back on the Island years back, something then clicked in his head and said, pointing his left index finger up "Oh, I know exactly where this is going..."

"Yup, it was something she concocted herself and didn't even share this info with the elites until that day. I think it was something to further cement her authority over Honno-Ji than it already was to start with." Aikuro continued

"Pffft..." Ryuko taunted

"And guess what?" Aikuro paused for suspense "She beat them; even with their transformations, even with permission not to hold back, even with naught but her sword she still kicked their asses like no other."

As Ryuko let out a (obviously) long fake yawn she then scoffed "Not unheard of at this point... I mean, for someone with a Kamui."

"Oh, you guys didn't get to hear the fun part: this was all last year." the teacher revealed the suspenseful part

"Whoa!" Sora admitted, wide-eyed

"WHAT!? That was before my father even died! At least tell me she did it wear-" Ryuko whined in disbelief

"Nope, no Kamui. Only that pantsuit you saw her wear during your first few days here and that sword you're most familiar with by now."

"Damn...Wait a tic! If she beat them without her Kamui, then-" Sora said as he further placed all the pieces together

"That's right: Now that she DOES have it, then she can only be stronger now." Aikuro said confirming Sora's suspicion.

"Well if that's the case, then maybe YOU can tell me who it was that killed my father. Huh? Well…?" Ryuko egged him on "Didn't see that suspenseful part coming did you? You DO know who did it, don't you?"

Aikuro staggered, fearing that Ryuko's suspicions of further deceit were indeed on mark, but he then regain composure and answered "I-I'm sorry. I can't do that."

Ryuko then stepped forward and held him at cutthroat "Can't…? Or WON'T!?" She interrogated, threatening to bathe the school with his blood

"I made a promise to him." He confessed "To never let you know who did the deed through my own lips as long as you continue to live for revenge."

"Then you really are a DEAD end lead…" Ryuko retorted as she prepared to swing her blade for his neck "if you catch my-!" just as she was about to allow both her momentum and her anger take full control, she realized that she could move her arm, or more specifically her blade. She turned around and saw Sora impeding her

"RYUKO!" Sora shouted, grabbing hold of the scissor blade with his bare hands "That's enough! I think I know the reason why he wants to hold THIS bit of info out. If we allow our selfish desires, vengeance worst of all, to consume us…"

"Then we're no better than the creeps that we pursue… I understand now." as Ryuko relents, she notices some blood on the ground "Oh god! Sora!" as she realized the nasty cuts she unintentionally inflicted on her brother figure's palms.

"This is exactly what I was talking about." Aikuro said

"Don't mind the damage, guys" Sora said, relying on his magic easily healed the cut wounds on his hands "See, noting better than a bit of magic for a pick-me-up"

"And on that note, I'm out of here." Aikuro said as he was now in his Honno-ji disguise and reached out to pull the needle out of Mako head.

"Ai-YA! Ah-TA! ATATATATA!" Mako now continued her express her zest now that the needle on her head is gone

"Heh. Sounds like it's going to be one heck of a show then. Well, I better see you three off; don't want to be caught on the council's BAD side after all. Heh, heh, heh….." Aikuro saw himself away from the group as he no doubt gave Sora and Ryuko one last warning to back off with that last sentence.

"Bye, Mr. Mikisugi!" Mako gave her farewells as she then realized the blood on Sora hands "Sora! What happened?"

"Nothing too harmful." Sora said, trying to scramble for an excuse "just… tried to take a rose by pulling instead of snipping. Forgot that kind of idea can be consequential."

"Aww…You really do care for each other don't you?"

"Nice save, man." Ryuko thanked Sora "thought you would ratted me out for sure"

"That would've wound up making her ask what was going on, so all the more good that she didn't know. But now she's convinced we're dating."

"Better that than getting pumped with questions; I've got plenty of those to ask myself."

**[Location: The Arena for the King of the Hill Battle; Time: 12:55 PM]**

Sora and Ryuko stood on their shared platform side-by-side, ready for a fight. Before their feet, a row of stairs materialized in front of them which was wide enough for both of them to descend simultaneously; no doubt prompting them to step forward as the same did with Ira's platform. As they all walked down to the Arena, Sora took a deep breath; inhaling through his nose and exhaling from his mouth, while Ryuko simply popped her knuckles and cranked her neck; no doubt waiting to split some skulls.

"Ven, it's time again." Sora said quietly as he slapped the Pauldron which activated his armor.

"You've been quite lately Senketsu." Ryuko pointed out

"Yeah, is something up?" Sora asked

"Just… thinking of something." He answered

"Don't go spacing out when it counts the most." Ryuko said as she then pulled the lever on her glove to allow synchronization with Senketsu.

"Savor your transformations!" Ira boomed "Those were your only ones!" just then the three star-like pieces on the neck of his uniform shimmered as he then too transformed into a giant wad of bandages with a ball gag and his arms completely bound and then shouted

"**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SHACKLE REGALIA!"**

"So, is this how he does it…?" Sora asked "he's just sitting there like he- Oh now I get it!"

"Hmmm?" Ira wondered

"He needs us to hit him to get that energy. He feeds off of kinetic input, correct? Hey, is that…a ball gag? That's only used with… ohhhh…" Only then did Sora realize what Ryuko meant about what she said yesterday

"Told you he was into BDSM." Ryuko deadpanned

Sora started to think, then a lightbulb lit up in his head. He creeped up to a ledge of the Arena and looked down it, then up to where Satsuki stood and said. "Hey, Pres.!"

"Speak…" Satsuki responded, granting him permission

"If anyone falls of the ledge, that's a disqualification, right?" Sora asked

"ONLY if they hit the ground below, then yes. Their place in the fight is forfeit." She answered

"Thank you." Sora replied

He then grabbed and, through turning into Valor Form, managed to lift Ira clean off his feet, who then thought "What the…?" Sora then carried him to the ledge and then tossed him off said ledge.

"Damn, why didn't I think off that?" Ryuko wondered only to be answered with a loud shock that was too close to be coming from below. They both turned around and saw Ira, still wrapped in his cocoon like nothing of note happened…in pretty much the same exactly spot he started in.

"Ohhhh… maybe that's why" Sora replied, now a bit intimidated

"Did you have a trampoline planned out in case of something like that!?" Ryuko shouted "knowing how your boss cheats by 'casting aside her shame', I wouldn't be surprised…!"

Ira chuckled a bit and then answered "Funny you should mention…"

**[30 seconds ago]**

By turning into Valor Form, Sora managed to lift Ira clean off his feet, who then thought "What the…?" Sora then carried him to the ledge and then tossed him off said ledge.

As the giant in question saw that he was plummeting he then thought "He's a more efficient fighter than Ryuko, I'll give him that…" just then thick leather whips projected themselves out of his uniform and found themselves wrapped around very sturdy support beams as his fall looked less like a meteor falling to Earth and more like a kid readying a sling-shot. With just three feet to spare from disqualification, he then shot up like a rocket, was headed for the Arena floor, and landed precisely back to where he started before Sora even picked him up

**[Right now]**

"I have to give Sora credit for the notion of fighting smarter and not harder…" Satsuki complimented, albeit still unimpressed "However, such comedic tricks are beneath Ira. Which is why you will both lose…"

"And there you have it…" Ira finished his short lived tale

"So much for that tactic." Sora replied, reverting his armor to its standard state "Now for the hard way…!"

Just as Sora prepared to attack, Ryuko stopped him just in time by intercepting said attack with her sword "Wait! That's just what he wants." She said

"I have no doubt about that, but we won't be able to exploit a real weakness until we start experimenting." Sora shot back "What do you suppose we do?"

"We'll just wait until dinner time for him to de-transform."

"Hold up…didn't he say he projected whips from that shell…?" Sora asked; just as realization kicked in, he gulped hard and continued "oh crap…"

"Figure it out have you?" Ira said "Since you won't do me the favor, then I'll just help myself!" as he then started to whip himself mercilessly

"I knew it…" Sora groaned "Let the innuendos commence…"

"I'll just beat myself full of power." Ira said "I'll get harder, bigger, and stronger… until I reached my climax!" he said as his shell was indeed increasing in size

"Gross, damn pervert." Ryuko said

"TMI, big guy." Sora groaned

"Don't worry, you two…it'll all be over…the minute…I…EXPLODE!" Ira shouted as his Shackle Regalia indeed explode, revealing something even harder to crack underneath all that leather: his uniform's true form!

"**THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM SECONDARY TRANSFORMATION: SCOURGE REGALIA!"**

"Oh god… we're in for it now are we- argh!" Sora sarcastically asked, only to be answered with nasty spine-covered whips smacking him across his helmet's left cheek. The impact sent him tumbling quite a distance, but not enough to get off the arena.

"Sora-ah!" Ryuko cried as she just then started to get pummeled by whips herself. While the onslaught was occurring, Sora then regained consciousness, hurled his Keyblade over to where they were at and sliced some of Ira's whips to give Ryuko a breather.

"Thanks for that!" She thanked him as they then started to fend off Ira's relentless barrage.

"Never been one to let girls do all the work." Sora shot back. As they continued their joined defense.

While they were doing so, Ira was starting to slow down a bit and thought to himself "Scourge is running on fumes… need to revert and recollect."

Just then, the thick leather wrappings that construct Shackle Regalia started to wrap him up in a mummified state and Scourge became Shackle once again, waiting for his batteries to be recharge. As Ira did so, Sora took note of something interesting "Ryuko! Did you see that?" He asked

"You're right! Shackle Regalia conceals the core for his uniform. If we had a choice, the leather would be most easy to get through." Ryuko realized what Sora meant, in which she was right.

"Problem though. Not it is only reinforced, but you also know what happens when we even try; even our best attacks may wind up powering him up even more than what he did to himself." Sora pointed

"Then we need to find a way…to hit him from within! But how…?" Ryuko brainstormed

"I've got an idea." Senketsu announced

"Does it involve what you were thinking of earlier?" Ryuko asked

"That and more." The Kamui elaborated

"Alright, go on." Sora said, letting Senketsu taking charge for this plan of his and waiting patiently to hear of it

After they heard of what the Living Sailor uniform had to say, they broke huddle and began their assault. Sora leading it with a couple of bolts of fire striking Ira's reinforced leather which would no doubt be fireproof as well. "Yes…Yes…YES! That's it. Go on, burn me more!" After that approach, Ryuko then began to strike at the giant wad of leather to force him to transform into Scourge so he can then revert again "That's Right! Go on, Feed me! Give me more until… I… BURST!" Ira boomed as his uniform took on the Scourge Regalia state once again, ready to return the favor tenfold.

"Okay, now we hold out until he powers down again." Senketsu said

"Got it" Both Sora and Ryuko replied

"What is this you two are doing?" Ira said "You two are cheating, aren't you!? This calls for an extra painful lesson in honesty and discipline!"

Right then a couple whips found themselves wrapped around their ankles. While Sora made quick work of the binding that rendered him immobile after only a few slams onto the arena floor, Ryuko was seen supposedly struggling while getting thrown around like a ragdoll. He was about to run up to lend aid, then Senektsu shouted "Don't bother, remember!"

"Remember what I said: If he can change form in response to pain with only 30% Life Fibers, why not me with 100%?" Ryuko yelled as she was allowing herself to do the same thing as Ira does.

"But I told you that -!"

"You are not the kind to let girls do all the work, I know! But trust me!" Beneath Sora helmet, he bit his lip hard enough to draw his own blood and snarled at the site. Just when Ira was done and on the verge of reverting to Shackle Regalia, he threw Ryuko aside who Sora caught with little effort, saving her from the fate of a ring out. However, she then de-transformed supposedly from the amount of damage she sustained and Sora then noticed that Ryuko was disarmed

"Ryuko! Say something, damnit!" Sora asked, in which the girl in his arms gave a brief thumbs-up, telling him this is all part of the plan. The girl in question then got back up right quick, shook her head a bit and was on her feet again

"He's entering his cool down state!" Ryuko stated "Throw me!"

"What of your weapon?" Sora asked

"That thing won't fit and under that much pressure, I doubt it would revert from small to large" Ryuko pointed out as Sora was then lifting her with ease

"Alright, but don't make me regret this…" Sora sighed as he couldn't believe what he's gotten himself into

Just as Ira's Scourge Regalia was turning back into Shackle, Ryuko exclaimed "NOW!" and with little effort yet a bit of hesitation, Sora chugged like he never chugged before, landing her dead center to the uniform's core and chest to chest with Ira

The giant chuckled a bit before taunting her "Well, well, well… it looks as though your partner has seen you as the dead weight you really are after all. He'll make a fine member of Satsuki's council after I'm done squeezing the ever life out of your existence."

"Who said he was on your side in all this? Do you see which hand is in front of my face?" Ryuko stated, revealing this was part of a plan to get to Ira's weak spot

As Ira then looked down to her, he went wide-eyed with both surprise and fear as he saw that it was her right hand; the hand with glove Ryuko uses for synchronization.

**[From Satsuki's Tower]**

"Your resolve and dedication is only matched by your arrogance… Ira Gamagoori…"

**[Back on the arena]**

Spikes and blades were then seen piercing and shredding their way out from Ira's cocoon, and none of them were part of his uniform… as each one made their way to the light of day, he was heard yelping and howling in pain as whatever trick Ryuko did seems to have done something collateral to his uniform

"You and Sora are not the only ones that can change things up!" Ryuko roared in triumph "Introducing…

**SENKETSU! BLADE FLASH!"**

"What did you do to my uniform!?" Ira demanded an answer "Wait… you damaged 'it', didn't you!?"

"The core to your uniform is a bio-mechanical synergy system called K.E.A.R.S." Sora pointed out "Kinetic Energy Accumulation Retaliatory System. Without it, you're not even half the sadomasochist you would want to be."

"So you were cheating back their… You little fucks!" Ira swore

"Aw, Ira said one of the big three…" Sora mocked "sounds like he's the one that needs to be punished now" Sora added as he grabbed the scissor blade from where it laid and tossed it back to its owner

"And I think we know just the one perfect for perverts like you: INSTANT DEMOTION!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ira cried out as he no longer has the energy nor means to turn into his more protective Scourge Regalia; all while he watched in horror as Sora and Ryuko were quickly closing the gap and as they passed him

**"SEN-I-SONSHITSU!"**

His uniform explodes and the stray Life Fibers that were not destroyed were immediately absorbed by Senektsu

"Whoa! Where did THAT come from!? I felt like I just got back from fighting a god or something!" Sora said as he just realized what just slipped out of his mouth

"Comes with the territory here. Don't worry, I got a good feeling that you will get use to it real quickly." Ryuko answered

"Again I'll be honest here: I had my doubts about that plan of yours." Sora admitting the recklessness involved in such a fight, as he then deactivated his armor

"Yeah, but I guess it's because you don't him like I do." Ryuko smirked back as she deactivated synchronization "That's my Senketsu for you: always thinking out of the box!"

"Or IN it for this case." The uniform joked back which got all three of them laughing.

As Sora then started to calm down from the laughing, he spotted Ira looking like the world was coming to an end. Ryuko then saw Sora looking at him as well and said "Do what you feel is right."

Sora then approached the big guy, offered a hand to help him up, and said "Hey don't feel so down over one defeat. If anything you put up a good fight. I don't remember the last time I fought someone so persistent Ryuko aside."

Ira remained motionless, tearing up as he refrain from crying out loud, but just then Sora spotted what appears to be, and turned out to be, a concealed weapon. They both know Ira can't do anything else against his adversaries at this point, then something clicked in his head like he knew what Ira was going to do, he then took it with lightning finesse, and threw it in Satsuki's direction who, in turn, caught it one-handed. She then turned her attention to Ira "What's the meaning of this weapon, Ira?" She questioned "Did you plan on leaving this world for good over one measly defeat?"

"We both the answer to that Lady Satsuki… I HAVE FAILED YOU GREATLY!"

"Remember, Ira. We must not quit simply because of such meager minorities like this. We need to look at the big picture. Remember… 'The Plan'…"

"Right…of course" Ira then forgone his suicide attempt and instead prepared to work his way back up to Satsuki's right-hand man. It will be a rough path ahead of him, but he has gone through far worse than the system that he had a hand in creating.

**Items Acquired:**

**{New Keyblade: Karmic Teachings}**

**{Ryuko Learns: Blade Flash sub-form}**

**{Satsuki's Secret Journal 5}**

**{Character Relations updated}**

_A/N 1: Karmic teachings' blade is the large spiked ring on Ira's back connected by small spiked whips and the handle guard resembles that of Ira's gauntlets; the key chain is a ball gag for self-explanatory reasons. Its reach is above average, has great physical strength, and great critical rates, but each finisher will sap you of you HP a bit, so use it wisely..._

_A/N 2: Oh let's face it! It may have Kingdom Hearts in the mix, but it's still part Kill la Kill and what's KLK without a little Sen-i-sonshitsu_


	9. Chapter 9: Of Memes, Music, and Melee

As the duo saw Ira make his way to the no-star crowd, Ryuko broke the silence "And if I see you playing the role of 'The Living Shield' again, I'll make sure you don't ever get said role a third time!" Sora then sighed and did Leon's signature gesture, knowing full well of where his partner was going with this.

"Ryuko, what did I tell you about allowing revenge to control us?" Sora reminded her

Ryuko was then shocked by the words that she just spoke out "Right, sorry…" She apologized "it's just that… that was only one of Satsuki's Elites and we still got three left."

"If you wish for a breather, I'll be happy to let-." Satsuki kindly offered

"And allow Ira some time to get his uniform repaired before I move on to you!? Yeah, right!" Ryuko rejected

"Very well… Next Fight!" Satsuki announced

"My, my… a Kamui AND a Keyblade Master at the same time." Houka gestured "With this kind of high-quality data, you guys are going to give me one hell of a field day." Then his collar closed and rotated to reveal three star-like badges no different than the ones on Ira's uniform, they shimmered, and then his transformation takes.

"**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: PROBE REGALIA"**

"Definitely on par with my armor in terms of sleekness." Sora said

"Yeah, more so than Ira's or Uzu's for sure."

The base of Houka's uniform is that of a plug suit, definitely used to maximize mobility in tight situations; the surface of said suit consists of what appears to be several keyboards that he can use for a multitude of task, even- no, especially at the same time; his eyes are now masked by a visor that may be suspected to be analyzing the duo even as we speak…

"Ryuko, I feel like he's staring at our souls…" Sora whispered

"Bah, he's just peering at us. Waiting for us to make a move. I say we give him what he wants." Ryuko smirked as she then activated Life Fiber Synchronization

"Well… I kind of doubt he's even remotely made for heavy combat like Ira was." Sora replied as he slapped the pauldron on his right shoulder to activate his armor. "But if it's a battle of wits he wants, then I'll just match him for it." Sora's armor took the aspects of Wisdom now. "Let's started with something simple." Sora then launched a medium sized fireball at Houka.

Just when it seemed to have hit its mark, there was a decently sized bang as a result and… there's was nothing there! "Yeah! You turned him into ashes in one hit!" Ryuko cheered

"No! There wouldn't be any ashes from a weak attack like that; he would just get sent tumbling is all." Sora explained "that's just the point of impact; he's still alive, most likely he's- ugh!" Just when he was about to finish his sentence, his metal-protected gut was met with an impressively powerful punch. Houka must have hit a weak spot and the fact that he is camouflaged at the time really knock the winds out of Sora's sails, otherwise the latter wouldn't even be fazed by it.

"Sora!" Ryuko went to lend aid, only to start getting smacked silly by the invisible fighter next and get sent flying a bit, but nowhere close enough towards edge of the arena. Sora then shook the cobwebs out of his head and spotted Ryuko lying on the arena floor. He went to give her a hand up but then she shouted "Wait stop! He's just going to keep using one of us to bait the other open! Do you have a spell that can hit everywhere?"

Sora then cranked the gears in his head for a little bit and thought of the perfect one, he then rubbed his hands together and made a most mischievous grin "I got the perfect one. But first, I need you to take a dive; this will get messy."

Ryuko then nodded back to Sora as she then ran towards the edge of the arena and willingly jumped off it which made the crowd gasp, Mako most of all, at the same time perfectly out of view from Satsuki "Hmm? That's not like her to run at all" The Queen thought to herself "…unless!" She quickly darted back to the OTHER combatant "Shit!"

"Oh dear it seems your friend as all but abandoned you. I was hoping to get more Kamui data out of all this, but I suppose I can settle with something….just…as…" Houka said as he looked down the ledge while still invisible, but realized a certain change with the air "Whew! Is it getting hot here or is it just- oh crap…" Houka said as he turned around only to see Sora was charging up a very powerful Mega Flare spell for what may have been a good minute or so; the one he thought would be perfect to beat Houka. "Evade… Evade…! EVADE!" He begged for any window to get out of this one, but his HUD shows the same thing every time 'Evasion Rate 0%'

"PA-POW!" Sora shouted as he then let it all loose

The force of the blast was so powerful it not only short-circuited his optic camouflage, but it also sent him clean off the arena with zero chance of getting back on it. On the supports of the arena however, he saw a familiar face that should not even be here: Ryuko Matoi, who was thought to have taken a plunge from the competition, was waving at him cockily "You!? B-But how?"

"Quite a lot of good stuff you can learn from reading American made comic books"

**[One minute ago]**

"I got the perfect one. But first, I need you to take a dive; this will get messy."

Ryuko then nodded back to Sora as she then ran towards the edge of the arena and willingly jumped off it which made the crowd gasp, Mako most of all, at the same time perfectly out of view from Satsuki

"RYUKO!" Mako shouted, in which the girl in free-fall placed her left index finger in front of her lips and winked her right eye. And just like that Mako went quiet and gave her a thumbs-up, entrusting that they have a plan.

"Wait… those two are up to something, aren't they?" Ira chimed in as he came to realization of Ryuko's gesture. Quickly, Ryuko then took a Life Fiber from Senketsu, wrapped it around her weapon and flung said weapon to a support beam. It tightened within seconds and then, Spiderman style, she swung straight for the support beam under the arena she anchored her scissor blade with eight feet to spare from a ring out "She just used the same trick as I did!"

**[Present Time]**

"You sneaky little…" As Houka was going to say that last part he was then plummeting down the dirt below and landed on it, Wile E. Coyote style

"The winner is the team of Sora and Ryuko again…! You can come out of hiding now; I know you didn't really hit the ground." Satsuki announced and pointed out the obvious

"Had you going that time, didn't I?" Ryuko boasted as she just climbed back onto the arena floor then powered down to give herself a breather. Sora did the same with his armor.

"For a while anyway; your friend was a dead giveaway of why you did that. But the council always learns from its mistakes, both individually… and collectively!" Satsuki replied

"Hard to believe were already halfway through, isn't it?" Sora chipped in, wanting a moment of peace with his partner

"Yeah, you were right. He's more of a thinker than a fighter. Therefore, he was way out of his league." Ryuko replied recalling what Sora said

"Indeed…" Sora agreed then something caught his eyes on the floor "Oh what's this? I think it's another journal entry."

**Item Acquired:**

**{Satsuki's Secret Journal 4}**

"GO RYUKO! GO SORA!" Mako cheered from the crowd

"Glad to see some people at this schools in high spirits for once." Sora said, humored by Mako's cheering as he gave her a thumbs-up.

"He's right, your blood temperature started to drop considerably the moment we saw Houka fall off the arena despite the intense heat that was required." Senketsu inquired, eying Sora who started to chuckle "You've calmed down quite a bit, especially when you started talking to Sora and it only got better as we saw Mako cheer us on."

"Yeah, that Mako is always looking at the positive of things. As for Sora, I can't help but shake the feeling that he's like a little brother that I wished I had." Ryuko replied

"After that bout of magic practice, I feel like I'm ready for anything now; talk about a serious warm-up" Sora wrapped up with a pun that got a good portion of the audience laughing and a rim-shot out of Mako

**[In Aikuro's Classroom]**

"Damn…already halfway through before the queen bitch herself." Mikisugi complimented while holding an acupuncture needle in his right hand which he decides to put back into his pocket, completely convinced of their abilities "Maybe I had them all wrong after all…"

**[Back at the arena]**

"Nonon… you're next." Satsuki announced

"It will be my genuine pleasure, Lady Satsuki." Nonon Answered. As she made her way down to the fighting ring, there was suddenly an entire orchestra assemble that seemed to have popped out of nowhere and were playing Radetzky March by Johann Strauss. As she then reached the arena, the three stars on Nonon's shako cap then shimmered, no less like that of Ira and Houka before her. Thus, was the tell-tale sign of her transformation taking place now. The instruments used by her assemble then found their way into Nonon's uniform and then the transformation was complete

"**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SYMPHONY REGALIA GRAVE!"**

"What!? How in the living fuck is that remotely considered a uniform!?" Ryuko Shouted

"It's the small ones you have to look out for the most, I tell you…" Sora stated as he recalled his time fighting alongside Stitch. They then both readied themselves for battle.

"Now let the show begin!" Nonon said as giant stereos were then revealed from the colossal battle tank, sounding like they were powered on and no doubt have an eleven setting "Now have a taste of Krzysztof Penderecki!"

While the duo made their way towards the menacing tank, Sora recalled something he picked up in music class: a certain conductor known for his powerfully loud early works. He knew this was going to end badly "Oh this is gonna suck…" then the stereos played a major and very loud starting note that felt like Ryuko and Sora were each hit in the gut by flying cinder-blocks and sent tumbling back quite a ways. "Ouch."

"Tell me about it…" Ryuko said as they both got back up but were then met with three more blasts from Nonon's direction that certainly did a great job at raddling their bones quite a bit.

"Quite the tune don't you think? But it's missing something… Oh I know… It's missing your agonizing screams of pain!" As if things were bad enough as is, Symphony Regalia is starting to transform. As it proceeds with the transformation, it starts to resemble that of an aircraft as opposed to a tank. As the reconfiguration was complete, it then started to take flight as Nonon's favorite state of her uniform was complete

"**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SYMPHONY REGALIA PRESTO!"**

"You've got to be shitting me!" Ryuko exclaimed "She found a loophole to the ring out gag!?"

"No, not found." Sora said "More like she had it the whole time. Now she going all out by the looks of things." As Sora finished that statement, Nonon began to fire a pair of machine guns that appears to be firing musical notes as opposed to bullets. "Yeah she ain't holding back…" Sora said as both he and Ryuko found themselves dodging and deflecting the vicious projectiles

"Dance, money! Dance!" Nonon taunted a she continued to unleash musical hell upon her prey

"I knew it would be difficult, but this is nuts!" Sora yelled while evading the barrage of attacks

"We gotta clip her wings somehow…..." Ryuko stated as she tried to think fast under this pressure "I got it!"

"Does it involve throwing girls again? You know I'm still ashamed of what I had to do the last time you two had an idea." Sora groaned, recalling the fight with Ira

"Don't worry. This time there will be less throwing…and so much more flying…" Ryuko shared her thoughts "Get on your Glider and hold her off; this new form is way more complex than the last one we took."

"It'll be difficult and time consuming to configure myself to what my friend has planned, but that doesn't mean it's impossible." Senketsu added

"Alright I'll do what I can." Sora replied as his armor then took on Valor Form, morphed his Kingdom Key into its Glider Form then mounted it, and kept his new weapon as his means of defense as he then approached Nonon.

"Lady Satsuki told me would you be the things of legends, but for your skills to be this well-developed I'm actually kind of impressed." Nonon commented on Sora's Keyblade Glider

"Well back in the day before there were what are referred to as Gummi Ships, The Key Masters of Old utilized both their Armor and Gliders to traverse to the other worlds that are to remain separate at all times. These forbidden gateways are only useable by these masters, and a much more minute few know the secret to lock and unlock these passages in case of emergencies." Sora willingly stated confident that there is no harm of elaborating on a bit of history of the Keyblade seeing as Nonon's boss long since knew of its existence.

"Then thankfully for those other worlds, we lack both the ambition and the means for such a field trip." Nonon snickered back

"You're wrong, old friend. I fear 'She' may be among those vile, unworthy people who are, unfortunately, capable of just that." Satsuki thought to herself

"Now with that little history lesson done and over with, shall we continued this aerial waltz?" Nonon concluded as she then prepared her Note Machine Gun once again. With his Karmic Teachings Keyblade in hand and main one being used as the Glider, dodging and blocking was made a cinch. However, a few notes managed to make their way to the Glider, temporarily disabling it; while it wouldn't take long for it to recover from the damage, he was losing altitude fast. So he then revert back to Normal, and tried turning Karmic Teachings into a Glider in which it was indeed capable of doing so. It morphed into something that resembles of Aqua's Glider of all types, despite being a melee focused Keyblade.

As he tried to use this Glider type's magic bow functions, it didn't have that function. But he found out it has a frontal shield function as well as spikes on the front of the Glider. Then inspiration clicked into Sora's head. "Oh…" He then started to charge at Nonon's craft at deadly speeds. Upon impact, he mangled several of the speakers that she used earlier in the fight, but it wasn't enough to damage its flying ability. Sora then thought to himself "Anytime now…"

"…There! I have it NOW!" Ryuko shouted from below, only to be blasting off in a flash of red. "Sorry for the wait, guys!"

"To think that it could adapt so quickly…" Satsuki whispered

"Meet

**SENKETSU! GALE!"**

"No, you uncultured bitch!" Nonon roared at this unexpected development in frustration "You have no place in sky! Prepare to have your wings clipped!"

"You first! As a matter of fact…" Ryuko replied back, then started to sport a most sinister grin on her face "Fuck fighting you. I want the answers now!" She then darted towards Satsuki's direction.

"You never learn from observation alone, do you?" Satsuki nonchalantly asked as then pressed a button next to her left foot to activate a miniature version of the Life Fiber Barrier that once surrounded her tower.

"Shit!" Ryuko shouted, as she realized that she was approaching the barrier too quickly to stop herself in time. Just at the last moment, a tote cable originating from Sora newest Glider found its way around Ryuko's hips; helping to stop herself from being grated like Parmesan cheese… "Oh god, that was close! I can't believe she had that under her heel this whole time; it's like she was daring me to fly towards her…"

"And hook, line, and sinker…" Sora replied

"I fell for it!" Ryuko finished "Wouldn't be walking away from that one if not for you."

"Well then, that makes this fight a lot more comfortable for me, but I can't say the same about you two." Nonon then prepared to fire a salvo of twelve large flutes that double as missiles; six flutes each target. She then unleashed the musical hell.

Thankfully Sora and Ryuko were quick on their flying to evade the projectiles. "Was that it?" Sora asked, only for Nonon to point behind him to reveal to them that they were turning back around to try again to hit their marks.

"Heat Seekers!" They both said simultaneously as they then prepared to outrun the missiles by any means necessary. While the Karmic Teachings' Glider mode was a bit on the sluggish side, the Glider of the Kingdom Key was back online as he then threw said Keyblade in front of him, got off the Glider he was on at first while it took its normal Keyblade Shape, and landed on the more agile and faster Glider "Yeah, that's better! Now to ditch the heat!" Sora smirked as he then began to speed away from the angry missiles.

"Any idea how we can shake these things!?" Ryuko asked while speeding away from her share

"I got it! It's a classic!" Sora replied "Let's meet up…"

"…and duck at the last minute and let the missiles hit themselves, good plan…" Ryuko quietly finished as to not give away their idea. They then made their way for directly above the arena, waited for just the right moment to minimize the number of remaining pursuers. As they then dive-bombed out of the way, a fierce explosion was made as a result of the immense firepower hitting itself and backfiring. With only but one missiles remaining, they broke formation to see who it was for. As fate would turn out, it was chasing down Ryuko.

"Keep calm. I got this…" Sora said, as he turned into Wisdom Form, Blizzard spell at the ready in his hand

"You just sit back and watch, buddy. It's just one left and as it turns out… I already know exactly how to ditch it." Ryuko was snickering at the thought of what she had in store

"You're going to lead it back to Nonon, aren't you?"

"Bingo…" She replied as she made a mad bum rush straight for the metal blimp that is Symphony Regalia's Presto Form "Hey shorty! That thing isn't meant for high speed chases isn't it?!"

"You little-!" Nonon angrily answered back as started to desperately shoot Ryuko out of the sky with her note-firing machine gun

"Ha…I didn't think so!" Ryuko retorted as she then made her way towards one of the wings of Presto which, in turn, led the flute straight towards it and striking the wing directly, knocking it clean off.

"Shit, I'm going down! I failed you Lady Satsuki and I'm sorry for that, but if I can at least take Ryuko Matoi with me, that'll be more than enough!" Nonon shouted as she unleashed one final blast from her remaining mounted stereos, which was powerful enough to rattle her connection with Senketsu to the point where she was forced out of synchronization and was knocked clean out in the process.

Seeing that Ryuko was heading for the ground fast, Sora made a mad dash straight for her and just inches shy of joining in Nonon's fate, he managed to catch her princess style "Gotcha!"

Ryuko then managed to regain consciousness and thanked him "Talk about a regular Prince Charming, thanks for the save."

"Nonon, I'm on my way!" Satsuki said as she deactivated the barrier around her and leaped off the tower to assure her oldest friend is alright "Nonon, are you alright?"

While the pinkette was a bit beatned up from the impact, she was still able to walk nonetheless "Bah… few scrapes and bruises aside, my pride is what hurts the most."

"That much IS replaceable…" Satsuki sighed in relief

"But we, your best, are NOT… 'The Plan', I get you." Nonon added "Well, I better join in with the boys and Underachiever now…"

**[Back at the Arena floor]**

Sora made his back up to the fighting ring, he then allowed Ryuko to step back on to the ring and Sora followed suit as he then reverted his Glider and turned off his armor. Sora then said "That was quite out of the blue, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Ryuko asked out of curiousity

"The way that she was concerned with Nonon's well-being. I know that she told me that her and Satsuki go way back, but for Satsuki to break her cold appearance like that is something else. and I also overheard something that they were saying; simply dubbed 'The Plan'."

"Who knows, but maybe this might help?" Ryuko wondered as she handed Sora yet another entry

"Well what have we here…? More history lessons, I bet." Sora pondered, only to then spot Nonon's shako cap. he walked right up to it and just as he approached it, the cap just dissolved into nothing but a mere skeleton. He then pondered "Hmmmm… I'll have to ask her about this later."

**Items Acquired:**

**{New Keyblade: The Music of Magic}**

**{Ryuko Learned: Gale sub-form}**

**{Satsuki's Secret Journal 3}**

"Well, this is it. Just one more left; then next stop: Satsuki Kiryuin herself…" Ryuko said as she now shook the cobwebs out of her brain from being KO'd by Nonon's last attempt to be rid of Ryuko from the fights. She looked to her side to see Sora has gone silent on her now, and asked "Hey, Sora. What's eating you now?"

Sora then points towards their second-to-last combatant as he started to make his way towards the ring and answered "It's our next opponent…I'm starting to get a creeping feeling about him… it's like every time I dart my eyes his way, it feels like I'm getting eyed on in every direction…by the same person. He's no longer the same guy I met during my first day here."

"You are correct, Sora! I'm changed now. The moment Shiro sewn my eyes shut for me, I was forever transformed. It's safe to say that I'm a new man!" Uzu replied as he was now on the arena floor "Prepare yourselves for battle and I will show you!" Right then, the three stars on his jacket's collar shimmered no differently than the others beforehand. Sora knew exactly what this meant: more big trouble

"**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: BLADE REGALIA MK. II!"**

Sora and Ryuko then nodded at each other, preparing for one last fight before Satsuki. The former already has a bad feeling about this while the latter has already experienced the wrath of Uzu's new omniscient powers. They then got into fighting stances and readied themselves to go defensive to exploit a weakness. Uzu, having none of this, sits put as to dare his adversaries to make the first move.

"Ryuko, I don't think he's buying it." Sora whispered

"I heard that!" Uzu said

"Now you know just how different he is since he heard us trying to commute in private." Ryuko said louder than Sora, seeing as there is no point in trying to hide anything from him. But before she could re-divert her attention to Uzu, he was already right in their faces, with TWO Bokken instead of one and then simultaneously struck both of them in three different spot, all while yelling three words in a more fearsome and dead-serious tone

"HEAD!"

Uzu struck both of them clean on the head. It was powerful enough to cause the top of Sora helmet to crack up, no doubt dazing them both

"BODY!"

He then thrust both of his Bokken straight into their abdomens, knocking quite a lot of wind out of then

"WRIST!"

The final blow was a cross-slash, striking them in both their wrists which then sent them both flying quite a bit. While Ryuko just came close to sliding off, Sora was not as lucky as she continued to tumble a little. Right there and then, Ryuko got her bearings back and rushed over to his location and, just in the neck of time, took Sora's left hand and saved him from a ring out.

"Whoa that's was close!" Sora exclaimed "Guess that makes us even."

"Sure looks like it." Ryuko said as she helped Sora back up and continued "Wasn't he right?"

"Sure was." Sora answered as he then had another idea "So he can see everything huh?"

"Pretty much." Ryuko said "You thinking of something now?"

"Yeah I got an idea." Sora said as he drew his new Music of Magic Keyblade "It involves a spell I haven't used in a long time now. So its range and duration may be a bit rusty."

"Alright then, take the lead and I'll follow close behind." Ryuko finished as they broke huddle and began rushing towards Uzu with Sora up front

As the green-clad kendo nut prepared to intercept with the starting strike to his pattern, Sora then thrust his Keyblade into the air and shout "Stopga!" and before Uzu could do anything, he was frozen in place. It was proof that Sora was just within range but knowing how powerful Life Fiber made weapons and clothing can be, he knows it won't last as nearly as long as it would with other enemies and gave Ryuko the sign to finish the fight. Just as the spell had worn off and Uzu got his bearings back, Ryuko was already right up in his face. He knew right there and then it was all over.

"Well done you two. The victory is yours…" Uzu muttered while smiling behind his helmet before he accepted yet another defeat.

**"SEN-I-SONSHITSU!"**

Uzu's uniform then exploded as he was struck by the scissor blade's 'Decapitation Mode' and the remaining Life Fibers made their way to Senketsu, no differently from that of Ira's fate. After Uzu was escorted off the arena floor, Sora snagged yet another Journal entry as they both powered down.

**Item Acquired:**

**{Satsuki's Secret Journal 6}**

**{Character Relations updated}**

**[Location: In an Undisclosed Location; Time: 8:00 PM yesterday]**

Sipping can be heard in a rather large room. But unlike Satsuki who sips tea, this woman in particular is savoring some red wine. Her lips are visible yet everything else is darkened and out of view.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A rather young and cheery voice called for her mom, who so happened to be the person sipping wine right now.

"Yes, my dear? Is something wrong?" the grown-up coyly asked

"Yeah, my pets keep on getting killed!"

"You don't happen to mean the ones at...-"

"Yes I DO! The ones at Satsuki's school..." The girl answered "The strangest thing is that they don't look like they were cut open with a sword, but rather..." the girl then shuddered a bit, sporting a slightly worried look, and thought to herself "could it be... THAT weapon...?" she then shook it off and was shifted back to her happy-go-lucky attitude and finished "NAH! like that old fart would ever leave his perch."

"So she has someone to clean up after her own town." Then she smirked and added "You know what this calls for?"

"Field inspection!" The girl jump up and out of the shadows, revealing that she is wearing a rather peculiar pink dress, boots, and gloves of similar coloration. Her blonde hair is absurdly long and is tied into pigtails and styled in a way that would take hours, if not days, to get done and correct. The thing that makes her stick out the most is that she is wearing a strapless eye-patch

"You know momma best, Nui Harime..."

_A/N: Music of Magic shape is simple actually: the blade has two interconnected eighth notes connected to conductor's baton; its handle guard is simple: a whole note surrounding said handle; and the Key chain is a miniature version of none other than the skull of Nonon's deceased pet monkey Salieri. It is hardly suited for melee in terms of both strength and reach, but it enhances both Magic reach and Magic output greatly. And another thing: the use of the Stop Spell was requested by shadowb312. So tell me what you think of how this chapter turned out._


	10. Chapter 10: The Queen's Wrath

Before Sora and Ryuko's feet was a six-pack bottled water that was raised from the arena. While the latter was doubting the prize bestowed upon the team as well as peeved that she thinks that water will take the place of answers, the former took no time in grabbing his share.

"Hey Ryuko. Grab your three, will you?" Sora poked her "I say we earned it big time."

"He is right." Satsuki said from atop her perch "You have both fought well and valiantly. Take some time now to recuperate; you've earned that as well."

"And the secrets to my father's murder…?" Ryuko demanded the REAL reason as to why she even bothered to participate in this to begin with.

"I have a surprise for that." Satsuki chuckled lightly

**[15 Minutes Later]**

"Alright, Princess Eyebrows! We've waited long enough, and fought even longer! Now get your ass down here so I can bleed you dry; blood and all!" Ryuko roared at her primary rival

"Of course but first, you may want to head back to your pedestal now…" Satsuki directly sternly yet softer than usual

"Fuck that! I'm already here and ready to fight!" Ryuko egged on

"I don't doubt that, but trust me: all three of us are going to love it…"

"C'mon Ryuko. Let's just see where this is going alright?" Sora pleaded which led her to scowl at them both

"Fine, but this better be worth it…" Ryuko huffed

"Trust me, it will be." Satsuki smirked as she slid out of her left sleeve what appears to be a hand-held button; most likely a detonator

"Oh, so you feel the need to have a flashy entrance too just like Nonon." Ryuko mocked

"I'm simply… changing the rules." Satsuki replied as she pressed the detonator and suddenly there were explosion at the bottom of the supports for the arena. She must have rigged them with at least half a ton of C4. And before either Sora or Ryuko could respond the arena was reduced to mere rubble.

**[Meanwhile somewhere in the no-star district]**

Nui was seen waltzing around the slums when she suddenly heard the explosion originating from the courtyard, she started to sport a most malicious grin and said "OOOHHH… Looks like big sis' is already hard at work. Who knows…maybe I'll even find 'her' there as well." She then made her way to the Arena and what she was obstructing was a grotesque mess: a pile of violently, brutally mutilated one-star students that she decided to pass the time with; none of which, thankfully, were part of the Scouting Club.

**[Back at the arena]**

"Oh what the fuck, Kiryuin!?" Ryuko spat "First you force me to fight against Mako and now you want me to face off against someone that I call a brother!?"

"No, look." Sora said as he pointed at Satsuki who simply jumped off her tower, did a couple of backflips, and landed in a most graceful style, wind blowing in her long jet-black hair. Her landing caused the earth beneath her to crumble a bit. Then a red staircase materialized in front of them leading down to the arena ruins "She told us she was changing the rules. It seems she's not inclined to losing due to a ring-out…or winning for that matter."

"So THAT'S what she wants, huh? A fight to the death?" Ryuko questioned as they both may their way to the courtyard floor

"You should know by now that I would not settle for anything less than no holds barred when it comes to fighting." Satsuki replied

"Knowing how you cheat by turning friend into foe and tossing shame out the window, I can't say I'm all that surprised!" She yelled as she twisted and pulled the lever on her glove activating synchronization

"Ryuko, it's too early in the fight to get a hot head." Sora added as he slammed the pauldron on his right shoulder activating his Keyblade Armor

"At least you know when and how to keep cool in the heats of things, Sora. As for you Ryuko…" Satsuki them smirked a bit "…Like I had any shame for my body to begin with!" She finished as she slapped the three metallic armbands around her left arm with her index, ring, and middle fingers in that order from up to down, activating her transformation and a similar blinding light started to project itself from Satsuki's location; only more intense.

"Don't know if I should either look away or not bother at this point…" Sora muttered to himself, recalling what Ryuko told him about their Kamuis. Then he heard a battle cry

"**LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE: KAMUI JUNKETSU!"**

"Override?" Sora thought "Wonder what the difference could be between that and Synchronize." After he was done with that thought, he turn to look at his adversary and, needless to say, Ryuko was right about Satsuki's Kamui being no better. As expected, her torso region is generally exposed save for the parts that count most. Her Kamui is now long gloves like that of Senketsu that go up to her shoulders which now have two vicious looking eyes that are doubling as deadly looking shoulder mounted spikes. Junketsu is sporting a cleavage window that shows off a large portion of her plump robust breasts. This Kamui also now has a frighteningly small thong that barely seems to do its job in the modesty department in both front and back areas, showing off her immense buttocks greatly. Unlike Senektsu's simple back strap, this one has something that resembles that of a human spinal column in the back for said strap. The thong is connected by straps that go up to the chest window from earlier and down to a pair of long high heel boots that have strange looking frills on the top of said footwear. All in the same general coloration that contrast that of Senketsu's black and red: white and blue.

"Now Sora! You and Ryuko prepare yourselves!" Satsuki demanded as she unsheathed her sword and readied it for combat, but as Satsuki did so she noticed that Sora had his back turned towards her and clanking can be heard from his direction; no doubt nervous about the same thing as he was with Ryuko only now it's even worse.

"Damnit, I can't!" Sora shouted then thought to himself "It's even worse than I imagined!"

"Keyblade master! You will turn to face me! And you will both fight me!" Satsuki commanded

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to suck?" Sora asked as he slowly turned the other way, only to be answered with a sheath bash right in his gut, which knocked a lot of wind out of him, made him cough out a small bit of blood, and sent him flying.

"Sora!" Ryuko cried out but before she could strike at Satsuki in retaliation, she drew her blade out and was already beginning to push the black and red clad loud-mouth on the defensive. Thus showing signs that Satsuki's power has not wavered in the slightest.

"Ouch. This was what I was talking about in the first place…" Sora stated as he then cranked his neck a bit and now took the aspects of Master Form, wielding his two newest weapons, and added "Alright. No more Mr. Nice Keyblade Wielder…" and started to charge back at the white and blue girl, now starting to take these scantily-clad uniforms a lot more seriously.

"Huh, so he's finally getting serious?" Satsuki said as she had Ryuko struggling in a gridlock of their weapons.

"Damnit this makes no sense!" Ryuko said "How can she be this strong when I'M the one actually doing something? Unless she was holding back last time!"

"Correct! And furthermore, I started training in the arts of kendo since I was five; that alone should give you plenty to think about, you back alley washout.…" Satsuki answered as she broke struggle and continued "now if you excuse me…" as she then slashed her weapon strong enough to cause a powerful gust of wind to blast Ryuko away from her so that she focus on Sora next, who tried launching a barrage of blizzard spells. While they did connect without a hitch… nothing happened. Sora then tried a thunder barrage spell…nothing! The Queen then chuckled and told him "So nobody has ever told you that Kamuis are above your kind of magic? Goku uniforms are susceptible to magic, but only because they are not made entirely of Life Fibers."

"Does that mean…she didn't even need to fake that ring-out earlier?" Sora queried "Damnit all, now I feel stupid…"

"Although it was generous to think of her first, you are correct. She needn't to do that after all." Satsuki revealed her hand "So now you only have one option to actually stand a chance: forego your magic."

"I accept that challenge!" Sora replied as he then began to launch a flurry of attacks against Satsuki who was easily able to deflect them with both her sword and its sheath of all things. As Ryuko got back up and began to get back into the fight, Satsuki was able to hear the footsteps from behind despite the clashing of steel. Sora managed to knock the sheath of Bakuzan out of her hand, but not without retribution as she managed to kick the Karmic Teachings Keyblade out of his hand and even took it for her own! As Sora and Ryuko struck at her, she effortless blocked their attacks which surprised them both but not as much as when she blew them both away with another blast of sheer force. While Sora took advantage of this wider gap to try and call his Keyblade back… It wouldn't respond! He tried reverting to Normal Form so that only one Keyblade of his can be used but there it still laid in her hands! "I don't believe it! Is she keeping the Keyblade in her hand through sheer force of will!?"

Satsuki then pointed both weapons at each of them and gave them the old 'Come get some' gesture, to which they responded in kind. As they both made their way toward their foe, she then lower her arms and made her shoulder spikes point straight at each of them, sporting a most sinister grin and muttered "Fools…", as she then fired said spikes that each had a cable connected to them. The spikes then opened up to appear like grabble claws that then found their way at each one's face and sent them flying back quite a ways. Satsuki then motioned the cable to collide with one another and released their grip on their targets at the last second, resulting in them crashing into each other, literally head-first; a most resounding thud was heard all over the school and the impact was strong enough to cause Sora's helmet to break around the left eye and mouth sections. She then began to make her advance towards Sora and while Ryuko tried her best to fend her off, her street fighting and self-taught sword skills of six months was no match for Satsuki's superior formal training of nearing 13 years.

"Crap… no wonder she wanted to get rid of the arena." Ryuko put two and two together as she was no longer able to maintain synchronization.

"That would have made things even easier for her than they already are. She's stronger than I gave her credit for" Sora panted, exhausted from this fight as his armor has some visible cracks and dings in them

"Maybe I should have taken her up on those breaks after all…" Ryuko muttered, regretting declining the chance to properly recuperate after each fight with the Elite Four.

"For the weight of its worth Ryuko, you have gotten better for sure. And as for you Sora, you're no less than I anticipated." Satsuki gave her condolences which may be short lived as she looked at the Keyblade that she snagged from Sora who is still unable to make warp out of her hand. "The Keyblade and the Rending Scissors: both truly a marvel of many weapons. Ryuko, do you know what your Kamui and Scissor Blade have in common?"

"They…uhh…made of Life Fibers?" Sora answered for Ryuko, unsure yet unsteady of where this was going.

"Close, but incorrect." Satsuki replied "They are wasted on the likes of her! Something that I intend to rectify, unless you pledge yourself to me and my council, Ryuko Matoi. Join me, and I will let you in on every single detail of your old man's death. Choose not and I will give you this chance to hand over both the Kamui and Scissor Blade to me willingly and to leave Honno-Ji City peacefully; never to return. In exchange, not only will I provide you with the identity of the killer just for the sake of knowing, I will also give you my solemn vow that my armies will NOT give chase." She bartered, hoping that the stubborn delinquent will choose the former if she values both her weapons and her own life

"I don't know what it is you're going to do with them. But whether it's for world domination or simply to hang them as trophies, I won't let you have them no matter the cost! I will find out who killed him my own way!" Ryuko answered, just as Sora had predicted as he was seen now sitting in an Indian style rubbing the temples of his head.

"I sympathize with your friend behind you. That…was most unwise…" Satsuki shown her disgust for her "rival's" unwillingness to cooperate, but before she was able to deal the final blow, Sora stepped in at the last minute with Kingdom Key in hand, and parried the attack with a new found strength. Satsuki then chuckled "Seems to me you still got plenty of steam left in you, Sora."

"I have but one simple question: Why do you need us, or our weapons at the ver-?"

Just as Sora was about to finish that question, a loud, eccentric, and enthusiastic voice echoed from the school entrance that went "Hello, sis!"

"Fuck, it's the puppet! What is she doing here…?" Satsuki said in her mind without any notable changes in her facial appearance save for a raised eyebrow. She then said out loud "Why do you bother calling me that? Have you forgotten that you're but a petty road agent, Harime?"

"Your numbers are completely reversed this month, silly." Nui chirped "There should be more dead students than they are dead Heartless; what gives?"

"Simply changing the regime is all. I figured the more for 'Her' the merrier for me, right?" Satsuki said aloud

"Don't you think she wasn't satisfied with how things were running here anyway?" Nui protested

"There's still. Ten. Days. Left." Satsuki pronounced then went back to her thoughts "Ragyo, I knew it! That slut always lets this freak of nature do whatever the fuck she wants"

As soon as Sora heard that statement, he thought that this new comer might be responsible for the attempts on Yen Sid's life. He lost interest in continuing his fight with Satsuki, proving that Harime has gotten his undivided attention as he turned to her direction and shouted "If it really is you that's behind those red-eyed Heartless, then you got a lot to answer for!"

Just then she got a view of the weapon that Sora was holding and like that, she started to feel hatred and dread more than anything "You…" Nui muttered "So you're Yen Sid's protégé?"

"Then I knew it, but how do you know of Yen Sid?" Sora asked curious

"It's a rather painful tale that I rather not relive." Nui said showing her disdain to Keyblade Masters everywhere

**[Location: Master Yen Sid's Tower; Time: six months ago]**

Yen Sid just warped back from Radiant Garden after quite the night of debauchery in celebration of the permanent defeat of the evil Master Xehanort and humming to the infamous 'Under the Sea' musical as he made his trek back to his personal study. As he then got the funnies out of him and regained his composure which was long overdue for dropping at least for a day, his smile surprisingly enough got even bigger as then said in his signature calm yet daunting tone "Now then… did you really think you could creep up on me?" Just as he made his assumption of being pre-infiltrated, the camera tilted upward to find a girl of around Sora's age, more or less, to be clinging on to the ceiling. As she then made her demented drop on the retired master with a familiar looking purple sword, Yen Sid dodged the attack with lightning fast speed of which he has not demonstrated in many a years.

"That's no fair at all." The assassin pouted who then stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it is none other than Nui Harime "Not only did you find me without looking, but you're too fast for an old fart; definitely unlike the previous one I killed."

"Previous one…?" Yen Sid questioned as he then took his hat off

"Eye-patch, greyish bread like yours only longer, lab coat, and- oh, I got this off his rotting corpse!" Nui said as she revealed the purple Rending Scissor in her procession

"You're talking about 'him' aren't you?" he then tossed his into the air and it then started to levitate on its own with the hole still pointing down "You've spilled the blood of Isshin Matoi, haven't you!?" He then yelled as his hat then slammed his Keyblade armor onto him and he drew his Keyblade, ready to defend himself and avenge his old friend.

"The one and only… I know! I about I maim you too so you guys done get too lonely?" Nui suggested with a most psychotic look in her face

"I'll see you bake in hellfire for eternity, monster!" Yen Sid replied as he then made a combo of powerful strikes at his target. If this were any other old man, Nui would have long decapitated him. But this Master Yen Sid, a man whose name alone is enough to send chills down your spine. While he was more than strong enough to break through her guard, Harime was still managing to keep up with him. Although it was a very small window Nui finally saw her opening and kicked Yen Sid clean out the window.

After she did so, a nasty sounding thud could be heard from within the study and Harime poked her head out to see that the fall has broken almost every bone in his body and she landed down after using her parasol as a parachute and

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.

All the Queen's horses and the Queen's men

Couldn't put Humpty back together again…."

Nui finished the nursery rhyme by stabbing Yen Sid through the back to assure that he stays dead. But after she was done twisting and turning the blade that was impaled into her victim, she realized something was wrong. "Wait! Where's the blood? It's not satisfying without the blood…"

"You've got that right!" Yen Sid shouted out who then disappeared; which then another Yen Sid popped up out of the bushes that were out of view of the window in his study, which made Harime turn around just in time to get caught in a telekinetic grip "That was never me to begin with; I managed to make a magical decoy of me playing half-dead and hid my real self just before you looked out the window."

"You dirty little…" Nui cursed him for tricking her

"Be careful of what you say next. Now…prepare for your penance!" He yelled as he then slammed her onto the ground multiple times. As he was finally done after seven slams, her face was seen as mangled, battered and beaten without any sense whatsoever. He then used his Keyblade to open a portal to the darkness that surrounds and separates all worlds and told her "Now be a girl…and don't come back. Just for your own well-being." As he then threw her out of his domain, all while she was screaming in terror, and left her to the mercy of the laws of nature.

After that was done, he then noticed a red string squirming around on the dirt strangely enough. After he got the malicious moving fabric properly contained he went to his thoughts and began to piece everything together. "So this is but a strand of the legendary super-being older than the first worlds themselves? The creatures known only as 'Life Fibers', the solidification of pure darkness. If that girl was in procession of them, or worse, then it would stand with reason that 'She' has finally made her move to destroy everything that we all love and cherish. I should probably wait for a message from 'them'. If Sora has any hope of defeating this new threat, then careful timing is an absolute must."

**[Present Time]**

"Didn't expect Yen Sid to still hit as hard as he did 30 years ago, did you? I know I didn't" Sora taunted the blonde cyclops, who will still get the last laugh out of all this

"Wait… You mean…?" Ryuko queried, quivering in remorse "Th-That the one who killed him…"

"Ta-Da!" Nui bolstered as she spun and flash what no doubt looks like the other half of the weapon that Isshin was making, only now that it is purple as opposed to the blue coloration that Isshin had originally intended. "Eeyup that was all my handiwork! Old bastard took my left eye in the process, but even then I still feel that it was WAAAAY worth it." She finished, now bearing an uncomfortably cheery smile at her recent elaboration; this only made Ryuko even more pissed than she ever has been in her whole life.

"You…" Ryuko quietly muttered, right hand shaking violently "You…" the trembling intensified "You…" Just then the pin on her glove came off without her even pulling it

"Oh, fuck me sideways…" Sora swore to himself, knowing already that this was going to get real ugly, real fast.

"BITCH!" Ryuko Roared at the top of her lungs

As Satsuki planted her left hand on the left side of her face, unbeknownst to everyone, even Nui, she has a small ear mounted communicator conveniently and perfectly camouflaged by her luscious mane, rigged to speak to her Elites via Houka's laptop. As her thumb was on the button that allows communication, she then whispered "Guys, things just got out of hand! Evacuate the school now! This order is Top Priority!"

"At once!" They all responded as they got out of the bleachers and started to get the student body to scramble, Mako included

"Pres. I'm going to need my Keyblade back… like right now!" Sora said to Satsuki who had all but forgotten at this point that she was still using his Karmic Teachings Keyblade

"Oh, right! Here you are!" she tossed him his weapon back and took on Master Form once more, ready to take on this madwoman. But before he could anything else, there was a monstrous bellow that can be heard from behind him and it so happens that Ryuko is right there.

As Sora turned to face her, the next thing he bared witness to would no doubt haunt him for his remaining days. Her face started to take a more bestial look, particularly her teeth and eyes. Her eyes started to look like they were gems more or less. Her teeth have not only got sharper than they already were, but also grew in size to the point where her lips could no longer be closed. The skirt part of Senketsu no longer looked like the way it should as it then started to look like a second mouth, now sporting a set of vicious looking teeth no different than that in her head. Her skin color started to turn into a shade of bluish-green. Her left arm then started to take a larger and blockier physique, leaving her right arm at the same size as it was. However, it did not go completely unchanged as she tried to reach for her Scissor Blade which then resulted in grotesque merging of flesh and metal. Nasty spikes spawn out of her right leg and left her other one unchanged. There was now blood spraying out of her body for reasons people wished to hell they knew. And to top off the monstrous transformation, One of Senketsu's eye panels grew to ridiculous proportions and her head from the neck up suddenly fell off and before it could even make its way to the dirt below, some Life Fibers from the oversized eye panel attached themselves to Ryuko's neck and reeled her head back in; completing the horrendous transformation.

"Oh my God… OH MY GOD!" Sora yelled in horror of what he just watched, all while Harime was laughing her ass off. "You little slime! You're going to pay for this!" Sora yelled he made his way for the person responsible for turning Ryuko like this, hoping that her death can reverse the effects. While Nui was seen deflecting Sora attacks, it was not done easily due to the fury that the latter is feeling at the moment. Nui recalled that the Keyblade have the same function as the Rending Scissors and when used in pairs like the weapon mentioned, they could do a nasty number to her.

"Wow… I can only imagine how much he was holding back during his fight with me now…" Satsuki muttered as she was able to keep the now berserk Ryuko at bay. Albeit with a bit of struggle on her part, Satsuki recalled that Ryuko was still exhausted from the four (five if counting Satsuki herself) fights and has given herself only one break so far while Satsuki's transformation is still ripe and fresh. With that knowledge in mind, she continues to hold out for she knows it's just a matter of time before Ryuko runs out of steam and blood. Thus resulting in a power down from this Berserk state.

Back with Sora and Nui, they were still in the midst of clashing blades and trading fists. "Come on now, you big softy. Why not just roll over and bleed like the old man?" Nui groaned as was starting to get bored

"You first!" Sora exclaimed as he then forced himself a minor yet exploitable break in her guard. He then performed a cross-slash at her to get her to back down. Just when it seemed he hit nothing, there was blood coming out of her mouth as well as an X-shaped slash across her stomach. This no doubt did the trick.

"Y-You bastard…!" Nui croaked angrily as she was starting to back off "This isn't over! I'll make sure mommy kills every one of you pesky Key Bearers, you hear me!? First you, then all of the Realm of Light's worth of Keyblade wielders!" she finished as she started to make her way out of Honno-Ji City

"If I ever see you in this institution again, I'll make it your last visit!" Sora exclaimed as his adversary then started to leap away from the scene in bounds despite the grievous injury sustained. Just she was out of view, Sora then thought "The very fact that she was authentically bleeding instead of getting bruised up was a bit unsettling… I've got a bad feeling about her… Now I can't help but like I've forgo-…" Just as he remembered he yelled out "RYUKO!"

As ran over to where Satsuki was fending off the abomination that was once Ryuko, She then shouted out to her "Now you see why I had to keep the killer's identity a secret: because I KNEW something like this would happen! And if you continue to allow your rage to consume you, then it's YOUR life that will be forfeit!" She finished as she revealed that she was still holding back a great deal of her power.

"Stand aside, President. I've known her just a few days shy of Mako. If anyone aside from her can get Ryuko back to her senses, it's me." Sora intervened hoping to get the fighting to stop altogether. Then as he turned to face the no Berserk Ryuko, the girl-beast in question slugged him real good with her bigger block hand which sent him flying. But before he even came close to hitting the incoming wall, he quickly regained consciousness, spun so that he hits the wall feet first, turned off his armor as soon as he landed on said wall, and then bound right off of it with enough force to make him soar straight for Ryuko, drew his Kingdom Key. Fed up with the rampaging monster, Satsuki was now contemplating on putting the beast down, hoping to still salvage the Scissor Blade which was fused with Ryuko's arm at the time. But before she should deliver the killing blow, Sora was seen bulleting straight for the walking stuff of nightmares and delivered, as opposed to a slicing blow he did to Nui, a clubbing strike that landed dead center on her noggin. This was powerful enough to make Ryuko stagger and fall on what would be considered her rear end.

Sora then withdrew his Keyblade, got into a thinking stance and thought to himself "Okay, if I was going to try to talk a good talk, what would Mako do first…?" then he recalled what Ryuko told him of what Mako did on that wound up saving her skin on several occasions… As he recalled that, he was struck by inspirations as he snapped his fingers "That's it!" He exclaimed as a lightbulb popped up above his head then he added "I'm going to need a bigger bulb though."

Sora then grabbed said lightbulb, tossed into the air, and suddenly the whole courtyard went to black and a single spotlight spawned above Sora with his hands crossed above his head and finally an ethereal chorus then sang

"**HALLELUJAH!"**

"Look! She ran off! Do you know why? Because she's a scary cat that's why? All I did was nick her in the gut, and guess what? She ran away like a baby! You took in a ton more blows than that when we first fought against each other! You're better than her in pretty much every single way imaginable! So please, don't let this fit of rage control you; true you have in the past, but this is beyond even YOUR norm!" Sora cheered, informed, and begged her to come to her senses all while he was performing rather off kilter gestures and expressions now panting after everything he has done in such a short span of time. He then thought "Man, how does Mako do this sort of thing with such… a large payload on her? I need her to teach me how to do all that without winding myself out like this…"

"Sssssooooorrrrrrraaaaaaaa…" The monster managed to speak in English as best as it could and suddenly, the metamorphosis started to revert! Ryuko left arm shrunk back to the its original shape and size while her right arm is now simply holding onto the Scissor Blade as opposed to the daunting fusion. The skirt part no longer looks like a mouth and had returned to looking like it should. The spikes in her right leg have now vanished and her skin returned to normal. Ryuko head then detached from the shoulder panel that doubles as Senketsu's only good eye and rolled back to where it should belong all while her face reverted back to normal as did Senketsu's eye and she was no longer spraying blood out of random spots of her body anymore. Before she hit the ground, Sora caught her princess style again

"Ryuko, are you alright!?" Sora begged of her to wake up "Say anything please, I don't care if it has the "F" word!"

"Damnit all… She was right there and…" Ryuko wept "…and I allowed my rage to consume me and Senketsu…and it hurt not just me but him as well…"

"It's okay, Ryuko. I'm here, you're here, and Senketsu is here too, we're all here." Sora comforted her with a warming brotherly hug

"Barely after that nasty trip aboard the rage train, but I'll shake it off." Senketsu chipped in

"Where is Mako?" Ryuko wondered

"The Elite Four were ordered to evacuate every non-combatant from the school building and since Mako was conveniently sitting with them at the time, she was the first to get hauled out safely."

"She did what?"

"That's right…" Satsuki stated as she was now wearing Junketsu in normal state "The system that you call 'unfair' is far from such. Just because I appear as ruthless as…I don't know, say…Hitler, doesn't mean I'm even remotely like the scum bag." Ryuko simply scoffed as her rival supposedly opinionated herself "If it's worth anything to you, this very tournament, hell the whole bounty on your head gig for that matter, was designed to get you stronger before you even met Harime."

"Well you could've fooled me. Either way, we still a fight to finish." Ryuko retorted as she ran right at her rival who, at the moment, had her back turned.

"No…no we don't." Satsuki replied as she simply bashed her in the gut with the end of the sheath of her sword which was more than enough to knock her lights out for a good couple hours Sora responded by catching her once again. "Take her back to the Mankanshoku's."

"Sure, feeling pretty beat myself." Sora added as he yawned "Maybe my club won't mind if I crashed there again for old times' sake." He finished as he then took Ryuko back to Mako's place

**Item Acquired:**

**{Satsuki Secret Journal 8}**

**{Character Relations updated}**

**[Location: Satsuki's Private Office; Time: 6:00]**

Running water can be heard from her signature tea table which an old man, no doubt Satsuki's personal butler, waits for his mistress. His eyes aren't visible. He has a prim and proper haircut, dressed like a proper butler for sure, is standing in a most professional posture. Satsuki was seen being the one taking a shower right now. She then frowned even deeper than normal and thought "After everything that's transpired today, I doubt I can allow your club to continue to function without 'Her' getting more suspicious than she already is, Sora"

**[Minutes Later]**

Satsuki was seen wearing a pale white bathrobe and a pair of slippers of the same color. She then made her way to her table to have some tea of which her personal butler prepared minutes ago and was right on time as she was done. Satsuki then took her seat, which the butler responded by pouring her a cup, she then took said cup and started sipping. "Exquisite as always, Mitsuzo Soroi."

"Thank you, Lady Satsuki." Soroi thanked "Although I must ask you something. Is something other than that…'thing'…eating at you now?" He asked humbly as he motioned towards the now glorified pincushion that is Junketsu.

Satsuki took a deep sigh and answered "Nothing is now, old friend." She then took another sip and continued "Nothing whatsoever." She lied; with Nui's sudden appearance and subsequent injury as well as Ryuko's monstrous transformation, things were only going to get worse for everyone at Honno-Ji City…


	11. Chapter 11: A Sour Aftertaste

**[Location: From atop the outer walls of the school; Time: just after the Harime incident]**

"Now I see why you wanted to get rid of her Kamui in the first place. So that she would not share the same fate as… your sis." Aikuro said as he looked through a sniper scope all while observing the events that transpired so quickly that normal human processing could not comprehend.

"Yes, that's right." Tsumugu sternly replied "That was as close to what happened to her as it has gotten since that traumatizing incident."

"To think I was close to pulling the trigger up until he intervened and made Ryuko snap out of that fit of rage. I owe that boy Sora one now." Aikuro said

"We both do, more than one." Tsumugu shared his sympathy "Well, guess I got more training to do if I'm ever going to stand a chance against that freak Nui, or even rival Sora for that matter."

**[Location: Mankanshoku Residence; Time: 4:00 PM]**

Mako and her family were seen scared as they were praying for both of their pseudo-family members. Seconds later there was knocking on their door. Suyuko, the family mom, decided to open it and see who it is and much to the relief of the Mankanshoku family, it was Sora and Ryuko still very much alive, the latter who has been on her feet for a least halfway through the trek home.

"Sora! Ryuko!" everyone greeted, especially Mako who gave her bestie a tight hug.

"Ugh! Too tight, Mako." Ryuko groaned as a bit of a cracking sound was being produced from her back

"Oops…" Mako said, blushing as she didn't want to do more harm than good

"We were all so worried of you when the school, save for you two were evacuated." Suyuko cried as she was seen squeezing Sora with a rather tight hug of her own

"For better or worse, it's over for now." Sora said as he generously returned the hug himself

"I heard there was a monster where the fighting was taking place. I bet you two were all like AH-TATATATATA!" Mataro pitched in as he then threw punches into the air

As much as she doesn't to want to elaborate on the full gory details of what truly transpired, Ryuko felt that she and Sora shouldn't lie on this one and confessed "Well, Sora here did pretty much most of the work this time because… not only were there TWO monsters, but also, in a sense, I was one of them."

"WHAAAAAAAA!?" The hold Mankanshoku family exclaimed, Mako especially

"It was when the first monster, this Nui Harime, proved to me that she was indeed the murderer that I lost my cool right there and then. All the bitterness, the rage, and the fury, everything that I had to hold back while wearing Senketsu, no, JUST to wear Senketsu just suddenly…" Ryuko confessed

"Erupted?" Bazaro finished

"For lack of a better word, yeah, pretty much. That said, until I learn to take more control of my rage… I will never synchronize with Senketsu against Harime, nor wear him again for that matter, ever again." She said as she hung her head down in total shame in that she basically allowed herself to defeat herself

"What!? You're basically quitting?" Sora inquired

"I'm putting it on a much needed break. I don't need help." She stubbornly said as she knew where Sora was going with this

"Then stand aside and I'LL avenge your dad for you if that'll help; a friend of Yen Sid's is-." Sora offered to fill in the shoes

"No! You here for your reasons and I'm here my own!" Ryuko rejected the offer

"Please! She beat you because she knew you were a loner from the start! Let me help you!" Sora persisted

"Why do you want to see Nui brought to justice, then?"

"You should know already. Of all the recent attempts on Master Yen Sid's life, she was the first. But what I really want to know…is what Satsuki is truly after over all of this…"

**[Location: School hallway; Time: 3:30 PM (Day 38)]**

"So you're off to your club now?" Ryuko inquired

"Yeah. Figured I should probably place a bounty on Nui's head after what transpired; give her a reason to stay the hell out." Sora retorted

"I've been meaning to ask you: how rich are you exactly?" The red-streak drifter asked out of curiosity

"If you need some to help get by when this is over then I can clearly see of doing so."

"Just answer the damn question…" Ryuko grumbled

Sora then looked around to make sure nobody else would eavesdrop on them and whispered "half a million munny"

"Whoa!" was all Ryuko could manage "B-but how!?"

"Well… let's just say no one except me would ever have known that beating up heartless would be so damn lucrative; not just from what they drop but also the authentic pay as the occasional Anti-Heartless Merc."

"I though you guys work for free"

"That's usually the case, but there are times where the locals were so grateful they just had to insist on paying anyway. That said I plan on paying for information, not heads."

"You still plan to take up my mantle…?"

"Better believe it. I won't let that fiend slaughter anymore students here. If they have a lead, then they just have to tell and I'll take it from there."

"Good luck with the bounty then." Ryuko waved him goodbye

**[Location: Scouting Club HQ; Time: 4:00 PM]**

Sora was seen elaborating to his club on the subject of what happened the day Harime showed herself in Honno-Ji academy.

"She turned Ryuko into…that?" Tengo said in total disbelief "My god! Is that going to happen to us with our uniforms?"

"Only if two conditions are fulfilled, Tengo." Sora said preparing to enlighten his crew on the topic

"And those conditions would be…?" Nagai inquired

"One: the uniform must be within the danger zone in terms of life-fiber composition, 50% or something. Two: the wearer must be under an uncontrollable amount of stress." He educated

"From what I've heard, besides the two God Robes, your clothes are among those very few that are in that specific range and you are among the just as few that seem to be able to keep a serene mind." Hontoni recalled

"Correct. Which is why we can't allow her to do what she did to Ryuko to anyone else… or those bodies that I found on my way to Mako's for that matter…" Sora spewed, remembering the mess he found on his way from the arena the other day.

"Boss, we found a crystal clear picture of her!" one of the anonymous techie members yelled

"Perfect."

**[Location: Disciplinary Quadrant; Time: 7:00 PM]**

After a few good hours of spreading word of the self-proclaimed 'Grant Couturier', they were posters all over the quadrant with a most accurate picture of the blonde, list of crimes that read

'_Seven counts of manslaughter, two counts of attempted assassination (one successful), one count of public trespassing, and generally a public __Nui__sance'_ and a reward of 50,000 Munny for any information regarding Harime, provided that it results in her termination.

The rest of his leadership had also followed suit for the other quadrants.

"There, that should do the trick." Little would Sora know that he long already played his hand for a much higher authority to peer at; the moment he spilled Harime's blood on Satsuki's school

**[Location: Satsuki's quarters; Time: 8:30 PM (Day 41)]**

Satsuki was seen wearing her signature white bathrobe lounging on her egg-shaped throne while sipping tea, appearing to be quite stressed right now. No doubt from the fact that Nui's blood spilled on her campus, at least too soon from the look of things.

"Damnit all, Sora. If only she never showed up in the first place." She thought to herself then spoke out loud "This possibly couldn't get worse."

There was then the ringing of a telephone heard from across the room. Her fateful butler took the liberty of getting it while Satsuki slowly placed her face into the palm of her hands, dreading over who it might be. Soroi then said "I'm sure I need not tell of who it is…"

"Tell 'em I already know what 'She' wants. I'm not talking to 'Her'." Satsuki scoffed at phone, already knowing who exactly it is on the other line.

As Soroi did as he was commanded, he then sighed as he showed an obvious sign of defeat in his face and said "I'm sorry, Lady Satsuki. But Lady Ragyo insists."

"Pffft, more like in_cest_." Satsuki quietly joked before she quickly regained her usually calm yet cold demeanor to picking up the phone to hear what the person on the other line has to say. She let out a rather disgruntled sigh before she got the phone up to her face and said "Yes, This is Satsuki Kiryuin speaking."

"My dear daughter. Word has it that my poor Grand Couturier got into a fight with one of your students." Ragyo said from the other end "And from what I can recollect from going over the notes of this new club for Honno-Ji, this so happens to be the same student that plays chief to that club." The voice from the other line said "You said that it was a Boy Scout club, not a mercenary camp."

"I Guess I didn't know exactly what they do for a living" Satsuki replied "Nonetheless, you can't blame me for Nui's reckless abandon, mother. That's on you."

"True, but I still blame you for the injuries she has sustained. The group of people that the person that injured my dear Nui commands? The ones that keep killing her pets? This 'Scouting Club'? First thing tomorrow: disband it." The voice demanded

Not wanting to give something for nothing, Satsuki added "What's in it for me?"

"For starters, I could invite you back home so we can…oh I don't know…catch up on lost time."

"And what if I leave that club alone…?" Satsuki asked despite already knowing that it will be even worse than if she complied with the demand.

"I'll have my head secretary occupy YOUR position of student council president of the school that was MINE to start with while you can face exile from the country, stripped of both your wealth and position as heiress, and to top it all off… I'll have your wedding dress back; so which is it…?"

Satsuki knew that this would come to pass one day or another and she then thought "Fuck…! Fuck…! Fuck…! That bitch never lets up no matter the circumstances. If I cooperate she'll just 'purify' me anyway. And if I don't she'll wind up taking away everything I worked so hard on. THERE NEVER A WAY OUT!" hoping to convince her mom that she can't make it when she clearly doesn't want to go in the first place, she replied "Very well. I'll prepare a disbandment and eviction notice tomorrow morning telling them they'll face public execution should they not comply with the orders… but I rather not make the visit to your place and waste your extremely valuable time. We both have quite a lot on our plates as is, do we not? So instead, I want to place a restraining order on Harime stating that she is not allowed into the city until the big day."

"Oh don't worry…" Ragyo replied. Just as Satsuki was about to give a sigh of relief, the other end continued "I just made room in my schedule to fit in your visit. As for the 'leash law', I can't make any promises on that bit of the deal. These ARE troubled times after all…"

Just like that the relief was gone and replaced with venomous hate. However she recalled one thing about the womb she crawled out of: whatever it is she wanted, she always got. She then thought "Trouble that YOU cause, Bitch of the Life Fiber!" Deciding to endure and retain rather than leave and lose it all, she blew the air she held in out of her nose instead and replied "Understood. I'll see the club disbanded…AND I'll pay you a visit." She slightly groaned in frustration in being unable to avoid direct contact with her.

**[At the place where 'She' resides]**

"Oh my dear. I knew you would do the right thing. I look forward to our time together… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…" the woman replied before hanging up, revealing her full appearance. Her well-endowed physique would no doubt explain where Satsuki got her curves from, which was quite visible despite the dress that she is wearing at the moment. The dress that she is donning right now is definitely a signature of hers that, without a doubt, compliments her hairstyle perfectly: it's a white, long, and flowing kind of dress that comes with a metallic belt and a neck piece of similar metal and shape, is sporting white feathers where her arms are at, and it seems to have been thrown on to her rather loosely. Thus exposing said physique almost perfectly. The woman's eyes are as crimson as blood, like she has a constant thirst for the bodily fluid. Her hair is most interesting to say the least; in both shape and color. Its shape has a rather…anti-gravity vibe to it as to be levitating almost. That fact about her hair is only rivaled, if not surpassed, by the general coloration of it: a silver shade on the outside with a non-stop constant rainbow colored lightshow emitting from it on the inside.

**[Back at Satsuki's quarters]**

After the stressful phone call from her mother, Satsuki then slams the phone so hard it's basically broken now, hoping her mother won't find other means of communication; like she's now daring Ragyo to send Harime as a messenger which, in turn, is in direct violation of what Satsuki declared a few days back which, again in turn, is replied with Nui's execution. She then lets out a sigh she's been holding in, but was no longer of relief but that of anguish.

"Soroi, could you fetch for me my quill, ink well, and parchment?" Satsuki requested

"At once, Lady Satsuki." He replied in a glum tone, bowed, and left for the requested items

Once the items may their way to her possession, she began writing the letter she wished that would never be written yet was forced if she were to remain in charge of the city.

Once she was done with the letter Satsuki then rested her face into her hands and then thought to herself "Sora… forgive me." then a single tear came out from her right eye, knowing full well of what the absence of the Scouting Club meant for the folks of Honno-Ji City.

**[Location: Mako's place; Time: 8:30 AM (Day 42)]**

"So back to the usual, eh?" Ryuko queried albeit devoid of any emotion this time as she was no longer wearing Senketsu, but rather the same PJ's that she wore when they first met and was laying down in her bedroll facing Sora at the time.

"Yeah, going to check on any leads or sightings of Harime."

"That's nice… at least someone here I still able-bodied to give two and a half shits…"

"Ryuko, you can't just shut down over that bout of chaos" He logically pointed out

"You know he's telling the truth, Ryuko." Senketsu added

"Taking up his side…? Great you'll make a perfect match then…" Ryuko retorted

"I don't think a female's uniform would look good on me…" Sora stated

"Needless to say, I second that notion." Senketsu said, agreeing with the veteran Heartless hunter

**[Location: Scouting Club HQ; Time: 4:00 PM]**

As Sora made his way to the HQ of his Anti-Heartless Organization, he noticed that all of his member, most notable his leadership, were standing outside. Possibly either waiting on him to open the door or to enlighten him on some recent events.

"Hey Guys. What's everybody doing outside?" Sora asked

"Bad news, boss…" Tengo said as he handed him an envelope that reads on the outside _'Eviction and Disbandment Notice – Sora's eyes only'._ Knowing full well that Lady Satsuki doesn't make mistakes, Sora's gut sank deep as he slowly and hesitantly opened it to reveal a letter and began to read it

'_Dear Sora – _

_It is with deep regret that I inform you of the discharge of the Scouting Club effective immediately. Your club has but three days plus the rest of today to vacate the area and return it to the condition it was in before you moved in. All uniforms are also to be returned. And all members are to return to their origins districts regardless of their status prior to joining your club. Failure to comply will result…in your execution; again I am sorry._

_President of Honno-ji's Student Body – Satsuki Kiryuin_

_P.S. - While I was most grateful of your actions in the past, I fear that is now but the distant past due to your assault on Nui back then. If you wish to know why I am doing this: I must win out the trust of the one that truly gave the order to kill both Yen Sid and Isshin… by any means necessary…'_

"I-I can't believe it…" Sora said

"What it is?" Nagai asked

"These next three days, regardless of how it ends, will be the very last days we'll be spending together." Sora said

"What do you mean, Sora?" Hontoni queried

"Either we clean the place up, return everything and everyone back to their original places, or we face public execution." Sora replied solemnly which got a most frightened response out of everyone.

"She what!? But why?" Tengo enquired

"It's my fault really. It's because I hit someone that I shouldn't have." Sora said "Odds are you all may already know exactly who I'm referring to."

"Nui Harime." Kyugi scowled

"The person that killed those one-stars and ruined the games that day!" Keruhime joined in "If she had the balls to approach me right now, I'd kick her dead center in that region!"

"You and me both" Nagai sympathized "Still, why is she doing this to our prestigious club and in turn her own school?"

"To earn the trust of those that are ordering Harime from what I've read here. Whatever her plan is, it couldn't be heinous in the slightest." Sora answered

"What makes you so sure she's not just being a total bitch to you now?" Kyugi asked

"Because she wouldn't be able to wield the Keyblade if she was so!" this response got quite a rouse out of his now former crew, which he then followed up with "Now let's get to work. We got three days to vacate the place." After Sora gave the order to empty the place, he turned to Tengo and asked "Can I get a pen and paper, Tengo?"

The former second-in-command responded "Of course. Going to write to Lady Satsuki of the unfairness of this discharge?"

"More like I want to negotiate something and if she doesn't answer back, so be it." Sora then receives the requested items and began to write a respond to Satsuki Kiryuin. When he was finally done the letter reads

'_President Satsuki_

_I am more than willing to comply with the disbandment of my club under one condition: the bounty on Nui's head of 50K Munny still stands. And I still want her alive. I hope we can come to an agreement.._

_Former chief of the Scouting Club - Sora'_

Sora then thought to himself "Hope she understands…" and threw it into the mailbox

**[Location: Mankanshoku Residence; Time: 8:00 PM]**

It was a stormy night now but the Mankanshoku's never allowed that to bring them down. As the family, sans Ryuko who was still moping in bed, were seen eating, there was knocking heard at the door. Mako decided to answer it this time and was greeted by her other bestie who didn't seem all that happy now and was a bit damp from the storm outside, but did managed to say "Hey, guys."

"Sora! What brought you back over to the No-Star District!?" Mako asked as full of zeal as ever

"My club… got discharged just today…" Sora muttered

"WHAAAAAAA!?" Mako exclaimed

"Impossible to believe, I know."

"I told you it was just a matter of time…!" Ryuko yelled as she was still in her bedroll like she was this morning "Oh and guess what I've learned just before I decided to have Senketsu laid off?" All Sora did was shake his head right and left, having no clue as to what it was "I learned that it was Satsuki that ordered my father's execution! You were wrong the whole time, Sora…" Ryuko scolded him.

"No! That's impossible! How else would she be able to use the Keyblade!?" Sora sked as he approached Ryuko in an attempt to convince her otherwise

"I guess it's as flawed as its current wielder!" Ryuko said as punched Sora so hard it sent him flying out the house and into a puddle outside.

"Stop it now, Ryuko!" Mako screamed as she got in Ryuko's face

"Ouch! Please just hear me out! I received a letter that told me that she's up to something herself!" just as he reached for the letter he then realize that he had it in his rear pocket; the region of which that so happened to have been drenched now. As he pulled it out, he only got out half of it "NO! NO! NO! It's ruined now, and with it any hope to convince her that Satsuki isn't evil…"

"Did it at least say what she was up to?" Ryuko asked, willing to compromised

"All it said is that she is buying out the trust of those responsible, and that's something I plan to get to the bottom of, along with what Satsuki Kiryuin is really after…"

**[Location: Former Scouting Club HQ; Time: 6:00 PM (Day 45)]**

The Scouting club HQ has been emptied just as they have promised and everyone is back to their origin homes and the uniforms and other assets back to where they belong. As Sora sat in front of the now re-abandoned building, a few specific words were buzzing in his head. Particularly the ones Satsuki said to Harime in regards to something the former has planned later

"_There's still. Ten. Days. Left."_

"Three days left now…then I'll know what this is truly all about…Just three more." Sora thought to himself "After that conquest that she announced to Ryuko: 'The Tri-City Schools Raid'. But I need to know sooner!" Sora shouted as he slammed his fist into the concrete wall, leaving a nasty hole in the pseudo bunker in exchange for a bloodied knuckle. After a moment of silence, there was a loud thud to be heard from the slums "That came from just a mile away from Mako's place…" Sora said then recalled "Ryuko…! And Nui…" He then rushed to where the commotion is coming from only to be confronted by more Heartless consisting of eight Darkballs, three Neoshadows, led by one Neoshadow decked out in a black business suit, made of Life Fibers by the look of it "Great, more trouble!" Just as Sora was about to engage the Heartless squad, a couple of familiar faces decided to come to his aid: Kyugi and Keru no less

"Don't worry about the common riff-raff" Kyugi said

"Yeah, go after the boss: the one in the suit! After that you can go help Matoi. We'll take care of the stragglers!" Keruhime said

"Gotcha! And thanks guys…" Sora said

"You not only helped us, but your very club inspired hope for everyone." Keruhime said

"Yeah, that's been something that's this school has been lacking ever since it was first built" Kyugi said "But then again, me and Keru had worse.

He then engaged with the suit-clad Neoshadow with the opening strike, which was easily avoided by the Neoshadow due to its enhanced reflexes. Sora decided to go defensive and see what it's capable of and although the heartless is indeed faster than the rest, it wasn't enough to keep up with Sora's years of sparring with Riku which were followed with three major quests against the forces of darkness. He then complimented "Hmm… upgrades." After that he decided to step it up using Valor Form and had Karmic Teachings in his off-hand.

The Neoshadow then tries to mix things up with a an even more evolved version of its signature spinning attack which was no match for Sora's enhanced brute strength thanks to Valor Form. Sora then retaliates with a slap across its face with Karmic Teachings, sending the dapper fiend flying quite a way but managed to get its footing again after a brief summersault. After it looked back up to face Sora, the Key bearer in question was nowhere to be found. When it tried looking up, the now dubbed 'Dapper Shadow' then realized it was caught in an eclipse of the sun which turned out to be Sora coming in for the killing blow. The fiend tried to side-step out of the way, but was too little too late as it then lost its right arm. When the genetically enhanced Heartless tried to formulate a new approach, it was too slow as it was met with a fiercely flying soccer ball to head followed by a baseball soaring at 90MPH below the belt; courtesy of Keruhime and Kyugi Suru respectively who so happened to have dealt with the lesser Heartless already. With the Lead Heartless completely out of it, Kyugi then took his bat and swung for the fences back and forth until it knelt in submission. And vanished into nothing, suit and all.

"That takes care of that." Keru boasted

"Yeah sure does." Kyugi added

"Hmm… things have gotten quiet where that loud ruckus originated…" Sora then gulped…hard "Too quiet!" He then bolted out of the scene as fear for his sister figure's well-being started to kick in

**[Location: No-star Slums; Time: Too little too late…]**

Just when Sora got to where the action was last at, he saw Ryuko wrapped in a blanket, in her underwear by the looks of it, with Aikuro carrying her bridal style. Sora then asked "Wh-What happened!?"

"It was Nui Harime. She…got to Ryuko and destroyed Senketsu." Aikuro explained glumly "To make matters worse, all the pieces have been taken the moment I got here… at least most of them…" as he noted the red scarf that Ryuko clung onto like if she lost that very scrap she would lose the will to even live

"Damnit! If only I got to her sooner!" Sora said as he then furiously threw his Keyblade at a light post which was consequentially sliced off the mountings as a result, allowing gravity to take its toll to make it crash into the ground. He then pulled out the cellphone that Houka provided him with and began texting a message to the former leadership of his late club saying

'_Guys, Nui was in Honno-Ji again and this time, she managed to destroy Senketsu! Tell the former members of our club that the bounty has been increased by 50%, that's 75K now, effective immediately! And remember: I only want her very last known location, not casualties on our end! I want her pinned down…then I'm going to kill her myself!'_

Sora then thought "Harime, you fucking gremlin… you better be happy with what you did… and more importantly, you best be ready for my wrath." As he looked up to the heavens knowing full well that this monster, and all that she is associated with, will pay dearly for this technical count of murder.

* * *

**{Character Relations Updated}**


	12. Chapter 12: Atop the World

**[Location: Aikuro's place; Time 7:00 AM (Day 46 {Tri-City School Raid begins})]**

"SENKETSU!" Ryuko jumped up completely reanimated from her slumber. Unlike the last time she did this, which was on the first day Sora was here, she was in her striped underwear and also unlike last time, there was no Senektsu around. However on her right there was a very stoic looking Sora kneeling on the floor while holding his Keyblade in a medieval like stance, like he was praying for a speedy recovery. Looks like he didn't bother to sleep either; as he was remaining vigilant to ward off intruders. "Sora?" She asked

All he did was simply rise and withdrew his weapon knowing full-well his work safeguarding Ryuko is done. While another shuddery yet annoyingly familiar voice said "It must be fate that every time you crash at my place you're always left without your clothes. Ever considered being a nudist?"

"I'm growing tired of your sexual shenanigans, creep!" Ryuko yelled as she aimed her weapon towards his face

"My, my. Feisty as always are we not?" the double agent said as he nonchalantly pushed the crimson sword aside

"This doesn't make any sense…" Sora muttered

"It's difficult to believe, but trust me. It happened alright." A familiar stern and concerning voice said to the Keyblade Master

"I know of what Satsuki did after Nui left, but I still don't get WHY. She was able to wield the Keyblade as you no doubt recall"

"Yes, it is still quite the curiosity even to my understanding." The voice said

"Satsuki…? Sora, who are you talking to?" Ryuko asked out of curiosity

"Someone I'm sure you know." He chirped back as he revealed the same scarf that she was holding onto the other day "You were clinging onto this as if your whole purpose of being alive depended on it. However, I regret to say that this was the only piece of him they didn't take. I'm sorry…" Sora apologized with a sorrowful tone

"Who has the rest!?" Ryuko questioned

"Take a wild guess…" Sora joked

"The elites have them, don't they…?" Ryuko said, not surprised in the slightest

"Yeah, but for what exactly…?" Sora wondered

Then it hit them as they recalled what the council was planning for the better part of the week and simultaneously said "The Tri-City School Raid!"

"Satsuki must have plans to weaponize the 100% Life Fiber scraps to further better the odds of this campaign." Sora hypothesized

"The bitch! Once I get Senketsu back together, I'll tear her a new one!" The hot-headed drifter shouted as she was putting on a red track suit accessorized with yellow tinted shades and (mandatorily) the scrap of Senketsu as a neck scarf.

"I need to know what and where Satsuki is going with all this. Aikuro and I will join in the reclamation. Ryuko will take on the Kyoto raid squad, Mikisugi will take the ones from Osaka, and I'll take care of Kobe." Sora said, formulating his counter-raid.

"Thanks for the offer, Sora. But I won't need it. Besides, I think you can finds your answers your way. Notice anyone missing?" Ryuko declined his offer followed by giving Sora a hint of what he could do

"The Elites! Even Lady Satsuki herself are gone to oversee the very operation!" Sora exclaimed as he was struck by inspiration "This might be my only chance to get the answers I seek from the source: Satsuki's Tower!"

"Thankfully for you, the bitch's is going all out with this campaign, boy." Aikuro said with a strong hint of concern "If there was a chance to get off easy with infiltrating that place, then now's your time…"

"Yeah, I've gathered. She's pulling out all the stops on this one for sure… but why…?"

"Don't know really; even I'm at a loss of what she's after, but I'm more worried about you when you actually step in that place; it is THE most dangerous place in the school; good luck." Aikuro bid Sora farewell as the latter prepare to infiltrate the most heavily guarded facility of Honno-Ji City.

**[Location: The entrance just outside the courtyard; Time: 1:00 PM]**

The place was just as vacant as Sora had hoped: nothing but tire tracks and the faint smell of gasoline; and by the look of things everyone that was helping with the task force must be on break. He then makes a break for the tower, but then stops suspecting that this too easy. He cast a heat detection spell around and it's just as he thought: Satsuki's forces littered the place with mines that have 3 feet detection range and will go offline after a set period of time; probably at the end of the day when the raid is complete. Taking this into account, Sora safely traverses the mine-riddled courtyard and reaches the door to the President's Tower. When he did, he noticed that the door is guarded by a retinal scanner; only those in the system are allowed access to the tower. He started to ponder for a while, then recalled the letter that he received from Satsuki in regards to the club's disbandment. "Hmm, it's a possibility, but…" Sora thought to himself as he decided to use his own eyes for the scan instead of finding someone else to use. Much to his surprised, the door came to life as it opened "I can't believe it; she never took me out of the system." He said aloud in response.

**[Location: Satsuki's Tower, Main Hall; Time: 1:10 PM]**

Sora finds himself in awe as he is surrounded by what could no doubt be called the wealthiest surroundings he has ever laid eyes on. But just as he continued his trek, he was met by a woman by the look of it. She has ebony skin in a shade unlike those akin to Master Xehanort, her hair is white and is in the shape braids tied into a ponytail from the look of it, is decked out in an all-white female's business suit, with shorts in place of pants, and despite her more mature appearance compared to Satsuki, she is rather… short for her age.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that Satsuki has left for a rather important trip today, and odds are you may have heard of what it is exactly." She said in a polite and professional tone

"I know th- wait a minute. How did you get in? How did you bypass the retinal scanner?" Sora pondered "I doubt someone like you would be allowed beyond this point."

The short woman then dropped the professionalism, chuckled a bit, extended the arm sleeves of her business jacket into whip-like blade appendages, and replied "Take a wild guess. Furthermore, you're no better yourself."

"You're in cahoots with Nui, aren't you!?"

"Bingo…" she then lashes out at Sora, only to be easily out-maneuvered by the younger, spryer boy after he took Valor Form.

"Damnit! This goes against everything we gathered about him thus far!" The woman thought as she tried desperately to slice Sora into fine ribbons.

"You're no pushover I'll give you that" Sora said "What's your name?"

"Rei Hououmaru, Head Secretary of REVOCS" the woman replied

"Alright, Rei. I'll make a deal with you: If I cannot defeat you within the next three moves, I'll take my leave. If you do lose by then, it's the other way around."

"Your ass is as good as gone." Rei smirked

"You first." Sora calmly replied as he kicked things off with a simple yet fast combo attack of which Rei blocked and/or dodged easily. After he was winded out, Rei then taunted him "That's one."

"You're fast, I'll give you that." Sora replied as he then decided to try out a bit of Brazilian jujitsu he learned from some of his athletics colleagues back when he still had his Scouting Club. When Rei saw an opening, she latched her whip-like appendages around Sora left ankle and then tried to throw him as hopes to get him disqualified. Much to her chagrin, Sora got his footing back and landed on both feet with no problems.

While her plan to get him out by default was a bust, she did thwart Sora second move which was victory enough for now and added "Strike two!"

"Not bad, but how about this!?" Sora added as he then tried a leaping slamming attack. While Rei dodged it cleanly, she didn't see what happened next. An incredibly powerful shockwave was then generated from the combined strength of Oblivion and Karmic Teaching, and she was sent flying back-first into the ceiling

Sora then mocked her "Oh… so close! Check…" the defeated then made her way to ground level with a resounding thud "and mate."

Rei then got back up, but slowly and threatened him "Damn you, boy! This isn't over. Lady Ragyo will hear of this!" she then faded into thin air as she honored her end of the deal, most likely that was how she got in in the first place.

"I wonder what that was all about. Still, who is this…Lady Ragyo?" Sora pondered for a minute for something to pop back into his head "Could she be…"

**[Back during Sora's first day]**

_"Are you the one named Sora? The one who destroyed Master Xehanort?"_

Sora said aloud, not knowing how this Heartless is communicating with him mentally "I did indeed destroy Master Xehanort, so what chance you think you have against me?"

_"He was the mistress' mentor!"_

"'The Mistress'? Explain yourself." Sora poked in curiosity

**[Present Day]**

"…The one that Heartless mentioned back when I first got here? Could she even be the one behind the Heartless here as well as the ones that tried their hand at Yen Sid!? By Eraqus' wrath, now everything is spinning; fast." Sora said, putting two, two, and two together, but then resumed his trek. Only after a few more hallways and corridors, he was by three Dapper Shadows and then one of them proceeded to say telepathically

"_Only our lieutenant promised to leave, but she didn't say jack squat about us!"_

And yet another battle ensues as he is outnumbered three to one, but never outgunned. He then powered down from Valor Form, only to then take on Limit Form, one that he hasn't used in a while. But that won't mean he's rusty with it in the slightest.

"Alright…Time to have some fun!" Sora exclaimed as drew his Oblivion Keyblade and the trio tried to triple tag-team him. Sora sharp reflexes and nimbleness of which he displayed in his fight against Rei prove troublesome for the team of handsome heartless. When he got them to get close to both him and one another, he unleashed a ripple drive that sent all three of them flying quite a way. When they all regain their bearings, the noticed that their target was gone and nowhere to be found. From within the shadows of a corner, there was a blinding flash that passed by one of the Dapper Shadows, slicing him wide open and left him oozing out its liquid darkness. Realizing that they were down one man, they reformulated their attack approach; one would distract Sora while the other one tries to flank him. The diversion heartless does well trying to keep Sora distracted for its partner to end the fight for good, only to realize that Sora knew of this plan already and decided to put a premature end to it as he unleashed a counter-Zantetsu: the same attack that he used on the first one he killed. Now all alone, the last one tried to feign a retreat by merging with the shadows, but it didn't take long for Sora to catch on to what the Matrix Agent wannabe was up to. He his Keyblade still drew as he patiently waited for it to pop up all while pretending to be on his merry way to Satsuki's chambers. Silent yet quick footsteps were heard approaching Sora from behind. Just as the final Dapper Shadow tried to stab him in the back, Sora flawlessly performed a reverse summersault jump. As his arms were in position, he swung his Keyblade across the Heartless' neck, decapitating it. With the last of the strike squad now gone, he then reverted back to normal and proceeded to make his way to the Lady's Quarters, all while avoiding the security cameras that were now present in the halls beyond the one he fought Rei and the Heartless.

**[Location: Satsuki's Tower, top floor; Time: 1:25 PM]**

After evading all the cameras and climbing the elevator shoot instead of taking said elevator to retain his low-profile, Sora stood in front of a massive sound-proof door and then thought to himself "Well… This is it: A break and enter that's been six weeks three days in the making." He then summoned his Keyblade and used its magic to hopefully open the door, which much to his joy, did so. He then took a deep breath and muttered "I'm in…"

He then made his way to Satsuki room, while he knows that the information within her first journal entry could be a true wake-up call for himself as well as Ryuko, he still feels dirty and shameful that he has to pilfer through a girl's chambers. But at least he has the humility to put everything back to where it was after he checked a certain area of the room. Just when he was on the verge of giving up, he stumbled upon a DVD disk after he used his Keyblade on a wall safe and muttered "Hmm…not what I was hoping for, but maybe this can help." He then walked up to the projector, ejected whatever could've been in the machine at the time, put the disk he found in Satsuki's room and pressed play.

Before him was a man of which neither Sora nor Ryuko are familiar with in the slightest and in front of that man was none other… than Ansem the Wise himself who was going by his alter identity 'DiZ' at the time, hence the red wrappings around his face and for odd reasons they were seen conversing at what appears to be Ryuko's old house. They didn't seem to be talking, at least not vocally. They simply made bodily gestures to express what they said as to not let any ears know who they are and what they were up to. 'DiZ' handed the mystery man a notebook of a sorts, which made the latter cringe like no other as he read the contents of the notebook; like whoever wrote whatever was in that book was like another child to him and was very concerned, then he managed a few words after he turned his back on the Wise Ansem "I wish I could've saved them both…" the young man then took the notebook and locked it in a safe that seems to have camouflaging properties, most likely a little Life Fiber perk, and it has completely blended in with the wall it's mounted into; now in a place where a minute few know of its location.

"Who was that guy that was with Ansem? What is that man's connection with Satsuki if he has the journal locked away at Ryuko's place? And what did he mean by 'I wish I could've saved them both'? I've got a bad feeling about this…" Sora thought to himself as he cringed at a certain worst case scenario "Next stop: The old man's place." Sora said aloud as he proceeded to return everything to the way it originally was to prevent the chances that they have been infiltrated by both Sora and this suspicious Rei character, and decided to open the window, go out that way, close it, jump off the edge and activate his Keyblade Glider, now en route to Isshin's Place.

**[Location: Isshin's Mansion; Time: 2:15 PM]**

Sora arrives at the mansion once more, this time by himself as he continues his search for the answers he seeks. He looked around the general area of where he saw that safe in the video, hoping for the best of things. Upon reaching the more specific space where the safe, there was good news and bad news. The good news: not only did he find the safe, but it appears that Nui hasn't tampered with it and was hardly singed by the fire that ensued after the attack.

"There it is; untouched even by Harime. Either she never knew of this thing's existence or she was just forced to make herself scarce from the scene." Just as Sora used his Keyblade to open the lock, it would budge. That's when he learned of the bad news: it was Keyblade proof, no doubt 'DiZ's' doing to make sure Xehanort or his cronies didn't get their hands on the safe's contents first.

He took a deep sigh and said "it's never easy in this world, is it?" Sora then took a closer look at it and noticed that it is protected by an electronic lock; an eight digit combination by the look of it. "Hmm…that could be someone's birthday I bet. But if that's so, then whose?" He tried pondering of what the combination could be and as he did he muttered to himself "two days left. The elites aren't back from the raid trip yet, maybe I can find some clues back in the council chamber; only this time I have the advantage of familiar terrain now."

**[Location: just outside the courtyard; Time: 7:00 PM]**

He needed some time to wind down from the last visit as well as to give himself an early dinner just in case. "Looks like some of the students that went are starting to come back by the look of it. I wonder what made this trip so important…" Sora said to himself as he observed the patrol pattern of the remaining members of the raid that were counted as surplus. After he got a good feel of how their patterns behave, he then made his move every time he saw his opening.

**[Location: Satsuki's Quarters; Time: 7:10 PM]**

It took him considerably lesser time to get back to the council chambers and Satsuki's room due to lack of heartless resistance as well as the knowledge of the cameras observing the halls back below; using his Keyblade Glider to get up the tower would be an instant giveaway of his location.

"There's got to be a clue in regards to that safe here somewhere! If that Journal entry came from here, then someone here knows the combo!" Sora thought to himself as returned to frantically searching the place. Just as he was searching the place out, his phone started to ring with a rather hip-hop beat which prompt him to pull it out and answer "Hello? This is Sora"

"This is Aikuro. What are you up to?"

"Searching for clues in regards to the first journal entry"

"Such as?"

"It's location for starters; it's locked in a safe at Isshin's home of all places."

"No way, for real!? Why would he keep a journal entry of that queen bitch instead of his own? Scrub that; why didn't he tell us about it in the first place!?" Aikuro shouted in a total loss of thought

"I don't know what's going on anymore, but I got a sneaking feeling that the first entry will help provide some much needed answers." Sora replied calmly

"Say, where are you at?"

"In the Elite's quarters searching as we speak, why? What's going on at your end?"

"Shit! Then you better get out of there fast! The Elite four are on their way back, but from the looks how her chopper is flying, Satsuki may not be a problem for a while; or at all if the pilot passes out and crashes the damn thing." Aikuro warned him from the other end

"What makes you want that of all things to happen?" Sora asked

"Because she did quite a number on Osaka the most over one thing"

"And that is?" Sora wondered

"Nudist Beach" Tsumugu said "She knew our guys were stationed nearby Honno-Ji somewhere and was already aware of Aikuro's true identity from the very start."

"So THAT'S what this whole trip was all about! Damn it all!" Sora said as he placed it altogether

"Simmer down there, detective." Ryuko said over the phone

"Yeah. Thankfully, her lackey Jakuzure was dumb enough to settle for the destruction of a simple hanger." Aikuro continued

"You mean-?"

"That's right. We're holed up even deep than they previously thought. In case if you start to wonder, Mako is also with us; we'll be staying here to recuperate from all of this craziness and plan our next move."

"And Senketsu…?" Sora queried

"Good as new now." Senketsu replied which eased some of Sora's guilt of not being there for them

"Hell maybe even better!" Ryuko replied "In fact, I myself have gotten stronger too. If you DID come to our rescue that day, I doubt I'd be able to battle Satsuki to a tie this time."

"Glad to hear that's the case." Sora sighed as he knew it was nice to hear from Ryuko as well

"In the meantime, good luck getting that safe open." Aikuro said

"And after all the damages that were bestowed on us, it had better be damn well worth it." Tsumugu finished the call

A few minutes after he hung, he was seen cleaning up the place to assure make them think that no one was ever there. He thought "I need major dates regarding Satsuki's life so far…" he sat and thought and recalled his first day at Honno-Ji "Nonon. Maybe I can ask her about some of Satsuki's most noteworthy events." Then chatter was barely audible from where he was at right now, and he knew what that meant "Crap, they're already back!" He then made a break for the window after he got the place back to its original condition as much as possible and closed it behind him, only for Ira to naturally spot him at the last possible second. He then ran to the window, opened it, tried to wrap a spiked whip around him to capture him but completely missed the shot as Sora activated his Glider which prompt the giant to yell out "SORA!" in sheer frustration.

"There's no doubt they'll suspect me of Break and Enter after the stunt I just pulled." Sora said to himself after he managed to get enough space between himself and the tower "Better go back to Isshin's and lay low until the heat dies down…" while Sora's overall intentions were good of heart, this particular action has just branded him a wanted criminal; he could never show his face in the town ever again now that he has a bounty on his own head…

* * *

**{Character Relations Updated}**

* * *

**[Location: Kiryuin Manor, Life Fiber Chamber; Time: 10:30 PM]**

Satsuki just took her leave from the chamber after her mother introduced her to "The Source", who were wearing naught save for towels wrapped around their bodies. Once the chamber was completely empty, the mother then walked over to a seemingly blank wall. She placed her hand on it and before her appeared blood sampler, retinal scanner, and keyboard for a password. As she gave the machine a bit of her blood and allowed the scanner to observe her eyes, she then entered her password, which was "Death2Light" and before her opened a hidden elevator to a discrete place within the mansion and an electronic monotonic sounding voice said "Welcome back, Lady Ragyo…"

Ragyo then took said elevator down which was quite the wait as the elevator was going down to near subterranean levels. After at least five minutes, the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened for her to enter this secret room which contained two metal chairs that barely seem rusted at all, a table fit for two, a small fridge that seemed large enough for several battles of wine, and a couple of wine glasses on the table. As she entered the room she sealed the door, grab a bottle of wine from out of the fridge, poured herself a glass of wine, and before she took her seat she allowed the towel around her body to casually fall off onto the floor, leaving herself completely exposed. After she took her seat, she began to savor the flavor of the red alcohol, then said "It has been far too long… Master."

In front of Ragyo at the opposite end of the table was nothing more than a sizable white ponytail. But who's…?


	13. Chapter 13: Death Incarnate

**[Location: Isshin's Place; Time: 7:00 AM (Day 47)]**

Sora was seen sleeping inside wait could be called the living room of the house owned by the late Isshin Matoi. He let out a very big yawn as he didn't exactly sleep comfily this time around. The bed wraps back at Mako's place were better than what was left of Mr. Matoi's couch. As he got off said sofa, he then said "Hopefully this is a long enough wait, provided that Ira lets me off with some leeway. I still have all of today to find clues and hopefully Nonon will be a little more lenient with me than the boys would." He then proceeded to resume his search for the safe's combination.

**[Meanwhile at Honno-Ji]**

"Welcome back, my lady!" they all saluted Satsuki's return as she got out of the helicopter. Satsuki nodded in response to their calls with a most respectful look in her eye

However before she got any further to proceed with her final speech, Ira stepped up in front of her and informed her in a most solemn tone "My lady. I'm afraid to notify you of this but during your absence last night… we had a break-in…"

"Was it one of 'them'?" Satsuki said with a worried tone, afraid that something of hers may have been compromised

"No… it was Sora of all people…"

"Sora!? The Key's Chosen One! Are you sure!?" Satsuki answered, completely shocked at the news that was just revealed to her

**[At a remote location where this was being recorded to]**

"I saw him leave the tower with my own eyes. I was wrong about from the very beginning." Ira said on the monitor, ashamed that he was seemingly been led astray by the boy's genuine good nature

"If word gets out, we're finished." Satsuki whispered "We have no choice then. Place a bounty on Sora's head now; the price is five hundred million yen."

"Yes Lady Satsuki. And I'm sorry for trusting him…" Ira said as he went to asset the new bounty in Honno-Ji City

The monitor then turns off and the person that did so muttered "Perfect. Now no one will stop Lady Ragyo's plan of cleansing all the worlds now…"

**[Location: Honno-Ji City slums; Time: 8:00 AM]**

Sora was seen browsing the slums like its everyday thing now. But before he got far, there was a sign with his picture on it. "Oh no. Now I'm a wanted man." He muttered as he observed the sign in greater detail. On it was his picture from the student record database and two crimes: _'Trespassing in Satsuki's Tower and break and entering from the said tower.'_ And a reward for his capture of five hundred million yen; dead, alive, or anywhere in between. "Ah man. There goes my chance to see Nonon for the dates of those events. Now that they got the whole city under lockdown for my face as well as the the student body is making preparation for whatever it is they are prepping for, my chances to blend in are zilch now." He then decided to take his leave of Honno-Ji via his Glider. "I have no choice: I have to skip town…"

Once he was well out of reach of the school, he pulled out his cellphone, dialed Aikuro's number, waited for the line to connect (which it did), and from the other end was "Hey Sora how're you holding up?"

"Aikuro. I've got a serious problem now." Sora said sounded a bit stressed

"As do we at the moment to be exact. Head to Osaka, jump into the reservoir and let the waves do the rest. Either I or Ryuko will brief you on what we're up to in person." Aikuro instructed Sora on where to go to reunite with Ryuko and Mako "Just mind the mess would you…?"

"It's bad THAT down there?"

"Osaka got the worst of it, and with reasons…" Aikuro then hung up

**[Location: Ruins of Osaka; Time: 11:00 AM]**

"Damn… I was told it would be a total mess here, but this goes beyond what even I predicted." Sora said as he observed the mess and the faint smell of embers filled his nostrils. "Now where to they expect me to…jump…from." He asked himself, only to look down and saw the emblem of Nudist Beach. "Well that's to the point." And with zero hesitation, he cannonballed into the water below.

**[At a most exotic looking beach]**

Sora just emerged from the waves of the basin that he jumped into a mere minute ago and was greeted by a most exotic looking beach and the crazy thing about it is that is looks like that it is underground and for the most part, it is. "Wow… I thought Honno-Ji was crazy looking, but this is something else entirely!" Sora exhaled as he was completely riddled with sheer awe at the surreal sight "How did this place come to reality anyway?"

"You can thank my father for this, with all the money that he earned as a college professor and subsequently spent funding this place and its people for war." Ryuko said from behind him

"YOUR FATHER WAS BEHIND THIS!?" Sora exclaimed in total shock at what he just heard

"Yup, used all the money he made as a college professor for general construction as well as hiring local mercenaries for hit-and-run jobs on Kiryuin owned shit." Ryuko answered as she recalled what she was told about the true origins of Nudist Beach.

Sora chuckled a bit to try and lighten the incoming tension and continued "Guess that explains why he sent you to that horrible school in the first place. He couldn't afford any other educational facility without compromising his war efforts, couldn't he?"

"Yeah, that's right…" the red-streaked renegade replied. As she took a similar pose as Sora with her hands behind her head, her eyes widened with complete realization and continued "You know what? Now that you mention the part about the money, it should have been so fucking obvious why he left me at such a cheap ass place to start with. He needed it to be devoted to something even bigger than just me, bigger than himself, bigger than even Senketsu and twin blades. I-It makes so much fucking sense now that I think about it!"

"Whoa…it must've been a lot to take in all at once." Sora exhaled

"Yeah, it sure was…The bit where you mentioned that Life Fibers were blobs of living darkness?" Ryuko quipped back

"You mean back at the school during my early days…?" Sora recalled

"That's the one; me and Senketsu at first laughed at the notion. But then Aikuro personally confirmed what you learned from the council was absolutely true."

"I was downright terrified at this revelation." Senketsu voiced his own opinion "I was afraid that…that…"

"You would've consumed Ryuko someday?" Sora finished for him, only for the Kamui's only eye to widen at what he just said "Back when I was still green to these garments, I was always afraid that every time that they consumed my friends to give me more strength that one day-"

"That they wouldn't return to your side…?" Senketsu finished for Sora, effectively returning the favor

"All one in the same, guys… you should both be glad that it wasn't the case for either of us." Ryuko stated as she wrapped her right arm around Sora's back, then the Keyblade veteran and living uniform nodded their heads in agreement. Then Ryuko proceeded with "And another thing that he told me, the Kiryuins are up to something big." Ryuko recalled what she learned from Aikuro, who enlighten her with everything he knew; no punches pulled this time around.

"How big?" Sora asked, afraid of what might come out of her lips

"While you were gone, we saw satellite imagery of the REVOCS clothing line shipping a shit ton of Life Fibers to Honno-ji. Aikuro stated that if they were willingly giving Shitsuki's school that many Life Fibers, then it's clear to him that they are likely preparing for 'Her' return."

"'Her'?" Sora pondered

"Ragyo Kiryuin, the mother of my rival Satsuki, head of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Grand Director of the REVOCS clothing production line, all of those first few things making her the school's de facto principal since it falls under REVOCS ownership, is finally making an in-person appearance at Honno-ji Academy for the first time in three years. Back then she apparently made an inauguration speech on the day it was opened for operations just to flaunt her authority and to inform everyone how Satsuki is her acting eyes and ears and was made Student Council President for being such. She was also my father's former employer, plans to use all of its clothing, which are tailored with Life Fiber, to consumed everyone on this world and have them handed over to the dark beings as food; for the lack of a better statement." Ryuko said

"Your old man used to work for REVOCS?" Sora questioned, shocked by what he just learned "That'll explain how he had easy access to some Life Lifers in the first place; he must have made off with some to make Senketsu and my clothes later on."

"Sounds quite ironic I know." She stated, full of glum and proceeded "and what's even more so than that is that beings of dark or not, it still feels dirty to even think about putting Senketsu through this, fighting and murdering his own kind."

"You mean Senketsu was created as -"

"A weapon? Yeah, that's right… as much as I wanted him to sit this fight out in particular, he insisted on joining me and the Nudists." Ryuko informed Sora "Isn't that right, buddy?"

"I have made my decision the very moment I was first worn by you, Ryuko. As have the Life Fibers owned by REVOCS" Senketsu said with strong hints of genuine loyalty in his voice "and if that decision is to use others as their petty savory dishes, then I feel that I have no other option but to answer in kind and help Ryuko destroy every single one of them."

"Damn. That's deep, buddy…and quite harsh to be honest." Sora replied as he was rattled at what the black uniform just told him to the point where he was sitting on the ground. Just as Sora finished that sentence, gunfire was heard from a distance. The source turned out to be the same guy from the photo that Ryuko got her hands on weeks back. "Hey I remember that guy. That's Tsumugu isn't it?"

"Harsh, but all things considered, understandable. And yes that's him." Ryuko replied as she joined him and asked him "Want to know why he bares such disdain for Life Fibers?" Sora gulped as he prepared for the worst "His older sister, Kinue, volunteered for a prototype Kamui project. Things went really downhill really fast went she was killed in the process. Aikuro was just as devastated as Tsumugu was since she was revealed to have been in an affair with, despite the big guy's initial reservations, Aikuro himself."

"Older sister. Kid brother. Girlfriend. So that's who Aikuro was referring to back when he was residing at Radiant Garden." Sora said as he put the pieces together

"And the same person Tsumugu mentioned when he wanted me to get rid of Senketsu." Ryuko chipped in and followed up with "Any there is one more thing they filled me with: my father infused my DNA with the Life Fibers used to create Senketsu. Hence why not only why I am able to commute with him, but also the reason why I haven't been consumed as well as being the only one that can use wear him to his fullest. But how you are able to understand him perfectly is still a mystery to me… I guess we'll just chalk it up as what you two agreed on: that it's simply your Keyblade's magic at work"

As Ryuko began to poke at the subject of Sora's ability to commute with a Kamui like the one Ryuko is wearing, he then recalled the incident that branded him with the accursed Recusant's Sigil: the day he sacrificed himself to release Kairi's heart, turning himself into a heartless in the process. He knows for a fact that the darkness within him still lingers and can be very easy to ignite if he is ever wrongfully provoked. He was unsure of what frightens him more: if what he suspects is true, or if Ryuko ever found out that he just like Senketsu; if both were to be true, the aftermath would be most catastrophic.

Regaining his train of thought, he then replied to Ryuko's statement "Yeah…just some good old fashion magic at work…"

"You know what, I don't think I would have been ready for everything Aikuro told me today had it been the old me that was just looking for the identity of my father's murderer seven weeks ago. But now that that I think about it, I'm actually glad he waited because now… I found new calling for my life. Or perhaps, this was the real reason why I was born."

"And that is?" Sora asked despite already knowing the answer

"To make a difference for this world; for all worlds actually; just like you." As she finished her sentence, Ryuko and Sora were now holding hands "It's like he foresaw everything that would lead up to this day, including his own death."

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me Isshin knew of this very event from the beginning, including the exact date of which it would happen!?"

"That's what Aikuro and Tsumugu said"

"Then there's still hope yet! The safe at Isshin's place that holds Satsuki's primordial journal entry! That date, THAT'S got to be the combination!"

"Still going on about proving Princess Bushy Brows' innocence?" Ryuko enquired in an unamused tone, then she got a spark of sudden interest when Sora mentioned its location and said " Scrub that last one; what the fuck is that skank's journal doing in my dad's place anyway!?"

"I know what you're going to say after this, but I still can't shake the feeling that Satsuki's ties with her mother aren't all that is cracked up to be… as for why it's even there of all places: I intend to find that out as well." Sora confessed with a bit of reserve yet a good hint of confidence in his theory

"If you can provide us with that journal that can prove me otherwise before 9:00 AM tomorrow, I'll sit and think about what to do with her. If not, then no guarantees that she'll be alive by the time you do."

"Trust me… I got a good feeling that it will change your opinion about her…" Sora said with a confident grin on his face, but then thought to himself "but I have bad one of what it may have to say after that video."

Before Sora took his leave of the true Nudist Beach Base, Ryuko grabbed him and said "Hold up. You said you were caught in the tower, right?" In which Sora's nods his head in response "Then you're better off here with us than back at Isshin's Place or Honno-Ji for that matter. Wait until tomorrow morning, then go get the journal. I'll spare her until you get there said journal in hand."

"Okay, thanks. I could use a bit of a breather right about now… and all I'm asking for her right now is a fair shot."

**[Location: Isshin's Place; Time: 8:00 AM (Day 48)]**

Sora was seen in front of the very safe that contains his friend's rival's very first journal entry. He inhaled deeply front his nose, exhaled from his mouth, and said to himself "This is it. This measly little batch of paper in this box it could very well turn the tide of this whole war in our favor. Getting my hands on this one entry in particular has been bordering seven weeks in the making."

He then carefully punched in today's date, which is the date of the Cultural and Sports Grand Festival, and much to his surprise, it actually opened! A computerized voiced then said "Welcome Back, Doctor Matoi." Then he carefully took the journal entry that seemed to have been very well persevered.

As he held the booklet in his hand, he could swear that he can feel them trembling at the very feel of it, like it contained some dark and haunting stories. He took another deep breath and said "Alright Sora. This is no time to get cold fingers; not when it counts the most." When he finally regained his composure and was about to open it, he then followed up with "Well…this is it."

He finally opens the booklet that was in the palm of his hand. The part mention something about writing practice and her simple yet positive views of everything "hehe… I guess everyone was like that in their childhood." As he kept reading, he saw a part where Satsuki received a massage from her mom "A negative response? What kind of massage was lil' Satsuki receiving?" he then turned the page once again and was met with even more grisly details of what transpired during Satsuki's childhood. "'Down there'? By that, does she mean…?" before he finished that sentence, Sora placed his right hand onto his mouth and was still holding the journal with his left and said "By Yen Sid's beard. You DO mean in that region, don't you Satsuki?" while he was hesitant to turn the page, he felt the need to do so to know everything of what the poor child had to endure. He was then met with Satsuki's TRUE ultimate goal. "Would have killed her? No dinner!? MURDERED HER FATHER AND BABY SISTER!?" that last one made him so mad, that it cause him to drop to his knees after he placed the journal entry into his possession and look to be emitting an aura of darkness. Sora then shouted "THAT BITCH!" and unleashed a powerful surge of the forbidden power. Of all the times that Sora has ever lost it, this one time goes to the top of that list. After the initial anger subsided, he got back onto his feet, and saw that the safe had one last piece of paper inside of it. he reached for it and learned that it was actually a peace treaty negotiations between his organization of Nudist Beach and Satsuki's armada of Honno-Ji Academy. It also said that Ryuko was to be the ambassador to keep both forces in the know-how for the both of them. "No..."

He then got out of the basement/laboratory and instructed himself "These need to be made public; this whole world has been deceived by a lie."

* * *

**Items acquired:**

**{Satsuki's Secret Journal 1}**

**{Nudist/Honno-Ji peace negotiation paper}**

* * *

**[Location: Honno-Ji City Entrance; Time 8:35 AM]**

"This information needs to be known at the festival ASAP. I don't care about the bounty on my head anymore!" Sora roared, pumped full of resolve. After he made his way into the slums, he was met with even more Neoshadows than normal and it's on the day that Ragyo offers this world to darkness as a scapegoat. This is no coincidence neither; it's not only like they know who he is after, but also like they are working for REVOCS. "Boys, you really should be on your merry own way right now. I'm in a very, very, very bad mood right now…" He said in a hauntingly fuming tone that would give most psychopaths twice his age and size complete pause, all while he carved the Neoshadows with minute effort, even going as far as slitting some of their throats and leaving them to bleed out. After he was done with those, he made his way to the one star district.

**[Location: One-star district; Time: 8:45 AM]**

As Sora made his way through the one-star commons area to the Courtyard, which now looks like a glorified stadium, four Dapper Shadows now stood in his way, ready and itching for a fight. While Sora was too engulfed by his new found hatred in the woman who was supposed to have been a good mother, he was far from distracted on the fight at hand. They once again tried their usual tag-team tactic, but this time Sora was not having any of that for he was too tight of a time budget to spend on the likes of these guys. So he zapped the most bundled together group with a Thundaga, stab the one in front of him in the eyes (both of them) and whacked the stunned ones upside their heads so hard they fly off, and stab the now blind Dapper Shadow right through the chest; killing the bugger effectively. After that bout of business, he made his way to the two-star living areas.

**[Location: Two-star district; Time 9:00 AM]**

Sora was now just a mad dash away from the site of the chaos. But as he was about to reunite with the resistance, he was then confronted by yet another Darkside. Only this time it had zero intentions of doing what Ragyo has been planning to do for the past 20 years. Instead, it was clearly more focused on the destruction of the Keyblade wielder in front of it, and its intent showed as it cranked its neck and popped its knuckles.

Just as Sora prepared to face the giant, he took note of the sky and saw what appeared to be flying white business suits. He then look even more unsettled and said "What the hell are those things…? I don't think that's the fashion police…" as he was distracted, the Darkside landed a nasty looking knuckle sandwich to his whole body, but that was not enough to bring this Keyblade wielder down as he quickly got back on his feet and resumed battle with the full-time world jacker, part-time bodyguard.

While it was surprisingly faster than its normal eyed counterparts, its gargantuan size still slowed it down considerable enough to where Sora can easily telegraph the giant's attacks and deliver some nasty looking counter strikes. No longer spending any more time on petty distractions, he hurled his Keyblade and its teeth landed straight in the Darkside's…you-know-where. The behemoth then knelled in pain while covering its nether regions. And with its head now at a more vulnerable height, he delivered the finishing blow to the giant Heartless, allowing him to get to the stadium and with that, the bottom of everything here.

**[Location: Stadium; Time: 9:05 AM]**

As he finally made his way to the stadium, what he saw next was just as repulsive as what he read in Satsuki's first journal entry. What he saw was Ryuko's heart (literally) in the palm of the woman whose appearance resembles that of the person that was described as Satsuki's mother. As he bared witness to such inhumanity, he lobbed his Keyblade once again, heading straight towards them and it easily sliced off the offender's hand. As Ryuko managed to get her bearings back together, she saw the weapon that released her from her recent predicament and complimented "about time…"

Sora then leaped onto the stage and yelled out "Ryuko, leave this psychopath to me and get everyone out of here! The sky! You've noticed it haven't you!?"

"I know I have, but she-!" Ryuko objected at first wanting to stay behind and fight alongside Sora, but as she took another glimpse of him, he saw that his eyes were teeming with pure hatred. But Ryuko knew for sure they weren't meant for her. Instead, he was dead set on ripping the older woman in front of them a new one. Once Ryuko saw the brunt of Sora's rage, she gulped hard and willingly backed off and replied "I-I understand…" remembering full-well after her fight with Mako that ended with the Fight's Club's disbandment that it's the nice ones one must be most weary of.

Sora couldn't believe what he just did to his friend. He managed to succeed in what Satsuki was failing in miserably: Intimidate the ever living daylights out of the reckless and dauntless Ryuko Matoi, who is like a sister to him. "Damnit all… what is this world turning me into…?" Sora said to himself quietly. After Ryuko widened the gap between herself and Sora, the latter then started "You… are you Ragyo Kiryuin…?"

"Oh my, it seems my astonishing reputation precedes even MY expectations…" The woman brazenly and stimulatingly responses as she gestures herself while wearing what is no doubt a hijacked Junketsu "Yes, I am Ragyo Kiryuin!"

"THEN PREAPRE FOR YOUR EXECUTION!" Sora boomed as he rushed her down with the Kingdom Key in hand unleashing a blinding flurry of strikes that no mere human can keep up with yet she was able to dodge each time. When Ragyo managed to find an opening, she managed to snap it in two. As Ragyo tried to follow up with a devastating gut blow, Sora easily parries the attack with the Oblivion Keyblade. While it did not break as easily as the Kingdom Key, the blow still sent Sora skidding on his feet quite a distance. "Th-that power… no one should ever have that much attunement with the darkness except Xehanort; just who, or what, the hell is she?"

"What the…?" Ragyo said, quirking an eyebrow, then went to smirking "Well, isn't this something else? It seems the Keyblade is more than what it appears to be"

"You think that's something? Then check this out!" Sora yelled as he was no doubt preparing to take on his ultimate form. Now clad in its signature white with black indents, Sora has taken Final Form to (hopefully) face the evil Ragyo Kiryuin on equal footing. "This is the end, Ragyo Kiryuin… YOUR HEAD IS MINE!"

She chuckled at Sora threat and said "Funny… my child, or should I say eldest child, said the same exact thing and look where it landed her…" Ragyo mocked as she gestured her left index finger in the direction of a rather large crater in the wall. After Sora focused a little bit more at what (or who) is there, he sees Satsuki Kiryuin; beaten within an every inch of her life.

"Then you'll pay for that atrocity as well…!" Sora bellowed as he began what would go down to be the fight of his life. Utilizing his telepathic connection with the two Keyblades he wields now, he is able to initially catch Ragyo off-guard and deal some notable yet repairable damage to both mad woman and the Kamui she stole alike. But as she then got the hang of how Sora was fighting, she was then able to fend of the devastating flurry of attacks that could turn most foes into parmesan cheese by now.

"Wait! I know that look in your eye." Ragyo replied as she was now able to deflect as quickly as Sora was able to attack

"Silence!" Sora bit back, not taking any more of Ragyo's psychotic and self-centered BS.

She then laughed maniacally as she instantly puts two and two together (one being of Sora's anger and the other being what he just said), grabbed him by the neck, slammed him into the ground creating an extremely wide crater

"Sora!" Ryuko shouted. Feeling that she has evacuated enough of the student body, she heads to the center stage to lend Sora aid; only to be obstructed by a most annoyingly familiar face

"Uh, uh, uh, Ryuko. You have to play with me first." Nui said playfully

"Shit! Not again… I have no time for you for now." Ryuko said as she began to do battle with Nui once again, only this time it was a more fair fight.

"I knew it! You found out about 'that', didn't you!?" Ragyo said as she kept him down by pressing her left high-heel onto his throat "You want to know something else…?"

"Fuck you, Ragyo." Sora spited as he decided to rightfully spit in her face, hitting her in her right cheek

"This precious source of power that Satsuki foolishly came here with, Junketsu…?" Ragyo asked as she wiped the spit off her cheek with her left hand and teased him by groping her own left breast with right hand "I had a feeling that I couldn't trust her with a Kamui as far I could've thrown her when she a newborn. So I had a tumor implanted into Junketsu's already savage brain, a tumor of which containing **MY** DNA, to make him untamable by any other but myself…" She finished, now kneeling down onto Sora

"You…you monster… you knew of what she was up to?" Sora groaned

"From the very start!" She stated revealing that she allowed everything to play out from the beginning "Aww, don't look too glum… soon the light of this world and all others will cease to exist and you won't have to worry about a damn-" Just as Ragyo was about to finished her sentence, she found herself stabbed in the chest by the Oathkeeper and Junketsu's left eye stabbed by Oblivion, leaving her with a nasty-looking scar on her belly **AND** back as it had succeeded in piercing her all the way, and potentially damaging said eye beyond repair respective.

"Wanting to snuff out the light and allow an apocalypse of darkness to swallow everything… all while satisfying your own personal desires, manipulating everyone form the God damned sidelines!…You remind me of Xehanort…" Sora spited

"As do you…I mean, look at you. Even my own daughters couldn't hold a candle to me, but you… I knew you would be different. The immense power that you possess; you could remake and reshape the worlds into your own liking if you wanted to…" She playfully said while spewing some of her blood due to the Oathkeeper still being imbedded within her

"Wait! How do you know about-!?" Sora questioned

"Me and him go way back, sonny." Ragyo answered as she pinned Sora's hands down with her knees and traced her fingers across Sora's chest, only for her to widen her eyes in shock "Wait a minute… These garments are made of Life Fibers, aren't they? But how did- Isshin… he's been even more busy than even I previously anticipated." Ragyo said as she was now completely puzzled by this recent discovery "But how was I not able to detect it…? Yen Sid, it would explain why my Nui was so quiet on that topic. You should have been utterly destroyed by those clothes of yours; you being here means that Nui failed. But no matter, it means I'll have more fun taking those off of you myself…" she licked her lips ravenously as she prepared to deal with Sora the same matter she did Satsuki

Just as Ragyo was about to relieve Sora of his technically half-made Kamui, Satsuki then saw that everything was heading even further south than she previously thought all while still unable to get back on her feet. Feeling that death would be a better alternative for her two trump cards than what Ragyo has planned for them, she felt she has no choice but to force her hand. She was holding what appears to be a remote detonator in her hand and then said in a coarse tone "Sora… Ry-… little sister… I'm sorry… for everything…" she then pressed the button and suddenly, massive explosions engulfed the entire stadium, bringing all the stands down and allowing easier access for everyone to get out. After the blast has cleared out, most of the patrons that weren't consumed by COVERS were already home-free… but what of the fates our star players…?

* * *

**{Character Relations updated}**


	14. Chapter 14: Bottom of Hell

As the explosion finally subsided, Ryuko and Sora were seen with their lights completely knocked out. While Senketsu was seen dragging his wearer to safety, scissor blade in mouth, Tsumugu was seen hoisting Sora above his shoulder who was now reverted back to normal due to the immense shock he received from the explosion. He then muttered "Ra-gyo must pay…Poi-sioned Ka-mui…raped…daugh-ter…" as he finished what he said he then passed out completely.

"Easy Sora. We'll deal with that later, but not now…" Tsumugu stated as he tried to ease the frustrations Sora was facing knowing full-well from first-hand experience that such a temper is bad for one's health and will certainly slow down recovery or even make the injuries worse.

**[Minutes later after Sora and the gang took their leave]**

Ragyo was then seen emerging from the rubble and looking next to unfazed. "Hmm, I wonder what that was all about… Satsuki!" as she then darted her eyes to where her now topless daughter was lying at.

As Rei then walked up to the defeated, she prepared to haul her over to where they would want Satsuki to be as a POW. Then something sent shivers down her spine which made her yelp "Lady Ragyo. Something isn't right."

"And what would that be, my dear?" Ragyo said as she was no longer in Override with Junketsu yet her hair is now seen as it normally is (if there is such a thing as 'normal' for that hair). Junketsu's left eye was also seen replaced with an eyepatch no different from the one Senketsu wears on his right eye, hinting that the damage is indeed next to irreparable.

"Sh-She's dead, Lady Ragyo! Satsuki is dead!" Rei yelled out as she checked her vitals over and over again, shaking in terror knowing full well this won't bold well later

"What!? You mean all that was just to kill herself if things didn't look well for her!?" Ragyo screamed out in sheer frustration

"It's hard telling what she was thinking when she pulled the trigger or why she would off herself for that matter…unless…" Rei gulped as she finished her sentence

Ragyo then laughed manically as she had a hunch of why her daughter would avoid capture this way "She knew about **that** all along, didn't she!? She knew she was worth more to us alive than dead regardless of her true allegiance!"

"She knew of our plans to feed her to Shinra Kouketsu…" Nui quietly said as she slowly made her way to her inner circle

"Don't you dare try and play stupid with me, Nui!" Ragyo stormed as she now has Nui in a chokehold "You still failed to deal with Yen Sid as well as keeping that a secret from me all while asking me for more and more heartless every week since then; I guess that answers where they all went." Just as Nui's complexion started turning purple, she did recall one important service Nui has completed one certain task to the letter months back "But seeing as you still did a good job at dealing with that traitor for good, I'm more than willing to overlook this particular failure." Ragyo finished as she released her grip on Nui.

"Sorry, mommy. It won't happen again, I swear." Nui said in most glum tone as opposed to her sounding like she's as much zest as Mako

Ragyo then ordered "Now find this 'Sewing Club' of theirs for me and bring them all to me alive. It's high time to put them to real good use now…"

"Okay mommy!" and just as fast as someone snapping their fingers, she was back to the way she's usually seen as.

"As for you Rei, take out the trash of a traitor. After that, I'll need you to prepare yourself for when the day comes. As far as Shinra goes, you'll have to make do." Ragyo instructed her head accountant.

"At once Lady Ragyo. Very good, Lady Ragyo." Rei replied as she bowed to her CEO and proceeded to drag Satsuki out of the now ruined stadium.

**[Location: within the Two-star district; Time: 10:00 AM]**

Rei was seen carrying Satsuki to a familiar drainage system. As she finally got to the point where she can dumped the body easily, Rei leaned the dead body on the guard railing and got to eye level with the late president of Honno-Ji's Student Body. "Serves you right, traitor." She scolded Satsuki even in the latter's death "I guess we can have some fun with the Keyblade master instead." She then tossed Satsuki into the drainage systems below and allowed the waves to take her away.

**[Location: Nudist Beach HQ; Time: 9:30 PM (Day 77 {one month later})]**

Sora was seen in a medical bed and just to his right was another one of which was housing an out cold Ryuko Matoi. While Sora has been awake and conscious for the past week at least, his injuries prevented him from getting back up and into the fight as well as trying to even cast any healing spells. Sora knows full-well that they require quite a lot of effort on his part despite the astounding return value.

He was about try to cast a healing spell on Ryuko to help mend the wounds she has sustained and to help wake her up. "C'mon, Ryuko. I need someone to talk to…"

"Don't bother, kid." Aikuro said in a glum tone "Her body is more than fine right now, but it's her mental health that seems to be the problem. Besides, you know your healing spells require a lot of energy and it seems you were sapped dry after your fight with Ragyo."

"What of the rest of Honno-ji? At least those who weren't corrupted by her evil?" Sora pondered

Aikuro sighed as he prepared to deliver the worst of news "Most of Honno-ji's students and family that lives there made it out okay thanks to you and Ryuko, most of the Mankanshoku's included, but… I'm sorry, Sora. The former lieutenants for your club; they… did everything in their power to buy the rest of us some time."

"Are held captive or…"

"Satellite imagery found their bodies, Ragyo herself executed them on the spot." Aikuro said, confirming Sora's worst fears in regards to his local cohorts "Speaking of the bitch, I still can't believe that Isshin never bothered to tell us that he made love with-"

"That monster!?" Sora growled

"Yeah… Why do you call her that now? Do you know something that we don't? Did you… find anything disturbing in that primordial journal of Satsuki's as proof?" Aikuro kept poking at the subject to help ease some of the recent tensions.

Sora gulped hard as he realized now that he was at a crossroads regarding Nudist Beach's opinion towards Satsuki. Due to the Tri-City Raid one month back, the latter has been branded a war criminal by the three cities that her forces sacked to flush out the Nudist, Osaka most of all due to the Anti-Clothing resistance taking residence there to begin with. He had to choose: either be haunted by Satsuki's ghost after he showed him her journal, or keep it to himself and have Satsuki remain stuck between a dick and an asshole, assuming she's even still alive.

As he finally made up his mind, he knew that it was for the best. Reluctantly, he took out the journal, the should've been used peace treaty he found at Isshin's place, and the DVD that he found at Satsuki's place, the last two of which he took with him for good measure. Before Aikuro even got close to it, Sora withdrew it from the high ranking Nudist and said "This journal does NOT reach the ears of the other Nudist, save for the former Elites of Honno-Ji, and whatever you do, don't let Ira off himself over this, please. Everything else is yours to do with."

"The big guy won't be easy to calm down, but I'll try…." Aikuro then took in the journal that had the answers that they have been searching for the whole time. After he was done reading, he dropped it out of complete shock of what he just learned in regards to their now former late enemy. "Oh my god…We…we had her figured all wrong the whole time. Sora, for what it is worth, on behalf of Nudist Beach, I apologize for ever doubting you…"

"Shut up…save it for the person that DOES deserve your apology. Save it for Satsuki, assuming she is even still alive." Sora scowled mistaken his false homeroom teacher's genuine kindness for sheer rudeness at the fact that Aikuro was apologizing to the wrong person. He then proceeded "First thing I'm off to do when I am no longer bed ridden is return to Honno-Ji, kill the REVOCS leadership, and destroy the source of these super Heartless; this 'Original Life Fiber' from what I recall hearing about. That will be my final tribute to her." He decided to fall back to sleep to help his wounds recover.

"Sora…" Aikuro muttered as he couldn't believe how fast things went south. He then radioed Tsumugu and said "Give word the other Nudists of a new development that Sora just uncovered"

"And that would be?" Tsumugu said on the other end

"The bounty on Satsuki's head is off."

"Kind of pointless since she's no longer among the living, don't you think?"

""It's what Sora would want for her for sure: to let Satsuki know that we forgive her for everything she's done."

"Understood, I'll tell them to start taking posters down. To think I've always called her 'Queen Bitch' when the whole time that name should've belong to someone more deserving." Tsumugu said shaking his head total disbelief that everyone was played for fools from the start.

**[Meanwhile back at the medical room]**

Sora was seen trying to go back to sleep only to be awakened by a voice he hasn't heard in sometime

_"Hey buddy."_ This prompted Sora to look to his left and saw his other half

"Roxas?" Sora asked

_"Yeah, it's been a while. Your current mental health isn't exactly in the green... don't exactly look good physically either...ow..."_ Roxas said as he winched a little. due to Roxas originating from Sora, he felt everything from the pummeling to the bombs in every degree as Sora did.

"Then you don't need to even try to go back into my head to find out why. You share every one of my senses, you know what you- we read back at the manor."

_"Yeah. I still can't wrap my head around-" _Roxas pondered only to be cut off by Sora

"why someone would do those...things to a child...their OWN child may I add?"

_"Sora, I may not be in agreement with where your mental health, but at least your reasons for revenge are justified. Still, you can't just let this discovery consume you! You need-"_

"No, Roxas. I ain't stopping for no train this time." Sora scoffed as he began getting off his med-bed

_"Oh, no you don't. You're not in any good condition to leave just yet. What would happen if you walked out right now? in the condition your in, you'd die and that's not something Kairi would like, now would it?" _Roxas egged on knowing that this would be the only thing that could give other pause

Sora was about to protest but as Roxas brought Kairi into the discussion, he recalled what he heard Kairi say just as he took his leave. It's like she knew things would go bad fast. Sighing in defeat, Sora replied "No, she wouldn't like that in the slightest and I doubt Riku would hear the end of that in the next twenty years..."

_"That much is true..."_ They then tried to laugh a bit but were still in a bit of pain. Roxas then continued _"So what do ya say?"_

"One more day on sick leave, then it's back to the fields of war." Sora concluded

_"Sora"_ Roxas dragged on by himself_ "What has Ragyo done to you?"_

**[Location: Honno-Ji Wastelands; Time: 7:00 AM (Day 78)]**

Mataro and Guts were seen doing what they do best: doing and stealing whatever they can to get by. After they made off with enough food to get by, they were met with a couple of red-eyed Neoshadows that didn't seem inclined on sparing their prey with a few of the flying suits above that are that have been dubbed 'COVERS'. Knowing full well that trying to fight them would only made them mad, he made a run for it. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far after that when they pinned him to corner, ready to send them to their fates as food for the Life Fibers. Then, in a blinding flash, Heartless and COVERS alike were smitten with an incredible mix of finesse and power by an unknown savior wearing a black shawl to conceal the face and most of the body, who happens to be female; the cloak only goes down to about her mid-thighs. Much to Mataro's shock, this woman is confirmed to be wearing absolutely nothing with her cloak save for a pair of high-heel shoes that have blades for said heels (not even a set of you-know-what). The blades of the shoes that this girl is wearing have a black coloration and have a frighteningly familiar sheen to them. As a slight gust blew by, their heads slid down off of their bodies.

"Whoa-HO-HO! That was awesome! If it weren't for you, I'd be dead for sure." Mataro thanked his savior, who turned to face him despite her face being obstructed by the black wrap and the shadow projected by the hood and simply nodded in response. Had this been the old Mataro he would have tried to play it tough all the time, but it seems Sora has changed him for good on that department as well as his and Bazaro's peeping habits. Mataro then asked "Don't talk much?" the figure shook her head once more "Could you at least show me your face so I can remember who it was that saved me?" feeling unnerved at what might occur after the shrouded hero did, she cringed and was prepared to lead him to a safe place, but as she turned the other way she didn't see Mataro latch onto her black cloak and unwrapped it from her body, revealing that her face is wrapped up in black leather straps, revealing only her mouth and left purple eye for bare necessities. Rather large chucks of black hair were also seen poking out of the head wraps. This woman must've gotten into the fight for her life as she is seen sporting several faded bruises as well as a fair amount of dirt and grime all over her basically naked body. Mataro found himself intimidated, aroused, and puzzled all at the same time at the appearance of this person and managed to ask "Girl, you look like death. Are you okay?"

The mysterious savior simply answered in a rough sounding voice in a calm tone "I should ask you the same thing, Mataro Mankanshuko. However, it only hurts when I look back and think of my mistakes. Other than that, I am fine, thank you for asking."

"Holy crap! How do you know my name?" The boy asked as he was amazed that a complete stranger whom of which was never seen here before knew his name.

However he was only met with a palm in his mouth as his rescuer then answered "The sky has eyes and the air have ears; all linking back to 'Her'…"

As Mataro took the time to get what the stranger meant by what she just said, he then lost most of his train of thought as he was staring straight at the woman's naked frame of which is, basically, generally well-toned in pretty much every area of her body. Her belly sports not even a micrometer of pudginess. Her arms are at the perfect combination of lean and beefy; enough to tell of past training but not body builder large. The woman's breast are also quite sizeable, but not to the point where they would compromise her combat ability. Her calves and thighs are also in the consensus of the rest of her body: well-toned, very little fat if any at all, and still a bit large. The exact shape, condition, and size of her legs can only imply that her buttocks is also relatively large yet not even jiggly in the slightest. She takes notices of the fact that the boy has all but lost complete track of everything now until an "ahem" came from her.

As Mataro looked up he saw that this girl took notice of his staring. Now filled with utter terror of what his liberator might do to him over eyeing her nigh perfect physique, in a panic he throws the cloak back in her direction and said "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm sorry I think you should take this back."

"No need for apologies for staring; it's something that I was long since accustomed to. In fact when a girl sees that she has such a well-endowed body like mine, she soon grows an urge to just show it off against her father's wishes." The young woman said in a surprisingly shameless attitude that would leave most women her age dumbfounded as she then chuckled a bit

"I bet you'll look even sexier if you took those wraps off of your face." Mataro pondered as he is now a little more comfortable near this killer of COVERS

She then stopped her chucking, calmed herself down, and replied with a sorrowful tone "I want to, I wish I could, but not now. Not until this world is restored to the way it was before even this accused school was built."

"Did something happen to your face ma'am?"

"My whole head, my body, and even my heart hurts like no other, but not in the way you may imagine it. As I said before: it only hurts to look back and think of the mistakes I've made. Let's just say that I'm a ghost of someone who tried to fight for everyone." Mataro simply nodded at the hidden hero. After she got the cloak back around her body and hood above her already well-concealed face, the woman then lifted a sewer hatch open to allow Mataro an easy run to freedom. They were several train carts with different rails that lead to different destinations. The savior then instructed "Take the one on the left and head south on it. That'll lead you to Osaka, where Nudist Beach, your sister, Ryuko, and 'He' resides."

"Thank you ever so much." The boy quietly thanked him but then proceeded "but should you also be on your way their now? I mean, I don't think there's anyone left in town now."

The woman sighed deeply "Don't worry about me, boy. Worry about yourself like you have for the past month."

"Hey before I go, can you tell me your name?" The pipsqueak said, at the ready

"I had a real name once upon a time but it has long since been disowned ever since the incident one month ago. For now until the time is right, you and everyone else in this world may call me 'ANiGooD'." ANiGooD said

"Thank you, ANiGooD."

**[Location: an unmapped shack; Time: 7:15 AM]**

ANiGooD was later seen hauling the now immobilized COVERS in her right arm and Life Fibers ripped from the Heartless in her left heading straight for a shack of which not even the student Council of Honno-Ji was aware of, completely clean of any hidden cameras. She went into the shack, approached a dart board mounted into the wall, and entered a combination of which was almost the same as the combination as the safe at Isshin's place. A hidden passage located behind the fridge was then revealed. ANiGooD made her way into the secret hallway and once she made her trip down the stairwell, which took her approximately 50 feet below the surface, and entered an underground workstation. The place was complete with a mannequin that is wearing set of clothes that displays a striking resemblance to the ones Sora is wearing except colored differently, a medical facility of which appears to have been used only once so far, a forge and set of tools dedicated to the development of a prototype weapon; most likely to be used against Life Fibers, and a ventilation system that allows the all the smoke coming from the forge to leave the workshop; allowing this woman to work in peace and suffocation free.

ANiGooD then made her way to the forge, which also had several more salvaged COVERS and LF's plucked straight from the lobes of the Heartless, and muttered "Words can't describe how much I want to skip the very hellhole that I created. However… I'm a wanted war criminal of both REVOCS **AND** Nudist Beach. After everything said and done, there's no turning to them for asylum now." She said as she then allowed the cloak to fall from her body so she can get to work on the forge without it burning up while she works.

**[Location: Nudist Beach HQ; Time: 10:30 AM]**

Sora was seen off the medical bed that he was confined to for the past month and on his feet, ready to fight once again and prepared for a counterstrike unlike any other. He saw that Ryuko has yet to have awaken from her coma. Between seeing (one of) his big sister-like figures like this and hearing that it was confirmed that the other committed suicide through the bombs that went off last month has left him stuffed with survivor's guilt. "Everything I do from now on, it'll be for you… and her…" As Sora was making his way to meet with the Elite Four who have long since dissolved into Nudist Beach, he was confronted by Aikuro who was showing a very glum expression on his face. Sora then guess "I assume you went over the other things I found?"

"Yeah, that treaty could not be forged by anyone else. It was Isshin's handwriting no doubt. And I recognized the person in the DVD recording; his name was Soichiro Kiryuin, Ragyo's only husband, or so we thought. Isshin used to work with him in all things regarding Life Fibers, but when they caught wind of what Ragyo was up to they both escaped with both their knowledge of what REVOCS is planning and Ryuko." Aikuro said as he recalled everything that Sora found "Rumor has it that Soichiro died in a car crash on a rainy storm, but the more daunting thing is that not only was he still alive after the fact but I also can't shake the feeling of is what Soichiro said after he read that journal entry"

"'I wish I could've saved them both…' Do you think he's referring to Satsuki?" Sora inquired

"Seeing as he is Satsuki's father it only sounds natural. But if he ALSO meant Ryuko, then what does that mean?"

"What if Isshin was only a fall guy or something for Soichiro…? Or maybe… just maybe…what if…?" Sora hypothesized as he then gulped "What if Isshin and Soichiro were the same person to start with?"

"By the light…" Aikuro muttered with a look of utter terror as he realized where Sora just went with this discussion "Satsuki said that she and an unnamed baby sister, whom of which was Ryuko the whole time, were subjected to fatal Life Fiber experiments at infancy, the latter was thrown down a chute and left to rot, and that Soichiro taught Satsuki everything there is to know about Life Fibers and the very thing that he married and subsequently divorced. Between all that, the DVD, the treaty, the first journal entry, and Ryuko's Life Fibers… it all makes perfect fucking sense now; all of the pieces, despite sounding uncanny to start with, all fit in place… Sora, you have, without a doubt, single handedly solved the mystery behind the founder of Nudist Beach." the Nudist agent stammered in total awe of the fact that just like that, Sora has placed all the pieces together with a single hunch.

_"Way to go, detective." _Roxas applauded

"Now all that's left is to make the REVOCS atone for their atrocities across the worlds… and enact revenge for Satsuki." Sora said as he walked passed Aikuro, preparing to spread word of the truth of the founder of Nudist Beach to its members; starting with Ira and the gang.

"Don't bother telling them. They know everything now." Aikuro yelled back

"I don't doubt you there. I just need to see their reaction to this information with my own eyes." Sora remarked

As he was searching for the late Satsuki's inner circle, Sora took note of the reunion of the whole Mankanshoku family as they were hugging in a fashion where they were trying to squeeze each other's guts out. This made the now chronically homicidal Sora loosen up a bit as he decided to try and get involve with the conversation. He heard Suyuko yelled "Son! Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

"He's a Mankanshoku dear, remember? He's a natural born survivor."

As Mataro was receiving his thanks for outlasting the environments, he then thought it was time to come clean of how he really got here the moment he saw Sora. "Thanks, thanks, but to be honest, I didn't exactly get here completely by myself. I had some help."

"Oh, you made a new friend back at the ruins?" Mako asked, curious about the help he received

"Yeah I did. She was super badass and everything."

As she heard her son swear, Sukuyo responded with a whack upside his head and said "language, young man."

"Where is she?" Mako asked

"Sorry, but it's true for the lack of a safer word." Mataro whined as he rubbed his throbbing head and continued "anyway, she decided to stay at the school instead of leaving for Osaka. She looked tough and basically IS tough! Toughest girl I've ever known since Ryuko. You guys won't believe what she was wearing when she saved me."

Upon hearing that a female saved Mataro, Sora suddenly grew an even greater interest in this conversation and asked "enlighten me, squirt."

"She was wearing a black robe that only went down to just above her knees and bladed high heel shoes."

"Bladed heels…? Who would wear heels like-" Sora thought and just then he recalled only one person that would wear high-heels basically all the time. In response, his interest grew even more "And…?" Sora wondered if Mataro left out any detail by accident

"That's it. That's all she was wearing at the moment. I wanted her to show me her face so I can thank her a bit more properly but as I tried stopping her by grabbing her shawl, her face was completely covered in black leather wrappings and aside from those few things, she was completely butt naked."

"What!?" the others, save for Sora, exclaimed

"Did you stare at her for long? Did she… try punching your face in for that?" Sora continued to investigate this sudden development

"Yeah, I was… completely lost in how well-toned she looked, even compared to Ryuko; maybe even more so. And heck nah, she was cool with it from what she told me!" he said starting with a rather shameful tone as he knew he could get in trouble for peeping at naked girls, but then returned to his usual upbeat voice for the second answer

As Mataro kept filling his head with this information, Sora's spirits were being lifted with the hopes that 'She' may still be alive and questioned "Did she give you her name?"

"Yeah she said she had a real name once, but said that we can call her 'ANiGooD' or however that's pronounced." Mataro finished his explanation, completely confusing Sora now.

"Hmm…I'm sure I don't need to ask about her current standpoint for the war?" Sora continued to let his curiosity to guide him.

"From what she did tell me, she hates those REVOCS asshats with a passion; even more than… the last person who tried to usurp them from power." Mataro said starting with a large chunk of zeal, only to degrade to a tone more somber as he mentioned 'her'.

"I'd spank you for cursing again, but since it was directed at those fiends that robbed us of our happiness, I'll make an exception…for now" Suyuko strictly scolded Mataro

"ANiGooD…sounds like a code name to me, much like what Ansem undergone as DiZ… it's a highly likely hunch for sure, but I shouldn't get my hopes too high up." Sora thought to himself as he pondered about the name of this rogue then said aloud "Well…I guess I should find this 'ANiGooD' and sway her to Nudist Beach for her safety… and who knows, maybe she can help me kill the REVOCS Leadership." As Sora finished what he plans on doing upon his return to Honno-Ji, he then made is way to finds the former Honno-Ji leadership.

Sora then spotted The Elite Four approaching and the former asked "So…?"

"We've known about her dark past for some time, Sora." Ira said in a more quiet volume as opposed to being a one-man loud speaker

"Shiro and I knew the longest; only because we were with her from the beginning." Nonon pitched in

"And you guys and Houka?" Sora queried

"She never confessed what that sex-monger did to her until Honno-Ji began operations." Uzu answered "We swore to her to keep it a secret and take it with us to the very grave, but I think there another reason why she never told you nor Ryuko."

"You don't eyes to see the answer, mon- I mean Uzu." Nonon said as she called one of her fellow elites by their real name for once.

"She's right. I intend to head back to Honno-Ji and kill the REVOCS Leadership as vengeance for your late friend." Sora said as he revealed what he has planned, only to shift his attention to the pinkette "Wait, did you just call him by his first name for once?"

"I figured I should stop with the animal names. I mean, at least that's what 'she' would want." Nonon confessed as she then added "sla- I mean, Ryuko was the sister the whole time, wasn't she?"

Sora hung his head low and answered "Yeah…'Her' sister was right here, under our noses the whole time." Just as he was about to leave the base, he recalled something he observed back at the stadium "Oh and another thing Nonon, about your shako cap." He asked as he pulled the skull out of his pocket "What's the story behind-?"

"And here I thought you'd never ask about that. I had a pet monkey once upon a time; ironic considering all the guff I ever gave Uzu, I know. His name was Salieri and he always tagged along with me wherever I went be it at school, field trips, or even camping. those were way better times before he passed away just as I was about to graduate Elementary School." Nonon said as she was beginning to tear up

"I'm sorry for loss; I truly am." Sora offered his condolences

"I know you are, Sora. He always loved laying down atop of my head. Hence the reason behind the skull on my hat."

"To be with you even beyond the afterlife. Man, if I knew the importance of this thing to you I never would have touched it in the first place. But now that I do, I feel rather dirty just having it on my person." Sora replied with a strong hint of angst towards himself as he handed the monkey's skull back to its rightful owner "Here, you can have him back."

"I appreciate you wanting to give him back." Nonon said as she gently took the bone out of Sora's hands, only to continue with "But after seeing how he warped your Keyblade to help defeat Uzu, I think Salieri will do far better good with you than he ever has with me sine he passed away."She then turned the skull's face to meet her on and spoke to it like the monkey was still alive "My old friend, this is your new owner now. Watch after him just as you have with me." Nonon finished as she handed the skull back to Sora

"If you feel that this is for the best-"

"I do; and don't worry about me forgetting him. Once Goku uniforms become a possibility again, I'll just ask Shiro for a mold instead."

After Nonon was done telling Sora the story behind her traditional skull hat motif, a loud thud was heard from where he was standing at which Ira prompt "We've been compromised! Sora, can you fight again?" which was answered with a simple nod coupled with a fierce glare in his eye "I'm sorry for putting that bounty on your head the day prior to the Festival. If I had known you were just seeking your own answers, I would've given you plenty of leeway."

"Water under the bridge now, big guy." Sora said, forgiving the giant for his rashness. He then turned his attention to the green haired one-man radar system and asked "Uzu, can your senses pick them up? How bad is it up there?"

"It's picking them up alright. Looks like 200 human type COVERS and several dozen 'Dapper Shadows' as you dubbed them."

"They want us flushed out for good then." Tsumugu stated as he rendezvoused with the others

"They won't find us that easy to off. When our backs are against the walls, that's when fight the hardest for sure. Once I'm done aiding in the defense, I'll make my move on Honno-Ji and those that have deceived us."

"Understood." Everyone said

"Look out, forces of darkness. Here comes the Savage Six." Uzu said as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

**[A few minutes later at the surface]**

The concealed steel door opens up as the group of six prepared to make their stand; revealing a copious number of both human type COVERS and Dapper Shadows. Nonon then remarked "Looks like your all seeing mind was on the money, Uzu."

"Yeah, it's as bad as I saw it would be." Uzu said

Aikuro then ordered "He's the game plan: Uzu and Nonon, deal with the Heartless and salvage whatever Life Fiber strand they drop while you're at it for Senketsu. Ira and Sora, use your tools of trade to release the human host from the COVERS. Tsumugu and I are on defense. Anything eludes even Uzu's senses, we show it no mercy."

"Got it!" everyone exclaimed

As everyone scrambled to their respective roles the fighting as already begun. The Dapper Shadows are no doubt the finest of their kind, yet they were easily out maneuvered by Nonon's small frame and out witted by Uzu's fighting technique

"Ha! These guys are a piss walk!" Nonon taunted the Heartless

"Don't get carried away, Nonon. We're here to defend, not to advance." Uzu retorted

As Ira made perfect use of his strength for both holding off each COVER and using the just as gargantuan extraction device, each host was release one after another. Sora used a touch with a bit more finesse involving a release spell and quick reflexes to avoid the COVERS attacks; in short: let the monster wind itself down first, then release while it was open.

Gah! How many of these fiends received their filled last month!?" Ira yelled

"Don't lose faith big guy, I don't think Satsuki would like that very much; even from beyond the grave. Remember: this process frees the hostage and kills the COVER simultaneously! We're basically bolstering our ranks **and** sharpening our knives even as we speak!" Sora replied

The minute few that managed to get passed the main defense force were just as easily mowed down by the two veteran Nudist.

"We can only hold out for so long. How long until Sleeping Beauty gets back up?" Tsumugu said

"I don't know, but I think things just got worse for us…" Aikuro said pointing at the hill littered with more COVERS.

The group on the hill then turned some parts of theirs bodies into harps. Sora looked on and mumbled "What the…" before he could finish that sentence however he was met with rather terrible music coming from their harp-shaped bodies; it both loud and scratchy and made Sora remark "Nonon, I think these guys could do well with a few lesson from you!"

"Ya don't say!?" Nonon yelled back

Before things were about to turn dark for everyone, a hole was suddenly blown from below. Needless to say, everyone knew exactly who could've done something like that. This got Tsumugu to whisper "About time, slacker."

"Ira, Nonon, and Uzu: regroup with the Nudists! Ryuko and I will take care of this!" Sora requested as he took on Master Form and drew his Music of Magic and Karmic Teachings Keyblades.

He then thrust his magic based Keyblade into the air while grabbing hold of Ryuko while his melee based Keyblade was temporarily withdrawn; hinting that Sora is planning to use a stop spell once again. Once the Heartless and COVERS alike were stopped in their tracks, they both went to town with them. Sora was seen carving the now helpless Heartless multiple new ones while Ryuko managed to free all the COVER host with a single strike of her scissor blade.

Once the time stop spell timed out, all the heartless were instantly annihilated, the former host made their mad run for the safety of Nudist Beach, and all the COVERS went silent. A tag team rush like this was exactly what Sora needed to help him lighten up a bit and exclaimed "Frickin' A, Ryuko that was just like old times!"

Senektsu popped out of the hole and said "Ryuko, you're awake!? Oh thank goodness! I was afraid you've nev-!"

Just as he was about done with what he was saying, Ryuko growled "Fuck off, dishrag. I'm done with you."

This got both her now former Kamui and former brother figure to gasp in total surprise of how Ryuko is acting towards her Kamui right now; making Sora replied "R-Ryuko! How? How can you just talk down to your friend like this? That was no proper way to talk to him, and I should know!"

"What? You want me to say it? You both saw what my heart looked like! That's not human! That's some sort of dark magic at work! I'm not human and I never was! I should've fucking know that's the REAL reason why I can even hear Senketsu in the first place. In short: I'M A FUCKING MONSTER OF THE DARKNESS!" As Sora took all this in, he lowered his head as he knew there are now only two things could potentially defuse this meltdown: Physiological sympathy and a quick beat down; both of which he wished he never had to confess nor give out…

* * *

**[Character Relations Updated]**

_A/N: The pronunciation for ANiGood is [a-ni-jood]_

_P.S. if anyone has a better chapter title, feel free to share in the reviews or PM me._


	15. Chapter 15: Return of the Fallen

**[Location: Ragyo's Secret Chambers; Time: 12:30 PM (Day 48)]**

Ragyo was seen sitting in front of the mysterious white ponytail; sipping her usual red wine and wearing the usual whenever she's in her secret chamber (which is absolutely nothing). She then broke the silence since hair can't talk by itself with "It is done, my liege. Out of sheer luck on both counts for me and her, Satsuki killed herself with her own bombs. The Keybearer, the warrior of light, now has a purpose to pursuit me, a being of pure darkness. And that purpose is revenge; the purest of its kind for sure." She then took out a syringe from her wine cooler that is filled with a strange red liquid. Possibly blood, but whose? "He will pursue me, he will fight me, and with my help…" she said as she raised the hand holding the syringe and finished "he will forge the _x_-blade…!" she then plunged it right into her chest into her heart so that the makeshift blood transfusion takes little time and that it yields the best results.

**[Location: Nudist Beach HQ; Time: 10:45 AM (Present day)]**

As Sora looked on at Ryuko, the latter continued "And the fact that she was my mother the whole time- they knew… THEY ALL FUCKING KNEW! Father knew who my mother was and what I am! Aikuro knew of my dark lineage and still kept that dirty secret away from me! And Satsuki… oh, how I long waited to wrap my hands around her neck and tear her head from the rest of her body… but now, there's no more mercy for her this time." Ryuko raged on

"Ryuko, you can't say you want to those kinds of things to-" Sora tried to interrupt

"And her…Ragyo. She played us all for puppets from the beginning! I've made up my mind: I'm going to kill every one of those Kiryuin fucks… including Satsuki, no especially Satsuki after everything she has put me through." Before Ryuko made her way to Honno-Ji to settle things with Ragyo and (hopefully for her) Satsuki, Sora stomped right in front of her and transformed his Kingdom Key into its Dual Pistol Form, which prompt the little mad woman to say "What, you got a death wish?"

"Hearing you wanting to take out Ragyo is perfectly on level and I can sympathize." Sora said as had his pistols aimed at her kneecaps

"Then why impede?"

"Because of what you want to do to Satsuki…after everything SHE has been through… it makes my stomach turn. I wanted to go and help you, but why her too? She's basically lived through hell and you just want to make it worse through these hostilities? YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE MONSTER YOU SEEK TO DESTROY!" Sora shouted out as he put his fingers on the triggers and tightened his grips on the guns.

"Like YOU could ever understand what it's like not to be human!" Ryuko shouted as she swung her scissor blade with tremendous force, creating a powerful shockwave. Sora's eyes widened as he then withdrew his Dual Pistols and drew Oblivion in their place.

"_Sora, I think it's time you told her the real secret of how you're able to commute with Kamui"_ Roxas suggested

"I think you're right." Sora said to Roxas telepathically. He knew she had to know at some point and he feels that now was the time. Instead of typically dodging the attack, he blocks just enough of the attack to where damage dealt to him won't be collateral. While it successfully sliced through a few building behind him, bringing them to the ground, Sora himself received only cosmetic damage; particularly his Life Fiber composed garments. The incision was a diagonal cut that resulted in everything from his left hip to just to right of his neck to slide off as in response to the devastating attack that would kill normal men, leaving only the pauldron he uses for his armor transformation and revealing what Donald's magic has been hiding every time they went to Anlantica: the accused Recusant's Sigil on his chest albeit decorated with smaller scars all over his body that seem very new; no doubt a result from the pummeling he got from Ragyo and the subsequent bombing of the courtyard.

"What…the…fuck…?" that was all she could manage between seeing his scar and witnessing him survive such an attack without even flinching.

"That larger scar on his chest… it looks just like… my eye patch!" Senketsu exclaimed as he got a good look of Sora's mark "Those two really are alike!"

"Ryuko… I DO know what it's like… ever since I sacrificed myself to save my girlfriend." Sora said as a slight hint of darkness started to emit from his body. "Look at this scar. It's a result of my selfless action to do so."

He managed to get the red-streaked girls attention completely as she murmured "What…?"

"I think I know the true reason why I can commute with Kamuis: I'm part Heartless myself and these garments draw that power out whenever I lose it myself." He replied as the dark aura from his body is starting to grow a bit. "So you see, we're not all that different you and me."

"You're…just like them?"

"Observe." He then gripped his hair into his hands and he started to wail in utter agony while trying to force out his Heartless power. After about ten seconds of struggling, he let out a fearsome roar as a small explosion was generated from where he was standing. After the smoke cleared out, an even larger aura of darkness was seeping out from his body and the transformation was complete as he has taken on Anti-Form; only now it is more menacing looking as he now bares sharper claws and serrated teeth and now even bares the same eye coloration of the newer breed due to his garments not needing anyone to temporarily consume in this world. The Recusant's Sigil has also taken the same shade of crimson.

Completely filled with both horror and betrayal, Ryuko lashes out at the humanoid Heartless. However what she didn't expect was for Sora to do a handstand roundhouse kick, sending her spinning around several times over. While she was still spinning and Sora was still on his arms, he grabbed Ryuko by the ankle and tugged at it, tripping her. While she was trying to get off the ground, Anti-Sora then jumped into the air and landed on Ryuko on all fours; his feet in her gut and hands in her face.

"And so you know, this is all ME doing all this, not the Heartless in me!" Anti-Sora said as he got off of her only to grab her by the ankle

"You…?" Ryuko weakly responded

"It took me a whole god damn year to get my darkness under check entirely! I never bitched about becoming a Heartless, I only forgot that I did!" Sora yelled as he then began slamming Ryuko around like a limp ragdoll and he added "You know what I see right now? A feral made of nothing but rage and bloodlust towards every living creature around you!" he then grabbed her by the back of her head and, with all his might, slammed her face into the ground knocking her clean out but not enough to induce another coma. "Especially those that never deserved it."

Before she lost complete consciousness, she thought "damn…how could this…"

After Ryuko was pacified, Anti-Sora started to convulse as slowly but surely he was starting to revert back to his original self. After he was done reverting complete, he threw up quite a bit of blood as a result of the extremely straining stunt that he just performed. After Sora recollected himself, he then laid down a photocopy of Satsuki's first journal entry, a pair of her usual underwear, and said in her ear "And besides, how do you expect to kill someone that already died? Senketsu, take her back to base she's only out cold and should only be so for an hour." after a bit of looking around, he finds a nearby sewer hatch and decides traveling underground would be smarter than being left out in the open. He activates his glider and then makes his way to Honno-Ji City, fully prepared to declare war on the REVOCS Leadership.

**[Location: ANiGooD's Lair; Time: 1:45 PM]**

The mystery savior was seen pounding away at some hardened Life Fibers, still butt naked like the last time she was seen. She then stopped and wiped some sweat from her forehead "Finished at long last. After several hours of labor, about three weeks' worth of killing COVERS and Heartless and salvaging their Life Fibers, and rationing them out between Sora's new and improved garments and this little beauty, I've managed to perfectly replicate the process of how Dr. Matoi managed to create the Rending Scissor." She bolstered as she held her creation up into the air, which turned out to be about one-third of the rending scissors' length. "It's a damn shame that I was only able to do so at a smaller scale due to stretching my Life Fiber budget. It's only but a dagger in comparison, but this and those new and improved garments are more than guaranteed to turn the tide of the war. Speaking of the latter, to think that after watching-"

She then saw that Sora has re-entered the city once again, no doubt through the use of the expansive underground transit system, and continued "Perfect timing boy, and not a moment too soon."

**[Meanwhile at the slums]**

From underneath a sewer hatch, a bit of rumbling is audible. After a few seconds of silence, the hatch opened up and out came Sora. He then looked around and noted to himself "Man, this place looked a lot better when Satsuki was among the living." He then spotted a note stapled onto a light pull and it was bearing the three-pronged crown on it. Needless to say, this naturally prompted Sora to approach it and read its contents and all it says is:

'_Meet me at the old Scouting Club HQ. We need to talk_

_-A friend'_

"A friend…? Could it be… this ANiGooD character that Mataro mentioned?" Sora thought to himself then said out loud "If it is, then I can't pass this chance up!" He then made haste for the Scouting Club HQ

**[Location: Life Fiber R&amp;D Time: 2:00 PM]**

Nui was ecstatically overseeing the mind-stitched Sewing Club's progress on Ragyo's pet project and decided to call the woman that it's for. The other line picked up and answered "Anything to report, Nui?"

"Good news, mommy! Shinra's production is going along smoothly. Once Ms. Rei is ready, it'll be wearable before the week is out." The joyous murderer said

"Well done, my master tailor. Why done you leave those puppets to their work and take some time off? You've earned it." Ragyo said on the other end

"Thanks! Maybe I can find some more souvenirs like the one I got from your divorced husband." The sociopath giggled at the very thought as she then took her temporary leave of Honno-Ji

**[Meanwhile at the former Scouting Club HQ]**

Before Sora was a mysterious female rogue wearing a black cloak over her body except for the majority of her legs. After Sora took a harder look, he noticed that underneath the cloak, this person was…going commando. Pointless to say, Sora immediately performed an about face to divert his eyes away from the person he just saw a few seconds ago. While his back was turned, he then started off with "H-Hello…are you the one that sent the letter for me?"

"Yes, I am the one that sent the invite. I am ANiGooD. First off: You don't need to look away just because I'm basically naked underneath. I never did pay any mind to it really. And secondly: I would very much like your help." ANiGooD confessed

"If you insist, and for what, to help launch a counter strike against the REVOCS?" Sora said, as he hesitantly turns his head to look at the mystery figure and is willing to lend a hand against the REVOCS

"Yes, but first I must apologize." ANiGooD politely bowed

"For what?" Sora asked

Suddenly, arm blades of black coloration then spawned out of her arm sleeves and sharp, serrated blades of the same color popped out of the high heels of her shoes. She then took a fighting stance and replied "This."

Instinctively, Sora knew exactly where this was heading now as did Roxas when he said to his other _"Sora, I don't like where this is going."_

"You and me both." Sora replied clairvoyantly as he had no choice but to draw his Oblivion Keyblade and responded in kind. As the near nude assassin took the initiative, Sora was seen dodging feint strikes from ANiGooD's bladed gauntlets and blocking the attacks from her heels. Deciding to start taking this individual seriously now, Sora took on Valor Form and generated Karmic Teachings for his off-hand. After about a minute or so of being pushed back, Sora finally saw an opening and started to drive ANiGooD back with his immense strength and speed up to the point where he manage to kick her flying towards a wall; only for ANiGooD to stop the impact by landing on the wall with her feet. Using the momentum to her advantage, the girl delivered a series of peddle style kicks the moment she got remotely close to Sora again, which were easily blocked. She then planted both feet on Sora's weapon and bounded right off them and landed back onto the floor.

Just as Sora was about to charge her again, ANiGooD withdrew her bladed weapons, puts her left hand up, and said "Good. I had to take extra precautions."

"For what?" Sora queried

"To make sure that you weren't a Life Fiber clone or something."

"You could've just asked me a few personal questions or something. Anything other than that fight we just had."

"You really don't know someone nor their intentions until you've fought them. I have learned that life lesson once and it was a very harsh one indeed. The opponent that I fought that taught me that was my first and last; she was the head-honcho of Honno-Ji herself no less."

"You're just like me and Ryuko then. All three of us stared down Satsuki Kiryuin at least once and lived."

"That maybe so, but Ragyo is on a whole other level than she was. You'll need to take apart her inner circle first, weaken her from far away instead of cutting the head of the snake. That's just asking you to get YOUR head bitten off."

"_She's right you know. But despite the tw- three of us being on the same page here, I can't help but think there's something about her. There's something…familiar about her." _Roxas offered his ten cents

"Yeah, I can feel it too. It's almost like… no it couldn't be." Sora commuted with his Nobody then returned his attention to ANiGooD and said "But wouldn't Hououmaru and Harime be with Ragyo right now? I kind of doubt that her minions, who of which were the cause of the thwarting of Satsuki's rebellion, would be THAT far away from their boss." Sora said with a strong hint of concern that this could get him killed.

"Worry not. Ever since Satsuki's death, Ragyo has been now known to seclude herself in her mansion until either something of her interest pops up or until her Super Weapon, Shinra Kouketsu, is complete. I heard Nui is going out to the wastes and find some of the rebels to 'play with', and that Hououmaru is left to oversee any development here in Honno-Ji Wastelands."

"If we have any chance to cripple Ragyo's invasion of all the worlds, then my best bet is to start with Hououmaru and that now is the best time to start." Sora guessed

"That's a good call actually. I heard Shinra needs an auxiliary power source for it to use its most deadly ability. The original plan from what I recall hearing was to use Satsuki for that role, but she killed herself to assure that doesn't come to pass. Now the burden falls on REVOCS' chief accountant." ANiGooD said as she elaborated on what Ragyo is up to.

"Next hit I'm guessing should be Nui Harime. Those hands have done more harm than good over the past year or so."

"That they have. She's also Ragyo's eyes and ears all things related to Honno-Ji prior to the rebellion. If we can blind and deafen the REVOCS regime, it'll give everyone at Osaka one hell of a breather and raise the morale of Nudist everywhere." ANiGooD said in agreement once more

"We should also take Junketsu away from Ragyo for safe measures and to have him treated." Sora suggested

The name made ANiGooD's stomach turned and her whole body cringe at the moment Sora brought that idea up. She then replied "And why would you want to liberate something that hardly lives up to its namesake?"

"Because I know something that even the great Satsuki Kiryuin never knew. Her evil mother infected Junketsu with a tumor consisting of her own DNA!"

ANiGooD then thought to herself "A tumor with Ragyo's DNA? So that's why he acted so psycho when I first tried him on as well as why I couldn't…" after she was thinking to herself, she then turned her attention back to Sora and said out loud "If you feel that this… Kamui was it… would be a great asset to the Nudist's cause, then by all means help yourself. Tread carefully thought; I fear that he might be held up at the Kiryuin Manor where 'she' resides, not to mention I heard its power is truly a force to be reckoned with whenever Ragyo induces Override. You need something to tip the scales to your favor; which is why I prepared this just for you…" She then opened up a lead-lined briefcase containing a set of garments that have a striking resemblance to the ones that Sora was wearing at the time, except most of everything that isn't colored red is in that color now, the gloves now resemble a pair of Seki Tekko gloves, and the leather shoulder pieces both resemble Senketsu's eye patch. It's almost like copy of the black Kamui made for a male with the dormancy of a Goku Uniform. "Let me see that piece of shoulder armor you have, I'll need to add that part in so you can use your armored forms." Sora responded in kind by carefully removing the pauldron from his right shoulder and gave it to ANiGooD so she can get to work on making this final adjustment. She then started to talk to herself whilst she worked "Ah, so that's how they did it…just sew this through here, connect that there and…good as new! Now, take these garments. The ones that you are wearing right now look like they have seen better days. These will allow you access to a new Drive Form while still retaining the old ones from the previous model, as well as block out the darkness in your heart. Whatever monster you have inside of you, it would be disastrous if you were to lose control of it completely."

"You can sense what's in other peoples' hearts, too? Then what does mine say then?"

"Simple: you're full of long term anger as well as survivor's guilt for being able to survive the bombing of the stadium, yet Satsuki the triggerman did not. You wished to avenge both the sisters, am I right?"

"Yeah, you are."

"What does mine say then?"

"That you've endured so much in your life and are ashamed that…" Just as Sora was about to finish that statement, his heart started to beat faster; like he knew this person before. "Never mind. I rather not finish that sentence. Besides, you may have her brains but not her fire. Satsuki is dead and nothing will bring her back, but that doesn't prevent me from honoring the dead's last wish."

"Yes, that's the spirit." The impersonator cheered. Sora then summoned his Music of Magic and transformed it into a sleek yet powerful magic bolt sniper rifle. Something that fits Nonon's tendencies to avoid direct conflict unless otherwise pressured. "Oh… I bet Ragyo doesn't expect you can do that."

"Me too." Sora said as he cranked his neck a bit and resumed "Let's do it…" after he left his old base for the last time, he then thought to himself "I hope Ryuko didn't take the beating I gave her too personal."

"_She seemed like a tough cookie to me when we first saw her. I bet she's just sleeping it all off as we speak." _Roxas spoke out.

**[Location: Just outside the Courtyard; Time: 2:30 PM]**

COVERS and Heartless everywhere… that's all that littered the place now. As Sora and ANiGooD peered towards the entrance, the former then said "It's a hornet's nest out there. I doubt sneaking in through here would be a good idea."

"You have your sniper rifle, right? How fast of an aim are you?"

"There aren't many that can shoot as precise as I can." Sora boasted

"Good. I'll take care of the Heartless, cover me by shooting those human type COVERS in the head of the humans."

"What!? Wasn't key of this to extract the human first, THEN kill the COVER!?" Sora said horrified by what the renegade proposed

"Don't worry; these are a special case. The humans that are being used for the COVERS guarding the main entrance to the tower are employees of the REVOCS Corporation. You know what that means, do you Sora?" ANiGooD said

"That means they are fair game…" Sora said in a hauntingly dark tone, only to aim his sniper towards a COVER which prompt ANiGooD to head out and do her part.

Once out in the courtyard, ANiGooD began her deadly yet sexy legwork eviscerating the Heartless without a bead of sweat. Once one of the human-type COVERS tried to make an attempt to rip her in half, it was stopped dead (literally) in its tracks as a magic sniper bolt cleanly made its way through the now ex-employee's head; not only killing the COVER but also prevent any other normal type COVERS from taking its place. Another human type tried its enormous hands on ANiGooD, but was answered with the same treatment as the last one that tried so. She then looked back at Sora who was on top the wall surrounding the courtyard and saluted him. Sora then said to himself "I'll be hear all day… meh, not really…"

After a few minutes of slaying Heartless and putting REVOCS employees into permanent retirement, two of the human type COVERS got onto the wall where Sora is nesting at, hinting that they finally caught on to what was going on. But despite the Keyblade that he was wielding at the time, Sora is not Nonon in the slightest. He then traded it out for Karmic Teachings and morphed it into a glorified grenade launcher, a weapon that fits Ira's loud mouthed demeanor to the letter, at least when it isn't towards his now late love interest. He then got up in one of the human's face and unloaded a grenade into his mouth, jumped onto the other and did the same. He then morphed his Keyblade back to its normal state and mere seconds later, the grenades blew up in a blood ridden fashion, killing both the COVERS and the REVOCS employees alike. Upon witnessing the Keyblade Master display a true case of genuine justice, ANiGooD then said "Well done, Sora. Now you know what to do to their leaders."

Sora then got off of the wall and made his way to the main entrance of the tower. They looked at the biometric reader and Sora then said "Leave this to me. This thing let me in once before and I'll make it do so again." Only for him to realize that it's been shut down to prevent others from getting in. Sora responded "What the-? Damn! Rei must have shut it off to prevent those that aren't part of Ragyo's inner circle from getting in!"

ANiGooD then stepped in front of him and said "Let me try something." She then opened up a panel on the side of the machine and began to hotwire the machine to allow Sora to get the door open. After she reconnected a few wires, she then asked "Sora, a little jolt right here if you would." He responded with a small dose of thunder at where ANiGooD was pointing and the machine came to life again. "Okay, now try putting in your biometrics."

As Sora did so, the doors slowly swung open, but they didn't want to wait for them to do so all the way so they just jumped it and suddenly they closed behind them just as they thought would've happened. They then found themselves walking through the main hallway

A few minutes of waltzing through the later, ANiGooD then said "I recall spying on this place back during construction; the sewing club was on the west side of the building from this hub spot."

"Are you she just didn't feed them to the Heartless or COVERS instead?" Sora questioned his guide through LF-occupied Honno-Ji

"I'm sure the worst Ragyo did to the sewing club was simply make them her slaves to help Harime procure you-know-what for her." ANiGooD said reinstalling confidence in Sora "But before we can even think about busting them out…"

"We have to make sure no one squeals. So it's off to the main office then?" Sora pieced in

"No doubt Ragyo would have her second favorite living the life of luxury. Just a word of warning: I fought Rei on multiple occasions and I've learned that while she is no Ragyo Kiryuin, she is still far from predictable."

"I fought her once before and managed to catch her off-guard. If I know one weakness of hers: it's not preparing for the unseen."

"She is nowhere near as impulsive as the master tailor, nor even her boss for that matter; however you got her to drop her guard the way you did I'm certainly lacking. One more thing: just because she is merely human doesn't give you the privilege to go easy on her. She made her decision when she tried to protect Ragyo; now she must atone for her crimes."

Sora had his eyes closed as he took in what ANiGooD said to him. After a moment of silence, he opened his eyes and now had a stern and steady grimace, much like one that would be seen on the late Satsuki Kiryuin, and replied "Duly noted. By the time we're done with her, it'll be as if she was never born."

As they made their way to the elevator, it seems their intervention didn't go unnoticed after all. "Well what have we here? A couple of vandals making a mess of Ragyo's glorious kingdom, huh?"

"You REVOCS scumbags had no rights to even be in Honno-Ji to start with." ANiGooD stated with firmness in her voice

"Ragyo was ALWAYS in charge of this place from the beginning. All we did was remove the middle man."

"Hououmaru! Show yourself, Life Fiber loving coward!" Sora antagonized

"Oh I love to but I've got a more important role right now. Or better yet, what I'm looking at right now are two prime candidates for Shinra Kouketsu!" Rei suggested with a hint of cruelty in her tongue "Allow me to introduce you my pet projects. I've been working on them diligently ever since the natural elections…" after she what she said, a group of four large capsules rose from the floor with one being rather huge. After they opened up, they all revealed what appears to be jet black skinned doppelgangers of the Elite Four; armed with their own copies of Three-Star Goku Uniforms.

"Resorting to cloning!? How low can you fucks go?" Sora swore, disgusted with the methods the REVOCS will resort to remain dominant in every aspect.

But before Sora could get started to tear these blatant excuses of true warriors into paper-thin shreds, ANiGooD extended one of her blades in front of Sora's path and simply said "Go after Hououmaru for me… I will deal with these fakers myself!"

"I don't want to leave you to your death…"

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. I've done so for a long time now…besides, I died a long time ago…" ANiGooD said

"Don't make me regret this, alright?"

"Deal!" ANiGooD replied which then prompt Sora to take the elevator since Rei already spoiled the element of surprise and therefore, was no more need to try and operate secretly. After Sora was out of sight, ANiGooD then said in a quiet tone "Alright you mutants… I defeated all four of your originals without a hint of Life Fibers on me at the same time. Back then was to enforce my authority, now it's just merely training and target practice."

**[Location: Top floor, prior to the tower's main office; Time: 2:55 PM]**

"This is it, Sora." He said to himself "Just beyond this corridor Rei Hououmaru resides. Her death will mean that Shinra will be next to unwearable by Ragyo, but why take a chance when this is over?" He then raises his Keyblade and before him the doors that are larger than life itself open to him.

"Divide and conquer, eh child? Your mistake; last one too. You and your ally will die trying here, just like Satsuki." Rei said as she got off the chair of which she had no rights to even sit on.

"Then allow me to prove you wrong, midget!" Sora taunted her, trying to get under her skin

"Oh you think you can get on MY nerves? How adorable…" Rei then snapped her right fingers and before them both was a clone of Satsuki Kiryuin, complete with its own copy of Junketsu. "This clone, as well as the ones downstairs, are all based off of combat data of the original Student Council; more predominantly, the data of which we observed carefully during their fights with Raygo's missing daughter. The Natural Elections was one of Satsuki's biggest mistake."

The clone Satsuki licked its lips in utter anticipation of enjoyment of this impending bloodbath and then slapped the three pins on her upper arm and allowed for its transformation. Once the transformation was done, the clone then uttered "Rest in pieces this time."

Sora then took note of the clone's behavior patterns and noted to himself "hmm…the REAL Satsuki doesn't do anything like that before a battle whether or not it was to make her ruse look believable. That's the opposite of what… THAT'S IT!" Right then Sora pieced together the weakness of this clone, but decided to keep it to himself.

After Sora was done with his thoughts, Rei and the faker then began their attack on him. Before they got close though, he then triggered Master Form, with Karmic Teachings and Magic of Music for his main and off-hand respectively, ready to take on two sparrows as one eagle. As the two against one struggle was being dragged out, Sora also noted of how much more crazy and frantic Fake Satsuki's attacks are compared to the original, or its creator for that matter. He then placed all the pieces together and noted that this clone's weakness is that it's a total hothead; easy to anger and provoke and hard to snap out of a blood trance, even more difficult that Ryuko for that matter.

As Rei was trying to slash at Sora's guts and bleed him like a pig, the latter then caught one of the whip sword appendages and threw her clean across the room resulting her hitting a wall and sliding down it.

"Master, no!" The clone cried out to its creator "You'll pay for that offense!" the copy's attacks got even brasher than they already were.

"Perfect… that is exactly what I was hoping you'd do…" Sora thought to himself as he continued to duke it out with the fake Satsuki which looked like a regular walk in the park compared to the trouble he had with the real deal, only for his weapons to get knocked out of his hands. Despite losing his weapons with only a split second to react, he managed to parry an overhead attack by catching the blade between the palms of his bare hands and with the grip he has established he managed to push the sword back to where its hilt was hitting its owner in the head multiple times. He then took advantage of the opening he made by re-summoning his weapons, followed by slapping the clone around several times before sending it flying to a wall opposite of the one Rei landed at. Speaking of who, she has just regain consciousness and was ready to get back into the fight.

"You can't keep this up forever boy!" Rei shouted as she was starting to get a little agitated of the current development.

"Ever tried being a comedian? Because that was funny since I was about to say the same thing about you." Sora jested as he was gaining the upper hand in this fight. This got yet another rouse out of Rei as she then finally snapped and started to let loose, while Sora did manage to block most of Rei's whip-blade strikes, he only got nicked in a few non-lethal places that barely compromised his fighting ability which Sora responded by pressing the offense once more to the point where Rei's back is against a wall. As Rei was trying desperately to get the advantage back, the Fake Satsuki then got back up, and in a blood thirsty rage charged straight at Sora, hoping to kill him from behind. However, Sora heard the clicking of the high-heels that come standard with a female-make Kamui. In a blinding flash, Sora cast Slowga, cartwheeled from out of the way, and upper cut Rei with his left foot as he evaded the attack from behind. Although the lead faker saw was about to happen, momentum proved too little too late… the thrusting attack connects with the unintended target that is Rei Hououmaru, resulting in Rei being pinned to the wall that she was behind and coughing out a small geyser of blood, indicating that the attack most likely struck her in the heart. At this point, she has less than merely two minutes.

The Fake Satsuki then got to her knees in total horror that it killed its very creator and cried "Master…NO! What have I done!?"

"You've saved me time and trouble, that's what." Sora replied as he then walked up behind the doppelganger, placed his weapons out in front of her neck, and, without a hint of remorse on his part, executed the fraud by slicing its head off from two ends, preventing it from ever rising again.

After a minute of silence, the large doors to this room sprang open and in came ANiGooD, dusting her cloak and near naked body off as like she dealt with nearly nothing of note. Behind her fell the headless corpses of the False Four. She then took notice of Rei dying and impaled and smiled at the site. "Well isn't this an ironic turn of events?" ANiGooD mocked

"Noooo… it's not fair…we cheated and everything… how could this happen…?" Rei weakly whined as she witness everything that Ragyo was preparing for is starting to fall apart.

ANiGooD then reached into her own mouth and pulled out what appears to be a microscopic microphone. ANiGooD then asked in a frighteningly familiar voice "Did you miss me?"

"Y-You…" Rei responded as her blood pressure started to rise

"Careful now. You're only speeding up your own death as we speak. Your REAL death."

"Wait. You mean, you're…? I thought you were dead… Everyone did!" Sora yelled as he was completely fooled by a mere shawl and voice augmenting device "If you managed to play dead and successfully shook Ragyo off your tail, then why didn't you seek refuge with the elites instead of staying here where you really would've died!?" he continued as we was on the verge of tears.

"Because I had serious doubts that the Nudist would have been as welcoming of me as they were the rest of the council, provided that I was either captured by Ragyo or really dead. Especially after everything I have done in the name of secrecy and trust building. Besides, I told you once before, I was already dead; 13 years ago to be precise." 'ANiGooD' said pointing out the logic in why she never left for Osaka

"You mean you never knew…? You're in the clear now. There's nothing left holding you back from going there now."

"You're wrong. There is still one thing left keeping me from ever going to that haven."

"Oh, that's right." Sora then turned his attention back to the dying Rei Hououmaru and asked "Do you know where exactly in her mansion Ragyo is keeping Junketsu? Tell us the truth and we won't kill you."

"S-She probably has him locked up where he has been for years until that bitch next to you took him from us." Rei weakly replied

"Thank you" Sora thanked as he then took several Life Fibers from the Satsuki clone

Rei then had her hands bound behind her back thanks to the Life Fibers that Sora plucked out and saw that they were walking away from her. Rei then shouted out "What are doing!? You can't *cough* leave me *cough* here *cough*" each cough resulted in her throwing up blood

"We said we wouldn't kill you. We didn't say jack shit about letting you live." 'ANiGooD' said

"You bitch…"

"But for the weight of its worth now, of all of Ragyo's inner circle: I hated you the least; simply because you were the only human member of that bunch." The shrouded rogue said in a solemn tone.

"Rei, if you would read this for a little while…" Sora said as he held the journal in front of Rei

After taking in the dark information that Sora uncovered a month ago, all Rei was able to do was tear up and say "I'm…a…fool…" those were her last words

"So that's what got you so mad all of a sudden? You found it, didn't you Sora?" 'ANiGooD' said while placing her hand on her hips

Sora lowered his head in shame and answered "It's not a deed I'm proud of, but it had to be done to prove your purity."

"I understand now. You knew the front that I was putting up was a questionable one at most and you wanted to prove your friends that." 'ANiGooD' went to Rei's body and said "You used to be a better person that what you are now; used to walk me to school, make my lunches, even read me bedtimes stories. I guess it's when you learned that I cost Ragyo's company millions from that day, you changed for the worse. At least you now know she was in the wrong, if only you learned a little earlier. Now it's all too little too late…goodbye, auntie." She closed Rei's eyes, then turned her attention back to Sora and said "No that's not it. Ryuko is there, back with Nudist Beach, isn't she? No doubt the only thing that is on her mind now is killing everyone that is remotely related to Ragyo Kiryuin. After everything I've done to her, I could never hope to talk with her in peaceful manner. That's main reason why I decided to stay away from the Nudists."

"She may not know the REAL you, but I know the real her. She's been through hell in boarding school. Perhaps if you reveal to her of what you had to go through as a child, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Start with common ground. You're right Sora."

"Now please head to Osaka, Milady." Sora pleaded

She then took in a deep breath in and then exhaled like on other "Okay, I'm ready. I'm ready to face whatever fate Ryuko has in store for me." ANiGooD replied, prepared to face any pending consequences for her past deeds, including death.

* * *

**Items Acquired:**

**{Satsuki's Journal Entry 2}**

**{Character Relations updated}**


	16. Chapter 16: The Strings of Fate

_A/N: to all of the watchers of my fiction, don't give me that look about the previous chapter. 90% of all of you who read this fiction know that Rei had it coming; canon or otherwise. Not to mention that she SHOULD HAVE died TWICE: once when she was unraveled from her cocoon and second at the end of the OVA so I thought 'Where Trigger failed us twice, I will NOT!' Remember what Tetsuya Noruma said about KH3? He said that they'll be no loose ends in regards to the Dark Seeker Saga. Me? I'm just responding in kind in terms of the anime this is crossed over with. Besides, I've something much bigger in mind._

As they made their way out of the office before heading to the sewing club, Sora then asked "ANiGooD…that's a codename of some sort right?"

"Yes that's right. It's an anagram really. It stands for one of the first philosophic lessons I've learned during my campaign to build an army fit to kill a god, but I knew I would have to go against that lesson if it meant buying that slut's trust. She enjoyed nothing else but the feeling of dominance, be it by someone close to her personally or by her own hands."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this alone." Sora gave his apologies

"No, the fault is mine for not joining my father in the afterlife when I had the chance. I failed to avenge my sister when I thought she was dead, but even if she doesn't forgive me, I can at least hope that she makes the end quick." 'ANiGooD' said, suspecting that forgiveness is still out of her list of post-apocalyptic privileges.

"Don't talk like that. I have no doubt she'll be more than forgiving of you now." Sora said as he rolled his eyes a bit

"Oh god… I take it from that eye roll that you and Ryuko had a bit of a falling out?"

"There was one thing I knew that would claim that I was no more human than she is. You saw my scar right? You also saw the darkness that's been seeping out of me lately? Well truth be told: I'm kinda sorta part Heartless. That alone didn't work so I had to beat some sense into her."

"I saw the scar alright when we sparred. Well knowing how tight you two have been ever since your first day here as well as how friendly that fight Mako arranged was, I don't think Ryuko would hold it against you. Here we are Sora: the sewing club."

The doors swung open as he has now entered the facility where all the Goku Uniforms were made before Ragyo's unexpected siege of the school. He then said "Hmm…so this is where the magic happens. Every bit as elaborate as I imagined." He took a good look around and saw that the members of the sewing club were moving like, for the lack of a better statement, a horde of zombies. As he kept observing what was around him, he then tripped on something. When he got up he saw that it was a rather large chunk of black and red fabric, even larger than what would be considered a comforter. Although the impact of the clumsy fall didn't hurt him, he still felt uneasy of what he just tripped over "What…the…fu-?"

"That's only a chunk of 'it'." 'ANiGooD' replied

"That…thing?" Sora answered as he too unsettled to even look at what was being constructed, drew Oblivion, and continued "No…NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! There will be no further discussion of that!" he then raised his Keyblade upward and a burst of light spawned from where the tip of the blade is. As the light continued to shine its way throughout the room, all of the sewing club members started to come to their senses and all looked puzzled and frightened of what transpired and how they got brain jacked in the first place. Sora then announced "If any of you have any form of spine, grab a blunt object and do as much damage to this facility as possible! Leave Ragyo with nothing to work with, you hear!? NOTHING!" and just with one command, he created what many would dub a fuster clunk and then Sora himself went to town destroying as much as possible of the abomination called Shinra Kouketsu. After about a minute of shredding the dormant demonic robe, Sora then remarked "Let's see the slut wear that now…"

"No doubt you have saved countless lives by just by being here, but this takes it to a whole other level. Good luck reclaiming Junketsu from 'her'."

"Thanks, and you have my prayers for reconciling with Ryuko." Sora wished 'ANiGooD' luck in hopes that his word remains true.

As the shrouded fighter made her way to the sanctuary known as Nudist Beach, Sora cranked his neck and prepared to tackle the Kiryuin Manor in the nads.

**[Location: Nudist HQ; Time: 3:45 PM]**

Houka was seen trying to hack into the Honno-ji security systems, very security system that he personally installed, for what may have been for the past month now. While he was doing so, Uzu walked in and announced "The Heartless have all been beaten back. We've also manage to catch wind of an ambush from the South side of town. My boys now have them completely cut them off from their support back up North."

"Well done, Uzu. Any word on Sora?" Tsumugu congratulated asked about the boy

"We haven't seen nor heard from him ever since the siege earlier today and the fight between him and Ryuko that followed. I have reason to suspect that he went back up North to get the mystery hero that saved Mataro as well as to assassinate the REVOCS Leadership."

"After what he and the rest of this base just learned, what else is new?" Aikuro sighed with a hint of shame on his part, simply due to the fact he was never told about any of what Sora learned the hard way. He then thought to himself "Damnit… why, Isshin? Or should I call you 'Soichiro' from now on? Why didn't you tell me everything you knew? Ryuko's true lineage, her genetic makeup, even Satsuki being your daughter as well! She always pointed fingers, or blade I should say, at me for keeping her in the dark. I never knew you'd do the same to me! WHY!? You were the only one that could have made a peaceful reunion with your own two girls a reality, and now one is an emotional train wreck and the other is dead because of your silence. Are you happy now?"

After pain stinging code cracking, Houka is finally in and was quite curious of what he sees now. "My, my, my… it looks like some people have been busy, some more so than others." Houka gestured

"Where are you getting at?" Aikuro questioned

"While they is no doubt that Ragyo is building something big, it doesn't seem to be complete at the moment and it sure as hell doesn't help that someone has been equally busy smashing their shit up anyway."

"A trail of dead bodies line the courtyard now." Tsumugu said as he jumped in to see what has been happening "Heartless, COVERS, even the host for said COVERS didn't make it. Were they all mercy kills to prevent them from being re-abducted? Did Sora do that to those guys?"

"Personally, I do hope it was him and I wished he was a little more brutal than he was." Houka said with a malicious grin across his obstructed face

"You guys really do get off from all this, do you?" Aikuro said as he was starting to question even allowing The Elite Four into his ranks

"Only if it's done to the right people of course we do. Take a closer look." Houka replied as he began to work his technological magic "I've managed to get a clear photo of this poor sucker's head and after digitally reversing the leeching process of the COVERS, I got a good shot of his original mug and found that this person was an employee of REVOCS."

"So it would stand with reason that everyone else out there were also REVOCS, correct?" Tsumugu said as he placed two and two together

"Precisely, that said again, I wish they were more brutal, but I also wish I knew who it was that could do that to the human power source like that."

"Guns never did suit Ryuko, not in the slightest. Besides, she still out like a light after what Sora did to her. So we can rule her out. Speaking of Sora, maybe he was the one that did all that, no doubt his Keyblade can do something to help him do that kind of damage but how could he have known who was who?" Aikuro pondered

"Perhaps it was an inside job among the REVOCS ranks, but who?" Ira pried into the topic

"ANiGooD?" Uzu guessed

"It's as good of a guess as any other." Nonon concurred

"I'd better go check on Ryuko again for what it's worth…" Aikuro excused himself from the room.

After Aikuro checked out for a while, something rather daunting caught Houka's eyes. On one of the cameras, there was none other than the Grand Couturier herself and she was seen dragging a familiar face "Oh no… guys we have a problem."

**[Location: en route to the Kiryuin Mansion; Time: 4:55 PM]**

Sora was seen walking towards the manor preparing to get Kamui Junketsu away from Ragyo and then thought to himself "Why didn't I see this coming sooner?" he then had his left hand rubbing his forehead as he realized what an idiot he was "I started to have my suspicions about the school when I first peered through the syllabus, but I never thought for a second that things would escalate to such insane levels of violence."

**[Location: Aikuro's classroom; Time: 8:30 AM (Day 2)]**

Sora was seen looking over the syllabus and taking note of what he'll be learning during his time here at the school. He took note that a lot of the subjects of this class were revolving around the topic of tyrants and dictators of other countries, yet not one of these topics even touched their homeland. Sora decides to go peer at the Table of contents and he saw a chapter that have Japanese events that date back as far as the waning stages.

Sora raises his hand and asked "Mr. Mikisugi, why aren't we allowed to learn anything in regards to our OWN country's history?"

"Sadly enough, the big bad student council president of THIS school alone placed a ban on those lectures throughout the whole country." The lecturer answered

Instead of having a teacher lecture him of the Sengoku period, Sora takes matters into his own hands and started skimming down the Japanese history chapter. After a bit of going over he finally stumbles upon something that managed to catch his undivided attention: the death site of the first unifier of the country called 'Honno-Ji Temple'. Sora also took note that Oda Nobunaga was also betrayed by his closet lieutenant, Akechi Mitsuhide. "The same name as a temple where this Nobunaga guy was betrayed?" Sora thought to himself "There's no way in hell that this place was called Honno-Ji City just because it sounds cool or that it was a mere coincidence. History is going to repeat itself 400 years later, but the question that remains is: who will be killing who?" not wanting to divert any attention in his direction, Sora immediately turned his book back to the same page as the rest of the class

**[Present Day]**

"I could have told someone about what I was suspecting, but then it's just like what Houka said 'the more people that knows a secret, the more likely that said secret will get out to the wrong people'." As Sora had finished recalling what he had learned during his first class session, a sonic boom was heard from above his head; most likely generated from the very building that he was heading towards. "What the hell?" right then Sora decided to double time it to the front door of the Kiryuin Mansion. When he finally got to the door, he figure whether or not it was locked, that the time for subtlety has come to an end. He summoned Oblivion and was prepared to break the door down by brute force. But before he could even land the first strike on the door, he then heard a faint voice calling out his name. Sora looked around and saw no one, then refocused his attention to the door. The voice cried out again "Sora… Help me!" only this time it was much louder to the point where he knows exactly who is trying to call out to him.

"R-Ryuko!?" Sora answered back

"Sora, you have to come back! The people of Osaka are in danger!" Ryuko's voice cried out

"Of what? What's going on?" Sora asked still not getting all the answers

"Ignore the problem child; she's as delusional as her now dead sister…" said a familiar adult female voice from behind Sora

"YOU! What have you done to Ryuko!?" Sora demanded answers

"Why all I did was free dear Ryuko's heart from all the pains and agonies of this cruel hostile world." Ragyo lied

"Wrong! She just cried to me about Nudist Beach being in danger!"

"It's in danger alright…of me!" Ryuko spoke out telepathically

"What happened, Ryuko!? What did you do to her, Ragyo!?" Sora said flopping back and forth between mother and daughter

"I gave her the makeover of a lifetime, my boy… Why I was hoping to keep it a secret while you were still at that rat hole." Ragyo gestured her illusion

"I-I followed you to apologize to you for having doubts. During my trek to find you, I was captured by Harime and now I'm forced to wear Junketsu against my will!"

"Guess that answers that severe gust of wind I felt earlier." Sora rubbed this thumb across his chin, putting it all together.

"You better hurry now, Sora. Can't keep your bride waiting any longer now." Ragyo chuckled deeply

"You have to get this lunatic off of me even if it kills me, please!"

"Ignore her Sora and go after me. End it all; just like Master Yen Sid would do."

"He wouldn't go after you; not while they're still others to save!" Sora yelled back as he pointed his Keyblade at the illusion of Ragyo Kiryuin and shot a powerful ray of light, destroying the illusion. Sora looked at the front door one last time. At first it was to send a message, but now it's the door that WANTS to be knocked down to lure Sora into the same trap. He then turned Oblivion into a bike styled Glider and responded "Hang in there, Ryuko. And whatever you do, don't lose your faith in me because no matter what it takes, I swear I will save both the Nudist AND you…"

**[Meanwhile at Nudist Beach HQ]**

'ANiGooD' was seen getting off the subway from hell (in a sense), and was on her way to the Headquarters of Nudist Beach. After she finally found her ticket in, she was immediately surrounded by many members of Nudist Beach, save for the Elite Four. Upon being surrounded, she detached and dropped her arm mounted blades and took off her bladed heel shoes. She spoke out without her voice augmenting device in a rather sarcastic tone "Not exactly the warm welcoming I had expected from this place." it rattled everyone in the base to the core as they recall hearing that voice before. They all thought that their ears were playing tricks on them, but as ANiGooD took out her purple contact lens and undid the leather wraps around her head, they all realize that this person was the real thing.

"Satsuki lives." They all said in a quite tone. "SATSUKI LIVES!" they all said again, but not with the fear and intimidated as Satsuki had expected, but rather with joy and vigor. "There's still hope!" one of them said. "That girl is a bonafide badass!" another one yelled out "The Messiah returns to us!"

Just as the celebration was going down, Tsumugu popped in to see what the noise was all about and all he was able to do was drop his jaw before he got on the radio and said "Aikuro, get down here! You're not going to believe this!"

"It better be good news because we have incoming!" Aikuro replied on the other line

Satsuki then took the radio out of Tsumugu's hands and asked "Is it Harime?"

"It's not jus- Oh my god… YOU'RE ALIVE!?" Aikuro yelled out in total surprised that Satsuki Kiryuin, against all odds, was alive and kicking the whole time.

"We can get mushy later, right now let's worry abou-"

"It's not just Nui, Satsuki. It's 'her'…" Aikuro cut her off

"You mean…Ryuko…?" Satsuki gulped as she feared the worst

"Yes; I'm very sorry…"

"Is she going commando or…?"

"She's wrapped up in Junketsu. It looks totally different than it did on either you or Ragyo."

"Junketsu…! Then we can still enact both parts of the counterattack at the same time! We can only hope that Sora caught on to what's going on back at here at the base" Satsuki finished her conversation and handed Tsumugu his radio back and asked him. "Mr. Kinagase, can you show me to central control?"

"Of course, but why did you just call me 'Mister' instead of just Tsumugu?"

"Because even I am obligated to recognize any and all forms of seniority; save for that monster that I was forced to call 'mother'."

"Ryuko should consider herself lucky; lucky that her older sister is still alive."

"You mean to say you have one as well? Whatever became of her?"

"She died during one of Ryuko's- err- YOUR girls' father's experiments regarding a new prototype Kamui." Tsumugu said as his nose was starting to get a bit stuffed up

"I take it she was a very nice person?" Satsuki asked, which Tsumugu nodded in response "I'm so sorry for your loss and wished to hell I could've met her."

"I think she would've liked you." Tsumugu concluded as he got his bearings back together and he and Satsuki finally found themselves at the command center

As they made their way to the command center, Satsuki recalled something that Tsumugu said that made her uneasy "Wait! What do you mean 'your girl's' father?"

Tsumugu sighed at the confusion that Satsuki was in right now and stated "Isshin Matoi… never existed in the first place. That was just another name that YOUR father, Soichiro Kiryuin, went by to throw the REVOCS off his tail. I don't have any idea why he would go by that name other than that reason."

"Perhaps we can shake more information out of that monster's throat next chance we get."

Aikuro then got out a microphone that was hooked up to speakers throughout the base and announced "Attention all refugees in this base: all non-combatants are to leave for the deep underground shelters immediately! All civilians, elderly, sickly, pregnant, and toddlers are to leave the base and head for shelters right now! Energize and mobilize: S.S. Bared Sun!" As Aikuro was making his announcement to the base, Satsuki and Tsumugu found themselves at where Aikuro is at, trusted enough to retain her weapons

"But sir, we've only just finished it! It hasn't been tested nor anything." A nameless Nudist said

"If Aikuro doesn't give two shits about something not being tested yet, then why expect different from me? We have no other option! We have to get as many non-combatants away from the crossfire as possible!"

"I- Yes Ma'am!" the Nudist excuse himself from their presence, knowing that neither Aikuro nor Satsuki are the kind of folk one should wrongfully provoke.

"Harime, Junketsu, Fuck you both. It's been 13 years since this all started now! At long last I will dye the sea red with your blood!" Satsuki threatened while taking out her red dagger

As Satsuki made her way through the ship in hopes of at least finding Senketsu, she stumbles upon her Elite Four, who were all still shocked by the by the news of their leader's survival as all four of them bowed their superior, Nonon and Uzu held out their re-forged fragments of Bakuzan and said "Please take these back with you for they will do better in your hands than they ever could in ours."

"Thank you for your efforts in preserving my weapon." Satsuki thanked them for their efforts of preserving what is left of her sword "It truly is a tragedy of what became of it. My father poured every ounce of his blood and sweat into this blade for the sole purpose of killing that monster, yet it failed at the job."

"And Sora found out the reason why, My Lady." Houka said with a hint of hesitation

"That reason would be…"

"Soichiro and Isshin are actually the same person. He was always alive up until Ragyo found him out and dispatched Harime to deal with him accordingly."

"I know of the bones in the closet; Tsumugu told me that himself."

Houka gulped after he explained himself "Then you should also look at this."

He then handed Satsuki the peace treaty between her armies of Honno-Ji City and the rebel forces of Nudist Beach that should have been used years ago. "He really did care… I had my doubts about his death, but why didn't he infused my blade with Life Fibers the way he did the rending scissors? He never trusted me enough? Did he feel like that I would just aid in that monster's quest to destroy everything?"

"It's because Soichiro couldn't openly reinforce your weapon with Life Fibers without drawing out any hints of his own intentions. After he was sure the coast was clear, he was free to do whatever he needed to help the fight." Aikuro said intervening with the conversation "And Satsuki, the half that Harime has wasn't always purple to start with… it was blue." All she did was give a puzzled look "I thought the old man was just getting decorative or something, but then he told me… 'The blue one is for someone special that I was forced to forsaken a long time ago.'… at this point, I think we know who he meant by that now. He meant you." Then the Bared Sun took life and was setting sail.

"Then that all means that… She really did know of my impending betrayal from the start and yet she allowed me to live on borrowed time…"

"Or at least she was afraid of what might happen if you two were allowed to reunite under peaceful circumstances…" Aikuro hypothesized as the handle of his handgun started to glow pink

"She knew that as long as father was alive, she can be killed from both ends; literally and metaphorically" Satsuki then spotted Senketsu "Listen up; this may sound a bit last minute, but I'm going to need help to snap Ryuko back to her senses. I know for a fact that you despise my guts right now. In fact, if you wish nothing more than to devour me like your lousy brother tried to do, I won't hold it against."

"You can't possibly mean your sudden desire for suicide!" Senketsu just exclaimed, then muttered to himself "Oh what's the point of talking to you? It's not like you could understand me anyway…"

Although he his inaudible to those that aren't Ryuko or Sora, Satsuki responded "After everything I've put your wearer through, I deserve nothing less. Anything was better than having to face her wrath."

"There's nothing that you need to apologize for any- WAIT A MINUTE! You can understand me?" Senketsu yelled as he was completely caught off-guard by someone else that can understand what a sane Kamui can say

"Yes… yes I can."

"Then what they said about you and Ryuko being sisters…It's all true!"

"Perhaps if I knew HOW you and the rending scissors were made in the first place then maybe, just MAYBE, all this never would've happened… or least maybe Ragyo would be six feet under by now."

"You couldn't do it alone back then and right now is no better… let's do this!" Senketsu said, agreeing to help Satsuki bring Ryuko back to her senses which was struck when they shuck 'hands'. At that time, the Bared Sun seems to have stopped, most likely it is far from civilization now. Only for them to be met with a vicious crash back on the deck "Ryuko's here… I can feel it."

"Don't know why, but I can sense it too… it's her alright…" Satsuki shot back

**[Up on the deck of the ship]**

"**NOW IT'S A REAL PARTY…**" a scratchy feminine voice shouted out from behind the dust "**IT'S TIME TO FUCK SOME SHIT UP!**" the dust finally settled and the person who said that, who also happens to be the person who boarded the ship, was none other than Ryuko, brain jacked by Junketsu by the looks of it.

Just as she was about to begin doing some collateral damage to the place, another person came speeding onto the ship at high speeds. It was none other than Sora on his Keyblade Glider. Once he got close enough to his designated target, he jumped off the Glider and allowed it to slam Ryuko square in the face, sending her tumbling a ways back. As Sora re-summoned Oblivion, he shouted "Get up, slacker. I know that didn't hurt you THAT badly…!"

Knowing that playing possum against Sora was a futile art, Ryuko quickly performed a handstand and hurled herself back on her feet, cranked her neck which resulted in a few nasty sounding popping noises as a result of said impact, and spat out some blood and complimented "**NICE HIT, SQUIRT. DID YOUR MAMA TEACH YOU HOW TO FIGHT?**"

"At least I didn't learn from YOUR mother!" Sora taunted

Ryuko gasped in surprise that Sora just mocked Ragyo Kiryuin, only to quickly get furious at him "**THAT'S IT, SHORT FRY! YOU'RE DEAD!**" She roared as she then charged at Sora with truly reckless abandon

"Ryuko, please! It's me, Sora! We fought side-by-side during the Natural Elections, remember?" he pleaded hoping that she will recall him and the event that he spoke of just now

"**WHY WOULD I EVER RECALL BEING FRIENDS WITH A WEAKLING LIKE YOU?**" She replied as she started her even more aggressive offense than usual when she is sane, only for Sora to side step to his right allowing the scissor blade to hit the ground which he followed up by stepping on it, preventing Ryuko from getting her weapon back at the ready.

"Then I guess were made for each other!" Sora yelled as he slammed Ryuko's face from side-to-side a few times

"**OH YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BRAT! I'LL CARVE YOU TO PIECES!**" Ryuko shout back before she got a hold of the Oblivion Keyblade

"If you can hear me in there, bleach my mouth for having to say this, do yourself a favor and take off that ridiculous outfit! Senketsu misses you!" Sora said as he was about to be impaled by the red scissor blade

"Senketsu… I actually DO remember him… **HE'S THE LOINCLOTH THAT ALWAYS GOT SMALLER AND MORE REVEALING EVERY TIME I FED HIM BLOOD! HE'S ALWAYS BITCHED ABOUT ME HAVING TO CUT BACK ON MY WEIGHT!**"

"If you can remember that, then maybe you can recall the good things about him!" a familiar and daunting voice said as a hanger door was seen opening from behind Ryuko; complimented with a bright white light which prompt Ryuko to look behind her against her wishes as well as drop Sora

"No…It cannot be…" Ryuko muttered "Get back… GET BACK…**GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!**" she then yelled as she was completely horrified that Satsuki, the only living human member of the Kiryuin Family, survived the ordeal she brought upon herself 30 days ago.

"It seems the misinformation about your supposed death was more advantageous than even she predicted, Satsuki. We can use this to our advantage!" Senketsu braked, giving his (temporary) wearer a good strategy of approach

"Perfect!" Satsuki smirked, concurring with her ally on her skin as she then used her Bakuzan shard to release the lever on the Seki Tekko, preparing to go all or nothing

"**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE: KAMUI SENKETSU!"**

**[Meanwhile back at the Kiryuin Manor]**

Ragyo was seen watching the fight on the Bared Sun unfold via a micro-transmitter mounted into Junketsu and was completely dumbfounded at the very survival of her only human child

"What…the…actual…fuck…" was all Ragyo was able to manage

**[Back on the ship]**

"Ugh…I can already feel the drawback of you not being infused with my DNA… but it's still a lot better than that used up condom that Ryuko is forced to wear right now…" Satsuki muttered to her temporary brother in arms

"Glad that there's yet another thing we can agree on." Senketsu approved

"Didn't I mention that he has a tumor made of Ragyo's DNA…?"Satsuki asked as she was seen being on par with the now frightened Psycho!Ryuko

"I'm almost afraid of where from her body that chunk of DNA came from" Sora chipped in as he got back up

After a few moments of scrapping it out, Satsuki managed to kick the red scissor blade out of Ryuko hands and with that window, she reluctantly stabbed her sister in the chest with both her onyx blades then muttered to Senketsu "If this works, Senketsu, tell her I'm very sorry for the damages." in which he nodded his good eye in response. Then she created an incision for Sora to work his Keyblade magic on Ryuko's soul. "Alright Sora! You're good to go!"

"Gotcha!" Sora yelled back as he prepared to shoot a magic beam of light into the hole. But before he could get the chance, he yelled out in pain as he felt a rather painful sensation from behind him. As it turns out he was stabbed in the back by a familiar violet colored sword. The assailant was none other than Nui Harime

"SORA!" Both Satsuki and Senketsu yelled in total horror

"Uh uh uh… you can't be ruining my sister's fun just like that now" Nui coyly said she pranced around behind Sora

"Sat-su-ki…" Sora said as he chugged his Keyblade in their direction, recalling Satsuki's ability to wield one, before collapsing on the floor. "Don't worry about me… just go and free your sister… You're the only one that can…"

Satsuki made haste to grab the weapon and fire the beam of light, which thankfully didn't lose its charge, into Ryuko's chest cavity. The result was her and Senketsu being sucked into Ryuko's being.

**[In the Mind of the Maiden gone mad]**

A church. A wedding is going on in Ryuko's mind and she is the bride, decked out in a wedding dress. On her right is the groom, and in front of them both is Hououmaru, which is ironic given her fate, wedding them both. "…If there is anything anyone wants to say, please say it now for forever hold your-"

She was then interrupted by the site of one of the doors sent flying and crashing into the groom's head, which turned out to be a Dapper Shadow. The person that did the deed was none other than Satsuki Kiryuin who then spoke up "Allow me to retort!"

"Who…Who are you?" Rei asked

"It's a long story. Right now, your real self is dead; so do YOURSELF a favor and take a hike." Satsuki replied to fake Rei. As the groom turned its attention towards Satsuki, she easily made quick work of the poser and added "Ryuko, this isn't the happiness that you long for."

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY GROOM!?" She screamed as she pointed her red scissor blade at her now revealed-to-be older sister and suddenly charged at Satsuki

"I think I'll just… yeah" 'Rei' nervously said as she pointed towards the church's doors and made her way in that direction

"I'LL PAINT THE CHURCH WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Ryuko roared as their blades clashed and as they did so, the church is in ruins. The two sisters are now at each other's throats for the last time. THIS time for the fate of Ryuko's heart!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	17. Chapter 17: R, R, & R

_1st A/N: The triple R's stands for 'Ramification, Reconciliation, and Recollection'.  
_

_2nd A/N: Italics here represents the person speaking their thought s in regards to their respective flashbacks_

* * *

**ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

_Satsuki turned out to be alive the whole time, undergoing the identity of ANiGooD, and was preparing for the chance to aid Sora in his inevitable counterattack against the REVOCS regime!_

_Meanwhile back at Nudist Beach, despite having been pacified by Sora, Ryuko is now MIA!_

_During Sora's trip to Ragyo's mansion, he recalls something that he snooped at earlier during the year that turned out to be the cause of his doubts of Ryuko's actions and morals. He is then contacted telepathically by both Ryuko and Ragyo who warns him of the impending fate of Nudist Beach should he not move fast enough and coaxing him into leaving Nudist Beach entirely respectively._

_Sora manages to beat Junketsu back, but nowhere near as effectively as Satsuki due to everyone believing that she died one month ago. Sora tries to enter Ryuko's heart to help snap her out of it, but was shanked by Nui and was forced to pass the baton to Satsuki; no doubt something that destiny would approve of._

* * *

The fight proceeded for a least one minute since Satsuki's unannounced arrival and both seem visibly tired from the fighting in terms of physical stamina. Psychologically however, Ryuko, even if she is brainwashed, was still dealt a heavy blow due to Satsuki's survival.

"Odd, I expected more of a fight in the core of it all." Satsuki said as she analyzed her sister's moves

"That because the detonation of your bombs knocked her into a coma, hence why she's so rusty all of a sudden; didn't exactly have the time to train." Senketsu said, harping his current wearer on her choices of how to avoid capture, or commit suicide for that matter.

"Sorry, Senketsu. I really did believe my sister died 13 years ago so I thought 'why the hell not? Who's going to miss that Matoi punk anyway? The same number of people that'll miss me: no one'. I never expected her to be alive. But as for how she turned out, we can blame Northern Kanto Boarding for that."

"First chance I can, I'll tell her to bury the hatchet."

"Assuming she can even let go of it!" Satsuki remarked as she continued to clash blades with her sister.

From the incision back to reality, Ryuko can easily see Sora laying down possibly dying. After a few more blade strikes and eyeing the Keyblade that Satsuki reluctantly borrowed from its original master, something started to click in Ryuko's head; like she remembered fighting against someone like him except for fun. Her head started to twitch a little bit. This cause Ryuko to leave herself open for at least a millisecond for Satsuki to slam her clean on the noggin with it. The result of the impact was not decapitation, but a rather resounding thud.

After she shook her head to get the cobwebs out, Ryuko looked around to get her bearings back and noticed Satsuki and Senketsu right in front of her. "You…" Ryuko said as she began to tear up "You're alive!"

"Our friend isn't looking so hot himself right now." Satsuki said as she step to her left to reveal what they are seeing through the opening.

Ryuko gasped in total horror that she might be responsible for Sora's current situation "Oh my god, NOOOO! Hurry, go tend to him! I've got to get this fucker off me even if I die trying!" Ryuko cried out, hoping that Sora is still alive as well as hoping that she can at least get Junketsu off of her

"You can't remove him with sheer force of will! You try: you DIE!"

"WATCH ME!" Ryuko roared as she swung her scissor blade strong enough to create a powerful gust of wind powerful enough to force her older sister out of her soul

**[Back in reality]**

Satsuki was seen flying away from the action, but not too far from it "**SO…RA…**" Ryuko slowly managed after the fight inside her subsided. Once she got a better look at Sora, who is slowly returning back to the world of the living, the blue in her hair was gone and the red rings around her eyes also vanished as well as for it seems that Ryuko has come back to her senses "SORA!" but before she could do anything to further help, Nui Harime stood in between them. "You did this!"

"Oh Ryuko, I had to. I mean, why would you ever want to welcome weak little humans in your life?"

"Because there are somethings that are worth dying for!" Ryuko shouted as she then proceeded to tear Junketsu off of her via brute force. Had the work been done sloppier, the amount of pain Ryuko would be in would be like none other. But it seems Satsuki has done more than her fair share. After it was completely off of her, Ryuko simply chuckled "Ha! Like the bite of a three foot flea." And it seems the amount of blood that she lost as a result of the reckless stunt looked to be an amount that can even be licked clean in a matter of three hours.

"Looks like my efforts weren't in vain after all." Satsuki thought to herself. She then noticed Junketsu trying to make a break for it, only to get impaled by both pieces of Bakuzan after which Satsuki retorted "Where do you think ** you're** going? You stay where we can see you and look pretty doing it."

"Mommy and I are going through all this trouble just for your happiness, Ryuko!" Nui whined

"The kind where that happiness is all fake!?" Ryuko spat back

"Where would you be without anyone to understand you?"

"If by that…you mean yourself…" Sora groaned as he slowly got back up on his feet

Nui looked behind her to see Sora slowly getting back in the fight and reaching for his pauldron "You… STILL haven't died?"

Sora then gave it a good slap and was decked out in his armor; this time it has the aspects of Final Form and before the helmet took form, Sora then added "Time to find out…" then suddenly, six ethereal broadswords generated from behind him and are moving along as he does. And before anyone knew it, Sora was right in front of Nui and gave her one hell of a gut wrenching kick that sent her flying into a wall outside as well as hurl a bit of blood along the way and even dropped her half of the Rending Scissors. Before she could even make her way out of said wall, Sora tossed four of the six wing blades in Nui's direction and had her arms and legs pinned which made her wail in pain. While she was pinned, Nui had her throat cut open with one of the remaining blades and her eye stabbed out with the other, and then proceeded to maul the ever living daylights out of her.

"Ryuko!" Satsuki shouted as she jugged Senketsu in the direction of his rightful wearer

"Gotcha!" Ryuko said as she was now donned in Senketsu's full glory once again. As she did so, Ryuko took note of how even more powerful Senketsu has gotten since the last time they transformed "Senketsu, you feel amazing! Have you been dieting or something?"

"Quite the opposite really. Satsuki's blood… the blood of YOUR sister flows through me now!"

"And I LIKE IT!" After about 20 seconds of thrashing Nui, Sora stepped to his left and in came an even newer and further improved Ryuko armed with both halves of the Rending Scissors. Much like what Satsuki (reluctantly) did to Ryuko, she made an incision in Nui's chest.

After the hole was made, Satsuki shouted "Sora! Catch!" and threw her LF infused dagger

"Got it!" And not even two seconds later Nui was face-to-face with Sora once more. He plunged his hand into Nui's chest cavity, ripped out Nui's heart, which was also revealed to be infused with Life Fibers, and with the knife Satsuki forged personally, Sora stabbed at Nui's heart; putting an end to the Master Tailor's career of misery for good. They yelled out in unison

**"TAG TEAM FINISHING MOVE: HEART BREAKER!"**

After the heart of that monster beat its last, the Life Fibers of that heart then made their way into Sora's garments as well as Senketsu. Sora's reaction to this was "Holy hell! That's never happened before!"

"Well your clothes ARE made of Life Fibers. What I do know is that once a uniform made of Life Fibers is destroyed, the remaining Fibers will try and find another one to immigrate into before they wither and die." Ryuko explained

Unknowing to everyone however, Nui's death triggered a dead man switch with a miniature transmitter which wound up attracting COVERS. "Whoops."

"You didn't know. Don't blame yourself!" Ryuko said as she was fending off two of the behemoths

"Odd… the people in these things aren't young enough to be in High School." Aikuro deducted

"If none of them are Honno-Ji, then they are obviously of REVOCS." Tsumugu said as he was preparing his more lethal tools of trade "That makes their lives fair game."

"That makes things way too easy then." Ryuko replied as she decapitated the Life Fiber loyalists without a second thought "We've got to help the Nudists, Sora!" Ryuko yelled, in which he concurred and his Wingblades then regrouped with him

However just as they were about to jump in on the action, Satsuki, who is now clad in her 'ANiGooD' outfit, safe for the face wraps, and her back turned on them, used both her mounted blades and Bakuzan weapons to simply block Sora and Ryuko off from the fighting. Just as Ryuko was about to yell her out, Satsuki simply replied "Let us grown-ups clean this mess up. You two kids take a break; you've earned it."

"What!? No way, I'm just getting warmed- ugh!" Ryuko rejected, more than willing to make up for lost time, yet it seems her legs told a different tale

"While Satsuki definitely did a great job loosening his grip on you, that leech of a brother of mine must have sucked you nearly dry by the time you finally broke free of his control." Senketsu pitched in

Sora was also visibly shaken by the near death blow that Nui had inflicted on him earlier as he was down on one knee and powered down from his Armored Final Form "Satsuki is right; we've over-exerted ourselves like no other today"

"I can't believe I didn't notice until just now, Sora…! Your clothes; they remind me of…me!" Senketsu exclaimed

"You're right, Senketsu. Sora where did you…?" Ryuko wondered how Sora's garments became a splitting image of the black and red Kamui

"Your sister is the tailor."

"Whoa, who's to thought that the typically cold Satsuki Kiryuin could be a bitchin' seamstress?"

"She sees me as the world's best hope of killing Ragyo, but not without some much needed upgrades." After he made his statement clear his Keyblade started to glow a bit "What the- ?"

"_A new item for a keychain perhaps?_" Roxas asked

"You mean like what he got from Ira and Nonon? I'll bet." Ryuko pitched in

"Hey, since when were YOU able to hear my Nobody talk?"

"Only just now I guess. I mean, your Keyblade was inside of me earlier, right? And besides, don't I recall you being able to hear what a Kamui can say?"

"Touché." Sora agreed when he finally got where the charm is at, all he said was "You've got to be kidding me…" for the charm turned out to be the eye patch on Nui's dead body. When he finally reached for it and equipped it to his Keyblade, he couldn't believe the unreal transformation that his weapon underwent. His weapon is now two copies of Ryuko's half of the Rending Scissors (one red and the other blue) interlacing one another with the ends of both halves bent in different angles to form the signature key design that the Keyblade is always known for; the length connecting Nui's eye patch with the new Keyblade were Life Fibers

"Whoa… it looks just like my father's weapon!" Ryuko said, completely jaw dropped at how advance Sora's previously primitive weapon progress

"Is this… is this the TRUE power of Life Fibers…?" Sora wondered out loud

* * *

**Items acquired:**

**{Satsuki's Journal 9}**

**{New Keyblade: Threads of Fate}**

**{New Drive Form: Fiber Drive}**

**{Ryuko learns: Regeneration}**

* * *

**[30 Minutes later]**

Peaceful silence reigned over the Bared Sun; the kind of silence that was well fought for the past hour or so. The whole decked was littered with bodies of those that, after careful observation, Aikuro was proven correct after all: The dead bodies that littered the deck turned out to be REVOCS employees; no doubt sympathizers for Ragyo's genocidal cause. Any REVOCS employee who secretly favored Satsuki's objective over that of her mother were already long safe.

Sora inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled as we was glad to be in fighting shape once again. "Man that is some seriously good needle work Shiro! Who would have thought we had a medic on board?"

"Yeah, about that… My original plan was to become a surgeon believe it or not."Shiro confessed

"Really? Well, I had a feeling that was the case with the surgical mask and all. What made you stray from such a- oh, that's right…" Sora asked, wondering why Shiro never continued to pursue his dream job, only to remember exactly why he couldn't

"Satsuki needed someone that can sew clothing for her army. needless to say, she thought it would be better to keep the help wanted posters to herself and have me try to have my surgical skills translate into making clothes. Provided I had trouble at first, but as the years went on, my skills got better." Shiro educated Sora on his origins of how he got into making clothes in the first place.

"I assume it's safe to say that you didn't let yourself get rusty on the medical field?" Sora guessed

"You assume correctly as usual, Sora." Shiro answered as they now made their way to where the sisters are at right now "I've spent plenty of my free time reading medical history books and preparing a thesis for my school paper."

"Here's to hoping you get where you wanted to be." Sora offered his blessings "Now to see if both of 'them' are still alive." He looked around the deck of the ship and easily spots both Ryuko and Satsuki

"Run over there if you want to. You should be in the clear now."

"Okay!" Sora said as he quickly made his way to the action. once he got to Ryuko, he remembered something of a rather high importance "Oh crap! I just remembered something, Ryuko!"

"And that is?" the red-streaked girl asked

"By all accountable means, it was still YOU that led me to Harime. You know what that means, do you?" Ryuko's eyes widened as she recalled exactly what Sora was willing to give, only for Sora to take one of her hands, which Ryuko did not struggle against, and place a rather beffy looking pouch into her hand and said "There you are, Ryuko: 75,000 Munny as promised!"

Ryuko then bent at her knees and back as she started to laugh a bit and then said "Wow! I knew you wanted her dead as much as I did, but I never knew you'd hold up your end of the deal! I mean oh my god!"

"What can I say? A Keyblade Master NEVER welshes." Sora said as he pointed his index finger at Ryuko

"Well then, now that that's out of the way on to bigger things. I've got the Rending Scissors back in my possession and you have your own copy of it as well. It's all over now." Ryuko sighed

"No… This is only the beginning." Sora corrected

"Fuck yeah, you're right. That lich Ragyo won't know what hit her, Right Sats!?" Ryuko pumped her fist out in complete anticipation for whatever hell Ragyo might bring out herself. While Ryuko herself seemed to be back in good spirits again, a weeping noise from where Satsuki was at told a different tale for her. "Yo, Uh, Sats… you, umm…you okay?" Ryuko asked, curious if her sister got her badly in the fight.

As Ryuko turned to face Satsuki, she finds her sister, now decked out in a black trench coat, kneeling at her and happens to be crying. When Satsuki looked up and saw her two trumps looking down at her, more curious than furious, she was unable to bottle up her emotions anymore "I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY, IMOUTO!"

"Wait, what?"

"I NEVER ANTICIPATED YOU TO EVEN BE ALIVE! I NEVER WANTED TO USE ANYONE AS PAWNS TO HELP ME KILL THAT MONSTER! LEAST OF ALL: YOU!" Satsuki sniffed before resuming "But I had to because I thought it was the only way to stop her: to fight fire with fire. All I accomplished was proving that using others runs in the family…"

"So what, you want to slap you across the face or something for using me and Sora like pupp-?" Ryuko wondered how she was going to have to pay her sister back, only her interrupted by the sound of clanking metal approaching her as a result of Satsuki tossing something towards her. The metal item that Satsuki tossed toward Ryuko was none other than her Life Fiber Killing Dagger; the same weapon used to kill Nui Harime. After Ryuko picked it up from the ground, Satsuki tore open her jacket and made a bull's eye with a black marker above where her heart would be

"Take my life in the same manner that I tried yours." Satsuki said in a dark and spine chilling tone "Reunite me with father."

"WHAT!?" Sora, Mako, and Ryuko all said in total shock of how Satsuki wants to pay them back for the hell she's put them through

"DO IT! THROW THE DAMN THING IF YOU HAVE TO!" Satsuki ordered, not wanting to live with the guilt that she has brought upon herself "I KNOW HOW GOOD OF A THROW YOU ARE!"

"M-My Lady! I-" Ira spoke out, clearly objecting this form of retribution

"SILENCE!" Satsuki ordered as she bashed Ira in the gut with her elbow which made the giant of a man hunker down.

Ryuko tossed Satsuki's Blood Knife around and caught it on its tip a few times before deciding to throw it, but it missed its mark badly. Instead of landing straight for Satsuki heart, which would no doubt kill her outright, it landed just shy of Satsuki left foot and it didn't even land blade first. "Sat- No…Nee-chan…after everything you've been through: being molested by that monster of darkness, having to run away from home, your ONLY home…I-I can't bring myself to do it. If anything, I'M the one that should be apologizing… I'm sorry for not being able to stop Ragyo from touching you 'down there'." Ryuko then knelt down and gave her sister a much needed hug with tears running down her eyes as well.

"Looks like I didn't need to stop them from tearing each other a new one after all…" Sora sighed in relief in knowing that his intervention managed to reunite these lost two sisters peacefully

"Ah fuck, that's right!" Ryuko swore out loud "I've been meaning to ask you but everything happened so fast I never got the chance: how did you survive the explosions from way back?"

"Time to let it all hang out now, eh?" Satsuki joked as she recalled that with her jacket still unbuttoned at the top her breasts were freely exposed, which made Sora turn his head around out of respect rather than disgust and Ryuko to face palm and groan in sheer annoyance in response at the innuendo. "Bad time?"

"Yeah, a little. Mind doing that when it's just us next time?" Ryuko replied

"Hey, I tried. Well anyway, moving on… It all started back in the stadium…"

**[Location: Stadium; Time: 9:38 AM (Day 48)]**

"_When I last looked up, things were even bleaker than I had feared. So I knew it was time to let fate decide where we end up. But then again, since when did I ever allow something as feeble as destiny to control me?"_

Satsuki was holding what appears to be a remote detonator in her hand and then said in a coarse tone "Sora… Ry-… little sister… I'm sorry… for everything…" she then pressed the button and as she did so, her upper body finally gave way and as it did so when her breasts were squeezed by the weight of the rest of her body, a red and white pill popped out from her bra and landed just below where her head will be in seconds. Satsuki allowed her head to follow suit, swallowed the pill hard, and hoped to Ansem that no one saw what she just pulled off. Thankfully, everything happened so fast no one caught a clue; which was strongly hinted when Rei checked on her vitals "Sh-She's dead, Lady Ragyo! Satsuki is dead!"

"_Where Sora has his magic, and Ryuko &amp; Ragyo have their Life Fibers, I have 13 years of formal training as well as my cunning intellect and apparatuses from nearly every underground source in this world… and beyond."_

**[Location: No-star slums; Time: 10:05 AM]**

Once her body fell into a reservoir in the no-star area, her body then began to sink to the bottom. As her body continued to drift in the water, it then passed through a set of infrared sensors with then resulted in a grate raising her above the water and taking her to the shack that she used while she was called 'ANiGooD'. The minute it got close enough to the unmapped house, Satsuki was instantly brought back form the dead thanks to the revival pill hidden inside of her tooth, which resulted in her coughing up a bit blood and water; the blood certainly was a result from the fight she had with Ragyo which nearly ended with her death and the water was self-explanatory.

She then proceeded to crawl her way to the place to get herself patched up and concealed herself from the public. She took a look around and muttered "Not a single hidden camera in sight. None from the nudist, none from Honno-Ji. Ergo, none from REVOCS. This place, and me along with it, are completely off the radar."

"_The pill that I hid in my bra was a fake death pill. And the revival pill was concealed underneath a tooth in my upper right jaw"_

As she approached the dart board, she tried to get up so that she can enter the passcode. After half a minute of struggling, she managed to get onto her feet, entered the passcode for the hidden workplace, and fell back down due to the sheer agony she's in. After she got the hidden door open, she made her way for the stairwell and slammed a button on her right where she was lying down at. Before her, the stairs then turned into a slide for a quicker and safer way to get to her secret facility and said "Good thing I added this little auxiliary function in case my injuries were too grave for walking."

She then took her trip down the slide, passed by yet another infrared sensor, which resulted in a part of the floor opening revealing a set of cushions to help stop break her fall. She then crawled her way to the medical bay and prepared to patch herself up after the near-death battle that she had with Ragyo. After she was done with patching herself up, Satsuki rearmed herself with an arsenal of bladed weapons that are made of the same material as her broken signature sword, wrapped her body in a black shawl, foregoing the necessity of underwear, and wrapped her face up in black leather simply for the sake of concealing her identity. She then turned on the voice augmentation device and then placed it in her throat to further legitimize her claim to being a nameless savior. "You were a fool to misjudge me, Life Fiber slut. As long as I still live, YOU! WILL! DIE!" Satsuki released all of her pent up frustration knowing that no soul could ever hope to hear her from where she's at now

**[Present Day]**

"With you and Sora knee-deep in Nudist and my assumption that you STILL wanted me dead, I thought the honor of reconciliation with both you and Nudist Beach alike was long out of my reach. I was left with no friends to turn to, no army to command, left to run for my life, and had the whole damn world turned against me. To put in all simply: I was right back to where I fucking started 13 years ago." Satsuki said, finishing her tale as she buttoned her jacket back up and yelled "Alright Sora! You can join in now!"

"Whoa… That is…just down right elaborate right there, sis!" Ryuko said astonished that her human sister succeeded in doing what most others humans suck at: cheating death.

"You are overselling my abilities at this point. The shame of defeat at that monster's hands was nothing compared to the shame of stupidity I felt when she announced that we were related. I knew for a fact that you would be kept safe, but me? I was afraid of how you would respond if you even saw me again, so I did the only thing I could at the time…I took the coward's second way out; just like I did nine years ago. When my-

"OUR mother." Ryuko corrected

"Right, our mother molested me more harshly and frequently, you know what I did?" Satsuki said as tears began to make their way from her eyes again.

All Ryuko was able to do was shake her head in not knowing which prompt Satsuki to answer "I ran! I ran away from home so I could continue my ploy for revenge in peace! I ran like a god damned coward! And on the day that said plans were finally in motion only to witness them fall apart before my eyes, when I had no Kamui, no weapons, little stamina, and you STILL wanting my head to roll: I ran!

"Satsu-" Sora said as he looked just as devastated as he did when he first learned all of these atrocities from a book. A book of which was absolutely true.

"Fuck, I was even forced to change my name to throw both REVOCS and Nudist Beach alike off my ass! I didn't want to be anyone's sex slave anymore. So I ran."

"Then I guess that RUNS in the family as well." Ryuko joked around, trying to lighten the mood up "Father ran away from Ragyo because he needed space to raise his army, develop his weapons, and hell who knows… maybe he knew I'd beat the shit out of Northern Kanto Boarding; so he sent me there not for education purposes, but as a training course to refine my ability to fight. Say, remember when I was still just a rookie with wearing Senketsu? I swear every time I was forced to take my leave due to Senketsu being on fumes, I must've ran two marathons or something. Of course that was until both you and Mako both told me to be a big girl and get used to the amount of skin that a Kamui is forced to show and the day after that…"

"Is when the Keyblade Master himself graced us with his presence, right?" Satsuki asked filling in the blanks

"Yeah, that's right. Sora, if you had never come to this world when you did, I think it would have been at least 10 years until me and Satsuki to finally get over the absurd amounts of animosity between us that accumulated in the span of merely two months. Your very arrival was no doubt a blessing to us all and we thank you for it." Ryuko said she bowed down to the obvious savior

"Ryuko… I cannot accept this type of respect." Sora said as he felt no different than the monster he intends to decapitate

"We both insist, Sora. After everything you've done for us all, YOU…are OUR master." Satsuki said she too bowed down to him, only difference is that Satsuki's bow was also complimented with her infamous lightshow.

"No way in hell you girls are going to take 'no' for an answer, aren't there?" Sora sighed in defeat "Ah, why not. What's the worst that can happen?"

After about 30 seconds of paying Sora their respects, the older of the sisterly duo recalled something that she's been meaning ask ever since the younger one broke free of brainwashing "Say little sister."

"Yo"

"I've almost forgot to ask you the something similar to that of which you asked me: what compelled you to follow Sora back to Honno-Ji; without your Kamui no less?"

The girl in question groaned a bit as she really didn't want to recall the experience she has undergone "It's a long story, but I'll tell anyway."

**[Location: Back in the infirmary of Nudist Beach; Time: 11:35 AM (during Sora's trip back to Honno-Ji)]**

"_Not too long after Sora talked to me with his fists to calm me down."_

Ryuko just woke up (again) after being neutralized by Sora's Anti-Form. She looked around to get her bearings back. She noticed that she was now back to wearing her underwear and was covered by the same blanket she was wrapped in for the past month. As soon as she was open eyed again, she took notice that her Kamui was in front of her "Senketsu…?"

He then said "Nice to see that you're awake, Ryuko. Now let's try this again. Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he had hoped Sora pounded enough sense into her head with his own transformation

"Aside from a faint headache and a sore gut, yeah I'm good…" she said scratching her head out of the faint but present pain throbbing at her lobes

"Really? Even though you're-?"

"_If it weren't for that boy, I'd probably still be in angst regarding to whole Life Fiber Hybrid thing"_

"Don't say it." This originally made Senketsu hunker down in disappointment, then Ryuko followed up with "After seeing Sora transform like he did, into a Heartless no less, if he has accepted what he become, then I must respond in kind. If he was able to force out his heartless, that tells me I got a long way to go with my LF-powers to even hope to catch up with him…Oh shit, where is he!?" Ryuko stated, acknowledging her own share of the darkness in her, followed by being admired by how well of a job he did to keep it in check, then frightened of where Sora might have gone despite already having a good clue

As he heard that his wearer has already come to terms with what she is, Senketsu then reached into one of his pockets, grabbed the photocopy of Satsuki's journal entry that Sora left behind, and said "First off, I think you should read this. I already have and I wound up throwing up more blood than when Ogore tried to make off with me."

"Let me guess: the chronicles of a tyrant? What she'd do in this one that made you blow chunks, tried to choke me out with my own umbilical cord?" Ryuko joked, still only thinking that Satsuki's betrayal was merely a last-minute change of heart.

"You overheard Satsuki yourself. She loved that baby sister with a passion and was denied even a part of giving her a name. YOU a name may I add! Now read!"

"_I was still ignorant about your true intentions. Hell, I still believed that your stunt back there was last second. But when I pried into that first Journal entry of yours, I turned out to be fucking naïve."_

As she then read its contents she started to laugh a little in response to the first paragraph. As she moved on to the second she crooked an eyebrow as curiosity started to take hold of her. She then moved onto the third paragraph which finally caught her full attention as it described where and how five-year-old Satsuki was touched. This one in particular smashed into her psyche like a freight train.

She didn't even need to read the last paragraph as she now knows that Satsuki's claim to avenge her family was true. Ryuko began to tear up as she realized that every malicious action she ever dreamed of doing to Satsuki on the day the latter is finally defeated was completely uncalled for. She then closed it nervously and said "I can read no further… Senketsu, he…he was right…Sora was right about her the whole time…and… AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE TO HER ANYMORE! MY SISTER BY BLOOD IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"_Before my consciousness came to a close, I managed to hear what Sora said about you being dead…or so we all thought now."_

"Ryuko…" Senketsu tried to comfort her as his wearer kept crying for at least 70 seconds

As soon as she was done crying over the death of her estranged sister, she got back on her feet sporting with a fierce yet less bloodthirsty expression on her face. "I need to get that boy back here ASAP! I can still apologize to him in her place and save him before it's too late!"

"I'm behind you all the way!" Senketsu cheered on, happy that his wearer took back what she said about them being done with each other.

"Sorry, but no can do buddy."

"B-but why!?"

"Ragyo already has a Kamui in her procession and if she really is my mother and that she has Life Fibers, then I'm placing whatever money I have left on a bet that says 'she could smell our synchronization a mile away'. Besides, if she gets a hold of you as well, we might as well as say goodbye to holding onto Osaka."

"Favoring stealth over strength, are you?" Senketsu said, surprised by his wearer's change of approach.

"Not entirely, I mean since I have Life Fibers IN me and haven't done jack shit to improve on their potency I should probably use this chance to train them; make them even better than they already were. I can use the immense underground tunnels that span half the country from here to get back to Honno-Ji; sneak by the COVERS so they won't notice me until it's too late. All I'm going to do is get Sora back to safe hands; if I run into either Harime or Ragyo, I'll just make a run for it and hope they don't follow."

"_That was the original intention; honest."_

"If you feel that it's for the best…" Senketsu said offering her once last chance to have him tag along for this rescue and apology, which Ryuko declined for his own sake over her own "If you insist… Good Luck, Ryuko."

"Thanks." Ryuko replied as she then made her way to the subway tracks and took the Nudist owned train en route for Honno-Ji, hoping that at least Sora was still alive.

**[Location: back outside the courtyard; Time: 3:30 PM]**

Ryuko was seen making her way to what would be considered the place where her rivalry with Satsuki got its start… and also where it ended. She looked around the even worse Honno-Ji City and noted, much like Sora did, things were far worse without Satsuki in charge (and that's doubled with her being dead). As she took in the severely ravaged ruins, she then said quietly "Damn…to think I missed the old Honno-Ji… Satsuki, what I said about this place being better off without you in charge of it… I take it all back."

After a long trek to that memorable spot, she crept to a corner, and took a peek to see what was up. And it seems like the main entrance to Satsuki's Old Tower, where Hououmaru has taken up residence, appears to have been ransacked not too long ago. Despite their efforts to recover from both the loses outside and the ones in the tower, they are not as active as they normally are which prompt Ryuko to say "Hmm…things are slower and quieter here than I thought…" only for her to gulp in utter terror and continued "…too quie-"

As she was about to finish her suspicion, it turned out to be true as she was knocked clean out by none other than Nui Harime who had just gotten back from her break. She then pranced around Ryuko and said "Silly willy. You should have known that if you're invisible without a Kamui to other LF-beings, then the same goes for everyone else"

Ryuko was still conscious enough to look up to her attacker and groaned "Hari…me?"

"of course…"As Nui was about done taunting her adversary, she took her own scissor blade, shrunk it down to pocket size, made an incision on her chest, reached into the hole in her chest, and pulled out her heart; which was also infused with Life Fibers and continued "That would include myself… then again, I was never completely human to start with; Ragyo conceived me artificially."

"_After everything that she survived, I should have known that Nui was a hybrid as well. I felt pretty fucking stupid for believing otherwise."_

She then kicked Ryuko in the face to finish her off "Oh mommy is going to have so much fun giving you a makeover. By the time mommy is done with you, you'll look so dazzling and alluring, I bet it'll make Sora dump that pansy princess of light for you instead."

**[Location: Kiryuin Manor; Time: 4:50 PM]**

It was bright and foggy. That's all Ryuko Matoi remembered before hearing a certain someone's voice for the first time in one month. "Well now dear. What are you doing in those dirty old rags, girl?"

"Ah shit…" Ryuko thought to herself as she realized that she was not only knocked out by Nui Harime, but has also been brought prisoner as a result. She tried to think of a good excuse to get herself out of this inevitable bout of sexual slavery and said "Oh, me? Why I was just uh… Sightseeing that's all! Yeah, just you know; nothing better than going back to basics, right?" Ryuko chuckled a bit trying to humor her way out of the predicament that she's landed herself in.

"_I already knew that lying would have gotten me nowhere, but I still had to try nonetheless."_

Ragyo then walked up to her mid-child and deliberately tore off the blanket that doubled as her cloak of which was wrapped around her body. "I wouldn't buy that story for a dollar." Ragyo responded

"Hey I just noticed something: you looked even sicklier than the last time we met. What did you do to yourself?" Ryuko asked as she realized Ragyo's new physical appearance. That new appearance now consists of a brownish hue of skin and the rainbow lightshow that the ends of her hair used to give off has been traded in for something much more sinister. Instead of her hair having every color in the rainbow, it now simply has a mixture of black and purple to better fit her role as an overlord of darkness. However, her irises still retained her trademark red tint.

"Awwww, you have taken notice after all." Ragyo said as she brushed her hair with her left hand "You like what you see? I figured it was time for a makeover." She continued as she slid her right hand along Ryuko's midriff section, which made her winch in response. "Now then, it's time I did the same thing to you: a makeover that will easily make that boy go head-over-heels for you."

"Ah no thank you! I'm perfectly fine the way I am right now all things considered. In fact, I'm not all that mad that my sister's bust far surpassed that of my own. I mean she is older right? Not to mention I have nothing be jealous over now; she's dead. And besides, that wonderer is already spoken for anyway; Sora was it…? So what do you say…bygones?"

"_Had to come up with a good excuse and my acceptance of my appearance as is was the best leverage I could have thought of at the moment; I mean, I knew for a fact that rape was inevitable lest I can talk my way out."_

Ragyo simply smirk at this and replied "Fat chance, kiddo. It's time we put you into some more befitting clothing…" After she mentioned clothing, Nui brought out the Kamui that Ragyo wrongfully took from her own daughter "Junketsu is a much more snug fit, wouldn't you agree, Ryuko?"

"Fuck that animal! I rather kill myself than wear that feral Kamui, even though suicide is impossible for me…"

"Well we got news for you, Ryuko!" Nui said with much vitality

"You've got no choice…" Ragyo asid with a most sinister glare in her eyes. After that last remark, she and Nui then proceeds to sew Junketsu into Ryuko's body as well as re-writing her memories to make her seem more in bliss with wearing Junketsu. While Ryuko put up quite a strong resistance, she eventually submits to the brainwashing that the evil Kamui was trying to do to Satsuki since day one and the fact that Ragyo and Nui were getting grab happy with her in all the wrong places didn't exactly help matters either. Eventually the transformation was complete, but it wasn't met with a price as Ragyo learned when one of her unnamed employees came up to the door to the family bath hall and said in a nervous tone "Lady Ragyo…we finally found Ms. Hououmaru…"

"First of all: you can come in you know. Secondly: Good, bring her in here." She replied

"I'm sorry My Lady, but we can't…" the employee said even more nervous than before

"What do you mean you can't?" Ragyo asked, wondering if the person on the other side of the door is defying her authority

"There…There was nothing we could have done for her…" he solemnly said as he slowly opened the door

"You mean… Rei is…"

"I'm sorry…" He then showed them Rei's signature pair of sunglasses that she wears whenever in Ragyo Kiryuin's presence; now stained in her own blood and cracked in several places.

"The Keyblade boy… He did this, I know it!"

"You want me to flush him out…?" Ryuko offered, now completely at Ragyo's disposal

"By all means, my lovely daughter. Make this one ugly. Go to Nudist Beach HQ! He is sure not to ignore the sound of their allies in danger."

"Good idea, mother. And you blondie!" Ryuko shouted at Nui, only to give the crazed dark being a kiss and said "For luck…"

Ryuko then licked her lips in satisfaction that she'll get to avenge one of Ragyo's number, albeit against her own free-will. She then started to levitate and then shot herself forward at sonic speeds.

* * *

**{Character Relations updated}**

* * *

_A/N: One more thing i need to add about 'Threads of Fate': naturally it is most deadly against anything Life Fiber related, but also it boasts unparalleled Physical and Magical power**  
**_


	18. Chapter 18: Things Best Left Unsaid

**ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

_Satsuki made her way into Ryuko's soul to force her out of the blood trance that Ragyo has brainwashed her into. After seeing Sora nearly knocking on death's door, she actually snaps out of it._

_After Ryuko was back to normal and Sora mustered enough strength to stand back up, they both doubled teamed Nui Harime with the upmost and truly well-deserved brutality. Together with Satsuki's help, they pinned Nui down, ripped her heart out, which revealed her to be a Life Fiber Hybrid, and destroyed it. Despite being ambushed by COVERS after Nui's death, the Elite Four and Nudist Beach decided to take advantage of this and salvage the Life Fibers from them._

_After every was said and done, there was only one thing left to take care of before hunting down Ragyo: the sisters must reconcile. Satsuki, who is revealed to be the elder sister, offered her own life as penance for her mistreating Ryuko the way she did, but the younger of the two turned her down._

_After the waterworks finally subsided, both the sisters elaborated on the major events that took place following their individual attempts at Ragyo's life: neither story were subtle nor for the faint hearted._

**[Location: Sewing club HQ; Time: just after Satsuki's survival was confirmed]**

When Ragyo Kiryuin rushed back to where Shinra Kouketsu was being built, she was left in total horror as of what has become of her two decade long pet project. The whole facility was completely destroyed and the only thing that didn't share the same fate were all manual sewing tools. The sewing club knew it would be a very long time for Ragyo by herself to get Shinra back into the shape it was supposed to be in without a crew and automatic tools. At first she looked like she was about to explode out of sheer frustration out of what has become of her work, she then recalled something that she had planned out in case of something like this.

Ragyo chuckled lowly then said "well then… good thing that the transmitter outside is but a mere shell of what it truly houses." She then pulled out her cellphone, dialed a number and then spoke in it "Takiji. It's time!"

"I assume that means I should also bring-" the other line responded

"I've got that covered." She then hung up, tossed her phone aside, pulled out the suspicious ponytail, and muttered to herself "Soon, my master…Soon…"

**[Present day Bared Sun]**

"She did what?" Satsuki asked as she looked horrified by what Ryuko went through prior to their current reunion. She then went over to her sister and gave her a hug and said "I'm so sorry that I allowed that to happen to you, and I'm terribly sorry for the shit I've put you both through.

"Don't sweat it too much. Between the bad touch and this here scar on my chest, I totally had both of those coming for wanting you dead at first. Serves me right for not seeing as clearly as our friend Sora did." Ryuko said as she patted her big sister on the back "Besides, I should be apologizing for allowing that bitch to do all those nasty things to you since you were five.

"There was nothing you could have done, imouto. We both know that's the truth."

"Well… I suppose you're right about that" Ryuko replied scratching the back of her head "But I still think I look like a real badass with a chest scar; I want to keep it!"

"Oh God… you better not start making more bodily marks on your flesh than what was absolutely necessary. ONE masochist in my life is weird enough as is." Satsuki said as she planted her right hand onto her face

"So…we're at an agreement now?" Sora pried at the sisterly duo, wanting to know if they really have forgiven each other. In which they nod their heads in agreement "Thank Eraqus… and Satsuki." He continued as he proceeded to walk towards the older sister until he was mere inches from her nose.

"Yes, Sora?" Satsuki replied. Sora sighed as he was about to scold the second most influential person on Honno-Ji. However what happened next really caught everyone on the ship off guard: Satsuki Kiryuin was met with two fierce slaps across her face; one with Sora's palm and the second with the back of his hand on the way home. If it were anyone else, the first one would have sent them flying across the ship. But Satsuki only staggered a few steps back in response and shook her head, rubbing her left cheek a bit "Ow…" She said nonchalantly, like she knew this was coming from Sora since he found out about her dark childhood.

Sora then crossed his arms and followed up with "Damnit, woman! If you just asked us that you needed help killing your psychopathic genocidal rapist of a mother who assumingly killed your loved ones…"

"You'd know damn well we would have said 'fuck yeah'." Ryuko picked up

"It was a matter of secrecy and making sure my ambition didn't get out to the wrong people; you two included. That and I assumed you two would have just saw me as weak and pathetic for letting that monster do those things to me just to let her think I was on her side. The only option I had at the time was to guide you guys to Ragyo's allies and let you unleash hell from there, even if you decided to come back for me."

"You are NOT pathetic, sis!" Ryuko shouted "You're the inspiration of what we must become: someone who is willing to put their own life on the line for everyone else!"

"And you are far from weak, too." Sora added "Even without Junketsu, you still know how to give me a run for my money."

"I thank you for that, but that was in the bloodied past…" Satsuki rejected their condolences

"And now…?" Ryuko questioned

"And now…I learned that I was a fool…" Satsuki sighed as she hung her head down

"I guess were made for each other." Ryuko complied, comforting her sister in the fact that they both didn't have the brightest ideas during their time at school.

"Say…You said you kissed Nui, right?" Satsuki asked out of curiosity

"Don't get any bright idea, sister! I still recall her going on about us having a 'magnetic attraction' to each other. So while I was still able to retain some degree of control over my body, I decided to do what have to be done in order to bait her into danger. And judging from the results, I say that the payoff was more than worth it." Ryuko answered, explaining the REAL reason why she locked lips with Harime in the first place.

"Imouto, you sly dog… you really do take after me don't you? Using any means necessary to destroy those that threaten our peace." Satsuki said, impressed by how resourceful her litter sister has proven as of late

"Yeah, that's something we should start discussing right now." Ryuko scolded, wanting the full gory details of why Satsuki threw Ryuko into the Gauntlet of Pain so to speak

"Very well, you have both earned the right." Satsuki sighed, preparing to let loose her inner demons "Ryuko, when I saw you walking towards me back then, armed with the scissor blade, I originally thought you to be a typical vagabond; stealing other people's belongings to get by and beating the tar out of said people just because it was fun. Which was why I decided to try and take your weapon for my own; I saw you as unworthy to wield it, or even challenge me for that matter."

"Well you're right about one thing for sure: back in boarding school, after years of exposure to their cruelty, I gotten so used to violence to the point where it's my equivalent…of masturbation: it's easy to start and hard to stop." Ryuko stated, which got Sora sighed in total annoyance that Ryuko gets off by drawing other's blood as well as dread of how (else) Ryuko pleasures herself at any time of the day.

"Damnit! I'm right here!" Sora yelled back

"However, my opinion of you immediately took an instant 180 as I saw you return for round two with Takaharu, wearing a Kamui no less, who we now know as Senketsu. Provided your first time was a bit rough around the edges, I thought that under my wing there could very well be a diamond in that roughness of yours and after you finally discarded the very thing you never should have had any of from the beginning, there was."

"And dare I ask what that something was that Ryuko had?" Sora asked despite already being told the answer once before

"The Kamui based ailment called 'shame', Sora."

"I figured as much."

"When I saw how you was moving in your Kamui, Ryuko, I thought there was something wrong. I thought you would be able to deal with them more quickly than how you really did. Then during your fight with me it struck me: in every aspect, from the blood leeching and onward, you were still a Kamui virgin; you were still insecure of your own body despite the fighting potential you bare. And that's another reason why I had to get Junketsu in my hands and away from Ragyo: if I was to make you get over your shame, I figure that I should be able to teach you to grow up and get over it by example alone." Satsuki said, recalling Ryuko earlier days at Honno-Ji as well as the time she had to get Ryuko to get use to the feeling of how her Kamui looked

"And the whole 'so much skin' thing? What about that?" Ryuko pondered

"I can actually answer that myself and you can thank Satsuki's journal for that." Sora said with a bit of shame on his part; particularly for the need to go through someone else's personal belongings, especially a girl's "It stated in her journal that skin contact has to be kept to a minimum to prevent the wearer from going mad…What a minute! If I decide to activate my armor's full power, does that mean-?"

"Yes Sora that is correct…and yes again." Satsuki said as she confirmed Sora's suspicion

"Oh boy…" Sora looked down, not exactly prepared for what might happen later "This is gonna get lewd later on… Oh by the way, how did you get the DNA to infuse with this Kamui anyway?"

"Remember back at the Elections?" Satsuki reminded

"You mean the day Harime attack the school herself?" Sora asked back

"The day that I went berserk?" Ryuko added

"That's the one" Satsui said confirming their guesses to be correct

**[Location: The Courtyard turned arena; Time: Just after Harime turned tail]**

"Well you could've fooled me. Either way, we still a fight to finish." Ryuko retorted as she ran right at her rival who, at the moment, had her back turned.

"No…no we don't." Satsuki replied as she simply bashed her in the gut with the end of the sheath of her sword which was more than enough to knock her lights out for a good couple hours Sora responded by catching her once again. "Take her back to the Mankanshoku's."

"Sure, feeling pretty beat myself." Sora added as he yawned "Maybe my club won't mind if I crashed there again for old times' sake." He finished as he then took Ryuko back to Mako's place. Once everyone was out of sight for sure, Satsuki walked over to where she remembered seeing Sora cough blood at the start of their fight. She then pulled out a handkerchief, bent down at her knees, and used her tissue to soak up Sora's blood from the ground. Once she got most of it, she then went to her tower to call it in.

**[Location: Just outside of Satsuki's Secret Shack; Time: 5:00 A.M. (Day 38)] **

Satsuki was seen heading to her unmapped shack. She punched in her passcode, took the stairs, and when she was down at the work station. Once down there, she pulled out the hankie that was dyed in Sora's blood, placed it on a stand, and covered it with a glass dome. As Satsuki made her way back up the stairs, she then muttered out "One must always, ALWAYS, look two to three steps ahead in the game of war." If any were able to hear this, they'd no doubt question why the hell she favors blue over red.

**[Present Day]**

"Satsuki, you clever little sneak. You had that place laid out since opening day, didn't you?" Sora asked

"Yup. Had to make sure I had a safe haven in case things started to head south and that I could possibly build my own Kamui from scratch. Of course that was the original plan. When you entered the pictured months ago, I knew I had to divert my future investments into something wiser."

"Well if there's one thing that I wished to hell I did sooner, it was getting over how much skin exposure was necessary. Hell, if I found Senketsu back just after my- OUR father died, I'd probably would have been long used to how much skin he shows." Ryuko sympathized "But on the other hand, I would have also milked you dry, laid waste to Harime and even mother without even knowing who she really was, and most likely… I would've just moved on; assumingly left with no family of my own. Mako's folks are nice and all, but it couldn't be permeant. I didn't want to feel like dead weight there is all. Not to mention, I never would have met this nice young gentleman right here." She said, stating all the bad sides that would have occurred if she found Senketsu much earlier as she then swiped her left index finger across Sora chin, which made him jump in surprise as well as blush.

"Aww… Time to kiss now, you two!" Mako cheered as she was sitting with the Elite Four.

"Wah! Mako, I told you two before: I'm taken!" Sora kindly rejected

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I got to admit, they do pretty damn cute together." Ira laughed out as he concurred with the underachiever.

"Whoa, time out! You just laughed right now. You, Ira Gamagoori, the coldest of the Elite Four. Not out of sado-masochistic enjoyment, but out of fun kind of laughing; what gives?" Uzu questioned the living shield's sudden behavior changes

"Well, I've got Sora to thank for that, especially after he stopped me from committing Hara-Kiri, and Mako when the former was bed ridden."

"Their psyches suggest that they wish to retain only a sibling like relationship, but considering everything they have both been through, I deduce it's just a matter of time until this so-called barrier is broken." Houka hypothesized

"The only question that remains now is who will be the one to break that border?" Nonon teased as she walked around the two in question

"Nonon, shut up…" Sora said gritting his teeth to keep Ryuko from overhearing

"¥5,000 says Ryuko makes her move first." Uzu chuckled

"Oh and speaking of Yen, Sora. Look at this." Houka said as he pulled out his laptop again

After Houka got everything booted up, it revealed a picture of a man right next to a rather large house. The person caught Sora attention and made him shout "Wait a tic! I know that person! I questioned him for information about the Heartless and gave him some change two months ago!"

"Yes it would seem your 'Munny' as you called it is actually quite valuable here in our world." Houka said as was interested in the response he going to get out of Sora

"Wh-What!? H-How much!?" Sora said as was left in shock at the possibility that in this world he very well might be loaded.

"Every one Munny from your pocket is worth… ¥50,000,000" Houka answered after he got the calculations back from his archives. This got Sora to pass out, completely dumbfounded of how rich he is in Honno-Ji City "Whoa, didn't expect THAT to happen. Ryuko, has he ever told you of how much he has?"

"He had about half a million on him prior to him paying me for ratting Nui out." Ryuko elaborated

Satsuki's eyes widen as she quickly and mentally did the math "By our late father's grave… even after that, he's rich enough to buyout REVOCS in its entirety at least eight to ten times over!"

"The amount he paid me is more than enough for me to get a brand new start in life as well." Ryuko commented in regards to the amount that Sora paid her. She was then caught off guard by the growling of her own stomach which made her blush in surprise. "I don't suppose that this can wait? I'm famished and I think Sora is too."

"Yeah, I had nothing but military food rations for a whole month" Satsuki concurred

"Yuk… I remember hearing about those in history class; not exactly gourmet, aren't they?" Ryuko asked

"You're right about that, but the two reasons why I chose those over what can be cooked over an oven is that one: time is rather pressing; I need to be able to eat and get back out whenever I hear one of my former subjects are in danger. Two: they may not taste the best but at least they were made to last for weeks, months even."

"Well now you won't have to go through that again anytime soon."

"Everyone! Food is up and there is plenty for everyone!" Suyuko announced

"Alright! Ms. Mankanshoku made her famous Croquettes!" Ryuko announced.

Just a few seconds after the food was place, the tempting fumes found their way into Sora's nostrils and he was immediately jolted back to attention "Hell yes, food!"

"Thank You, Ms. Mankanshoku. I would like anything to get the taste of artificial preservatives out of my mouth" Satsuki thanked as she sat down at prepared her own plate

"Tell me, Lady Satsuki: how do my mom's Croquettes taste?" Mako asked their guest of honor

"Mmmmm… Oh wow! These are 1000X better than what my mother ever makes for me!" Satsuki exclaimed as she started to chow down

"I wouldn't be surprised there." Ryuko chimed in

"And of the times she DOES cook herself, she always and I mean ALWAYS either does a poor job with my food or when the cooking is top-notch it's always for everyone else and she leaves me with nothing but scraps." The older sister continued as she helped herself to even more of the food that everyone has surrounded "More. More! MORE!"

"Whoa easy now, big sis! I know you had nothing but garbage to eat for the whole 30 days you faked your death, but come on. Leave some for the rest of us." Ryuko said as she was quite shocked at Satsuki's sudden change in mannerism. She went from someone who would no doubt mind their own manners to someone who's already on their seconds. After she try to calm Satsuki down Ryuko then ate some of her Croquettes and found that something was up with this batch "Hey this is fish."

"Yup. Thought I would throw a few of the ship's nets and see if I can catch anything for supper later and luck be have it! We got tons more in the net, so don't expect any shortage." Suyuko boasted

"Oh god! My taste buds feels like they took a trip to heaven; too bad they have to come back soon." Satsuki joked as she continued to eat her rather large meal, which got quite a laugh from everyone on board

"Would anyone care for some tea wit those?" Soroi, Satsuki's personal butler, asked which Satsuki herself, her inner circle, the Mankanshoku's, and even Sora raised their hands in response

"You really need to try the man's tea, Ryuko." Sora offered

"You had some of that before? Where was I when that happened?" She curiously asked

"Trying to avoid your first world issues by staying in a coma basically. Soroi gave me a cup of his personal blend in hopes of helping mend my wounds."

"How did it taste?"

"It was great, but I threw and broke the cup because I was mad that I would never get the chance to tell 'Her' in person; or so we all thought." Sora admitted

"Even in my coma, I had a feeling she'd be out there. After all, we Kiryuins are pretty tough to kill, right sis." Ryuko laughed out a bit as Satsuki laughed in turn. After Ryuko was done laughing she then asked her Kamui "You're in pretty damn high spirits today Senketsu; more so than usual. What gives?"

"That's because you were able and willing to express how you truly felt about your sister and what she was forced to endure. That coupled with the fact that you've accepted what you are, I couldn't be more proud to be worn by you." Senketsu chimed in, looking like he's shedding a tear of joy

"If I was her Kamui, I'd say the same thing myself." Sora replied, which made him blush as he just realized what he just said "Why me and my mouth…"

"Well we both know full well now that what Satsuki did to us back then was all just to get us stronger for the day we have to defy destiny. What she DID to us was nothing compared to what she went through. It's still strange to get over the fact we are siblings, but for some reason I feel like…like I can rest easy around her." As they continued to eat, Ryuko spotted a rather large clump of food on Sora's face "Oi! You got something on your cheek there."

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key and with its reflection he spotted the location of where his manners went "Oh, thanks for that."

Just as Sora was about to reach over for the spot where his face was messy, Ryuko grabbed his hand and pulled it away and said "No, allow me…"She then wipe her hand where the food is and then ate it herself

"Careful, you might get sick for that and that's the last thing we need to happen when we are so close to stopping your mother from destroying everything." Sora said as he didn't want to be responsible for getting Ryuko sick

"Awww, don't be such a downer buddy. You appear to me as healthy as one can possibly get, and besides…I need something to get the taste of Nui out of my mouth…" she said in a rather, frightening enough, a seductive tone as she licked her lips

"Back away, please! I know that look anywhere! Back! Off!" Sora said

From the other side of the ship, Ira and the others are seen watching this development. Ira kicked off with a chuckled then added "look at Sora's face; he's as red as a beetroot."

"Yeah, I can smell the hormones from here" Uzu joked

"Only one snarky remark from me today, Uzu: totally worth it. A bet's a bet." Nonon said as she handed over a ¥5000

"See? I told you so!" Uzu boasted as he took the spoils of his new perception

"Wait, that's right. Speaking of kissing, that's something I forgot to ask about. What is Nui's tale anyway?" Sora asked Ryuko in hoping that she might have picked something up during her captivity

"Sorry, Sora. I may remember the details of how they brainwashed me in the first place, but they still didn't spill so much as a hint about her. All I do know is that she was just like me."

"Not entirely like you." Satsuki intervened "You both may have Life Fibers, but that's where the similarities end."

"And I assume that you know more about her than us?" Ryuko questioned

"Naturally, and I do feel you deserve the right to know that as well, seeing what you two did to her after all…" Satsuki stated as she agreed to elaborate further on the Harime subject despite some slight hints of hesitation. She took a deep sigh and then followed up with "Nui Harime… is basically our half-sister, Ryuko."

"WHAT!?" Ryuko was dumbfounded as she realized that she technically gave a fake kiss to a family member

"It's true. However, unlike you who, despite being born prematurely, was conceived naturally and had Life Fibers implanted into your body, the RIGHT way may I add, Nui was created artificially, Life Fibers and all."

"Go on…" Sora and Ryuko said in unison, awaited the full details

"It was Ragyo Kiryuin's first time that she ever played God in my lifetime. She combined an egg from her own uterus, a sperm sample of which the identity of the donor remains unknown, and a chunk from the Original Life Fiber that she discovered 20 years ago. Once they merged, they formed a zygote and that very zygote is where Nui Harime was born into existence. This was one of the very last secrets father taught me before… well, YOU know how father's tale truly ended first hand, Ryuko."

"Whoa…That's pretty fucked up right there." Ryuko stated as she took all of this in

"Ragyo began to teach young Harime all of the basics of sewing at the young age of five years old. Nui was at least two and a half years younger than me, by the way."

"Gifted in the art of murder at birth." Sora replied

"And as she grew, so did her skills…" Satsuki elaborated as she recalled seeing some of Harime's creations completed as well as some in development "And just merely four or so years ago, her sewing skills have reached their zenith; I was still in middle school and thus obligated to the monthly visits that took their toll on me physically and mentally. It was during one of those visits that I overheard Nui and Ragyo discussing the prototype phases of Shinra Kouketsu, as well as their intentions to use me as its power source. Yet despite their intentions to use me from the start, there was one reason why I wanted Nui to turn over a new leaf."

"And that is?" Sora and Ryuko asked in unison again

"The very skills she had with sewing was actually a valuable redeeming trait, but only so that when I take REVOCS from 'Her' she could have helped rebuild by rolling out a new trend of fashion that never included Life Fibers. She was the best damn fashion designer in six galaxies and between her death and Sora also doing the same to Rei Hououmaru, the company's chief accountant, there's no way REVOCS is salvageable at this point." Satsuki said, stating that her family's company has finally hit the dead end that's been 20 years overdue.

"Don't feel bad about having a hand in killing them. If I was in either Nui's or Rei's position, I would have expected you to do the same thing to me at some point or another." Ryuko said, trying to show the right kind of sympathy

"Don't know how I feel about you saying that, imouto." Satsuki said

"That's sort of my way of saying 'if only we switched places for just a day, I would know the full extent of the hell you lived through.' I always told myself during my time at Northern Kanto Boarding that there was no way anyone on this world could possibly have it worse than me; god was I wrong." Ryuko stated

"Trust me, the childhood that I lived was never intended for you anyway." The elder sister reminded the younger one

After about two minutes of silence, Shiro walked up to the group and announced "Guys, do you have a moment?"

"It is time?" Satsuki pondered

"Yes, my lady. Time to see what makes Junketsu tick." Shiro answered in a rather dark tone. One of which he has used very rarely

"Finally." Sora added in a tone of voiced that match the surgeon in training. After Sora and Satsuki got up to follow Shiro, Ryuko was about to do the same as she then noticed that there was a bit of tea left in Sora's cup. She then picked the cup up and after looking around to assure that no one was peeking, she discreetly took a quick sip out of it, set it back down to where it was, and made her way to where the other are heading.

**[30 Minutes later inside the ship]**

Shiro Iori was seen surrounded by Sora and the girls as he was finally done removing the tumor inside of Junketsu and in return he was reconstructed with Satsuki's DNA and Senketsu's unique Life Fibers and injected with Ryuko's blood ."It's done" He said "It was a rather crazy accomplishment that I didn't obliterate his consciousness when I disassembled him, let alone when I took out that tumor, but he's finally refitted just for Satsuki and her alone. The next time Ragyo decides to tamper with him we have a little surprise waiting for her."

"Good. I'll need him ready for the counterattack." Satsuki noted

"Wait a minute. You're going back out there? With that…thing?" Ryuko sneered

"I have no other option, Ryuko. I must wear him to even stand a remote chance against the very person who created him." Satsuki replied

"That's not what I mean! I meant that I'm a Life Fiber Hybrid and even I couldn't control him! What possible chance do you possibly have!?"

"Need I remind you that during my monthly visits back home with those freaks, I secretly snuck into the chambers where they were housing Junketsu; giving me plenty of opportunities to know how the monster behaves? The images of fake happiness, the feeling of false euphoria, the amount of skin exposure, everything. The only real reason why you fell victim to its grasp, hybrid or not, was because you had it made easy with a nicer and more sentient Kamui while I couldn't afford that luxury." Satsuki lectured

"Oh…that's right. Guess it goes to show us that all Kamui are not created equal." Ryuko replied

"But even with the tumor removed, who are we to say that said tumor was just an inhibitor for an even more vicious Junketsu?" Sora wondered

"There's only one way to find the answer to that, Sora." Shiro answered

"We'll have to wait for it to wake up and see how it responds." After Satsuki was finished with her answer, Junketsu's remaining eye was beginning to open up "Well, well, well… looks like we'll get our answer sooner than we hoped."

As Junketsu was opening his eye, a slight yet notable tear was starting to form where Satsuki's stomach would be when she wears him. As the seconds when on the tear became large enough for the humans around him to tell what is happening with the white Kamui: he's starting to form a mouth just like his brother. After a few more seconds of undergoing this transformation, he roared to live as his mouth was finally open and he took in an extremely deep breath of air. He started to take in his surroundings and immediately spotted Satsuki, who was giving him a rather tense stare. Almost instantly he found himself wrapped around Satsuki's ankles and sobbing, and finally spoke out "I'm so sorry… I wanted to prevent myself from consuming you, but all I was able to do at the time was watch in horror as I was about to kill the person that met the most in my life."

"Whoa…talk about a serious 180." Ryuko muttered

"Your father implanted my brain with specific directions to a place where you could've helped him with the rebellion as well as be with your sister more."

"And due to the tumor in your head, you were unable to tell her, correct?" Sora asked in which Junketsu nodded his 'head' in response "And she never showed; guess that explains the treaty 'Isshin' wrote, but I guess Ragyo caught on to even that."

"You could have told me where my father and sister were hiding out at if it weren't for the tumor? Scrub that, you CAN talk after all…?" Satsuki said in surprise

"I would have been able to do all of that… IF THAT FUCKING LICH HADN'T FILLED MY HEAD WITH HER OWN FUCKING PUBES!" The White Kamui roared, finally able to express his anger at last.

"Wait…you mean the whole time, I was…" Satsuki replied eye widen as she now feels completely violated by the recent revelation

"MY GOD!" Ryuko screeched, disgusted with how Junketsu was pacified as well as the same reason as Satsuki since she too did wear Junketsu at least once.

This also got quite the response out of Sora as he was no longer among the group. However, the sound of heaving and subsequent sound of splattering can be heard outside of where the Kamui is now; this got Ryuko and all the others to cringe quite a bit, but more out of sympathy than disgust. After about a minute of chunky sounds later, Sora return from his session of blowing total chunks and shouted at the top of his lungs "That's it; now I REALLY want to kill her…!"

"I second that notion!" Ryuko agreed

"Ditto!" Senektsu countered

"Amen." Satsuki added "You know what she subjected us to, you know what she did to me since kindergarten, and you know that she killed your father."

"OUR father" Ryuko corrected

"Sorry, force of habit. The thing is: she made our lives an utter living hell up until Sora arrived. It's only fair that we respond in kind just as Sora is." Satsuki replied

"But he never-"

"Yes, you're right. He hasn't suffered in the same way we did at her hands, but it's his sense of right and wrong that makes him better than what Ragyo will ever be; remember that. No qualms…" Satsuki cut her sister off

"No more mercy…" Ryuko continued

"And we will take her down for good, no matter the cost." Sora finished

* * *

_A/N: Anyone got a good idea for a Japanese VA for Ryuketsu? I think Laura Bailey would do well for an English VA of Sora's custom Kamui. As for Junketsu I've got all that covered; ALL AU versions of Junketsu would have Norio Wakamoto for JP VA. As for the English VA for this version, I leaning towards Clancy Brown. If you got better options for any of these or if you got a good JP VA for Ryuketsu, you know what to do_


	19. Chapter 19: The Xehanort Gambit

"_You are just one of many roads I might choose to take. Trust me. I made certain of that."- Master Xehanort to Terra within the latter's heart; Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_

**[Location: Honno-Ji Academy; Time: during the time Junketsu was being reconstructed]**

Silhouettes of a bunch of shady looking folk can be seen within the confines of the sewing club, working diligently on the Super Weapon that is to be used within the projected time frame. Then one of the figures announced in a rather gruff and familiar voice "Ragyo, Shinra Kouketsu has almost been repaired. Expect it to be wearable again within two hours."

"Excellent, #012…" Ragyo replied to the numbered individual "#025."

"Yes my lady." Another person spoke out in the same voice strangely enough

"Find the Nudist Flag Ship and attract the attention of Sora and my daughters. It's time for a long overdue family reunion."

"At once!" he took his leave

She then took out three pictures of her primary adversaries and started to speak her own thoughts for each one, starting with her youngest birth daughter "Ryuko, of the three adversaries that I will be facing: I'll actually take your death quite hard to be honest on account that I never really expected you to be alive after all these years. Had I known that you actually survived the experiments I've conducted on you years ago, you would have truly been by my side as I bring this world and all others to theirs ends to usher in their rebirth. But now you will confront me as an enemy like all the others." She then moved on to her older daughter whom she tortured for years "Satsuki, you little rat. I've should have known that you would have tried to usurp me on the big day of all days. I always knew of what you were up to but I never knew when it would be executed. But now that's all finally coming to the end that it should be: with you nestled up nice and tight inside the gut of Shinra Kouketsu, but all things considered I'm torn between you and the boy for that role. Speaking of who." She then flipped over the last picture of her enemies: Sora "You… through the assassination of Master Xehanort, it was YOU that set this chain of events into motion. Once you are six feet under or inside of Shinra, I'll cleanse this universe and start it anew just like he would have wanted…at last, once Sora returns to this school, the _x _-blade will be within my reach. Ryuko, Satsuki, Sora! Get ready to face my wrath!" Ragyo shouted as the pictures in her hands were engulfed in flames and she then proceeded to laugh maniacally.

**[Back at the Bared Sun]**

"Alright guys, here's what we do know." Houka announced "as we have observed from the cameras that I've hacked into, Ragyo seems to be building an immense transmitter; most likely something to send signals to the REVOCS tailored clothes to consume their wearers. As we also know, a chunk of Life Fibers found their way to this world millions of years ago; guiding humanity towards the Life Fiber's preferred path of evolution, only to consume them when they reached its pinnacle."

"And that time is now." Tsumugu said

"Correct; if Ragyo is allowed to activate the transmitter the very second that her clothing line is completely dispersed to every corner of the world, the Life Fibers in their clothing will go active and consume their host. After that, they will form a cocoon that will engulf this world. Then mere seconds later, nothing but Life Fibers will remain after that. To make matter worse, those Life Fibers formed from the destruction of this world will then seek out other worlds…"

"And the cycle repeats itself anew!" Ryuko snarled at the very depravity that Ragyo has lowered herself to

"Bingo!" Houka said, confirming Ryuko guess to be correct

"So sack the transmitter and the Life Fibers stay in hibernation forever, right?" Ryuko commented

"Most of them anyway. The more sentient Life Fibers like the Kamuis will remain awake yet tamed. Other than them, that's more or less the gist of it, but there is still one problem." Houka answered back

"Ragyo herself." Satsuki intervened

"Satsuki, you said that the more animalistic Life Fibers are hive minded, right?" Sora asked, which Satsuki nodded her head in response. Sora then continued "Then that's where the real solution is at: kill the Queen, no offense mind you, and the drones disband." Sora suggested

"Sora's right. She needs to die no matter which way anyone slices it." Ryuko concurred

"I've already butchered her inner circle just today; there's no turning back now. We must do this for you two… Right, Ryuketsu?" Sora asked as he looked down at his left shoulder pad that didn't have a pauldron.

"Ryuketsu?" a feminine voice asked which turned out to be his own Kamui. The leather-like pad then opened up, revealing an eye of purple coloration.

"Like I said: I've killed many in the name of revenge. I know that the name sounds violent and all, but it's not you. It's me." Sora said as he admitted that he really did go overboard during his quest to avenge the sisters.

"You never really killed anyone in the fashion you have here?" The eye asked Sora who shook his head, then Ryuketsu continued "I understand. Ragyo Kiryuin is the one who made you like this. It is only natural for her to atone for that as well."

"Now all that's left is a plan. We need to procure new and improved Goku Uniforms for everyone; the Elite Four most predominantly."

"Leave it to me!" Shiro shouted as three stars shimmered on his lab coat. This meant only one thing for Sora and Ryuko

"**THREE STAR GOKU UNIFORM: TAILOR'S REGALIA!"**

"What the hell!? I thought all of the Goku Uniforms were disassembled due to lack of maintenance!" Ryuko yelled out

"The thing about my uniform is that I never really even use it before… until just now that is." Shiro announced that not only did he keep his status as a three star elite hidden from the public, but that he also saved his uniform for a rainy day.

"Shiro, you clever son of a bitch." Sora complimented "Well that solves the problem of weapons. Girls, I need you to take out down that transmitter. Slice it into so many pieces that not even the surviving people that helped build it won't even recognize it. Once the Elite Four have their Goku Uniforms again, they will join you in that effort." Sora ordered

"But what will…you…oh." Satsuki asked wondering what Sora will do while the Honno-Ji leadership destroys the transmitter, only for realization to take full hold on her

"Isn't it obvious? I've got a score to settle with your mom." Sora revealed what he would be doing, still harboring resentment for Ragyo over what she has done to her children behind everyone's backs

"You plan to distract her?" Ryuko asked

"Distract her? Fuck no! I want to kill her, that's what!" Sora replied without a hint of regret of what he's about to do

This was met with a rather fierce punch to his face, courtesy of Ryuko, that sent him staggering a bit "Damnit, Sora! Don't YOU remember what happened when you tried to fight her yourself!?"

"She may have done horrifying things to you two, but she's still your mother. I'm just trying to relieve you both the guilt of committing matricide. Besides, I'm the only one that CAN fight her alone." Sora answered rubbing his cheek a bit in response to the punch

"If she kills you, I'm gonna be pissed as fuck!" Ryuko shot back

"Duly noted." He answered

Still annoyed that Sora isn't going to accept any help for what he's about to do, Ryuko continues "And if you DO live, I'll tear both of our clothes right off our asses!"

Sora blushed deeply and nervously replied "A-Also n-noted."

"Damnit, Ryuko! We're right here! You can't just have intercourse with whoever you want wherever you want!" Ira scolded her

"Then by all means little sis…go on." Satsuki gave a rather suggestive look at her sister

"Don't you get what I'm trying to tell you, Sora? I-I don't want to lose you…like I lost my father." She said as she clung onto him and her eyes started to get a tad watery

"And you won't. I promise you." Sora said as he patted Ryuko on the shoulder with a reassuring look in his face. He then broke the embrace and announced "This is the end, everyone. Either we die or Ragyo dies. There is no room for any grey area. She must pay for everything she has ever done to everyone she has made contact with; physical or otherwise. For Satsuki here… For Soichiro! FOR HONNO-JI!" Sora was then met with fierce battle cry from the Nudist/Honno-Ji coalition unlike any he has ever heard before in his life. He then replied to them with "Now let's get ready to take our school back!"

"There's just one problem: there seems to be a missile heading our way!" Houka said, hating to be the frog in the punchbowl.

"How big is it?" Satsuki pondered

"It's about… humanoid size?" Houka answered, now just outright confused

"You mean it's even smaller than Ira?" Ryuko queried

"Pretty much." Houka replied

"The hell are they… wait a minute! I'm detecting a presence; one I haven't felt since-!" Sora said, wondering why REVOCS would launch a small projectile, then recalling a dark feeling he hasn't sense for nearing nine months. Only seconds later the projectile hit and it turned out to be a humanoid after all, but not just any person

"It's nice to see a familiar face around these parts and I'm not just talking about the student-turned-master that sent me either." The person turned out to be, or at least somewhat looks like, Master Xehanort who appears to be wearing sunglasses for some odd reason

"XEHANORT!"Sora roared as he charged at the old coot

"Why yes. You may refer to me by that name for I am Xehanort." he replied

"You know this guy?" Ryuko and Satsuki both asked

"He's behind a lot of things that you guys might be unaware of, but take my word for it." Sora warned the girls as he and Xehanort fought

"Come to mention it, there is something that really is an instant turnoff. I think it's his personality." Satsuki added in

"Not just that, there something strange about this guy; almost like he has- Oh Shit! Sora, be careful!" Ryuko warned Sora

"Wait, you're right Ryuko! I can feel it too!" Sora replied as he was keeping his guard up, waiting on 'Xehanort' to attack "You were brought back to life by Ragyo, weren't you!?"

"Perceptive, I like that! You really have gotten a lot stronger since our last fight. You are correct; the power of Life Fibers are what brought me back from the dead and now I feel obliged to help Lady Ragyo end this world for that, but first Sora…" he replied as he generated a different looking Keyblade than what he had last time "I think it's time for our final showdown."

As their blades clashed, Xehanort seemed a little sprier in terms of speed, yet his overall skill seems to have corroded over the time he was dead. "Hmm, something seems to be off about him. He claims to have been revived by the Life Fibers, yet he is not even acting or fighting like himself anymore. Perhaps if I take those shades off his eyes…"

"Go ahead, Sora. Try that if you can." 'Xehanort taunted has he had him in a gridlock

"Maybe I won't have to do that by myself." Sora remarked as the sisters bashed him in the back with their knees which left him wide open for Sora to take those shades off him.

Once Ryuko got a good view of the old man's eyes, she noticed the red straight lines in his eyes, smirked a bit, and said "Yes. Just as I thought: he's just like Nui, more or less."

"You mean… you're like those clones me and Satsuki fought earlier aren't you!?" Sora questioned the now revealed to be clone of Master Xehanort

"In one way and another: yes AND no." the doppelganger revealed "Yes, I am clone of Xehanort and no I am not based off of mere combat data, but the actual DNA itself! I am the 25th clone to be rolled out of the facility to be precise!" #025 revealed its hand

"A clone army of Xehanorts? What does Ragyo have planning with you guys and how did she…she…oh no. Satsuki, the transmitter!"

"You think it was fake!?" Satsuki proposed

"If you truly wish to have your answers, then come meet our maker for the last time at 'Ground Zero'." #025 answered laughing all the while

"Honno-Ji Academy!" Ryuko shot back, knowing exactly what the Xehanort clone is talking about before she used her Rending Scissors to execute the distracted clone from behind

"This is it then, everyone… it's us…or her now." Sora solemnly said

**Take a good around you. This ocean; this vast peaceful quiet sea will be the last haven you will find here. Beyond that: true hell, true darkness, and 'Her' await beyond the horizon. Once you advance, once you return to Honno-Ji Academy to reclaim it, you can never turn back until the deed is done… in full.**

**[Location: Bared Sun, still outside of Osaka; Time: 8:00 PM]**

The sun has long since set at Osaka; the scenery would have been more beautiful… if only this world's very existence wasn't in danger. Sora was seen walking towards the bow of the ship, ready to join in with the sisters; Ryuko at his right and Satsuki on the left. He look to his left first and said "This is it, Satsuki. Your vengeance is now at hand and I'll be the one to dish it out."

"Safe some payback for yourself, Sora. She needs to atone for making you like this, you know." She reminded him

"Yes…you're right." Sora replied as he then looked to his right "And to think that we believed that your mother truly died giving birth to you, Ryuko. It is hard to imagine that your father lied to you about her?"

Ryuko looked to her left, gave him a serious look, and answered "After everything that's happened so far, Sora? It's really not all that difficult to imagine as to why he lied anymore, yet I do sense some degree of truth in the man's words. That witch died the very second she starting touching my big sis in all the wrong places… or maybe… she died long before then and all we see now is but an empty shell; waiting to be cracked."

"A very poetic statement you just made all things considered, Ryuko." Sora agreed then proceeded to tap his headpiece a few times until it hit Shiro's channel. He then spoke into it "Shiro, how are the uniforms coming along?"

"Completing Houka's uniform first was a most smart move. With my enhanced sewing abilities and his pinpoint designing via his uniform, it made all the others come out like clockwork." Shiro answered

"Well done, old friend." Satsuki answered

"Sats, how do I activate my God Robe? You said it was custom made for me, right?" Sora asked, knowing that he'll need every advantage he can get to defeat his final enemy

"Oh, you never knew? Note the gloves that come with you Kamui." Satsuki said pointing out the unique properties of his gloves

"Yeah she's right! You'll know they are not for show once you give them a closer look. They look like my Seki Tekko in every aspect possible. Look closely, Sora; they even have the blood knife in each one." Ryuko pointed out

"I see it now. Why didn't I noticed that sooner?" Sora said as he then took notice of his gloves' more detailed aspects

"All you have to do is pull the pin first, then slam your pauldron. After that, watch as you become a pint sized juggernaut of unparalleled strength." Satsuki elaborated the precise directions needed for Sora to truly activate his Kamui

"Duly noted, mom." Ryuketsu stated in a rather enthusiastic tone and had her eyes in a most sinister shape; no doubt waiting for a chance to truly help give Ragyo the hell she deserves

Sora then switched over to Aikuro's channel and asked "Aikuro, is the Bared Sun prepped?"

"All systems are a go, Sora. We shall energize and take flight the very moment you issue the command." Aikuro said on the other end.

Sora nods at the sisters; Ryuko first then Satsuki and they all nod back in response. All three of them plant their weapons onto the floor of the ship's deck simultaneously and then Sora announced "EVERYONE…It's time…" and like that the Bared Sun was brought back to life once again, this time en route to Honno-Ji Academy to reclaim it from 'Her'.

"Ryuko!" Senketsu braked

"Satsuki!" as did Junketsu

"Right!" they both answered as they then activated their means of awakening their Kamuis; Ryuko with her glove and Satsuki with her band and in a powerful flash of red and blue, their transformations were complete

"**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE: KAMUI SENKETSU!"**

"**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE: KAMUI JUNKETSU!"**

"S-Synchronize!? But she doesn't even have any Life Fiber in her and they still look the same as when Satsuki induces Override!" Ryuko pondered

"Override was just a means to show my brother's feral side who's boss. Now that he's sane and stable, he can take more of an easy on your sister." Senketsu replied

"Not to mention he wasn't infused with Satsuki's DNA the same way Senketsu was." Sora added

"Good point." Ryuko admitted that both Sora and Senketsu had rather strong points to their argument

"Whoa-oh! Junketsu, you feel ever better to wear than you were as a feral! In fact, I feel like I can take on that whole clone army single handedly!" Satsuki boasted

"As do I, Satsuki!" Ryuko chipped in "Your blood did some good shit to Senketsu here!"

"As did your blood for me, long lost sister of my rightful wearer." Junketsu replied

"Satsuki, you should take this." Ryuko said as she tossed her sister what should have been the blue half of the Rending Scissors

"R-Ryuko! A-Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you went through a lot of hell just to get this back from Nui; hell of which I put you through." Satsuki asked in total shock at what Ryuko just gave her

"All you wanted out of me was to make me get stronger so I can be able to take it back, right? That bout you put me through for months is past me now. And besides, that old blade of yours, Bakuzan was it? Let's just say it looks like it has seen better days." Ryuko stated, reminding Satsuki that despite Bakuzan being far more lethal than a separate Scissor Blade still has its limits which was more or less proven during the Culture and Sports Festival one month ago. "Don't worry about me. I made due with only one half for so long, it'll feel kind of wield trying to use both at the same time. Not to mention I haven't had the time to invest in dual wielding practice."

"Ragyo, this is your last stand. It better be worth the waiting."

**[Five minutes later…at Ground Zero]**

The Nudist/Honno-ji alliance arrived where it all began, finally prepared to end it all. Ryuko, Satsuki, and Sora all take noticed that the transmitter like facility was no longer there at the courtyard. In its place was a rather sleeker facility sporting a funnel like shape on the top…with the Original Life Fiber in said funnel, pouring out Life Fibers as we speak; but for what they didn't know

"I don't like the looks of that facility. Bared Sun: ready the ship's ultimate function! We're smashing that- Wahhhhh!" That was all Sora managed before the ship took a rather nasty hit in the engines; potentially grounding it for good. "Casualty report."

"No one seems to have sustained anything life threatening, but the engines are basically ancient history now." Aikuro mentioned talking to his headpiece. "That means-!"

"We have to attack the facility directly!" Sora answered

"Son of a -!" Ryuko shouted

"Language, my dear." A familiar voice chuckled from below. This naturally led all three of them to jump down from the ship to meet the person addressing Ryuko and as they made contact with the ground, their suspicions were indeed correct. It was none other than Ragyo Kiryuin, the CEO of a now quickly decaying corrupt fashion company.

"Ryuko was right about you!" Sora responded after taking in his enemy's new appearance; the same changes that Ryuko mentioned during her brief moment of captivity "You- you look… What did you do to yourself!?"

"So I take it my child told you about the over day make over I gave myself." She replied to Sora's bout of curiosity, despite knowing that the answer she just gave probably did not sate him as this point of time, then she refocused her attention to the matter at hand "Behold, my children! I have discovered a new, more efficient way to feed the Life Fibers until they had their fill."

"Damnit all… this goes against everything I thought I knew about your plans to ensnare the world! EVERYTHING I LEARNED WAS A LIE!" Satsuki yelled as she took in what appears to be Ragyo's true means of destroying the world

"Not everything, Sats." Ryuko chipped in

"And now, only one final ingredient remains to complete my conquest: Shinra!" Ragyo said as she pointed toward the sky as she levitated back onto the OLF

Just like that Sora donned his armor in Final Form and barked out "Girls, deal with the clones! I'll take Ragyo; she can't be allowed to put on Shinra Kouketsu!"

"Right!" They both replied

"**SENKETSU! GALE!"**

Ryuko then took on her flight form to even things up a bit. She then turned to her sister and asked "Satsuki, you want piggyback or bridal style?"

She answers "Neither…

**JUNKETSU! WHIRLWIND!"**

Ryuko and Senketsu stared in awe before what just happened and Senketsu eventually replied as they all took off "I-I don't believe it! They actually copied our form!"

With the sisters taking care of the army, Sora prepares to take on Ragyo for the last time. As Sora was charging at his enemy while armed with Final Form's signature Keyblades, Ragyo curled her left hand into a fist and swung. As she did so, a fist from the Original Life Fiber made its way into Sora's body, sending him tumbling away quite a distance. While Sora was sent flying, Ragyo then sent a jolt of electricity down to the OLF and out of it came two bladed weapons which bared a striking resemblance to the Rending Scissors expect they are white and sleeker as well; Ragyo chuckles as she held on to her weapons firmly. The disorientation doesn't last long as Sora is able to get his bearings back, starts to levitate due to Final Form's trait's, begins flying, and charges at the mad genocidal rapist. Ragyo takes notice of Sora closing in the gap between them and rather quickly no less. With perfect timing, she brought her weapons up to defend against Sora's impending wrath. He then landed on the OLF and disengaged his armor, trading in Oathkeeper and Oblivion for his newer and more potent Threads of Fate Keyblade. "Oh. That's new." Ragyo replied as she got a good look at Sora's new weapon.

**[Back with the girls]**

They have been dealing with the clones just as easily as Sora predicted they would. However Heartless began to appear to make things even more complicated. "Man… As if things weren't bad enough as is…" Ryuko muttered

But before they were about to be overwhelmed, The Elite Four with their newer and stronger Goku Uniforms came to their aid. "Ira, turn that cloning facility into rubble!" Satsuki ordered

"More rubble less trouble, eh? I like the sound of that…!" Ira roared

"Everyone else, cover him!" Ryuko pitched in

The Elites then saluted them and took on their transformations

"Heh…Shielding the shield. Now THAT'S irony." Nonon chuckled

"**SCOURGE REGALIA OMEGA!"**

"**PROBE REGALIA OMEGA!"**

"**SYMPHONY REGALIA OMEGA!"**

"**BLADE REGALIA OMEGA!"**

The end result was no doubt something that none of them had expected save for Houka whose uniform was completed first to accelerate the counterattack efforts: the transformed states of their uniforms are more or less no different from a Kamui. Out of all the elites, this naturally got a rather snide remark from Nonon "Yikes! And I thought a Kamui was flashy in terms of skin exposure… but on the other hand, I feel great."

"Yeah! I feel like I could smash that soundproof door like a walnut!" Ira boasted

"There always a payoff somewhere along the line, my friends." Houka replied reminding them that of all the Omega uniforms produced his was the first for logical reasons

"Now then. We have our orders, so let's get to 'em!" Exclaimed Uzu.

Ira then made his way for the cloning facility in the center of the large courtyard, dealing with all sorts of ugly along the way; Dapper Shadows, Invisibles, even Darksides.

"A moment of your time, gents." An invisible Houka asked a couple of Dapper Shadows as he poked their shoulders which got them to swing their bladed claws in the direction of which they heard the noise, only to hit nothing save for each other, reducing them to mere chunks of darkness. He then uncloaked, shot out a small grapple cable which found its way into a third Dapper Shadow. Behind Houka's helmet was the smirk of an eternal nerd as he muttered "I always wanted to say this…" Then tugged at the cable holding his victim and shouted "Get over here!" once Houka had the Dapper Shadow close enough to him, he then socked the fiend with a very painful hay-maker that was strong enough to twist its neck around completely, killing it on the spot.

Ira and a Darkside got into a gridlock of pure strength. Despite its best efforts, the former was far too strong for the giant hulking Heartless to handle. "You can't expect to win against one who lives off of pain, demon!" Ira boomed as he managed to lift the colossal Heartless off its lower haunches and threw it into the cloning facility, damaging it greatly yet not enough to stop the role that it fulfils. A couple more LF-Darksides took the first one's place "It never ends, does it?" Ira muttered as he cranked his neck, ready for more as always.

Uzu was seen clashing it out with several LF-infused Invisibles with a green arm mounted blade that seem to offer the same lethality as Bakuzan once did. Naturally, the heathens that he is facing have received some rather dastardly upgrades as a result from the Life Fibers in them as well, particularly their weapons; they now look like red colored large curved machetes. After one of them somehow managed to catch Uzu off guard while he was busy with another, Uzu nudged his head to the side right in the neck of time for the Elite ranking Heartless to strike at the wraps covering his eyes; revealing that they are now unsewn and fully functional like before, or maybe even better! "I finally did it…All of my sense have achieved perfect equilibrium!" He yelled as he waited patiently for the next attack. When the two Heartless tried their luck at him it looked like they hit him, only to realize that they actually hit an after image of a sorts. Within a second's span, their heads slid off of their necks as a slight breeze blew by. This act was done courtesy of Uzu's arm mounted blade "Now this… is out of this world!" Uzu said as he witnessed what his uniform is capable of

"Here ya go, old coots! Have a taste of some good old fashion Bach." Nonon mocked as she blew three Xehanort clones away with her shoulder mounted stereos. During all the chaos, one of the clones was seen looking around his surroundings and saw that everyone was distracted. He decided to turned tail which made Nonon replied "Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"

"Places to be and eras to end, my child." the clone replied as he used Xehanort's dark teleportation ability to take his leave of Honno-Ji city forever.

"What the hell was that all abou-?" Satsuki thought to herself as she oversaw what just transpired, only for her to realize something even more horrendous than what she originally learned of her evil mother's plan "oh-no!" She then tapped on her communication device on her ear and spoke into it "Sora! Can you read? The clones seem to have zero intentions of staying here at Honno-Ji!"

**[Back with Sora]**

"The clones aren't staying to fight?" Sora replied to Satsuki "What are you up to, Ragyo?" He inquired to Ragyo as he learned from his sister-in-arms that the clones are taking their leave one-by-one

"Why don't you make me answer?" Ragyo taunted him

"Fine, I will!" Sora roared as he decided the gloves are coming off. He pulled the bladed lever on the Seki Tekko on his left hand with his teeth then slammed his pauldron like no other. He was then engulfed in a wad of Life Fibers as his Kamui started to take form. He was now wearing tight, yet not TOO tight, shorts that went down to the halfway point on his tights, a pair of glorified combat boots, and a pair of elbow length gloves; all while retaining parts of his armor in certain places such as the chest, albeit exposing his stomach region and with it part of the Recusant's Sigil, and parts of his helmet which now only has a single bladed horn on the centered above its forehead position. His gloves and boots are also armored as well. Sora is now also carrying a rather large device of unknown use and two eyes then opened up on his chest armor.

"**LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE: KAMUI RYUKETSU!"**

"Wha-Where did you-?" Ragyo asked

"Your so-called good-for-nothing daughter made this just for me!" Sora answered as he then charged at her

"Sora! Reach into one of the holes in the large pack on your back then yell out my name followed by 'Niku Pondo'!" Ryuketsu asked

"If you insist." Sora said, complying with his Kamui's request

"**RYUKETSU! NIKU PONDO!"**

And as he did so, the large device on his back then detached from said body part and turned itself into a rather intimidating looking gauntlet on his left arm "Ah…This is going to get ugly." He then resumed his charge at Ragyo.

Naturally, she parried the attack from the Keyblade but what really caught her off guard is that the gauntlet was keeping a firm hold on the blade in Ragyo's right hand. "What?" With both of their weapons in gridlock, Sora decided to take the initiative once again by leaning his head back. "Oh."

"Die, Life Fiber Slut!" Sora roared as he profusely head-butted Ragyo like he never has before.

While this no doubt made Ragyo's head fling back in response, she easily got her bearings back and replied "Was that all you had to offered?" and simply returned the favor in kind "You're not even trying to use the true power stored inside of you, boy. What gives?"

"I've got a bad feeling about what you're wanting out of me. It may be a suspicion, but it's one I cannot simply overlook." Sora answered along with another head-butt

"You're just a dull, ordinary boy. An object, a tool that gets thrown away when its usefulness is depleted; just like those worthless sluts… What could you possibly know about what I'm truly after?" Ragyo mocked and questioned as she gave Sora yet another head-butt

"Worthless sluts?" Sora queried as his gauntlet's grip on the blade in Ragyo's right hand tightened to the point she could have sworn she heard a crack

"Rargh!" Ragyo roared as she got her left blade free from Sora's Keyblade, only for her blade to meet with it again instead of slashing him in the gut

"You're talking smack about them …? YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOUR OWN CHILDREN, AREN'T YOU!?" Sora barked as his eyes flashed white a little bit, forced Ragyo's left hand blade away for a brief moment, and his grip on the right blade increased to the point where it snap the weapon in half. Momentum then got Sora to spin around and as he faced Ragyo again, Sora delivered a very nasty punch in the stomach that sent her flying upward and spinning out of control. "Now let's see you match this!" Sora yelled as his Keyblade morphed into what could easily be comparable to Terra's Ultima Cannon, which began charging.

As Ragyo finally got back to where Sora was at, she didn't realize it until it was too late that Sora prepared his Cannon's blast to be aimed straight at Ragyo's… forbidden fruits. "Fuck me royally…"

"Wish granted." Sora smirked which he then pulled the trigger to fire his cannon, which the shot from said cannon exploded upon impact. The end result was most of the bottom half Ragyo's dress utterly destroyed as well as the feathers of said dress completely burnt off and herself getting sent flying and then tumbling all the way to the courtyard's wall. If it weren't for the fact that she doesn't have any shame for her body, the trait of which her elder daughter got from her, she would have considered it a miracle that her panties didn't share in the feathers' fate. Sora returned the gauntlet back onto his back and then said

"**RYUKETSU! KAZE U~ŌKĀ!"**

Jet thrusters then activated inside of his boots as well as letting his 'Power Pack' morph into a set of wings and made his way to where his witch of a foe landed.

After Ragyo got back on to her feet and got her bearings back, she looked at what became of her choice of attire and screamed "You little fuck! This was my favorite dress!"

Once he got close to where she landed, Sora then landed on the ground, reverted his pack to its original state, and responded "Aw, did the big busy celebrity get dirt on her Sunday best? Ha, how do you expect to hold on to Honno-Ji if you can't beat a little boy?" as he planted his Keyblade onto the ground and followed up by blowing a raspberry.

Eye-twitching, head-jerking, saliva-drawing, teeth gritting rage was how she responded to Sora's insult "That right there… was the last straw." Ragyo warned as her right arm was starting to emit dark electricity. And suddenly, she swung her arm and Sora was sent skidding on his feet several yards. When turned his head to face Ragyo… she is now holding something that he never expected to see again: Xehanort's Keyblade!

"What…?" was all Sora managed before his enemy was flying straight at him and then returned the favor by delivering blindingly fast strikes at Sora's face, courtesy of the Keyblade once used by Xehanort.

She then hit him so hard it sent him flying towards a wall, but she wasn't going to waste time chasing after him so instead she slammed her Keyblade into the ground and shouted out "Earth!" and a column of rock then formed right behind Sora, catching him and cutting his trip short.

**[Back with Ryuko and the others at the time of Ragyo's counter strike]**

"Sora, No!" Ryuko yelped in horror of what might have become of the Keyblade master

"Ryuko, don't leave for him!" Satsuki pleaded "I'm sure he can take that kind of attack and get right back up. We have the real problem here: these clones keep on leaving for other worlds!" This managed to put Ryuko in between a rock and a hard place as she needed to decide which was more important right now.

"Damnit! Things are really going south all of a sudden!" Ryuko yelled in total frustration

"It's because Ragyo practically changed the regime overnight…or maybe she kept the real one hidden from me for all of my life…" Satsuki stated

"I won't stand for it. That's it! I've had it! Move over, Ira! I'm taking charge of stopping the cloning lab!"

"But, Ryuko! You are-" Ira rejected before getting interrupted

"I know I'm faster than you and would be better suited as keeping the heat off of you, but this is taking way too long; now go!" Ryuko stated her logic

"In that case sister, you should take this back!" Satsuki yelled at Ryuko as she tossed her own half of the Rending Scissors, arming Ryuko with both halves again

"I told I haven't invested the time." Ryuko pouted

"Are you ambidextrous?" Satsuki asked

"After using both hands to punch people all the time? Yeah, pretty much." The younger one replied

"Then you'll do fine." The older sister said in a reassuring tone

"But you can't possibly fend them off with just a dagger!" Ryuko rejected

"I won't have to. observe…

**JUNKETSU! DRILL CRASH!"**

And Satsuki succeeded in copying yet another one of Senketsu's form. Much like Blade Flash, this form focuses solely on melee. Unlike Blade Flash, however, Drill Crash features, hence the name, multiple serrated drills throughout the body. The typically large shoulder eye panels are now in the shape of drills, Satsuki's arms are now wearing drills for far more deadly HtH combat, and her elbows, knees, and even her high-heels now sport the same kind of flesh piercing lethality as her fist and shoulders. The spinal column like strap on her backside now has thinner yet longer drills as well. "Hit me! I dare you!"

"Guess that'll make me sleep a little easier." Ryuko retorted

**[Back with Sora]**

"You… I knew it! You need my powers of LIGHT, not darkness on account you have the latter covered! You need a heart of light and darkness each… for 'It', don't you?" Sora said starting in a raspy voice, but then got to where it usually sounds after a few seconds

"Oh, so you DO know about the _x_-blade?" Ragyo pondered as she walked right up to Sora, taking her time as she does so.

"Then what was the point of producing Shinra Kouketsu!? How did you get your hands on Xehanort's DNA!? What is the true extent of your connections with him!?" Sora demanded answers, badly, as he helped himself out of the rock pillar Ragyo used

Ragyo chuckled lightly and responded "Very Well. I'll tell you my tales in full right now…before I kill you."

_A/N: Now before you all start, I know what Ryuketsu (__流血__) is translated into English. It stands for Bloodshed, and yet despite the name that it has, we all know Sora's actions are, by all means, justified. I had to come up with a good name for the large gauntlet sub-form so I thought Niku Pondo (__肉__ポンド__)which stands for "Pounds of Flesh"; PM me if you got a better name for that. Also needed a name for a flight mode so I thought Kaze U~oka (__風ウォ__ーカー__) which roughtly translates to "Wind Walker"; again, PM me should you have a better name._


	20. Chapter 20: Reminisces

_A/N: I've been trying to find the perfect times of which these two would be able to commute with one another. The hardest part however: trying to find out how much time passes between KH:DDD and KH3 given all the controversy on that topic. All that aside, here's the flashback chapter you've waited on. As always, reviews are encouraged._

**[Location: Kiryuin Manor, Life Fiber Chamber; Time: approximately 20 years ago]**

Inside the chamber footstep were being heard echoing throughout. From where the echoes originate is a man in his apparent 50's. He is wearing a black trench coat that is red inside over a whitish undershirt that is buttoned up to just shy of his neck, black pants and boots of the same coloration, and white gloves that are fitted over his trench coat. The man is sporting a small white goatee as well as a well-sized white ponytail. When he stopped, he was in front of the Original Life Fiber. He took a great big whiff in front of the living dark being, exhaled from his mouth, commenting "Ah…not just any Dark being that stands before me, one of THE primordial entity of darkness itself: an Original Life Fiber! Truly I am in the presence of true greatness of the darkness, wouldn't you agree… miss?" after he finished his sentence, he blocked an oncoming attack from a familiar looking assailant.

The whole time he was in front of the OLF, he knew there was someone approaching him from behind despite the person not making any noise. The person in question was a female wearing a white business suit, strange looking earrings, shades that were tinned orange, and a pair of high-heel shoes that surprisingly didn't compromise her approach in terms of movement and noise generated. The person's physical features were a familiar looking pair of eyebrows and an even more familiar looking hair coloration despite the different style and her eyes were a familiar shade of red; all these similarities are not a mere coincidence.

The woman, who is none other than Ragyo Kiryuin, tried a swift yet fatal thrusting attack straight through the back of his chest to rip out his spine, which was easily thwarted by Xehanort's more keen senses. Ragyo then coyly remarked "Well now. I never knew such an old rotting pig could still kick hard, but this is a losing battle my friend…"

"You are right, this battle is unfair indeed. Maybe I should fight blind-folded and with one hand tied behind my back…" Xehanort retorted as he did so just to make a fool out of Ragyo and prove who the better of the two is. Ragyo kept striking and thrusting to kill Xehanort, but he was able to deflect and dodge everything she threw thus far, even with the handicap that he said he'd use. After he sensed an opening, he took it and gave the woman a nasty looking boot to the gut that sent her flying at least 20 feet away from him.

Fed up with being toyed with, the living disco ball decided to reach for one of the hidden knives she has in her jacket and tried slitting the older man's throat but to no avail, she was still no match for his finesse. After dodging several dozen more swipes, he then punched her in the arm that was holding the knife which made her recoil and drop said knife, which then Xehanort stomped on the bladed weapon shattering it to pieces. "For shame, woman. For shame."

Desperate to fend off this unwelcomed intruder, Ragyo tries to command the OLF to entangle Xehanort and pull him apart! "I bet you didn't see this tactic coming did you!?" the CEO taunted him as he was about to be torn asunder.

"Actually, you're doing my back quite a lot of overdue justice really. I have been meaning to get rid of that annoying knot for five years now." Xehanort joked a bit then got back to the matter at hand "but to be truthful with you, you never really did mask your approach on me. You smell every bit like the very dark being that you command…for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Ragyo asked, not liking where this was going at the moment. Before her very eyes, the OLF was no longer obeying her anymore. It's like the Life Fibers have found a more suitable master inside the newcomer than they have with the person whose house it's in right now.

And just like that, he was free and on his feet once again. No longer having the will to fight a losing battle on her own end, she tried making a run for one of the prototype LF-enhanced weapons inside of the Life Fiber Chamber. However, she already made her last mistake when she tried that as Xehanort now decided to end the fight with his Keyblade. He charged up what appeared to be a volley of dark energy that will no doubt do quite a number on a lot of normal people. Once charged he let loose and as Ragyo was making a run or it, she was then hit by the barrage multiple times, scathing her in the back and tearing through the business shirt she was wearing at the time; creating several wounds that look like a bunch of x's jumbled together. Ragyo then falls to her knees and passes out on the floor. Her last words before losing consciousness were simply "I can't…believe it…"

**[30 Minutes Later]**

Ragyo was now seen resting on what would be considered her own bed. She then started to wake up from her slumber, only to realize that she was wearing bandages all across her back and was relieved of her white business jacket. "He spared me…?"

"You got that right, girlfriend." A familiar sounding older voice said that originated from Ragyo's left. She turned in that direction to see that Xehanort was lounging right next to her patiently as if he never had the intent to kill her in the first place.

"YOU!? HOW ARE YOU INTRUDE ON THE LADY'S SLUMBER!?" A much younger female voice yelled out as she was furious that someone walked right into Ragyo's quarters. That voiced turned out to be none other than a much younger Rei Hououmaru. While she tried her best to defend her lady or at least her 'honor', she was proven an even lesser match for Xehanort than even Ragyo was.

The only male in the room then laughed a bit and said "Ha-ha! Such a cute girl you have with you now, miss. And so loyal too."

"Yes she is; she has a rather…special trait to say the least"

"I love to hear more about how and wh-" Xehanort asked wanting to hear some of Rei history, only to be met with a lamp to the back courtesy of said girl

"I said get out!" she braked

Ragyo rubbed her eyebrows with her left thumb and index fingers in response to Rei's surprise attack on Xehanort "Fall back, Rei. If he wanted to kill us, then he clearly would have done so already. Instead, he spared my life and wants something for it. Now just go to your room and wait for mommy to be done, okay?" Ragyo then said to the young African, who sounded a lot more cooperative than she did before she fought the intruder. "Alright now; since you weren't here to kill me, then what it is you want?"

"I merely need someone that I can strongly relate to pass my work over to; someone that can easily pick up my studies so that my dream won't die with me …an apprentice so to speak. And after I saw how well you can control that OLF back in its chambers as well as the recovery rate of the injuries on your back that I inflicted, I am absolutely impressed. So you've just been nominated." Xehanort explained

"An apprentice, you say…? That weapon; the one you used on me… what is it called?" Ragyo wondered, considering the potential payoff that this choice might give her as well as being rather…hypnotized by the weapon Xehanort used.

"It is called a Keyblade. A weapon of the ages for sure and you have the honor of looking at the most ancient yet most powerful one of its kind." Xehanort answered, drawing his signature weapon

"And that power…? Was that Darkness back there?"

"That it was. You know the tales then, don't you? Tales that there was absolutely nothing billions of years back?"

"You refer to the good old' Big Bang, don't you?" Ragyo threw back

"They say that we are all were born from the very darkness itself. So imagine what could happen if we were to repeat the same process all over. Yet I don't have any means to assure that fresh start for all the worlds to receive…well, **didn't** have one until now that is."

"You are now referring to my precious OLF, aren't you?"

"With that as well as the right tools, you can easily restart the whole universe all over if you wanted to." Xehanort elaborated "As much as I want to stay and oversee this world's slow yet steady evolution, I fear that would be interfering with your world's affairs; and besides, I can't stay gone too long or else my old colleague will start to have suspicions of me."

"Sounds like you have your hands quite full to be frank with you." Ragyo lightly chuckled

"And I still do even as we speak… heck, we haven't even begun our formalities. My name… is Xehanort." Xehanort formally introduced himself

"Ragyo…Ragyo Kiryuin." She answered in kind

"I think I should give you some time and space so that you can give my offer some thought before you kid comes crashing through the door again."

"Funny story that… She was an orphan where I picked her up from." Ragyo enlighten him

"I see… Well, I'll give you a week to think about it." Xehanort replied as he then warped from the room

**[One Week Later]**

Xehanort returned to Ragyo's Mansion as promised and found noticed that it was nighttime; the perfect time to make Ragyo his apprentice. He turned his head to find his to-be successor standing idly and waiting for him. Xehanort then approached the rainbow haired woman and asked her "I see that the child is nowhere nearby; I assume you tucked her in for the night?"

"That I have, as I have waited for your return" Ragyo answered calmly

"Then you've made up your mind?"

"Yes" She then steadily got on one knee and asked "Teach me and I shall learn… Master Xehanort."

"We shall start with the basics: the simple act of taking." Xehanort said as he was casting a special magic spell on his Keyblade. After he was done casting said spell, he then continued with "Here. I have casted a special 'Red String of Fate' spell on my Keyblade. What makes this spell special is that whoever this weapon deems worthy makes contact with it, his/her fate will be aware of what may become of me regardless of what it might be. To put it in simple terms: only when I truly perish, only when I can no longer return to this world will this weapon of mine…be truly yours."

"I see. So you are starting out with base knowledge and P.T., correct?"

"Exactly! I've got a good feeling you'll learn everything I know in a fraction it took me." Xehanort boasted, and needless to say, he was no doubt spot on.

**[Just a little after two years later]**

"Out of curiosity, how did your husband take that you were hanging out with some friends?" Xehanort asked

"He bought that lie like a kid wanting a new video game." Ragyo laughed out loud

"You have learned well, my dear disciple. I knew that you would be a most devote Architect of Darkness like myself one day; I had a strong feeling about your potential dark power from day one… and I was not wrong, Ragyo Kiryuin!"

"You have my eternal gratitude for all that you have taught me, my liege." Ragyo said with a strong hint of loyalty in her voice

"And I feel like I still owe you a great deal of debt as well, hmm… Ah HA!" Xehanort replied as he thought of something that just might be a great investment later on. He took some regular scissors and cut his own ponytail off from his head. He then gave it to his graduate of only two years then reached for a pocket in his jacket which contained an empty syringe. He then rolled up his sleeve, took the cap off of the needle, inserted said needle into a vein in his arm, and then extracted a fair amount of his blood. Then he tore off the shoulder armor piece he once used to don his armor, but now lacks the need for it. "Perfect. As I said before: this world definitely seems more promising than most others I've been to and I know for a fact that in time you will have the tools you'll need to make both our dreams a reality. Simply tie my ponytail up with some Life Fibers and we can commute telepathically, but make sure you have a secret room to assure no one listens in. The shot contains my very blood, and with it my dark power. Inject it and will infuse yourself with my dark powers, further increasing your already impressive powers, but do not take it until a little while from surviving a lethal blow. Now that may not seem so likely to the likes of YOU, but keep it around in case it does happen. As for the pauldron, I'm sure you have plans to make something big out of the OLF. While I no longer need this so-called 'protection' from the darkness that surrounds the worlds, I'm sure someone like you can put it to more practical use; well practical in your point of view."

"You have no idea what this means to me; especially the pauldron! If I can figure out how the whole armor thing works, then I think I can fuse it with some Life Fiber tailored clothing, more particularly those made for combat, and create an even more powerful synergy of the two together than it would be alone." Ragyo gleefully thanked him

"Oh, but I do. I can already tell just how intrigued you are in that very relic of mine." Xehanort coyly replied "In fact, there's just one more gift I can provide you with; just give me a minute and it'll be ready for you in no time." He then took a temporary leave of absence and only five minutes later he returned with a jar filled with a rather suspicious looking white liquid.

"Is this… what I think it is?" Ragyo asked out of curiosity; scratching her head all the while

"If your children don't pan out the way you want them to, you'll know what to do with that when the time comes." Xehanort informed his apprentice upon giving her the jar.

"Guess I'll see about preparing a secret room for all this stuff…until we next converse, Master." Ragyo bowed

**[About three years after that]**

Ragyo was seen heading down to her newly created secret chamber for her to commute with her master and was more or less lost in her own thoughts "Failures… they are both failures!" She finally was in front of the door that leads into her secret chambers. Wanting to blow off some steam, she took her business suit off, reducing herself to a light purple Alina bra and thong set, got a bottle of red wine out of the fridge, uncorked it and poured herself some of the blood colored alcohol as she began to establish a telepathic connection with her mentor.

After about a couple of minutes, Xehanort finally 'picked up' so to speak and responded and was greeted by a rather jaw dropping sight. "Great balls of fire, woman! Put some clothes on!"

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss, Master. It's not like I'm bad shape whatsoever, with YOUR help, may I add." Ragyo coyly replied as this response from her mentor seeing her in the buff

"Well aside from that playful remark of yours, I can easily tell you that something is troubling you…"Xehanort deduced as he rubbed his forehead with his left thumb, index, and middle fingers

"It's the children, old friend. They…both turned out to be failures. My oldest came out too late to be infused with Life Fibers and the second one was just too weak for the process. I had honestly hoped that Satsuki, my oldest, would be compatible so that we would have gotten the hard part out of the way, but nooooo. To makes things worse, the guys I sent to kill the bastard and the fetus said that they were burnt beyond recognition, but when the news brought that subject in, there were no bodies on display; Fire department, Hospitals, everyone didn't even see the body." Ragyo answered, confirming her master's suspicions

"You know what that means then, right?" Xehanort asked

"Of course I do. If there isn't a body to examine at all, then they're not dead!"

"Perhaps if you were to get a lead on them, you could track them whenever you wish…Do you know what your husband's last name was before he married you?" Xehanort asked, proposing something of a breadcrumb tactic to track the runaways

"His name beforehand…was Matoi."

"Then tell yourself this: if there happens to be another of that surname-"

"Do NOT chalk it up as a coincidence; got it."

"Yet do not even THINK about showing any form of interest in the name until you've confirmed it is either of them for sure. Now then, I entrust you haven't opened that jar I gave you yet?" Xehanort asked as Ragyo then pulled it out of a hidden compartment in the walls of the secret chamber, confirming that Ragyo as indeed been saving it for later "Perfect; perhaps if that weakling husband of yours couldn't give you children suitable for the Life Fibers…"

"Then maybe YOURS will!" Ragyo chuckled heavily "But I don't think I should take any more chances. I think I'll…change up the birth process this time around."

"Smart decision, my friend. I like to chat a bit more, but I really should get back to organizing on my end."

"Oh, that's right. I remember you telling about the vessel you are preparing for later …Oh, Rock was it?"

"Heh, close enough, and yes. That's the one." Xehanort chuckled at the inaccurate name Ragyo had guessed as he took his leave so to speak

**[Six years later]**

Ragyo was seen lounging in her secret place, this time sporting naught but a white Bandeau top and a light violet Brazilian style bikini bottom while the rest of her attire was being hung just beside the doorway that leads to the elevator, but the woman that wears them almost all the time is not exactly in the calm state of mind right now; more like she was figuring something out. She established her telepathic connection to hopefully help her with her current predicament.

"Woman, you can't hide that you are thinking about something from ME at the moment. I know you all too well dear." Xehanort stoically stated as his image took form in the chair on the opposite side of the room

"It's the oldest, sir." Ragyo answered

"Satsuki? What about her?"

"She ordered an emancipation from my custody and told me it would best for her to get out and form an army for me to command later. I can't help but shake the feeling that this was in response to that little...uh… 'Lawsuit' a few years back as well as my Head Accountant hacking into her account a week back to stop her from leaving for a first-world country."

"All linking back to 'The Special Touch', correct?" Xehanort guessed

"Well guess I needed someone to have a little fun with. You're still recuperating from your attempt to forge the _x_-blade for the time being, Soichiro is still nowhere to be found, and I guess I wanted to show Satsuki that my maternal love for her will always go beyond the boundaries of what normal parents have for their children."

"Fool, you scared off your only heart of light. How do you expect to complete my work without a proper vessel of light as an ally now?"

"Don't worry sir. She's still required to make monthly visits to my place to assure that she is still alive; regardless of her true loyalties. Speaking of which, do you really believe I'm not aware of what she TRULY intends to do with this army she promised me in the future? If I have no more friends with pure light in their hearts, then I must acquire…an enemy!"

"An enemy…?" Xehanort wondered "Ragyo! You don't think-!?"

"Ah, but I DO. I'm well aware that the foolish ex of mine educated her everything regarding to the properties of Life Fibers. I know that she wants revenge for him and her sister. I know that with that very army she intends to raise years from now…she planning a mutiny against me, the Life Fibers, and at the end of it all: YOU as well. It's all very clear to me: the teachings, the change in her behavior over the course of the four years that followed that incident, and now the emancipation. The signs are highlighted as bright as that blight of a radiance that plagues us these days."

"What will you do now that you have pieced it all together?" the Keyblade Master of Darkness asked his apprentice

"Simple: I'll wait. I'll wait for the OLF to go completely active; I'll wait for her little 'coup d'état'; I'll wait just to give that little ass-stabbing viper a false sense of security so it'll be easier to suck the very light she's hoarding from me straight out of her little heart! I'll wait… because time makes anything possible" the dark apprentice who is more or less pushing forty replied as she took a sip of her signature favorite wine.

"Ragyo, you sly little dog! You plan to let them do your dirty work?" Xehanort complimented on how patient his apprentice is

"Of course I do, why? You think me as a skank now?" Ragyo asked raising an eyebrow

"One only of the highest order." The coot laughed back

"Aw, you really are such a gentleman." She commented as she took yet another sip. After she took her sip, her phone rang. She got up, walked to her business suit which was housing the phone, and pulled it out to see an alert for her of an upcoming event "Shoot, looks like time is up between us. Got an important meeting in regards to expanding our current trends."

"And those trends would be?"

"Beach wear, sir! That's what!" Ragyo answered as she spun around, giving his master more than an eye full

"Hence what you are current reduced to, correct?" Xehanort asked, putting two and two together.

"Your own plan to acquire the _x_-blade failed, so now I too need to keep up appearances…In more ways than one." Ragyo said to her master in a most seductive tone

"A minor setback that one; I told Terra that he wasn't the only path I could have taken."

"I entrust that statement was as vague as humanly possible?" She asked as she rose an eyebrow and slightly frowned in concern

"If you're worried about your own cover, don't worry. No one outside of your home world suspects a thing about you or world's existence for that matter. Speaking of appearances, there's something different about you. You had your hair done, didn't you? It suits you for sure" Xehanort said as he took notice of Ragyo's now trademark anti-gravity hairstyle

"Oh how nice of you to take notice, sir. Why yes, I had this look done just yesterday. I had a good feeling that as well as the beachwear would catch your eyes for sure. Well, we'd better get back to our dark duties."

They would continue to converse and Ragyo would continue to tease Master Xehanort by taking off almost everything she was wearing prior to starting said conversations; there were even times where she would start things butt naked no less (or more) for the next nine years…

**[Five Years later]**

Ragyo was seen heading to her usual place to blow off steam or to kill the boredom wearing her now signature dress with the feathers and metal bands. Once out of the elevator she took off her dress and high heel stiletto shoes, reducing herself to merely a white thong. She got her drink and telepathic connection ready. The old man then appeared in front of her with his back turned on her and simply muttered "I know of your stripping habits by now, Reggie. You can fool me."

"Oh come on, I thought I told you as a Kiryuin, my body is an up most exquisite masterpiece. One of nigh-flawless quality; just like my child Satsuki."

"So you've been keeping tabs on her even after the emancipation."

"As I've said before: she cannot truly fool me. Well anyway, I've come down here to discuss with you that I've been experimenting with the light of hearts of some of the locals who, uh… volunteered to help us…hahahaha…"

"Well now, so you have been busy as of late, haven't you?"

"Yes, and I have learned that there are very few things of which light can never hope to escape from; a cocoon of utter darkness, in my case obviously: Life Fibers, is among that number. I've abducted several individuals from off the streets and began experimenting on their hearts, particularly the light that lies within each one. My results is that the light has nowhere to go once it has been sucked from its original host, but if the cocoon housing said victim were to be bound with a heart of darkness…" Ragyo elaborated on her side of things

"It will no doubt result in the same cataclysm that forged the previous _x_-blade, provided that both are of strong enough power" Xehanort deduced

"Exactly. I have diverted all of the light I have extracted thus far to a temporary firm until I can ready it to be merge with either of us, forging the _x_-blade in the process. I have extracted enough hearts to where only my daughter will be the only heart of light left."

"Are you sure just one more will suffice?"

"She may be an impending traitor, but she's still a Kiryuin nonetheless. She has all the traits for the job. Whether she wants to or not, she will aid us in forging the _x_-blade. I have also come to dub this new project of mine 'Tiger's Den'."

**[Location: REVOCS HQ; Time: about eight or so months prior to Sora's arrival to Honno-Ji]**

Ragyo was seen holding a meeting with her corporate executives. However just as she was about to voice her opinion on the latest in spring wear fashion trends, she felt a rather usual surge of power spiking through her right hands. Not wanting to compromise what she had planned out to she quickly said "Could you boys please excuse me? I'll be back as soon as I can. Rei, be a dear and take over, will you?" In which Rei bowed in response to the favor being asked. Once she was out of view of everyone and anyone and when the power surge finally stopped, in her hand was the Keyblade of none other than Master Xehanort himself. Her eyes widened in shocked as she recalled what the old man said to her ages ago. "No…" She then made a maddening dash for her family mansion.

**[Location:****Ragyo's Secret Chambers, 40 or so minutes later]**

Ragyo was seen riding the elevator down into her secrets quarters full of glum as she was fearing that the worst has happened to Xehanort was finally going to come to fruition. She then gets everything ready for the usual talkie-talkie and thinks to herself "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Let this be some kind of sick joke!" Once everything was set and she tried to get a bead on Xehanort's dark aura… there was nothing to be felt. "No…" She then tried harder, only to receive the same results "NOOOOO!" She then lowered her head and slumped down to her knees in total disbelief. "He's dead…he's truly dead… he warned me about the special spell he placed on his weapon. This calls for a change of pace; time to accelerate our efforts."

"What's wrong, mommy?" a youthful and familiar voice asked

"NUI!? How did you-!?" Ragyo jumped in surprise of the unannounced visitor

"You forgot to lock the door on your way down." Nui deadpanned "Oh, and you still didn't answer my question."

"Someone very close to me passed away not too long ago, my dear." Ragyo answered as she made her way to the elevator that leads back to the OLF's chamber; all while gesturing Nui to go in first

"I'm so sorry." Nui apologized as she went into the elevator "I know! How about we repay them in kind?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea my dear." Ragyo concurred as she followed her Master Tailor, pulled out her cellphone and texted Rei a message, remembering that her Chief Accountant took over for her during the meeting and the message that she sent read

'_Rei my dear, did you finally pinpoint where the leader of this 'Nudist Beach' has been hiding all these years?'_

She waited for about a minute, only to receive a response in kind

'_Yes we have. He never knew that one of the providers for Life Fibers was a sting working for us. He finally messed up.'_

Ragyo then sent another text message to Rei saying

'_Good; I'll be sending Nui in your direction. She'll be my messenger to Nudist Beach and the Heroes of Light alike.'_

"Nui, you will be having two marks for today: an ex-employee of mine whose real name I shan't disclose with you; deal with him first before making your way to the next hit and take whatever weapons he could be making while you're at it. It would be a disaster for our goal if they were to be used against us."

"And the second person you need to die is?" Nui asked as she looked up to her 'Mommy' in total curiosity

"A very powerful veteran warrior by the name of…Yen Sid." Ragyo ordered, only to remember something else of great priority "Oh… and Nui.

"Yes, Momma?" the blonde psycho loli answered kindly

Ragyo bit her tongue hard, not wanting to tell Nui the truth of who her friend is and what Xehanort is to Nui in technicality. So instead she lied with "Having just lost my friend's end of progress due to the atrocities of this…cutthroat, I cannot stress enough the renewed importance of Project Tiger's Den. When you're done with your marks, head over to the REVOCS production branch and see if you can… speed things along with Shinra Koketsu." While the death of Isshin came with came with a reasonable price at that, Nui's fight with Yen Sid would end in disaster and Ragyo would not hear of that failure for months to come. Thankfully for Nui, Ragyo's knowledge of Order of Operations still weren't exactly the best in the country, even after high school.

_A/N: I think I might have over-exaggerated the parts where Ragyo undresses, but then again...where else would her eldest daughter get that trait?_


	21. Chapter 21: Heiress of Darkness

_A/N: Not going to lie: Flashback chapters are tougher than they seem…_

**[Present Day]**

Ragyo and Sora were seen in a gridlock of weapons and strength, one that looked like Sora would lose at any moment. Ragyo was telling her the tales as they traded blows earlier in present time "And there it is, child. My whole story regarding my Master and old friend. And thanks to the Heartless that Nui sent to this school to harvest the light of other peoples' hearts as well as the hit squads she secretly sent to kill Yen Sid on her behalf, I finally found you: the assassin that took his life!" Ragyo said as she pushed what is now her Keyblade harder on Sora's Threads of Fate Keyblade to the point where his own was just above his head

"So I was right after all. You really are after the _x_-blade all along?" Sora asked again as he took in everything that Ragyo has said so far, all while holding up his hope in this fight

"Oh and I would have had it sooner too had you not killed Rei the way you did." Ragyo stated as she then raised her Keyblade and resumed her assault, all while Sora was keeping up a calm and steady defense

"And Nui; she was actually…?" Sora asked while deflecting his adversary's viciously strong attacks

"Yes! Xehanort was, by all means and justifications, her father!" The dreaded dark lady answered as she clenched her left fist

"Insert lewd and dirty thoughts." Ryuketsu snickered

"Ryuketsu, this is not the time for funny!" Sora scolded

"I may have lost my inner circle, Master Xehanort included, but I still have my clone armada, the Primordial Life Fiber, and soon…the very thing he devoted his life to, of which I'll add **your** life to that tally!" Ragyo announced as while there weapons were in mortal coil, she kicked Sora hard enough it sent him flying into a wall around the courtyard

As Sora helped his way out of the fresh crater, he spat out some blood and muttered "You…will NEVER…have that weapon…!" His Keyblade then started to change shape a bit. To be more precise, the teeth folded itself into the main body of the blade and with minute warning, what **looked** like two halves **became** two halves as the weapon split itself in two, confirming that Ryuko's exaggeration of Sora's new Keyblade was not a bluff from the start "Not as long as I still draw breathe!"

"Ah. I see that Keyblade of yours is far more than meets the eye; to think that you of all people would be able to turn Nui's power against me. This ought to get interesting now." Ragyo said as she flew over to Sora's location, ready for round two

"I know what you're thinking so don't even think about it, you old hag. My Kamui Ryuketsu is like a barrier to your attempts to combine my light and your darkness and you can thank Satsuki for combining Ryuketsu with my Keyblade Armor." Sora said as he had Ragyo in another gridlock

Forgetting the little shielding perk that Keyblade Armor provided, which she learned from Master Xehanort, she broke through the lock, grabbed Sora by the neck with her left hand "Hmph… My daughter has learned too much from her visits at my place; perhaps that explains why I always smell her scent every time I re-enter the family archives. No matter, I'll just have to destroy that abomination you are now wearing as well." She said as the sclera in her eyes turned black and her pupils' red, creating a most intimidating look in her eye that combines the Life Fibers that compose most of her body and the darkness that thrives within them

Sora retorted by stabbing his foe with his Keyblade turned dual swords; once through the chin sticking out of her head and once through the gut, causing her to let go in reaction to the stabs, and asked "Ever checked in with your brain-jacked lackeys or looked in a mirror for that matter?" Sora then used this window to temporarily relieve Ragyo of her left arm and continued "It's YOU and your Kamui that are the freaks of nature!"

"If I'm a monster, then what does that make my daughter Ryuko in your point of view? The one whose feelings for you deny simply for the sake of someone who so happens to not be here at the moment? Someone who'd even be…jealous of my child? What does THAT make you feel?" Ragyo taunted, trying to get under Sora's skin, as she then shot several bolts of dark lightning straight from her Keyblade

Sora then equipped his large gauntlet again, swung at Ragyo while she blocked; with each subsequently blocked hit becoming fiercer and harder and shouted "Ryuko…is not…A FREAK! LIKE! YOU!"

"Hmmm… So you do harbor a strong degree of affection for her…" Ragyo chuckled, suspecting this could be a possible exploit

"That's because SOMEONE didn't when she was born! To you, she was nothing but data!" Sora shouted back he punched the air so hard, Ragyo actually felt like she really was punched up close as proven with a small hole in the courtyard wall

"Of course, just like she was data to my lousy human daughter too." Ragyo replied as she performed a roundhouse kick that replicated the punch she received in kind, whacking Sora across his left jaw

"But the thing that separates Satsuki from you is that she actually apologized to both Ryuko and me for using us as tools and data!" Sora yelled back as he started shooting bolts of lightning from his Keyblade "You on the other hand didn't even give a fuck of whether they lived or died at any given moment whatsoever!"

**[From within the sewing facility]**

Five frantically working clones, most likely the first to be rolled out of the factory, were seem making the final adjustments to the Ultimate Kamui and one of then finally spoke out telepathically

"_Ragyo, the Mark II is now ready, fully wearable, and has been pumped with the light of the deceased of this world! We await the final heart of pure light to merge with your darkness; any would do!"_

**[Back at the courtyard]**

"'Mark II'…?" Sora wondered as he overheard the telepathic message, only for realization to hit him "Wait a second! You mean 'It', don't you? You're talking about a Mark II Shinra Kouketsu!?"

"He's caught on to us… GO! Collect for me what that traitorous viper has owed me for years NOW! And take the lives of all those closet to her!" Sora knew that his heart would be out of the question lest he gave it willingly. He decided to ignore Ragyo to get after the clones, only for her to teleport in front of him "Witness as the lives of those who were closet to you since Riku and Kairi are about to be taken."

"Wait! How do you-!?"

"He's kept me well informed of what his Heartless and Nobody have learned which were still technically him; whatever they learned, he learns, and then me short after." Ragyo said reminding Sora that 'Ansem, Seeker of Darkness' and Xemnas two were still technically Xehanort

"If your connection with Xehanort is so deep, then why get your children involved!? Your fight is with me, not them!" Sora demanded Ragyo to not get her own children involved

"Because it was you who set this chain of events into motion months ago, you faithless regular. Prepare to feel the utter despair that I felt when you took my master from me…! Prepare to feel the true sting of my vengeance!" Ragyo yelled as she then swung her Keyblade several times creating shockwaves of different destructive elements of magic; fire, thunder, even gravity. Sora managed to evade the first two with ease, but the last one has a bit of a…'tug' on it. So he tried blocking the gravity shockwave with his weapon, bound off of said wave, sent him toward a wall feet first, caught himself on said wall, and managed to evade it completely; free of any fears of it coming back. When Sora turned to face Ragyo again, she was already up in his face. She swung from above her head, which Sora blocked with ease, and then proposed "Of course…it's still not too late for you to make amends for your evil deed. All you have to do is just give me YOUR heart in place of that traitor and I'll spare the friends you've made here; even Satsuki despite her own treachery…"

"Don't do it, Sora!" Ryuketsu yelled at her wearer "If what she just told us is genuine, then EVERYTHING is going to die the moment she gets a hold of your heart."

"You won't have that weapon period, no matter what!" Sora said telling Ragyo how he felt about her offer

"Foolishness, Sora… Foolishness" Ragyo stated before she kicked Sora once again and began to morph her Keyblade

**[Back with the girls and the Elites]**

Ryuko and the others were seen struggling just trying to keep the clones from taking their leave for other worlds, but the cloning facility wasn't looking so hot thanks to the Darksides that Ira threw at it over the course of the battle. "This makes no difference. This facility has made so many of us for so many worlds, Ragyo wouldn't notice the variance of the end result." One of the clones spoke up

"It WILL make a difference once Sora shoves his Keyblade up Ragyo's ass!" Ryuko shouted as she sliced the clone's head clean off

"TMI, sis!" Satsuki said as she was still seen putting holes in clones and Heartless alike like no one's business with Drill Crash, puncturing fake marrow and tearing up organs all while they still whirled, but not without showing some form of fatigue "C'mon…Is that…the best…you can do?" Satsuki panted

"Satsuki, you really need to at least revert from Drill Crash to Normal State and ask for one of the blades Ryuko has. You're not use to the increased blood cost that a configuration form has like your sister is by now. Not to mention you're not a Life Fiber hybrid like her. We may be truly in synch with each other now, but even a well-trained body and disciplined mind like yours still have their limits." Junketsu warned her

"It's just like I said before Junketsu: this was the kind of life I chose." Satsuki said as she wiped some sweat off her forehead with her left forearm

"A true warrior to the end, eh?" Junketsu sighed

"Satsuki, please do what my brother is asking of you and turn it down a little. Too many people will be heartbroken is you were to die here; your sister most of all." Senketsu advised

"Senketsu is right, Satsuki. Sora and I weren't the only ones who has exerted themselves lately. Need I remind you that you only just got back into our lives after a whole month of hiding? That said, he won't be the only one that I'll be pissed at if he dies tonight!" Ryuko pleaded her sister to take it easy for a while

"Sorry kiddo, but no dice." Satsuki answered, not wanting to back down; not while she's so close

"Satsuki! I'm detecting a presence in the OLF." Junketsu announced

"Ragyo sacrificed someone to activate it? But if Nui and Rei are dead, then who could it be?"

"It's a rather portly person no doubt" Junketsu said as he observed the presence in the OLF

"Takiji! Didn't I deal with his ass the night before the festival!? I guess hog-tying that pig won't be sufficient enough after all. I will do well not to repeat that mistake ever again…" Satsuki said darkly as her Kamui started to morph into a form that not even Senketsu could ever hope to activate; the large shoulder spikes tilted their way to make the tips point at the OLF, then they opened up and out came a thin white stick attached to a small blue ball from each of the shoulder spikes. The antenna then grew blue rings around them and said rings began to glow blue as if they were being energized.

"**JUNKETSU! CLAP OF THUNDER!"**

Junketsu's only good eye widened in horror as he realized what Satsuki was planning and barked out "No, Satsuki! Not the Laser Cannons! ANYTHING but those!"

"Have you got second thoughts on killing your own kind?" Satsuki quipped

"Hardly. It's just that this configuration form will drain you like no other! Ragyo had that configuration fitted in me for herself and ONLY herself!"

"Need I remind you that you no longer have Ragyo's DNA in you of any shape or form anymore? So I should be able to access what she was hiding from me for years."

"DNA locks won't make a difference in this case, you idiot! This configuration was never meant to be used by regular humans!"

"I will NOT say this a third time: Satsuki Kiryuin is ANYTHING but regular!" She roared as she let loose over 450 degrees of Fahrenheit hell on the OLF which had a powerful combination of both piercing power and concussive force. The laser penetrated the OLF to the point where it struck it mark without fail, sending the blob of fat that is Ragyo's butler flying a few yard only to start making his way to the ground. The initial impact was strong enough to shake up some heavily damaged supports of the facility, bringing the place crashing down and rendering the funnel it was in completely pointless and creating a powerful gust of wind upon impact.

"Damn… No better kill than overkill" Ryuko remarked in response to what Satsuki just did

"That's Lady Satsuki for us: she never does anything subtly" Nonon added which Ryuko nodded in agreement

After the blast had subsided, Satsuki slumped to one knee in total exhaustion. "Okay you're right about one thing Junketsu: that took much more out of me than I previously anticipated."

"I told you not to try it! Now I have to revert to my regular form just so that you don't pass out." Junketsu scolded his wearer as he did just that

"Second time's the charm, Junketsu. He couldn't have survived the blast nor the fall." Satsuki said in a rather winded voice "But just to make extra sure, I will personally tear out his heart and feed it to you as a blood penance for his attempt on my father's life: your creator." She added as she pulled out her LF-infused dagger

"Even that sounds a bit extreme to your standards, yet it is justified. Blood for blood; I shall not interfere with what you may do next." Junketsu replied

Once she turned the corner of the now ruined cloning lab, she saw her mom's butler Takiji Kuroido alright; shy one arm and bleeding profusely on the ground with his face looking at the war-torn night sky "Damn you, you little walking sex toy! We should have shot you dead when we got back home that night when we had the chance!"

"So it **was** you that tried to kill my father first? I knew it!" Satsuki questioned as she kicked him in the face and raised her smaller red blade to where the fat man can see it giving off a rather intimidating sheen off of the blade

"Please for Lord's sake have mercy. I beg of you!" The only reply he was met with was the tearing of the flesh on his chest, courtesy of Satsuki's Life Fiber forged dagger. She then proceeded to rip out the fat man's heart out, crushed it, and threw it onto the ground.

"Now only one of my childhood abusers remain… my own moth-!" Satsuki said as she was finally out of it due to the amount of blood she spent on Drill Crash and Clap of Thunder, only to be pierced in the back by an older Xehanort clone and when he pulled his hand back he wasn't holding Satsuki spine, but the light in her heart: the one and only thing Ragyo ever needed from her!

"SATSUKI!" Junketsu yelled in sheer horror as his wearer slumped to her knees then went down to the ground on her left shoulder left, completely devoid of any signs of animation. This commotion attracted the attention of her younger sister

"No…NOOOOO!" Ryuko screamed which got the Elite Four's attention

"Th-this can't be happening… I've already thought I lost her once before don't let this one be for good…" Ira slumped to his knees as he saw Satsuki's near-lifeless body

"Ira, keep her body safe at all costs! I'm going to get that light back!" Ryuko ordered as she dashed after the clone her sister's heart of light in hand only for her and the other Elites to be blitzed and isolated by more clones and Heartless alike "MOVE A-FUCKIN'-SIDE!"

"Makes us!" One of the clones replied

"FINE!" Ryuko shouted back, ready to make good on her word, only to be impaled by a large 30 foot flying pole from the back, dropping her scissors as a result of the initial shock from the attack and shrieked "GYAH!" only to then realize that the pole was still flying, taking her with it. She then witnessed the end of the pole sticking out of her stomach get embedded into a nearby wall

"RYUKO!" Senketsu yelled

"Ugh…I'm fine, just got blind-sided is all." Ryuko responded, relieving her Kamui of some of his concern for his wearer. Had she been normal, the impalement would kill her instantly, but since she can regenerate her wounds, the best the clones can do keep her suppressed, rendering Ryuko immobile "Now stay there like a good little girl" the mass-produced crony said

"Sora…! SORA!" Ryuko screamed to hopefully get Sora attention

**[As that was happening, back with Sora and Ragyo]**

Ragyo was seen shooting at Sora from a distance with her predecessor's Keyblade morphed into an Anti-Tank Rifle. The projectiles are a beam and are in a black and purple coloration much unlike what she used against her own daughter back in during the festival. Each shot came close to hitting Sora as he closes in the gap but wound up missing due to his sharp reflexes. Ragyo noticed Sora isn't just going to shoot it out with her so she responded in kind by reverting her Keyblade to normal to begin the trading of blows.

Sora began with a leaping overhead vertical strike which Ragyo blocked with ease. Ragyo retaliated with a horizontal strike of which Sora back flipped over easily. "You're a dastardly one, boy!" Ragyo complimented

"More so than you given credit for so far!" Sora replied as he plunged the teeth of his Keyblade in the ground and scraped it in front of his feet, provoking Ragyo to charge at him. "Ryuketsu, I got an idea." He whispered

"Fire away, but it better not be stupid or crazy" Ryuketsu replied

"Define 'stupid'; anyway I know it is a little last minute, but let me tell you a little trick Ryuko told me she used against her sister back when they lacked the knowledge of their blood relations…" Sora whispered back as he then muffled his whispered even more to the point where only the likes of Uzu can hear them now

"Uh-huh…uh-huh…oh yeah that's good…" Ryuketsu responded to the muffled details Sora provided to his Kamui

"And I got just the form for that…

**RYUKETSU! NIKU PONDO!**"

"You intend to fight me with your gauntlet again? You may have been able to shatter my gifts from Takiji, but Master Xehanort's Keyblade will tear through that glove like tissue paper!" Ragyo said, knowing for sure that a REAL weapon will be more than a match for Ryuketsu's gauntlet configuration.

"Go ahead and make my night!" Sora said as he gave Ragyo the finger via his clawed gauntlet. This was more than enough to provoke her into making the next move. Sora brought up his right arm, which was housing the gauntlet this time around, just as his adversary make her move

The gauntlet blocked the Keyblade easily, but it was enough to cut into said gauntlet, drawing out blood easily "Time to face facts boy: You're going to die here and now. You're going to wish that you allowed Xehanort to have the _x_-Blade rather than having him task me with continuing his work. I'll even make you wish that HE was the one that kills you because I won't even make your death quick after what you did to him, let alone my family!"

"You treat your half family like treasure and yet give your blood children shitty lives? Good fucking lord I can smell both the hypocrisy AND the plastic surgery seeping out every artificial pour of yours …!" Sora taunted, which made Ragyo dig in even deeper with her attack and causing even more blood to gush. Little to her knowledge, however, this was what Sora had hoped for as he then aimed the geyser of blood toward Ragyo's face; more predominantly, her eyes.

"RAAARRRRRGHHH! DAMN YOU!" Ragyo howled in pain as Sora's blood did what he had hoped it would: blinding her and forcing her to attack at random, attacks of which Sora dodged without even trying.

Sora then decided it's time to truly deal some devastating psychological damage to the rainbow rapist by using a new spell he picked up during his time after Xehanort's demise: a voice projection spell, completely silent when casting but makes speech at the location it lands. "How does it feel to be the one at a disadvantage this time around?" The voice said from Ragyo's 8 o'clock, which got her to swing in that direction. While she was distracted supposedly trying to hit Sora, the boy in question got right behind her and landed a nasty punch to Ragyo's back with his gauntlet which had been repaired. As a natural response to this, the CEO gone psycho swung around to attack, only for Sora to quietly side-step to Ragyo's left and then threw his voice again "How does it feel to be wandering in the dark?" the sound came from Ragyo's 3 o'clock despite Sora not even being there which she tried to attack anyway. This time, Sora grabbed Ragyo by the right ankle and slammed her to the ground in a similar fashion that he (reluctantly) did to Ryuko, only much fiercer as it resulted in a quarter of the courtyard being cracked up. Even more disoriented than she was when she was first blinded, Ragyo's attacks became even more frantic and desperate to hit anything at this point, be it friend or foe. Sora then decided to speak without the use of his trick and said "Now you know what it's like to face someone who hides behind cunning instead of being straightforward." which got Ragyo to run in the direction of which he spoke from. While Ragyo was still swinging at random due to still being blinded by Sora's blood, he then used his gauntlet to temporarily swat the evil Keyblade out of the Dark Lady's grasp and with his own slammed Ragyo across her face several times over which made Ragyo recoil back from the assault. As she was getting bearings back from the beat down, it was at this moment that her vision was finally being restored, only to be met with the sight of Sora rushing right at her and fast! Her eyes widened in total surprise due to not having much time to react and was sent flying again by another blow from the large intimidating limb to her face. The blow was strong enough to crack or even completely remove some of Ragyo's teeth as well as breaking her skull in several places, resulting in her bleeding from her mouth profusely. Feeling that enough is enough, Sora placed his gauntlet back to whence it came.

"Y-Y-You little…!" Ragyo threatened as she slowly got back up while her teeth and skull started to regenerate, only to be interrupted by a fierce rumbling noise; the source of which is the collapse of the Cloning Lab "Fuck you all… all the work that I've put forward for this moment; wasted!"

"Kill her, Sora! Do it now!" Ryuketsu barked

Sora did not say anything to his Kamui. He morphed his Threads of Fate Keyblade into an assault rifle minigun, pulled the trigger half-way to warm it up, aimed it at his adversary, and said to his enemy "It's over, you filthy incestuous pedophile… you're going to die here and now…"

Ragyo was then discreetly looking around her surroundings; she noticed that her clones have closed in on Satsuki who has just killed Takiji, and that the Sewing Club was about 20 meters to her right. She had to think fast, then she knew there was only one way to give the clones enough time…she had to do the same thing Satsuki did for years: feign her inferiority "No! No more, Paragon of Light! Please spare my wretched hide! I'm asking you for mercy! I'll – I'll never come within 1000 yards of my children ever again! I swear it! No better yet, I'll skip this world entirely. I'll never try anything again. Whatever you want to do with the OLF at this point is completely up to you." Ragyo 'begged' as she started to back away from Sora while still on the ground; particularly inching her way to the Sewing Club facility

"You, who never gave her own children mercy, now PLEA for it? I thought your Life Fibers were made of stronger spandex…" Sora said as Ragyo kept backing away from him, who in turn kept the distance between them as it was before she started begging

Just before he was about to pull the trigger full-way, Sora heard a familiar voice screaming from the other side of the courtyard "Sora…! SORA!"

"Ryuko?" Sora sked as he turned the other way to be greeted by a powerful looking light heading his way "WH-what is…oh no…" Sora muttered as he had a bad feeling of what that light is…and he knew it in his gut that he was right.

The bright powerful light was heading for the old Goku Uniform Production Facility "HA! Hahaha… Mwuhahahahahahahahaha! You can feel its power pulsing through the air, can't you…? The heart of light I've needed for years has been extracted!" Ragyo laughed as she pointed out the rather brimming sphere of pure light in one of the clone's hands

"Satsuki, NO!" Sora yelled in sheer horror as to what may have become of Satsuki. That horror then turned to rage towards Ragyo as he then opened fire on her and yelled "YOU TRICKED ME INTO BUYING YOU TIME!"

"And it worked without as much as a hitch!" Ragyo mocked as she was seen ducking and weaving from the hellfire that Sora was unleashing onto her "And now Sora, it's time to push the reset button for this universe!" Ragyo said as she raised yet another rock pillar and shot a binding spell at Sora to hold him still until she was ready

"Shit!" He said in response to the restrained movement of his arms and legs bound by the spell and rock and dropped his Keyblade turned minigun rifle

"At long last the moment has come to complete his work… at last I will be able to restart every single world anew; out with the old and hostile worlds and in with more prosperous, brighter new ones! The clone army you see…have been seeking out the hearts of every single individual world out there, including any YOU may have sealed away during your past endeavors. The Life Fibers have a way of slipping through even the smallest of crevices. After all, Satsuki couldn't completely sever the organic Banshi thread that kept my head and body connected." She announced to her foe, revealing everything that she was up to as she was now levitating and floating toward the sewing factory, where 'It' was patiently awaiting its wearer. "And now Sora! The old era has now come to an end!" She erupted from the sewing facility and was now wearing something that no doubt resembles an Organization robe expect colored white with light purple indents favored over the traditional black and in a similar pattern as Xenmas' Final form no less, completely tricked out with rainbow colored studs on the coat's tail, a strange looking shoulder pauldron on the left shoulder, and a rather odd looking ring in her right ring finger. Sora had a look of sheer horror in his face as he took in what Ragyo had just said, fitting all of the pieces together, and he came to a startling conclusion that this could very well be the end of all worlds as he knew them.

**[Back with Ryuko]**

Ryuko was seen trying to get the pole out of her body and out of the wall when Senketsu spoke out "Your blades, Ryuko!"

"Oh, right!" Ryuko answered back as she then pulled a bit of Life Fibers from out of her index fingers and flung them to where her Rending Scissors laid. Once they attached, she reeled them into her hands and used them to slice off the taller end of the pole sticking out of her back, resulting in the huge chunk of reinforced Life Fibers to fall to the ground. She then sliced the end closer to her chest (but not too close) and landed on the ground perfectly and pulled the rest of the piece of metallized fabric out of her body with no problems. "Glad that's out of the way. Now we've got to help Sora!" Ryuko stated as she made her way to where Sora and Ragyo were at.

Once she got into the action, Ragyo then taunted "How did it feel to see your sister perish the way she did, Ryuko? Did it fill you with much ecstasy? Are you satisfied that I have avenged your father for you?"

"You talk as though I was still brainwashed, you slut! I'll KILL YOU!" Ryuko roared back

"THAT'S MY LINE, RYUKO!" Sora yelled as he joined in

"Prepare yourselves… you two shall be the first to be reborn into the next universe!" Ragyo announced as she ran her thumb across the ring on her right ring finger, which turned out to have small blades on the palm side to draw blood and then slammed the pauldron on her left shoulder. Like every other Kamui so far, Ragyo was then engulfed in a flash of light and her Kamui's regular mode came apart in strands, expect this flash of light was more of an explosive blast that blew Sora and Ryuko several feet away. And then the strands found their way to its wearer and as they did, they took the shape of the old Keyblade armor Xehanort used to wear before he foregone its use, only more…feminized. The full detail of the augmentations made are as followed: the flatfoot boots have been traded over for high-heels per standard issue for a Kamui made for female; the black leather section has been almost completely removed save for a really high cut bottom section; the leather part in the chest region is also gone, exposing a fair amount of her chest; the golden crown part of the helmet for the original design is the head piece for this Kamui while the rest of the helmet itself was not present; the arm drapes on Xehanort's armor have been removed entirely, leaving any armor underneath as well as the clawed gloves untouched; to complete her dark transformation, Ragyo's skin has been traded out for the same tint as that of Master Xehanort himself.

"**EVERLASTING TURMOIL! SHINRA KOUKETSU MK. II!"**

"Such a Shame thought that you've destroyed the original model of Shinra Kouketsu. One simple instigation of its ultimate power, Absolute Domination, and every one of you would be truly powerless. Oh well, size isn't ALWAYS important." Ragyo said as she took in the appearance of the sleeker and improved Shinra Kouketsu

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET NOT KILLING US YOURSELF SOONER, RAGYO KIRYUIN!" Ryuko shouted in tears as she charged at her

Ragyo activated the captive light encased in the armor and easily summoned the TRUE Ultimate Weapon of the universe: The _x_-Blade!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_A/N: The summary told you guys the content would get rather explicit! Also: here lie Takiji. He died as he lived: Morbidly obese!_


	22. Chapter 22: Rage Unchained

_A/N: I am very grateful to have quite the collection of followers for my story and the reviews have helped tremendously. I think we can all agree that this X-over Fanfic was long overdue, at least ever since the Japanese airing of "Past the Infinite Darkness." It just sounds so…Kingdom Hearts-ish, don't you all agree? But now without further delay, I give you the final battle of Kingdom Killed! ENJOY!_

**ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

_The struggle to end the Life Fiber Wars continue with Sora and Ragyo's fight taking center stage which has reached its zenith._

_Meanwhile, Satsuki uses a hidden configuration for Junketsu to deliver a devastating blow to the Original Life Fiber, rendering it in a dying state and critically weakening Ragyo's connection to it. But this shift in power was a pyrrhic one as one of the Xehanort clones snatched Satsuki's Heart of Light to be used for Shinra MK. II_

_Just as Sora was about to execute his deadliest foe to date, if not ever, they both saw that Ragyo has now obtained what she needs…_

"**EVERLASTING TURMOIL! SHINRA KOUKETSU MK. II!"**

"Such a Shame thought that you've destroyed the original model of Shinra Kouketsu. One simple instigation of its ultimate power, Absolute Domination, and every one of you would be truly powerless. Oh well, size isn't ALWAYS important." Ragyo said as she took in the appearance of the sleeker and improved Shinra Kouketsu and gestured her hand by checking her fingers which were now gloved by the gauntlet sporting sharp finger tips

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET NOT KILLING US YOURSELF SOONER, RAGYO KIRYUIN!" Ryuko shouted in tears as she charged at her

"WE SHALL SHE, YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Ragyo announced as she activated the captive light encased in the armor and easily summoned the TRUE Ultimate Weapon of the universe: The _x_-Blade, and swung with a force to be reckoned with, sending both Sora and Ryuko flying into a wall

"I-It can't be…it actually works?" Sora muttered to himself as he slowly pried himself out of the wall

"Sora! This is not the time to give up just because she has what she has, you hear me!?" Ryuko asked of the Keyblade Master

"You don't get it, don't you Ryuko? This is what the old masters have feared since ancient time: the ultimate weapon with the capability to destroy entire worlds…in the hands of a maniac… Just. Like. Your. Mom." Sora told Ryuko with strong hints of terror in his voice

"Then that's all the more reason not to stop and believe me when I say that I myself am ashamed to even be remotely related to this maniac, but at least she didn't raise me herself. There's got to be a way to tip the balance of power just like Uzu did to me on our rematch." Ryuko said trying figure how to even the odds in her and Sora's favor again, then she muttered to Senketsu "Wait! There is one way, but you're not going to like it…"

"Ryuko! Are you suggesting that we use… 'It'!?" Senketsu asked his wearer with a hint of terror in his voice and his eye spoke for the same emotion

"I'm afraid so, old friend… We must activate…'The Fashion Week' Protocol." Ryuko solemnly replied

"Ryuko, you know what Aikuro and Tsumugu said about that form: It too dangerous! The number of Life Fibers we've absorbed in our career should not get any higher than that! Neither of us have been tested to handle that many Life Fibers on our bodies; it will either kill you, me, or both of us!"

"We have to try, Senketsu! It's basically all we have left now!" Ryuko said

"Hey, Sora. I do recall Satsuki installing a very special enhancement in me that she was told me to save for a rainy day. It's called the 'Mugen Yami Kako' Protocol."

"'Past the Infinite Darkness', huh? It sure doesn't sound like you for sure." Sora stated as he translated the name of the equivalent of Senketsu's 'Fashion Week' Protocol

"True, but it does sounds more like YOU though." Ryuketsu reminded her wearer "You've offed a lot of COVER wearer employees that were working for Ragyo which allowed me to salvage many of their Life Fibers, so that's a great start and the Life Fibers that I absorbed from Nui's heart? Mmmmm, tasty. All we need now are several more Banshi threads."

"Banshi…? That's right, the most important strand of Life Fibers for a Goku Uniform, the one that Ryuko absorbs when she destroys one." Sora recalled what he learned about the dark beings used for clothing.

"Wait a minute, Sora. Are you and Ryuketsu saying that she has something like 'The Fashion Week' protocol too?" Ryuko asked, which Sora nodded in response. Ryuko then said to her Kamui "Maybe we won't need that many Life Fibers, buddy. Sora is still here with us and don't forget we did off quite a few clones prior to this so all we should need is one final push!"

"But Sora is a normal human! He'll fair no better than… Wait, of course! Yen Sid and Sora's old uniform!" Senketsu said as he was about to state Sora's non-LF enhanced DNA, but recalled that Sora has built an immunity to the malicious drawbacks of using Life Fibers. "That's right! He isn't like everyone else! LET'S DO IT!" He said as he and Ryuketsu powered down temporarily

"Let's be sure that the Life Fibers are split evenly among us." Sora suggested as he and Ryuko began absorbing the Life Fibers of the uniforms of their friends. While Sora was about to absorb the Life Fibers in Junketsu, Ryuko intervened and shook her head "But Ryuko, you of all people know form first-hand experience of what he tried to do to your sister."

"Leave him, Sora. He's proven his innocence." Ryuko stated

"Well, his brain was stuffed with Ragyo's…yuck…" Sora muttered as they continued to allow their uniform to get stronger and once they had enough, they transformed without the need of their respective wearers to draw any blood

"**SENKETSU! FASHION WEEK!"**

Fashion Week has Senketsu's coloration completely altered where he is now red with golden stripes, the small horns are now large antenna in both length and thickness, not only did Senketsu regain his lost eye but they are even larger than they were beforehand, and the skirt part is now like a mouth, expect unlike when they went berserk, the mouth is completely ethereal and dispersed, now completely exposing her hips.

"**RYUKEYSU! MUGEN YAMI KAKO!"**

Mugen Yami Kako is a glorified version of Sora's original Final Form with its traditional platinum finish with onyx stripes and the power pack has now been transformed into ethereal angelic wings. His Threads of Fate Keyblade also received quite the makeover as it is now white and black.

"And now to engulf this world, and all others, into utter darkness…!" Ragyo announced as she was making her way to the Original Life Fiber to re-establish her deep connection with it as well as command the LF-made Xehanort clones to go active and consume the heart of every world in the universe. But before she got so much as within ten yards from the thing, she was ensnared in a sphere made of magical chains lined with red Life Fibers, cutting her off from the being of darkness with caught her by surprise. With her face starting in shock slowly turning to that of anger, she turned her head and saw Sora and Ryuko also inside the sphere, ready to fight their mom/auntie to the death. "After all I have done so far, you two still don't get it, do you?"

"Ragyo! You will release your daughter's heart of light at once!" Sora demanded

"Either all on your own…or after we tear both that and your own heart out of you by force!? Your choice!" Ryuko added

"Children these days…clueless, worthless, and traitorous for sure." Ragyo muttered with a rather unamused expression in her face as she pointed her left index finger toward each of the children when saying each word in the following order: Ryuko, Sora, and where the still out cold Satsuki would be at in her field of vision. Ragyo then got ready for yet another tussle and stated "You all forget your places…" Sora opened up with a gust of wind with dust and debris from his ethereal wings to blind Ragyo for Ryuko to attack next, only to hear the clanking of metal instead of the tearing of flesh. It soon became clear that Ragyo blocked the attack and is wearing a silver faceguard while her hair remains uncovered. Ragyo then roundhouse kicked Ryuko with a force that sounded like it broke some of her ribs; although the damage would be short lived thanks to Ryuko's healing ability, it still sent her flying. Ragyo then said "The same trick won't work twice on me, children!"

"I got you!" Sora yelled as he jumped up to swiftly nab Ryuko from the air "Ryuko, are you okay?"

"Ribs are broken, some of them even piercing my lungs, but other than that I'm good. That will all heal right back up." Ryuko snickered as Sora helped her get back on her feet gently. Ryuko then asked "What did you do exactly?"

"I used the same trick you used on Satsuki to blind Ragyo for a while. And just like on your end, it worked. At least until…you know." Sora deadpanned quite a bit, especially at the end

"Ah, I see now. Satsuki must've never revealed to her any details on how that fight went. Too bad we used that tactic already." Ryuko said

"Come now, children. So that I may end the Keyblade legacy before the REAL genocide even begins." Ragyo said as she motioned them to approach "Because once I kill you, you friends from the outside are next and I promise you: much like I will with you, I will take my time with them!"

"Not on MY watch!" Ryuko yelled as he was seen dodging several horizontal slashes only to then get boot kicked upward, while it raddled her senses a bit, Ryuko managed to regain her composure quickly and got back in the game with Sora who went after Ragyo with his weapon divided into halves who just noticed Sora's rapid approach. Ragyo then swerved from side-to-side as quickly as Sora struck at Ragyo while she quickly tried retaliating at him who just as easily dodged said attacks. Eventually, one strike from each person landed on each other. One blow from Ragyo managed to nick both heroes in the cheek, leaving Sora with yet another scar while Ryuko will heal it up quickly despite the weapon used against her. One attack from Sora managed to barely scrape the visor that Ragyo was still wearing at the time while one from Ryuko cut open her shoulder which was bleeding a bit but was rendered null in seconds.

"Ah, impressive. You both got sliced by the embodiment of Kingdom Hearts itself and yet you both still stand. An 'A' for effort you two, but I'm afraid that your attempts to stop Master Xehanort's ultimate plan is going to result in failure." Ragyo told them as the wound on her shoulder closed back up, albeit at a slower pace than normal. Ragyo naturally took notice of this and thought to herself "Uh-oh. That wound healed slower than normal. Could my regenerative powers be slowing down now? It might be a result of the damage the OLF sustained. I've got to revitalize it ASAP."

"Damn, no good." Ryuko whispered to Sora

"It may show a lot, but it even makes what it shows tough to cut through." Sora answered back

"Heh, that's a Kamui for you." Ryuko retorted "Almost makes me wish I knew that sooner. ALMOST."

"If you so wish, I can try to find a way to keep you both alive after the clones go active so that you can see what will lie ahead in the next universe for even I myself am curious to know. And if I'm in a good mood after that, I may even spare your lives then. I'll give you two one last chance to lower the Will's Cage for me and save yourselves…" Ragyo offered them their very last chance to surrender peacefully

"Sorry, bitch. But I think we all know the answer to that:" Ryuko said as she gave Ragyo the stink-eye

"You're just going to kill us regardless." Sora finished as he gritted his teeth in frustration

Right after Sora gave his part of their shared response, Ragyo then began to charge up her x-blade with an immense amount of dark power "Meh, you're right. I'm not like that loser of a daughter of mine that gave you a choice; mistake I won't be making myself…! NOW FALL!" Ragyo roared as she was about to pierce the ground with her x-blade to create an explosion so powerful, it'll shattered the Will's Cage like glass. Just before she was able to do so, she then doubled over in pain of unknown origin. From Ragyo's chest spoke out

"_Just who the hell do you think I am, woman!?"_

"WH-what the fu-!?"

"_Don't give in just yet you two! I know I haven't!"_

"What the…" Sora muttered as he looked up

"Sats, is that really you in there!?" Ryuko asked sounding just as relieved as she is surprised

"_Listen, I can only hold her off for so long. So here's what you two need to do!"_

"Argh! You little traitor! Why won't you just submit!?" Ragyo roared as she tried to regain control over Shinra and the x-blade

"_You two need… to forge a x-blade. One of your own…"_

"Wait, what? Sora is the only other one that can summon a normal Keyblade!" Ryuko confusingly responded then slowly turned her head to Sora in realization "Wait, then that means…"

"NO, Ryuko! Just no! I'm not putting you in a situation that you wouldn't approve of!" Sora said completely shocked by Ryuko idea. "Remember what I said about not putting a chain on you?"

"Shut! Up! ALL OF YOU! GARGH!" Ragyo said as she then try to raise her x-blade, only for it to be a futile effort

"Says the one who didn't exactly pull his punches when he told me to get a grip of what I am." Ryuko nagged as she puffed out her cheeks

"Grrr… That was different!" Sora retaliated, now basically annoyed "You said it yourself: you had to fight just to get your point across. So what harm would returning that currency do?"

"Hmm, touché and I will admit that I had it coming. Still…" Ryuko sheepishly replied

"If it's really what you want…" Sora asked one last time, which Ryuko nodded in response. Sora then sighed and said "Then let's get this done."

Ryuko then raised her hand to try and enter Sora's heart, but she can seem to get in for some reason "There's something wrong, Sora. I can't seem to gain access! Yours should be that of light, unless… your Heartless. It must still be lurking inside of you and is interfering with the process. Perhaps I can extract it and siphon it out."

"And how exactly do you think you can pull my Heartless out?" Sora asked

It was right there and then Ryuko thought of something that'll redefine Sora's meaning of reckless and said " Or maybe this kind of _x_-blade forging, the kind where the two halves correspond, needs the two participants to be a bit more… gentle" she then licked her lips

Sora started to slowly back away in response to this gesture and asked "Wait! What are-!?" But that was all Sora was able to get out before his lips were shut… by Ryuko's own no less! Before long, his Keyblade began to revert to its original color and was then glowing and humming a soothing tone. Ryuko began to become slightly transparent as she was slowly making her way into Sora's heart.

"Looks like what Mako said about destiny probably wasn't as far-fetched as I previously thought. Just so you know in case we die tonight I always wanted to do that to you since after you whooped me and made me smell reality of my sister's history… Oh, and your breath taste like mint. " Ryuko stated as she then dissipated into Sora's heart.

"Kairi, forgive me… I just allowed someone other than you to lock lips with…" Sora muttered

"If she's as nice as you claim her to be, then I'm sure that she'll let it slide." Ryuko said as she continued to make her way to Sora's heart "Besides, I'd really like to meet her myself one day."

"What if she finds out? What do I tell her!?" Sora asked in panic

"Why don't you try the truth? If it worked with someone as stubborn as myself, then Kairi will clearly understand." She reminded Sora about the pre-club business he was conducting as she was completely merged with Sora's heart.

Sora's Threads of Fate Keyblade then undergone a most dramatic transformation: the teeth retracted themselves into the base of the weapon, the pair of scissors opened up allowing a very large blade to extend out of the opening then the handles closed without affecting the newly modified blade, and the filigree for this _x_-blade were that of the frills that are usually seen when Ryuko and her Kamui would synchronize. Above Sora's head was a gold ethereal halo; originating from the scattered ethereal ring surrounding Ryuko's hip section prior to entering Sora's heart. His eyes also took a drastic change: they were a slightly faded shade of red and were in the shape of gears "If you say so…

**SEITŌ RYUKETSU! ZETTAI HEIKŌ!"**

"But the one I have should be the only one of its kind!" Ragyo roared as she saw yet a second _x_-blade

"If by that you mean the one forged through one side dominating the other, then yeah. It still is." Sora taunted as he tilted the blade side-to-side a bit

"No… NO! NO! NO! It can't be! How can this ridiculous nonsense make this remotely possible!?" Ragyo snarled as she couldn't come to grips on how there could be a second x-blade

"Well if friendship is nonsense to you, then nonsense… IS HOW! WE! ROLL!" Sora barked right back even louder as he got into a fighting stance

"_It's over Ragyo. You're going to die here and now."_

Is what Satsuki said as she completely let loose her internal struggle against Ragyo who then took off the crown piece and threw it aside, deciding that it was time to end this conflict between Light and Darkness for good and shouted "Very well… I will tear you apart!"

"Alright then…Let us tango, Hagyo!" Sora taunted which managed to do its job and got a rouse out of Ragyo who then charged right at him guns blazing. Sora easily blocks many of Ragyo's basics strikes thanks to the weapon in his hand that is now ever stronger than it already was and easily evades her more deadly magic attacks thanks to the ethereal wings at his back; no doubt biding for a chance to wear Ragyo down.

"It would seem that all the other bearded fool taught you was to duck, block, dodge, and run like a coward." Ragyo ridiculed Sora's defensive fighting style

"And all you've ever learned from Xehanort was how to fight dirty." Sora sneered back as he quickly learned that Ragyo was never inclined on playing fair.

"Oh, so that deadbeat Satsuki told you about my fighting habits, has she?" Ragyo shouted as she was in another gridlock test of strength with Sora

"That and more, coward!" The boy spits back, taking advantage of the temporary opening his insults made to push his x-blade hard enough to the point where her own weapon was just millimeters shy of her neck

Ragyo then moved her head out of the way from being decapitated at the last second as her grip on the newer _x_-blade gave way. She then performed a cartwheel backwards and cried out "Oh I'll show you cowardly!"

"For the daughters you wrongfully toyed with!"

They then charged at each other and when their weapons collided with one another, it resulted in a massive shockwave that was felt even beyond the Will's Cage and each meeting of magical steel resulted in even more tremors; between each clash Sora and Ragyo would strike each other with either a backhand attack or a roundhouse kick whenever they found their openings. After they clashed their weapons and had them in mortal coil, Ragyo laughed out hysterically and boomed "At last, Paragon of Light! We now take our rightful places… As Gods of this universe AND the new and impending one, WIELDING THE POWERS OF BOTH OUR ANCIENT ANCESTORS AND THE VERY COSMOS THEMSELVES!" She then broke the stalemate, got a handful of Sora's neck once again, and was prepared to lunge her _x_-blade into Sora's chest

Just when the blade was about to make contact with his flesh, Sora deflected it and groaned "I'm just a child soldier of good fortune trying to do right by everyone he meets. YOU on the other hand are just a walking husk of your former self, if THAT'S even worth saying anything. You're nothing but Xehanort's harlot, a prostitute slave for the Life Fibers' will, and worst of all: you're a slave of your own twisted delusions." Sora then got Ragyo's _x_-blade away from himself and broke free of the chokehold "Do you want to know what Ryuko told me one day?" Sora questioned Ragyo as he was avoiding and blocking strike after strike from Ragyo's _x_-blade

"Since this is all going to end soon, enlighten me anyway." Ragyo said as she kept swinging and creating shockwaves at her enemies

"She told me that her mother died giving birth to her. And you know what I said to her next?" Sora sked as he blocked Ragyo's _x_-blade from slashing him in the throat which got dangerously close nonetheless "I told her I wish I could have met her, and what I see now is NOT her mother!"

"Oh but I am her mother. Where else would she get her superior dark genetics from anyway?" Ragyo replied as she pushed her weapon harder and closer to his neck

"Exactly! All you did for her was give her life, only to try and take it back! You never raised her, never fed her, never tucked her in for bed, and never drove her to school, NOTHING! Their dad managed to do all of that for BOTH of them despite the scant amount of time he had with either of them."

"You're right…I never did raised her myself. And now that I see she chose to forge an _x_-blade for the likes of you…" Ragyo said with a saddened look in her face which got Sora to cock an eyebrow "I'LL MAKE ALL THREE OF YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" As her eyes were suddenly completely glowing red and her _x_-blade was lit aflame with darkness. She the resumed her attack.

While each attack was easily blocked, the evil aroma coming from the blade was starting to take its toll on Sora. After a while, Sora said out loud "I can do that too!" And then his _x_-blade was highlighted with a golden glow around the edges of the weapon.

Sora began returning the favor and much to his satisfaction, the holy aura surrounding his _x_-blade was doing the same thing to Ragyo. "Well isn't this a surprise…" They then slashed weapons once more and when they did, they were visible cracks and chips in their Kamuis "Hmm, well now… this is certainly more than I previously gave credit for. Perhaps I underestimated just how powerful your feelings for my child are. I will have to be sure not to repeat that mistake…to the letter." Ragyo congratulated Sora on matching her blow-for-blow as well as damaging her own Kamui to an extent

"Damn! Even though my light and your darkness are in perfect synchrony with each other, our combine power still only rivals that of Ragyo's dominance type of _x_-blade forging! We've got to find a way to tip the scales further into our favor…" Sora said to his partner in weapon forging.

After a few second of thinking, Ryuko recalls one great aspect of her own fighting prowess that has become more evident ever since her enrollment into Honno-ji Academy; one that has gotten her this far. She then spoke out "Sora, I've got an idea to do just that and lower her guard at the same time, but it's going to hurt…tons. Can you trust me?"

"Go on. At this point, I'm more than used to how reckless your ideas can be now." Sora telepathically said

"What's wrong, Sora? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet on me now of all times!" Ragyo taunted

"Yeah, I got your ice-cold glass of fancy ass wine right here …!" Sora retorted as he then gave Ragyo the one-finger salute "Sip me dry!" the sound of an ethereal crowd gasping sounded within the Will's Cage in response to Sora's change in demeanor and utterly blatant insult to the single most powerful woman in the known world.

"That's it! That was your last go at me!" Ragyo said as they then charged at each other. And after their blades slashed at their opposing wielders, there was a brief moment of silence. After a moment, Ragyo was seen bleeding form her cheek while Sora…His head slid clean off his body with barely a sound as both hit the ground. The Will Cage was also lowered due to Sora's seemingly demise, giving everyone an eyeful of the gory end of things.

"SORA!" Mako and the Elites shouted out in sheer horror as they witness the death of their friend and hero respectively. Just as they were about to rush to his aid, a swarm of Heartless surrounded Satsuki's friends at all sides, forcing them to surrender and turn their heads away from what just happened.

Just before the heartless began to storm the ship, a dresser was thrown out and was containing something that Mako recognized all too well: her Two-Star Fight Club President Goku Uniform which was last seen being 'decommissioned' by Ryuko weeks back. Without a second thought on her part, Mako make a rapid beeline for the dresser Shiro chugged out and donned her signature threads once more, readied the large glove like hands on her uniform, and proceeded to beat the snot out of the Heartless that were surrounding her. Ira then pondered "Oh, I had a feeling we overlooked another uniform besides Junketsu."

"I'm actually glad we did." Houka said as Ira and the others nodded in agreement

**[Back with Ragyo]**

"Now to –ARGH!" was all Ragyo was able to manage before getting hit in the face by a golden frying pan that was thrown by Mako from all the way at the Bared Sun's deck which managed to actually knock some of Ragyo's teeth out. While Ragyo was surprisingly disoriented by the sneak attack, Mako used this opportunity to close in the gap between two. When the latter was close enough, she proceeded to maul the ever living day-lights out of Ragyo with a golden baseball bat wrapped in barb wire.

"YOU BIG FAT OLD MEANIE! HOW DARE YOU HURT THEM!? WHERE'S RYUKO!?" Mako screamed as she continued to bash Ragyo's head in with the 24K gold bat. "TELL ME!" Mako demanded as she then hit Ragyo so hard it not only broke her silver visor piece, it also sent her flying upward towards the top of the main tower of Honno-ji Academy. Mako leaped on the tower after her enemy to beat on her even more while she's down, only for Ragyo to quickly regain her senses, grab Mako by the face, and then swing her _x_-blade horizontally, not slicing Mako open but rather sending her flying while destroying her uniform in the process. "Good thing no one can see me in my underwear!" She yelled, surprisingly more worried about modesty than her own well-being as she was hanging from the edge of the tower's roof

Ragyo then stood back up and slowly stumbled up to where Mako was hanging from at the back end of the school. "Prepare to join both of them… in the next world!" She yelled as she then got ready to strike the hyperactive kid down for good

"RAGYO!" a familiar male voice called from behind her. And just as Ragyo turned her head up to face the source of the call-out, like a stake through a vampire's heart, a large familiar sword went straight through hers, causing her to gasp out of pain and surprised. The wielder was none other than Sora, whose decapitation wound was healing up before everyone's eyes. "You stole so much from these girls, your own daughters may I add, over petty reasons! Their father, their innocence, their social lives, and worst of all: you took them…from each other…BUT NO MORE!" Sora shot out with a rather angry glare in his eye as he then shoved his _x_-blade further through Ragyo's chest, freeing Satsuki's heart of light…and critically damaging Ragyo's own heart.

"Y-you… b-but how…? Y-y-you c-can't be here, unless….." Ragyo said her voice now breathless while spewing tons of blood after every word due to the blow she just sustained all while her_x_-blade faded away since she no longer has a heart of light to forge the weapon. "R-Ryuko… Y-y-you traitor…" she then moaned in pain, placing all of the pieces together

"Figured out now have you? Every time we come extremely close to death's door, we'll just bounce right back at you; stronger than before!" Sora announced sounding like if both he and Ryuko said it simultaneously

"M-m-my…destiny…" Ragyo groaned as dark energy surrounded her right hand while she raised it up.

"But for what it's worth now, if you were a better parent to your daughters than what you really were…" Sora said as he returned his voice alone while Ragyo then summoned and raised Xehanort's Keyblade to strike at her foe, only for her to realize that her grip loosened to the point where it slipped right out of her fingers and watched as it fell down to the bay below. She tried to summon it back into her hand, but to no avail; her power was failing, and fast. "If you just didn't touch Satsuki the wrong way…" She then slumped to her knees and then placed her hands onto the weapon in her chest and applied pressure on both flat sides it in an attempt to pull it out while trying to stand back up standing up, which turned out to be futile at this point as her precious amounts of blood was pouring out of the wounds inflicted by the good _x_-blade "If you hadn't conducted those LF-experiments on Ryuko… or at least refrained from throwing her in the trash…" A dark purple light is emitting from the hole in her chest, a result of the blood infusion, was seen to be pulsing slowly. Her hair was also starting to lose the black and purple coloration and her eyes were flickering from being completely blood-red all around to the original Kiryuin blue eye color of her ancestors "If only at the very least you weren't a complete monster to your own flesh and blood… even though you tried to kill me, even though you tried to destroy the universe, even though you are Xehanort's apprentice… I would have spared you…auntie." The purple light in Ragyo's chest and the lightshow in her hair…finally fell silent, her eyes went from blood red to pale white, and her hands lost their vice grip on the weapon that pierced right through her. Sora then immediately pulled the x-blade out from her chest…and sliced her head clean off.

Soon after her lifeless head felt down to the bay below, gravity took its hold on the devil's now deceased child's body and slowly it was leaning backward and eventually fell backwards, sending her after her head and the very weapon she vowed to keep a secret from the world, while breaking most of her bones, which were no longer able to regenerate, by crashing into many of the back supports and balconies along the main building's back side on the way down until she landed into the water below which then she sunk to the very bottom, where Xehanort's Keyblade laid there; dormant as it should be. As Mako watched on at what developed, she looks up to see Sora catching his breath from what he just did and offered Mako a hand to get back up.

**[Back at ground level]**

The heart of light that was stolen from Satsuki was seen returning to its rightful owner and not too long after it has found its home, Satsuki herself awakens, much to the shock of the Elite Four and the forces of Honno-ji. The Heartless quickly realized that the return of Satsuki's heart meant only one thing: their final leader, Ragyo Kiryuin, was killed. This had also taken an effect on their Life Fiber powers, rendering them back to their standard strength and just like that, their will was all but broken and were seen scurrying away from campus grounds like scolded animals before long. Ira was the first to express his gratitude and actually hugged her instead of simply bowing "Lady Satsuki! Thank the Gods you're alive!"

"Wait a minute, Ira!" Nonon shouted which made him let go of his boss "No, that's not what I mean, big guy."

"Nonon's right. What she means is…if Satsuki is fully conscious…" Houka theorized

"You don't think … that 'she' is…?" Uzu added as his now unsewn eyes widened in realization

"Yes, Uzu it does. I saw it with my own eyes. Houka, hack every monitor in the known world; TV's, digital advertisement signs, computers, it don't matter. This must be address throughout the world. And Sora must be the one to address them." Satsuki said

"We'll be going live at your command, Lady Satsuki." Houka said as he did what he was asked.

Sighing heavily beforehand, Satsuki then clanked her heel as she stepped forward, cueing Houka do his thing, and prepared to make the news public for any and all "Sora, you're live on every corner of this world! Let everyone know the truth. Let this victory, and not hers, be history!"

Sora nodded back to her and said "Attention all civilians and resistance fighters! Ragyo Kiryuin has ceased to be. I repeat: Ragyo Kiryuin is gone…"

**[On the deck of the Bared Sun]**

Shiro and the two leaders of Nudist Beach all had their unique responses to this astonishing news.

Shiro leaned back on his work chair as he was completely taken by surprise and was now sporting a most relaxing smile on his face

Tsumugu at first didn't know what to do at first, but all he was able to do at this point was jump in the air, pump his fist to the sky and shouted "YES!"

Aikuro was complete shocked at the news as well as Tsumugu's reaction to said news and said "Damn, old friend. I knew you would be grateful at the fact that she's dead now, but I never thought you'd be THIS happy. It's actually quite surprising."

"You're a fine one to talk. I thought you would be throwing confetti or something in response to this. Your girlfriend, who is also my older sister, can finally know true rest." Tsumugu replied expressing no doubt the biggest, most genuine smile since his arrival at Honno-ji.

"Indeed she can, Tsumugu. She can rest knowing that her death was never in vain after all. And as for us, now it's time for us to set with the sun, never to rise again to catch us with our asses hanging out." Aikuro stated

"About damn time too. I miss my pants." Tsumugu said, ever annoyed about the code of Nudist Beach from the beginning

**[Back at the tower]**

Mako was standing next to Sora, who thankfully was obstructing the cameras from seeing Mako in her underwear, only to then get out from behind Sora and perform her signature pose despite being half-naked and all around her were met with an extremely audible chorus that shouted

"**HALLELUJAH!"**

And all were met with the biggest spotlight that has ever been spawned above anyone's head as Mako announced complete with out of whack yet purposeful gestures "HOORAY! AT LONG LAST! No more fighting between light and dark! No more fighting between human and clothing! No more fighting between sisters! NO! MORE! FIGHTING!"

After Sora pierced his heart with his own _x_-blade to get Ryuko back out, Ryuko herself was then seen in Senketsu's normal state and said "Yes…praise the…the… ugh…" then passed out

"Hallelujah… in…deed…" Sora said as he too was in normal state, then followed up as he too was out like a light

"What a couple of sleepy heads" Mako playfully giggled

**[Back at the courtyard]**

Satsuki was seen passing out after Sora made his announcement; no doubt a reaction to the extreme levels of exertion that she put forth tonight "Lady Satsuki, are you alright!?" Ira asked as he caught her. He then brought his ear over her chest to check for a heartbeat, but wound up hearing something that obstructed that sound: snoring; and from Satsuki herself no less. "Oh thank god, she's just tired."

"Naturally, and she's not the only one either." Nonon remarked as she saw Mako waving from the main tower, signaling that Sora and Ryuko were both out as well

"Well, let's get them down from there." Uzu said

**[Location: Honno-ji Med bay; Time: 9:00 AM (Day 79)]**

Ryuko, Satsuki, and Sora were seen sleeping in the medical bay of Honno-Ji academy after all the craziness that they endured the night beforehand. Before long, they started to wake up and were greeted by several familiar faces: The student council, and the Mankanshoku family.

"Hey, guys. Did I miss anything impor- Wait, the Life Fibers that burrowed into the hearts of each world! Have they-!?" Sora questioned as he then grew worried of the events last night

"If they have gone active, there would be nothing left right now." Satsuki answered as she was getting back up from her bed "You and Ryuko are now the only known ones capable of forging a _x_-blade now, the means of which Ragyo intended to use to emit her Absolute Domination signal to the LF-Xehanort clones."

"She's right you know. I propose we should put that power to good use by emitting something a little different. It's time to tell them that they're late for curfew." Ryuko added as she too began to rise and shine

"I couldn't agree more." Sora agreed as Ryuko tried to merge with Sora's heart again without locking lips to create their own _x_-blade with Sora's Threads of Fate Keyblade as the base much like last time, this time with more success. He then turned his attention to Satsuki and asked "And what of your crowning gem, Honno-ji Academy? Now that we have reclaimed it, what now?"

"We'll be holding the graduation ceremony at the end of the month. As a response to this event, the entire campus will be put out of commission; its job finally fulfilled. The 1500 tons worth of materials used to create Honno-ji City will now be used to bury the very person who conquered it that dreaded month ago and sought to use its materials to wipe humanity away and destroy the universe; where no one will ever hope to find the body of the hell-spawn that gave birth to me and Ryuko." Satsuki replied

"I suppose we should call this event a case of double tap." Sora said smirking

"Yeah, guess so." Satsuki added

"Okay…I hope we don't slip up now, Ryuko!" Sora daunted

"With me at your side, you won't." Ryuko said with much encouragement "Alright, you jerkwads! Your old boss has departed and now you have to listen to us from now on and our first line of business is for you all to come right back home now!"

Throughout the cosmos, many of the Xehanort clones have already succumbed to Sora and Ryuko's combined power. Some managed to resist but in time they too followed suit. Sora then yelled out "You heard the young lady; get back here or we will find you and drag your asses back here! We know where you all live, so no use hiding!"

About a few minutes passed since they used their power to call back all the clones dispersed throughout the cosmos; Houka confirms that they have all returned home now and Mako came to the scene running as fast as she could and announced "One final journal entry coming right up, Lady Satsuki."

"Thank you, Mako. Entrust it in Sora's hands for now if you would." Satsuki asked

"You got it, GOT IT, **GOT IT!** Here you are, Sora." Mako said as she gave Sora the final entry.

"Thanks, Mako." Sora laughed as he then turned his attention to Satsuki and asked "Say, how did Mako find that secret shack of yours?"

"I gave her directions and everything, including the code to be inputted at the dartboard."

"Now then, where did this ugly thing come from?"

"It was housed inside of my family's mansion; I'll show you there right now." She answered

"Great, but before we go there I'll need to make a trip down to the bay below. There is something that need to join that thing where it's going as well as… a well-earned trophy." Sora answered

**Item acquired:**

**{Satsuki's Final Journal Entry}**

**{Character Relations updated}**

**[Location: Kiryuin Manor; Time: 20 minutes later]**

The Primordial Life Fiber was seen back inside the chamber of which it has been kept a secret in for generations, its remaining captives extracted with any old REVOCS members (Ragyo's Regime) executed on the spot. Sora then got out what no doubt looked like Xehanort's Keyblade and threw it in with the PLF, proceeded to slam the doors shut manually first and then, with his Keyblade, sealed the room off permanently from the known world making it as if said room, and its contents, no longer exist. Had Satsuki not announced of Ragyo's methods of brainwashing and plans to eradicate this current plane of existence, the maids and butlers, save for Soroi, would have put up some form of a fight. Those that did rise up against what Sora was doing, which they dubbed 'an atrocity against a thing of beauty', never rose back up again and joined in the dark being's fate. "At last… the nightmare is over." he sighed as he hung his head back toward the once door now turned ordinary wall and slid down on it

Before he was about to leave the Kiryuin manor for the first and last time of his life lied before him the many notable faces of Honno-ji all with their faces looking down and their eyes blackened by shadows. Sora then walked by Nonon first and pulled out the skull of the pinkette's departed pet monkey and said "You were right, Nonon. He really did help my ass out of a lot of fires. But now that he's done his job, I feel I should return him to his rightful owner if for any other reason but to help lay him, and the past, to rest."

Nonon looked up and saw that Sora was once again willing to part with the skull of her pet monkey and spoke out "Sora, you really do have that heart of gold that many have spoken of don't you? I've told you before: you're his owner now. Keep him around as a reminder of the good things you've done for us." as she yet again rejected the return of the monkey's skull

"But I can't, he isn't-" Sora objected only to be met with Nonon making a pouty face and sighed "If you insist. I'll be sure he listens to only the best classical; the kind you would have him listen to." Which got Nonon to chuckle a bit as Sora then walked over to Houka and asked "I assume you're going to be up to something big with the Keyblade data you've gathered over the past two months?"

"Heh, heh, heh… What Keyblade data?" Houka chuckled

"What do you mean 'What…Keyblade…'Wait… did you-?" Sora asked

"Sanitized and deleted; ALL of it." Houka answered as he pushed his glasses back while smirking "It'll be as if you never even came here, but our minds, and hearts, will never forget you nor good you've wanted and tried to do for us."

"If you even need my help for collecting Heartless data, or for ANYTHING at all, I'm just a glider trip away. And I'm glad you've made the smart decision." Sora said as he patted him on the shoulder

"I've got your number just in case. As for the data, that I did. But of course, you knew that I would delete all that work in the end…" Houka replied as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck

Sora then walked over to Uzu and started off "Nice to see that you've matured a lot since your Northern Kanto Alliance days."

"What can I say, Sora? I've got a new view on the meaning of life." Uzu responded which got Nonon to laugh as a reply to their eye puns

"I don't doubt that your parents would be proud of the part you played in humanity's salvation." Sora said as he proceed to walk toward the mansion's front door

"Yeah. Never again can they ever say that the only thing I'm good for is nothing."

He then walked up to Ira and turned to face the giant. Sora then looked up and gave Ira an U.S. army style salute out of respect, but then Ira raised his giant hands and waved then while shaking his back and forth he said "No, Sora. You need not to show me any respect for you have long since earned mine."

"Thank you, Ira." Sora said in a respectful tone "Now you best hang up your whips. Won't be any need for them now."

"Here you are, Sora! Three take home sacks full of my mom's Croquettes! There's one bag for you, one bag for Riku, and one bag for Kairi!" Mako said as she ran up to Sora, not wanting to wait for him.

"Thanks, Mako. I think they'll love these for sure." Sora said as he accepted the farewell meal while he generously ruffled her hair a bit. He then walked over to Satsuki and greeted her "Lady Satsuki. About the whole slapping thing back on-"

"You have freed me. Freed me from generations' worth of karma of the Kiryuin family, Master Sora. For that, I am forever in your debt." Satsuki said as she graciously bowed to Sora full of sincerity in her voice as Sora approached

"Satsuki, I've told you two that you didn't need-."

"Please, Sora. You have no idea how much this means for me!" Satsuki insisted once again as she showed her world's savior respect, which then Sora sighed and returned the bow before moving on

"If I hadn't noticed yet Satsuki, your backlight…it's gone now." Uzu pointed out

"Wrong, Uzu. I may no longer have it, but it is truly not gone. It has simply found someone more…worthy." Satsuki said as she then recalled how Sora addressed his club.

Now came the hardest goodbye for Sora to greet for this world: Ryuko. Unlike all the others who he walked to at an average pace, Sora walked to her at a very slow pace, she was much further from the others, and both had their heads looking down in a glum state, blocking their eyes in the shadow and he heard a light sob coming from Ryuko's direction "Ryuko… I- we had to do what had to be done…You mother, her crimes-" When all of a sudden, his whole torso was wrapped around what would no doubt be considered the biggest, and most painful, hug he's ever gotten from anyone.

"I understood that already. It's just… I hate the fact that you have to leave. I know I'm being greedy just like I was when I first arrived at Honno-ji, but please I don't want you go. Stay with us instead." Ryuko pleaded "And…and you know that I was not flirting with you back there…I-I really mean it when I'm saying…I-I-I…"

"You need not to finish that sentence. I know it's true for sure, but I told you I'm spoken for. Furthermore, you know I can't stay; for more than one reason too." Sora added

"I just wish you didn't have to leave… we became so attached to each other you feel it too." Ryuko sniffed

"I know Ryuko…I know…" Sora solemnly replied as he patted Ryuko on the shoulder, the recalled something that he picked up during his studies under Yen Sid's wing "Wait, I've got it! Here, Ryuko." Sora said as he gave Ryuko his Keyblade which was still currently in its Threads of Fate setting. Sora thought to himself "Yen Sid, how did that speech go again…? Never mind, I remember." He then spoke out "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the making, then through this simple act of taking, its master you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend – no ocean will contain you then. No borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Sora performed the rites on Ryuko, in which the Keyblade never retreated back into Sora's hand at all; at least until Ryuko gave it back after Sora said. "The ceremony is complete."

"You mean…that one day I can…" Ryuko said in astonishment only to then change into an expression of confusion "But why? Why choose me when I'm just like-?"

"That's because you are nothing like her! Just like Satsuki said about you and Harime: you may bare Life Fibers inside your body, but that's where the similarities end. You have not abused them in the same fashion as they have." Sora answered joyfully then got to telling her in a serious tone "But do know this: if I catch wind of you and/or your sister starting crap against each other again, I won't think twice about laying either of you out to make peace between you two. You girls got it?"

"No need for that; we're fine now." Ryuko blushed

"Of course!" Satsuki exclaimed

"That's I want to hear, but can you make good on that word? None of your fingers aren't crossed?" Sora asked as both sisters raised their hands up and shown that none of them had zero intentions to re-ignite their rivalry despite still having their Kamuis, which made Sora smile quite a bit, hugged her one last time, and said "Then take care…Ryuko Kiryuin." He then opened another gateway into the Lanes Between, donned his Armor's regular form which now sports a red and blue cape on the back, mounted his Keyblade glider, courtesy of his newest weapon, and took his leave from Honno-ji, but never from the hearts of its denizens…

**[At the end of the month back at Honno-Ji]**

Every single student of Honno-Ji Academy, from the Kiryuin Sisters themselves downward, were seen sailing away from the sinking paramilitary school; its purpose, although not in the way that was originally intended, finally fulfilled.

After a while, Ryuko broke the silence with a question "Sats, it is true… that the Life Fibers are now…?"

"Endangered? Yes. The waning days of the original Keyblade War resulted in 99% of the Life Fiber race being destroyed. With the elimination of Ragyo OLF in mind, the three Kamuis and of course you are all that remains of the dark beings now. Whatever you intend to do with those blades now is your business and yours alone. I will neither stop nor judge you; not this time." Satsuki answered

Ryuko looked on at the site. Although there were plenty of bad times, she can't help but look at the good moments she had at Honno-Ji like when she beat her first Elite Four member, fought side-by-side with Sora during the Natural Elections, and even when he was there with her to oversee her finally put her and Satsuki's petty differences aside for the greater good. "I've made up my mind" She said as she was now holding the Rending Scissors together and with one mighty toss while shouting "ADIOS!", they found themselves impaling the main tower of the Academy of all places

"Woo, nice shot. I think you even hit that antennae on the very top." Satsuki congratulated her sister on her fine throw

"Thanks for that, but it's kind of sad to see all that hard work go to waste just like that, don't you think sis? I mean, couldn't you have done something to hide that little…modification you had arranged for the place?" Ryuko said, somewhat disappointed to see her most recent yet favorite stomping grounds go to the deepest depths of the sea and was hoping to see the secret weapon she had integrated into the school itself

"I prefer to call it 'a bittersweet ending', little sis. And besides, if anyone were to discover the Academy's alternate form, it would only mark me as a terrorist who is no better than that dark witch." Satsuki replied as she was holding on to her now completed journal.

"I suppose you prove a good point there; you've done your reputation enough bad as is just so you can kill that monster. That thing also reminds us both of nothing but bad times. You going to throw it away anytime soon?" Ryuko probed

"Yes, but I feel that it's missing something. Something that'll really help remind me that I've grown past that monster's power…" Satsuki responded scratching her head. Then it came to her full force "That's it!" She then placed her journal on the floor of the boat, handed Ryuko her LF dagger sat down, and asked "Ryuko, can you please…cut my hair for me?"

"Wait. What!?" The younger sister replied "I don't think that's in my comfort zone, sis… I'm more along the line of ruining faces than simply making them look prettier just saying. And besides, your hair must have taken your whole life so far to grow this long."

Satsuki only chuckled at this and replied "I know, but I trust you won't do anything rash with that weapon. Not to mention, every inch I had this grow while 'she' lived was like carrying the burdens and needs of the many. Now that the deed is done, I feel so much lighter. Now I just need to LOOK lighter too."

"Wow that sounds a lot more poetic when you sit and think about it… not to mention that having your hair cut here in our country signifies a new beginning." Ryuko then pulled back all of Satsuki's hair, including her front bangs, pulled tightly so that it almost looks like a ponytail, and then with the dagger in her hand, she sliced the majority of her sister's hair clean off.

"Ohhhh, looking good…" Junketsu complimented

"Thank you, and I feel even better, too." Satsuki said as she then held out her journal and motioned Ryuko to put the dagger on top first. The younger sister complied, then handed Satsuki her freshly cut hair who was sitting and had her journal on her lap and tied it to the journal book and the LF dagger. Satsuki then gave it a good toss, sending it skipping quite a bit and when it finally went down, the now former Student Council President of the once Honno-Ji Academy said in a satisfied tone "Good bye forever… Satsuki Kiryuin…" as everyone else also watched as the place went down into the sea until there was nothing left of the place to stick out from the bay… the mission, the monsters, and the past traumas; all finally left behind at the very place she dedicated her being to.

**THE END**

_1st A/N: In case you were wondering about how just stabbing Ragyo in the heart worked this time, imagine this if you would: on Sora's x-blade, derive from the Threads of Fate Keyblade when he had that gold aura around the edges of the weapon, two sets of micro sized, extremely thin yet sharp chainsaw teeth at the sharp ends pointing in opposite directions spinning around in the sword in the direction said teeth are pointing in at about 50K RPM_

_2nd A/N: There's no better alternate death scenario for that monster Ragyo than making her deader than dead._

_3rd A/N:__** '**__SEITŌ RYUKETSU; ZETTAI HEIKŌ' roughly translate to 'Justified Bloodshed; Absolute Equilibrium'_


	23. Chapter 23: The Lost Chronicle

_A/N: this is something of a flashback chapter as well. I figured I should have you indulge into what happened during Sora's hospitalization as well as how he survived getting stabbed in the back as well as being decapitated at the final clash._

* * *

**[Location: Nudist Beach HQ; Time: 9:00 P.M. (Half a day following Satsuki's defeat)]**

"No! Please don't die, you two!" Mako pleaded and cried as she was seen following Aikuro, Bazaro, Shiro, and Houka over to the medical facility of Nudist Beach's true HQ who were also getting Sora and Ryuko, the two people Mako was worried about, over to said facility to receive proper medical care.

Once they got situated, Bazaro did a quick diagnosis on Ryuko and after quick study, he deduced that Ryuko was physically stable and told his daughter "Don't worry, Mako. I think she's just taking a very heavy sleep is all. I can't seem to find out what's wrong with her IF there IS anything wrong with her." He then questioned Shiro "What about you, Kid?"

Shiro did his analysis on Sora after patching him up and saw that he was still knocking on death's door "This is bad! He's even paler than Ragyo! He's suffered from a critical amount of blood loss due to the multiple cuts and scratches; no doubt a result of everything he has endured today. In response, his heartbeat is fading fast! Damnit! There's barely any time to-"

"Shiro, we might have feared for the worst for Sora so we did a quick sampling of Ryuko's blood type some time ago; turns out she has O negative: the universal giver." Aikuro pointed out

"O negative? That would be great news and all…if not for the Life fibers in Ryuko's bloodstream! Even if she is a universal giver, there is still a very high chance that it will also poison him! He won't survive the process!" Shiro exclaimed

"You do recall that Sora has shown no negative reactions of using Life Fibers, right?" Aikuro asked the surgeon-to-be

"Hate to say it, but Aikuro is right on this" Houka concurred with his once enemy

"But the uniform testing that day still remain inconclusive. He left before we even finished… Besides, his clothes are only made of 50% Life Fibers. While it is clearly in the danger zone, it's no Kamui!" Shiro pointed out

"He even fought a Kamui at least three times in his time at Honno-Ji while wearing those garments of his and he still showed no sign of mental fatigue, the rage he held and probably still does for Ragyo aside." Houka stated

Shiro sighed deeply and muttered "Just don't blame me if this kills him; that's all I'll ask of at this point. Prepare for immediate blood transfusion…" Houka did what was requested and got the equipment ready. After thoroughly reviewing Ryuko's medical reports and her fear of needles, Shiro insisted that she were to be restrained during the needle's insertions as well as transfusion process. The process went on without any major interruptions and as Sora took in more of Ryuko's blood, his heartrate began to rise and return to normal yet he refused to get up. The doctor-to-be then unstrapped Ryuko, moved her to a bed on the other side of the room, and then muttered "Looks like Ryuko's blood didn't kill him after all but… it looks like the Life Fibers shook his brain up a bit. Not only that, but we were also far too slow in getting the transfusion ready, let alone getting to Osaka to begin with. He too is in a coma now."

"Then all we can do at this point is wait for them to get up…" Houka stated

"All while holding out until so." Aikuro finished

**[10:00 AM (Day 62)]**

In Sora's Point of view, it was blurry and disoriented. It would stand to reason that he is starting to wake up. He saw that one of the doctor's at Nudist Beach HQ was checking on the vital signs of both Sora and Ryuko which were nothing of note since the transfusion: stable and non-life threatening. The doc then took his leave. A few minutes passed and in came a nurse with a medical liquid pouch to replace the old one that was emptied just recently. She pulled out the needle from out the slot and inserted it into the new and full one, but before she told take her leave Sora made an audible grunting sound that managed to catch the ears of the nurse who then ran out of the room shouted out "Everyone… Everyone! Sora is open eyed! Barely but he is!"

**[1:00 PM (same day)]**

Sora was seen lying down in bed while occasionally taking quick glances at his equipment he's hooked up to and back to Ryuko to see if she'll wake up soon as well. Aikuro took notice of these quick but notable double-takes and said "Don't bother, Sora. She'll wake up whenever she can."

"Yeah, she hasn't been responsive since the two of you had your lights knock out." Bazaro stated

"That said, I might have to lay down some rather daunting news. And whatever you do, try to remain-"

"Let me guess: I have been in a coma for a while now, right?" Sora fathomed as he cut Aikuro off

"Yeah; two weeks to be exact." Aikuro replied, slightly surprise by how lightly Sora is taking that in

"That's nothing. I had to go into a deep slumber to regain my old memories after someone threatened a young witch to alter them and turn them into a train wreck, and that lasted a year. Two weeks compared to that is nothing more than a mere cat nap really." Sora gloated

"Looks like someone is back to us." A familiar young sounding female voice stated from across the hall "Isn't who I was hoping for, but you're a damn close second"

"What is that supposed to mean, Nonon? Starting to get a bit mushy towards Ryuko now?" Sora asked starting to get a little snarky and then chuckled a bit at the end of that question. He then took notice of the presence of the rest of Honno-ji's former leadership, the absence of their President most of all. "And where's your boss, by the by…? You did remember to scour the place after-"

"WE HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO RUN! AND IF SHE COULD, SHE WOULD HAVE JOINED US BY NOW!" Nonon shrieked, cutting him off.

"Y-y-you mean…that she's…?" Sora's gut sunk while his heart-rate rose up

"We have no other option… but to assume the worst…" Ira painfully stated

Like that, Sora's eyes dilated and his heart-rate rose up to dangerous levels for one in his condition "No…No…NOOOOO!" He roared as he struggled to get back on his feet for the first time in two weeks, with little to no success.

"Restrain him!" Aikuro ordered despite Sora's struggle; The Elite Four did exactly that to give Aikuro a chance to administer a sleeping drug that will knock him out for at least another day and said "Thanks… dismissed."

The Elites took their leave expect for Ira, who stuck around to put Sora back in bed "Allow me." The giant asked

"Go gentle on him. Remember he's been through hell lately." Tsumugu replied to which Ira nodded in response. The gargantuan enforcer then, gently as he could, placed Sora back into his bed and allow him to mentally recuperate from what he just learned.

"Don't worry, Sora. We will all do everything in our power to kill that monster, retake the school, and smite the Life Fibers; all as a last honor to her." Ira muttered

**[Day 64; 11:00AM]**

Sora was seen waking up from natural sleep this time and welcomed to the curious smell of some fresh brewed tea and the sounds of the door to his co-chambers followed by some footsteps heading his way. The figure turned out to be none other than the personal steward of the late Satsuki Kiryuin, Mitzuso Soroi. He handed Sora a cup and once it was in his hands, he tried blowing some of the aroma in Ryuko's direction. It seemed to have reached her with no problems, but to no avail. She remained as dormant as a tortoise in hibernation. "Damn, nothing."

"Tis a shame she remains as so. No doubt you could do well with a bit of company in your general age group." The noble butler responded.

"Thanks for your sympathies…for what it's worth at least." Sora sighed as he then sipped some of the tea that he was given. He then complimented "Good tea, by the way pops. Sure don't make it like they used to, huh?"

"Indeed, young Sora. This was always Lady Satsuki's personal favorite blend."

"You mean…I just drank Satsuki's personal favorite…? A dead person's favorite who I can never tell of their good taste…?" As Sora progress with his rant, his heart rate responded in kind "Another reason to get up, find that bitch Ragyo, and gut her right now!" He finished as he tried just that right now

"Oh my god, boy. You really are as persistence as she was, aren't you? Thankfully, I came prepared." Soroi stated as he made for the door

"How so, huh? I don't see any possible places for you to stow a hidden weapon on you anywhere."

"Oh, but I was ready for this long before the very moment I opened the door to these chambers." Soroi scoffed at Sora's confidence

"Then where is…is…" Sora dragged on as he felt rather light headed. Only then did he realize what the butler meant "Awwwwwww, shit… you drugged…my cup o' tea… with a sleeping drug in …in…anticipation of my impulse, didn't you?"

"Lady Satsuki always did say you were a quick study, and she was right. Unfortunately for you today, young Sora: so am I." Soroi reluctantly scoffed as he took his leave for the day and say "Goodnight once again, young Keyblade Master."

**[Day 70; 3:00 AM]**

Sora was seen strapped to his reclining bed this time around, forced to have his wounds recover naturally but not to the point where said recuperation would be hindered. He was seen tilting his head back and forth as if he's in an intense dream of sorts. Before long the doors creak open and the room was greeted by a most familiar yet sinister illumination: a rainbow colored light. This naturally got Sora to wake up in sheer horror in realization of who it is. "Y-you!" Sora yelled as he tried his best to worm his way out of his restrains but to no avail "Son of a bitch…SECURITY BREACH!"

"Calling for help is of no use, child. I've seen to it personally." Ragyo smirked as she was seen covered in blood that wasn't hers and didn't seem bothered by it; in fact she seemed (and even sounded) turned on by it.

"Not everyone!" a voice cry out, one of which Sora hasn't heard in two months. In a matter seconds, two hole were formed from the ceiling above. The causes of said holes were none other than his childhood friends Riku and Kairi both wearing Keyblade Armor in their distinct colors; Riku preferring a dark blue coloration in general while Kairi shot for pink.

"Guys, be careful! This one is not like the others we've faced before!" Sora warned them

"Kairi, keep Sora and the other hostage safe. She's for me." Riku instructed as Kairi followed his lead

"Really now? I hospitalized one of your kind. What difference can two more make at this point in my agenda?" Ragyo taunted

"You'll see!" Riku roared as he then charged Ragyo with speed even Sora thought to be inhuman. Despite the blows that Riku managed to get off compared to the ones missed, they made no difference as Ragyo simply healed them over.

Several strikes later, Ragyo decided enough was enough and grabbed Riku by the neck and said "Oh you kids are just so damn feisty these days. Feisty I admire. Treason…is another story…" She deadpanned as she simply snapped Riku's neck like a twig and threw him over at Sora's bed which then caused said bed to tip over with him still strapped to it.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled

"Riku!" both her and Sora shouted in horror

"Now princess…it's your turn to die." Ragyo threatened as she slowly stepped closer towards the two.

"I may not know who this girl is. Hell, her relations with Sora is all their business. But I do know one thing for sure: I won't simply let you hurt either of them!" Kairi swore as she was bashing Ragyo in the gut multiples times with her keyblade.

Eventually, the witch finally got annoyed and bored of the gestured. "Oh, such vigilance for such a noble cause. You really do remind me of the other daughter of mine that I killed some time ago."

"You did what!? You bitch!" Kairi screamed in anger as she tried one last time to deal any form of lethal damage to Ragyo, only for both of Kairi's arms to be held in place at the forearms.

Before too boringly long for Ragyo, she forces both of Kairi's arms inside of her torso. While the makeshift T-Rex was howling in utter pain and agony, Ragyo was simply laughing and sighing at what she would call a 'true example of classical music'. "Such a soothing tone that Kairi has, wouldn't you agree…Ryuko?"

Sora's eyes widened as he then realized who was next. He then wiggles in his restrains even more viciously than before despite being sideways on the bed as he asked "NO! Not her too! Leave her alone; take my life in her place!"

"Oh don't you worry about a thing boy…" Sora initially sighed a little bit in response to this seeming sign of mercy for Ragyo's own kin, only for her to continue "I promise you… Ryuko will be given the honor of a quick death."

"No…please…I beg you to stop…" Sora begged one last time to have Ragyo leave Ryuko alone. In a blinding flash, Ragyo's hand met with her daughter's chest once again. This actually got Ryuko to wake up in response to the agonizing pain that she's in, yet the screams didn't last long… Ragyo crushed Ryuko's Life Fiber infused heart, killing her other daughter, much like she supposedly did with Satsuki, in cold blood.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora shouted as he suddenly sprung awake.

The room was then entered by Tsumugu, Ira, Uzu, and Aikuro as the loudest one then asked "Sora, what happened!?"

"I-…she-…Ragyo-…Kairi-…" Sora gaspingly, quickly, and franticly responded as he quickly took in his surroundings. It took him a while to get his bearings back in his head. He now realizes that the binds on him has been taken off for some time, he doesn't see nor sense any traces of either Riku or Kairi. The presence of what is generally the muscle of the coalition gave off some strong sense of relieve. After taking all this in, he drew to a logical conclusions: what he was experiencing a while back was merely a nightmare; either of his own darkest fears of what may happen, or it was a psychological attack done by Ragyo Kiryuin herself. Sora cries himself back to sleep after piecing all of it together.

"Back asleep? On his own will this time?" Tsumugu asked the others

"No drugs nor anything." Ira chipped in

"At least not since Soroi and Nonon spiked his tea last week." Aikuro added

"Oh boy…I think I can tell what was going on in his head. It ain't pretty." Uzu growled as he bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood

"You mean-" Tusumgu asked

"Yup. It's a nightmare, and I should know." Nonon stated as she just entered the room

"So it is like the ones Lady Satsuki would have, rest her soul." Ira queried

"Probably just as bad, hell maybe even worse. Severe turning while sleeping, either random flaunting of arms or sheer stiffness like he's got this impression that someone's holding them hostage, shouting himself awake after about a couple of minutes of it, which I'm surprised that doesn't wake Ryuko up…I'm just being honest you guys. Regardless, that's the fourth time since he regained general consciousness." Nonon recited

"Whatever Sora and Ryuko are going to do when they fully recover, I hope they give it to her good… and I want to be there when they do." Ira coldly added

**[Day 78; 12:15 AM]**

After taking a couple of hours to get his bearings back from being stagnant for a month, Sora was able to walk, run, and more importantly to him, swing punches and kicks once again like it was first nature. Sora was seen without his shirt standing in front of a mirror, observing all the new scars he got on that fateful day one month ago. He also started to take note of all the physiological and mental changes that occurred during his recovery time. "Something has happen to me during the time I've stagnated, Roxas. I can feel it, and even see it… I know you can feel it too…"

"_Yes, the red string of fate that once bound the separated sisters together…Yet for some reason it has yet to… No never mind" _Sora's 'Nobody' answered in kind

"B-but How? What happened?" Sora asked

"_It should be no surprise to you that Ragyo left you in a dying state. With the dangerous amount of blood you lost on the way back to Osaka, an emergency blood transfusion was necessary."_ Roxas elaborated

"If that's the case, then there's only one person that could have given me this new perception."

"_Ryuko was a universal donor. What were the odds, huh?"_

"If it was her blood, then that'll also explain the biological changes. My body actually accepted her Life Fiber imbued blood rather having it kill me outright. Like she willed it to keep me alive." Sora hypothesized

"_That's not the only thing that we are bound to now."_

"You're right; this blood feels as though it has a connection to not just Ryuko, but also…her sinful makers."

"I'll be sure not to allow that willpower to be in vain. The pain of those two severely hurt girls won't be for naught, Roxas…I know now what must be done… I must kill everyone in the REVOCS Organization, all of them." As he saw his reflection, He saw Roxas on his left padding him on the shoulder for comfort. Then on his right was a more familiar and sinister figure. The figure was none other than Ragyo Kiryuin; Sora responded in kind by smashing the angle of which Ragyo was seen in the mirror without a second thought on his part. Once he vented out his frustration, he finished getting changed and finalizing his preparation for his one-man war.

**[Later that day]**

Sora and Ryuko just got done fending off the assault REVOCS launched against the Nudist Beach HQ at Osaka. Senketsu popped out of the hole his wearer made earlier and said "Ryuko, you're awake!? Oh thank goodness! I was afraid you've nev-!"

Just as he was about done with what he was saying, Ryuko growled "Fuck off, dishrag. I'm done with you."

This got both her now former Kamui and former brother figure to gasp in total surprise of how Ryuko is acting towards her Kamui right now; at that instant, Sora asked his buddy "What the hell? This wasn't supposed to happen, Roxas!"

"_You're right. Something seems off about her!"_ Roxas stated

"You think she never knew about her biology in the first place?" Sora hypothesized as he then replied to Ryuko "R-Ryuko! How? How can you just talk down to your friend like this? That was no proper way to talk to him, and I should know!"

"What? You want me to say it? You both saw what my heart looked like! That's not human! That's some sort of dark magic at work!" Ryuko traumatizingly whined

"_Sora?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I don't think she ever knew…"_

"I think you're right… then again, it's still a surprise to me…"

"I'm not human and I never was! I should've fucking know that's the REAL reason why I can even hear Senketsu in the first place. In short: I'M A FUCKING MONSTER OF THE DARKNESS!"

"Roxas?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I think I might to hit a girl in a moment…"

"_Doesn't look like there's any other recourse. You gonna show her…"_

"Sadly…Don't see any other way around this."

* * *

_A/N: and there it is people…_


	24. Chapter 24: A Brighter Future

Sora was seen leaving Honno-ji airspace, free of the risk of anything possibly pulling him back to the home world of the last remaining lieutenant of Master Xehanort, official or otherwise. "Kairi…how can I possibly explain everything to her?" Sora thought to himself

"_If I were in your shoes right now which, basically I kind of am, I'd go with what Ryuko said before: be straight-forward, be honest, hide nothing." _Roxas suggested

"What makes you think she wouldn't yell at me or something for not having called or written, let alone how I look now and… 'That'?" Sora told him cautiously, especially being extra so regarding what transpired during his final stand against Ragyo. Not to mention that underneath his helmet his hair now sports a few spikes of red in it.

"_Have you already forgot the power that you created when you did…and can still do? And like she said: given the circumstances, she will understand."_

"By Eraqus, you're a stubborn Nobody. Well you better be right about this, but I think I rather report to Yen Sid first; give myself some time to breathe before facing the music with Kairi and Riku." All Ryuketsu could do was hum out the song that usually plays when things aren't going to end well. "Not. Helping. Ryuketsu."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." She replied

"_I like this Kamui or whatever she is already."_ Roxas retorted

"Still…to think that Satsuki still had a knife hidden up her boot; a rather…large knife to be honest." Sora said as remembered that he didn't exactly leave Honno-ji for good until just recently.

**[Location: Kiryuin Manor; Time: 9:25 AM]**

Sora was just scolding the girls about their past of fighting with each other rather than with each other "But do know this: if I catch wind of you and/or your sister starting crap against each other again, I won't think twice about laying either of you out to make peace between you two. You girls got it?"

"No need for that; we're fine now." Ryuko blushed

"Of course!" Satsuki exclaimed

"That's I want to hear, but can you make good on that word? None of your fingers aren't crossed?" Sora asked as both sisters raised their hands up and shown that none of them had zero intentions to re-ignite their rivalry despite still having their Kamuis, which made Sora smile quite a bit, hugged her one last time, and said "Then take care…Ryuko Kiryuin." He then opened another gateway into the Lanes Between, donned his Armor's regular form which now sports a red and blue cape on the back, mounted his Keyblade glider, courtesy of his newest weapon, and took his leave from Honno-ji, but never from the hearts of its denizens…only for one last thing to cross his mind. "Speaking of good word, did either of you see a bead of sweat roll down Satsuki's chin earlier?"

"Light as rain." Ryuketsu replied

"_Yeah as did I. Think she was hiding something?" Roxas concurred_

"She wouldn't be nervous even in the tiniest form if she didn't have anything left to hide. Perhaps we'll find our answers at Honno-ji." Sora finished as he then made his way for just the place

[**Location: Honno-ji Academy; Time: 9:45 AM (Day 79)**]

Sora was seen gliding around the courtyard of the school and checking his surroundings to make double sure that Satsuki didn't leave any more traps or cameras as well as if the place was abandoned for the hour if nothing else. After about a few moments of looking around, he was positively sure that he was in the clear and started to check the area for any remaining 'treasures'; weapons, armor, secret compartments, additional configurations, and in the worst case scenario: nukes; tactical or otherwise. He spent was felt like at half an hour searching the deserted school halls far and wide for something that'll give him leverage against Satsuki Kiryuin if it ever came down to it. After having zero luck on finding ANYTHING, Sora then muttered "Well, time to bite the bullet again." as he only just came to a logical conclusion that there is only one place that'll bear the answers he seeks once more.

[**Location: Honno-ji Main Tower, Satsuki's Quarters; Time: 10:10 AM**]

Sora was seen entering the office once again and was greeted by a rather nasty smell. "Argh! Good grace, what is that foul odor!?" only for Sora to turn his eyes to the still pinned and definitely dead Rei Hououmaru "Oh, that's right. We kinda left you there, didn't we?" After that transition, he was going through much of Satsuki's stuff all while once again taking much effort to assure everything is put back to where it was beforehand. "There's got to be something here I can…" suddenly he stumbles upon a laptop under Satsuki's desk, one not looking like the one Houka has "Odd; there's no way Houka would leave his laptop just lying around for someone else to pick up. This must be someone else's, but whose?" He wondered. He decided to prop it open and he was greeted by a screensaver of the same man from the DVD he found in Isshin's home and a young girl that looks equally familiar despite the younger age. "I think I have a good idea whose this is now… the only question that remains is 'If I were the president of paramilitary academy waging a secret war against the beings of primordial darkness, what would MY password be for a laptop'?"

"_Sure as hell isn't going to be the same passcode for her secret shack. That's for sure."_ Roxas retorted

"Yeah, Mistress Satsuki is nowhere near that stupid. She created me after all." Ryuketsu added

"You're both right. It isn't like the last time." Sora concurred as he then started to think about the laptop password until an idea popped into his head as he started to morph his new red Keyblade into something much smaller "Know what? Time for a little cheating. Ryuketsu, Wisdom Mode." Once he's taken those aspects, the Threads of Fate Keyblade was turned into what appeared to be a PDA of some sorts and started going to work on cracking the password casing on Satsuki's laptop. After about a few minutes' worth of mental work, he finally found the password as '4Father'. "I see now; this password is based off of the very origin of her conquest of revenge. It's…simpler than I imagined."

"It was sort of a waste of time, but all the more we did just to make extra sure." Ryuketsu replied

Once he was in, Sora wasted no time at all looking over Satsuki's files and wide collection of contingency plans for the battle against Ragyo. Soon he stumbled upon something that perked his curiosity. "Now what have we here?" He muttered as he took an even closer look at what he was dealing with: a gargantuan piece of utter mechanized terror design specifically to battle the OLF and kill Ragyo; truly a nuclear option. "Mother of Yen Sid…I need to find out where to access the command console of this thing. Even if Satsuki goes through with the decommissioning of Honno-ji to the letter, there may still be numerous Heartless Generals as well as Life Fiber zealots seeking my head and they may no doubt use this to kill anyone remotely associated with me in an attempt to bait me." Sora stuttered in sheer terror of what Satsuki was hiding for a rainy day. He continuously and repeated skimmed through every detail of the giant mech until he found what he was looking for: the control console, the power source, and most importantly the entrance to both. "Found it. Hey Ryuketsu I know it sounds like a longshot, but…you think you can cook something up to render the Apparatus inoperable?"

"You mean like a computer virus or something but made of blood and Life Fibers? Yeah…yeah, I think I can whip something up; should be ready by the time you get to our destination." Ryuketsu answered as she then attached a Life Fiber cable to the Keyblade-now-PDA and started working on some malware to corrupt most if not all functions to the secret weapon.

**[A few minutes later]**

Sora was seen shimmying his way around the backside of the main building, the same general area where Ragyo's then-and-now still lifeless body fell to the bay below. He decided to take one quick peek at the sea below him one last time before heading onward to the hidden entrance to the giant mech's control console. Before Sora proceeded, Roxas then muttered out _"Good riddance."_

Only a minute later he found the bulkhead leading into the heart of the machine. "Here. It is right here." He then turned the large handle to open up the heavy door and found himself face-to-face with what he sought

"_Hey Sora. Look over there!"_ Roxas pointed out

Sora turned in the direction and noticed a wad of strange Life Fibers, not like the ones he's grown accustomed to. Ryuketsu commented "Life Fibers, but only…"

"Yeah, you're on to something…By the look as well as the texture, hell even the smell for that matter…these Life Fibers are synthetic. They're not like the real ones that are always building an appetite for violence and sex, but rather…they seem to serve as merely a conduit."

"_Organic matter perhaps?"_ Roxas hypothesized

Sora then took some of the strands and proceeded to deliberately jam them into his skin to see if anything happens if at all. Before long, some the gears were starting to degrease and some of the electronics were powering up as well. When Sora removed the Life Fibers from his flesh, everything grinded to a halt. "Well Satsuki Kiryuin, consider that your final laboratory sample of me."

"Virus is ready by the way. Unfortunately like all other computers, the virus is only likely to work if the systems are powered on while they are most vulnerable and they must be so throughout the entire time it takes for the software to download and destabilize the operating systems."

"Looks like I'll be getting a little more attached to this place for just a little longer then." Sora pointed out as he then reached for the artificial Life Fibers one last time and jabbed then into his back. Just like before everything sprung to life as he did so and once he found an access port for the command console, he then plugged his Keyblade turned package carrier into it and allow the more advance weapon do its work on the could've been battle mech.

After about three minutes, Ryuketsu announced "There. Virus is done, Sora. Next time anyone tries to tamper with this thing, the whole room should go up in fire and smoke." As Sora heard that he then pulled out the Life Fibers from his body and made his way back outside to return to Yen Sid where his success report was long overdue.

"_No more loose ends THIS time…"_ Roxas commented

"And rightfully so. This place was getting more dangerous the longer we stayed here." Sora added as he then turned his Threads of Fate Keyblade into its Glider Form

"_No arguments on that one."_ Roxas said agreeing with his original counterpart. Ryuketsu, despite only recently being created by Satsuki, refrained from commentary and decided it would be wise to take Sora for his word all things said and done as they finally left Honno-ji or good.

**[Present time]**

After a long journey back from Honno-ji and an even longer stay there, Sora was finally coming up to Yen Sid's tower and landed right at the front door "My heart is heavy in more ways than one but filled with pride knowing for sure I did the right thing all the same." Before he opened the door something popped up in his head: Ryuketsu. Yen Sid would spot the difference from his designs a mile away "Ryuketsu; Disguise Mode" just like that Ryuketsu turned all of her colorations to strongly resemble the same clothes he left with and his shades of red were also hidden and his eyes were back to normal. Sora then made his way up the winding staircase. After a good workout on the stairs he then slowly approached the door and as he did, he started to hear a muffled conversation and his gut began to sink deeply. He had a very bad feeling of who was in the study with the old Master. "Ryuketsu, can you slip a Life Fiber under the doorway?"

"Gotcha." Ryuketsu complied as she slipped a single thread underneath the doorway as Sora crouched down to help Ryuketsu expand less fabric for the job. Once the microscopic thread made its way underneath the door, it slowly crept its way up a wall get a better view of Yen Sid and potential company. Once the image was processed into Ryuketsu's mind, the fabric immediately yet silently made its way back to its source. "Heya… Remember that business with Kairi that you wanted to put off until later?"

"Don't say it." Sora groaned as the boy double face palmed

"I'm sorry pal, but I don't think it can wait any longer. Both of them are in there right now with ol' Yen Sid himself." Ryuketsu deadpanned

"Son of a…" Sora grumbled. He knew he had to face Kairi at some point after what happened at Honno-ji; although he didn't want it to be this soon. After sighing in defeat, he muttered "Disguise Mode." Cranking his neck he turned the doorknob and walk into Yen Sid's study in the first time since what seemed like an eternity. He silently started to walk straight over to the Master's desk and as he did so, he pulled out Kairi's good luck charm and flipped it over to its original owner like a quarter. Kairi caught it without fail or hesitation. Sora announced "a promise is a promise. I made sure you got it back this time."

"Thank you, Sora." Was all Kairi managed to say as she then awaited the news Sora had to say

He then pulled out a most familiar looking piece of clothing, a pink eyepatch to be exact, and slammed it onto Yen Sid's desk, removed his hand from it, and simply asked "Recognize this?"

"From the first assailant since Xehanort's demise. Given her bodily injury, she would never leave anywhere without it. That only means-" Yen Sid stated, admitting that he did indeed know Nui Harime, claiming that the tale of the once Master Tailor of REVOCS to be true.

"Her name is- was Nui Harime; she's dead. Her associates, Heartless or otherwise, gone as well." Sora announced

"And…the possibility of survivors…?" Yen Sid peered

"After what me and Kairi saw while observing from the Lanes…" Riku started off

"I wouldn't think about putting my Munny on that. They'd either starve to death or be hunted down by that world's locals before they would be able to settle into new lives" Kairi added

"Wait, Riku! Did you just openly admit that you two were spying on me!?" Sora shouted

"O-only just recently. I only just started as I felt an immense dark presence. First one of its kind in eight months; Xehanort's kind but only more…frenzied than his. It hardly seemed coincidental. " Riku replied

"We would have tried to infiltrate the world to lend a hand but there was an immense darkness that forbade us from entering, not even Riku could get in." Kairi added

"But that doesn't mean we couldn't observe at the very least." Riku resumed

"Then that means… look Kairi, if you want nothing to do with me anymore, then tell me right here and now. Just… make this breakup quick and painless." Sora spoke out finally as he hung his head low

"Sora, when we said we saw everything we meant everything…Mr. _x_-blade forger." Kairi answered

"She's right. Xehanort's original means to create a _x_-blade was indeed the best from the very beginning." Riku pitched in

"He was simply going at the approach itself the wrong way; not like you have this day." Kairi concurred as then added "Besides, I really do think you were made for each other. You really do seem to care about her…as evident from what we saw in your head."

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean I've seen a lot of stoics, stiffs, and stubborn jacks that eventually learn to melt a little and trust others a bit more… but Ryuko…?" Sora said all while being quite surprised with how well Kairi is taking all this in. he then sighed "She just flat out takes the cake. No. Question."

"I must admit Sora: when Riku and Kairi reported that Honno became even more inaccessible than it already was, I feared for the worst. But you've not only managed to survive, but also managed to stop the Super Heartless from spreading." Yen Sid said commending Sora for his ever-lasting courage in the face of death itself.

"You help prevented universal Armageddon. Me and Kairi got a few clones but in the end they were too damn slippery for us." Riku added stating that they both did tried to stop the clones from spreading

"And to top it all off: you took vengeance on many an evil deed committed for years." Kairi added as she somehow picked up on the…other half of Sora's rage.

"But that's another reason why I feel like I shouldn't be here, why I should disband my duty as a Keyblade warrior: because I took revenge on someone! Remember that we discussed Yen Sid? Right now I'm nothing more than a goddamned hypocrite!" After a moment of silence, Sora spoke up again muttering then yelling "That bitch…Ragyo Kiryuin changed me… and there's nothing I can do to reverse it! NOTHING!" He then threw his Oblivion Keyblade across in the room.

"Sora! Sora! Calm yourself!" Riku exclaimed as he got a hold of his old friend to prevent him from causing any collateral damage to himself and anything else. "Please allow Yen Sid to explain everything if you may…"

Sora took several deep breaths "Okay…Okay… limelight's yours, Master." He replied sounding twenty times more mellowed than thirty seconds ago

"You, Sora, are FAR from a hypocrite in regards to the revenge you extracted. Have you forgotten what YOU said already? Unless that vengeance is controlled or justified. From what Riku has told me, your case was both." Yen Sid stated, confident in the minute information that was provided to him that Sora was indeed in the right for what he did.

"Although I know exactly what Ragyo did to her kids…even now I struggle to muster the courage to speak it out loud…it's like that monster is haunting us or something." Riku pitched in as he shivered at the very thought of bringing up Ragyo's exact atrocities

"You see that? Even Riku is afraid!" Kairi added

"I….I…no, you're right. I thought I was right back then and, for the most part, still do. Her execution was two decades in the making from what she told me. How could I have been so blind?"

"And you retained all of your sanity through every punch through your way during your time there. Therefore, the decision we have come to is unanimous." Yen Sid stated, agreeing with his potege's vengeance to be just

"We?" Sora poked out of curiosity

"We stopped by here long before I detected that awful scent, curious as to why he would only send you to what turned out to be a living hell on earth. I think it was after you chewed him out for lying to you about your wardrobe from what he told me." Riku answered

"Said we were ill-equipped for entering that world alone. He then told us he lined your clothes, your OLD clothes, the ones you wore BEFORE you left, with this mysterious fabric called Life Fibers." Kairi added all while pointing out hints that the clothes Sora returned with aren't the same ones he left with.

"Aw hell… busted." Ryuketsu muttered

"Normal Mode…" Sora sighed. In a blinding flash, both Sora and Ryuketsu have returned to their true current states. "Okay, now that I'm really here, what this decision you guys came to?"

"As I was saying, you retained your sanity throughout your entire campaign to solve the mysteries of the Life Fibers, stop their destructive warpath…and avenge those who were afflicted the wrong ways…It has come to my decision that this more… than makes up for your previous exam." Yen Sid announced

"You mean to say that this wound up turning into a Mark of Mastery make-up exam?" Sora stuttered in confusion

"We could all say that one thing led to another. What was supposed to be an investigation and eventual S&amp;D mission turned out to be something more than just that." Riku retorted

"And another thing. Back when we were discussing you eavesdropping. You said something about being in my head; what exactly did you…" Sora asked his friends

"Ugh…my arms… I think I'll have to sleep in a freezer to numb this pain…" Kairi groaned as she couldn't keep the act up any longer

"And my head's gonna keep throbbing for weeks…" Riku added as he did his best to keep his brain from splitting itself a new one.

"Then when I saw you two trying to fight with Ragyo in my dream…you two were…?" Sora asked as he was slowly putting the pieces together

"Already at the world's edge, yeah. As I said we couldn't get in physically." Riku answered

"We sensed that you were in severe mental disarray so we tried mending your psychological wounds, but it seems **someone **already beat us there and sought to do more damage." Kairi stated, revealing their intentions and the extent of how much they could have helped

"So that **was** Ragyo's doing the whole time."

"Sure seemed like it. Good news is that you won't have to worry about that, or her, ever again." Riku added

"And now without further delay Sora, I hereby grant you the formal rank, responsibilities, power, and title of Master. Congratulations on your achievements and willpower these past two months."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid. I will be sure to prepare to bare all of the same type of responsibilities that Riku bares himself… but for now, I need some serious downtime… between posing night time guard duty for Ryuko's privacy, getting any form of rest in a sleeping bag at Mako's place, the constant Heartless attacks when I was CO of my own small battalion, Nui Harime bouncing in and out of the school, recovering from my injuries from Ragyo, forcing out my own Heartless, and the energy consuming counterattack, I haven't slept right for weeks."

"This time we know for sure you've earned it." Riku joked around, knowing all too well of his friend's napping habits.

"Say when we get the chance Sora, do you think you could, oh I dunno…" Kairi said, asked Sora for afavor that she doesn't want to name out at the get-go

"You want to meet Ryuko Matoi Kiryuin in person, yes?" Sora guessed which got Kairi to bead her eyes left and right in a guilty manner. He then continued "Say no more; The Life Fibers are basically an endangered species, the same level of Darkness that kept Donald and Goofy out should have subsided by now, and things should start to calm down a bit…if the mistress doesn't try to undo my last present…"

"And that present would be…?" Yen Sid asked out of curiosity

"A virus… to prevent a borderline nuclear weapon from ever going online."

**[Back at Honno-ji; the following day]**

Satsuki was seen flying her way to the same bulkhead that leads to the school's apparatus chamber via Junketsu's Whirlwind configuration. When she finally reached it, she reverted to her Kamui's standard look when activated and took notice that it has been tampered with already. "Someone has been here…Ira, 'it' has been compromised. Increase security and stay alert." fear and dread setting in as she was afraid that not all of Ragyo's Life Fiber zealots were exterminated.

"Understood." Ira replied on the other end "All students, full alert! We have a survivor or survivors from REVOCS! Find 'em and kill 'em! Out!"

Once inside, Satsuki took a thorough look around, making sure no one was inside for any period of time ahead of her. The sole purpose of her being here was to make sure nobody was inside the chamber by the time the school went down only to see it rise again. After checking every corner of the place, Junketsu concluded "Hmm. No one home after all. But what about the console?"

Satsuki then diverted her attention to said console in response to what her Kamui suggested. Once she did so, she indeed confirmed that it was touched and powered on at least once. "Someone has been here alright…Questions are 'who?' and 'why?'…" Her hand trembled a bit as she inched closer and closer to the control console to see what will happen next, yet she had herself at a position to be ready to bounce away if something does happen. When she finally reached the console, all she could see no it were a bunch of gibberish spelling, scratchy display, and borderline incomprehensible combination of symbols and numbers. This gave Satsuki only one clear hint of what the unknown party sought to do. "Houka, good idea planting a virus for the secret weapon in the event someone decides to use it." Satsuki said through her earpiece.

"As much as I like to take credit for this, I didn't prep ANY virus for that thing." The techie replied

"What? If it wasn't you, then- Junketsu! Are you thinking what I'm thinking!?"

"SORA!" They both shouted simultaneously "He likely knew you were hiding something and sought to assure no one uses it. Must've suspected you had this back when he was at the mansion most likely."

"Sure sounds like him." Satsuki replied as she then tapped her earpiece and spoke into it "Ira, the secret weapon was accessed by Sora. He sought to shut the place down personally. Cancel the alert immediately."

"Understood. All units, stand down; stand down and return to your normal patrol." Ira announced over communications

Mere seconds later, another set of thrusters were seen idling from outside the chamber. Stasuki, instincts kicking in, already knew exactly who it was. "Hey sis. I was wondering why you left me with those brutes from the deconstruction crew. The y said they would gladly demolished that hellhole you were forced to live in for as little as 500 million yen! Can you believe that?" Spoke out Ryuko, confirming Satsuki's hunch

"Oh hey, that's great, sis. Thought you really didn't have to haggle that much. Remember that in terms of legalities, I am the sole successor of the family. Not to mention, what Sora paid you for technically leading him to Nui for him to kill personally." The older sister replied, impressed that Ryuko managed to sweet-talk some sense into the heavies to level the Kiryuin house for a discount price.

"Say, what is this place anyhow?" The younger sister asked out of curiosity

"Nothing too important anymore." Satsuki answered, being semi true at this point

"What were you-?"

"Just. Leaving. As are you."

"Tell me what this place is now…or-" Ryuko demanded

"Yeah, yeah. I heard it before, dumbass." Satsuki rudely yet rightfully cut her off as she reverted back to normal to pull out a tablet to shoe her sister what she wants to know about the place

Ryuko took a few minutes to observe in sheer awe and horror as the school transformed from a mere educational institution to a mean gigantic hunk of mutant metal "What in heavens is that supposed to be for?"

"Simply put: this was my absolute last resort to kill Ragyo and destroy the remaining Original Life Fiber. I had feared that it would have come to that, but seeing as how things panned out, it looks like it wasn't needed after all."

"You don't plan on using it now, do you…?"

"Not even in your wildest dreams, sis. But if I had to bet, I'd put my money, all 3.75 trillion yen of it that is, on Rei being someone to likely hijack this place as a final act of vengeance." Satsuki hypothesized while she joked on how much Sora gave Ryuko for Nui's death.

"The accountant? Yeah, that sounds like a likely scenario. What happened to her anyway?"

"Last I saw her, well…she was turned into a glorified pincushion. I'd do something about the corpse to be rid of the smell but…"

"Seeing as this place will be joining the Titanic soon, it would not exactly be worth any effort would it?" Ryuko asked

"Besides, she's going nowhere for a long time." Satsuki answered stating that the only way Rei's dead body would move is from decomposing underwater as well as being snacked on every now and then. As the sister made their way to the bulkhead, Satsuki noticed something wrong with Ryuko "Is something wrong?" Silence "If you want I can move in with you and help around the place. I may be royalty but I'm not above doing house cleaning myself." Still nothing. After a while it took her long enough to figure what's wrong. One deep sigh later, Satsuki asked "You miss him already, don't you?"

Ryuko shook her head up and down and added "To be honest…I really do hope he comes back."

"And he will. I know his kind: can't stay forever, but they always come back. Have faith." Satsuki said as she did her best comforting the sister she thought to have been dead for nearing two decades.

"You're right. He'll return. I'm sure of it now." Ryuko said with a new fire in her voice. "Well fuck it. This place isn't no good place for cuddles and it isn't going to be put into use anytime soon either. We should get back out and start house hunting now."

"Good idea." Satsuki agreed as the girls made their way out of the apparatus' control center, shut the bulkhead, and using the thrusters of their flight forms, welded the bulkhead shut just to make extra sure no one gets in regardless "There. Now we just sit on this place for the rest of the month while hunting down any remaining strays. Then we can put this chapter to rest for good." She finished as they took off from the school and began home hunting for the next month or so, each girl with their own unique exquisite taste. There were times where they would argue to no end as to what style they house would have or what layout or scenery would be most befitting, but not to the point where a certain third party had to get involved. Before long, they found a perfect place along the coastline to settle down at.


	25. Chapter 25: REVOCS Land

_A/N: as much as I would love to flesh out a bit more detail on the Scouting Club's last stand…it IS Ragyo we're talking about. They'd last a few minutes tops; provided she's in a playful mood._

**[Location: REVOCS HQ; Time: 11:00 A.M. (two years ago)]**

Three familiar figures were seen discussing subjects of rather questionable moral values and before long the double doors sprang open and they were greeted by a teenage girl of impressive build and height and was 'escorted' by a familiar white backlight. "You needed to see me, mother?" the newcomer asked without a hint of love in her words

The tallest and oldest of those there beforehand turned her head and the newcomer was greeted by something similar sans in a rainbow coloration "Ah Satsuki, and here I was wondering if you have forgotten all about your own sixteenth birthday."

"To me, such celebrations are just another day in our ever dwindling lives, mother." Satsuki replied with the same tone as before and then thought to herself _"I'm only here answering your calls for my presence to guarantee your continued trust. Nothing more."_

"True I suppose, but it's kids at you age that should know well to party like it's your last day everyday…like at oh say…an amusement park; **your own** amusement park may I add and it's not even that far away from your precious school to start with: just a mile in Sagani Bay from Enoshima Lighthouse. You can either take the freeway to get there or for you case you can even get there via boat. The place will have entrances for both occasions." Ragyo gestured

"That's really nice of you, mother. It truly is, but I have my hands full with Honno-Ji Academy as is. Too much responsibility could cause me to overexert myself." Satsuki acknowledged her mother supposed kindness only to turn her down

"Oh, nonsense my dear daughter you should be able to take care of two majors locations under your thumb at once." Ragyo sincerely said only to vent out in her mind _"And besides, exerting you is the plan after all…"_

"I think I'll just stick to being an honors student over a delinquent slacker any day." _"Unlike you, Ragyo."_

"If you insist, but at least hear out the park safety advertisement video for the park; in a matter of speaking regarding the hearing part." Ragyo said as she then pressed a button which then lowered a projection screen conveniently in front of the double doors that she just walked right into the room in the first place. _"Traitorous Slut."_

Sighing in obvious defeat, Satsuki then found a good seat to watch the video and grumbled "Fine." _"Brains for cunts."_

"Splendid." She then pushed another button next to the one from earlier and the projector hanging from the ceiling came to life as then a 50's style intro was then the first thing playing at the moment.

After the intro, the screen was then greeted by three individuals that were very familiar to Ragyo in an amusement park background. The central character that took a shocking resemblance to Nui Harime, who seems to be the leader of the bunch, then spoke out "Welcome to REVOCS Land, Japan's #1 family and teenager destination for all things thrilling and fashionable. I'm the Fashion Fairy; your guide and mascot of the park."

"Captain Currency. A pleasure for sure." The girl on the right of 'The Fashion Fairy' said who, not surprising to Satsuki, took a splitting image of Rei Hououmaru, Ragyo's second favorite individual in her corporation and third overall.

The last individual was a lazy one who was sleeping and looked like none other than Satsuki Kiryuin except with short hair, whose position towards her own mother remains questionable at best. She was jolted awake with a quick jab to the side by Captain Currency "Uh, wha-? Oh… And I'm Dumb Downer Delinquent." The last individual stated without a hint of enthusiasm, or feminine, in her voice nor appearance; making the character quite the turn-off.

The Fashion Fairy then took point once more and said "And we're going to show you how to have F-U-N, FUN, during your time with the new addition to the REVOCS family of businesses. All the rides have been beta-tested for months and all lingering mechanical issues have all been resolved. So now it's up to you to stay safe with us, by following these simple rules."

"Geez, mother. I always had a feeling you were a bad girl in your childhood, but one with questionable grades? I'm surprised **your** Father didn't decide to die with his wealth in his pockets instead of leaving it in your doubtful hands." Satsuki slightly snickered

"It was the only advantage I had of being a single child." _"But unlike most rich children, I wasn't exactly inclined on… waiting"_ "Furthermore, the third person is to resemble you, not me."

"Aren't we all funny tonight?" Satsuki Said in a cold, monotonic yet secretly spiteful tone before she and her mother refocused on the movie 'Obey height restrictions' was the first rule to popup. _"A simple gimmick"_ Satsuki thought to herself _"Easy and very self-explanatory. Not too short of riders or they made slide out of the carts…but not too tall either or else the rider could sustain severe concussions from hitting something overhead…or worse."_ The video however wasn't exactly going to be subtle about the rule. 'The Fashion Fairy' and 'Captain Currency' are just the right height to be able to ride the attraction, but DDD is far too tall for the ride. Not wanting to take risk, DDD's original plan was to make her exit and withdrawal coolly, but the others weren't having that. They deliberately drag DDD onto the ride against her own wishes and as the ride was coming up to the peak of the climb, the camera focused on a relatively sharp piece of the overhead for a tunnel. The climb was over and began the descent; when the drop camera snaps its picture, the shortest of the three went into the tunnel without a hitch and were having the time of their lives. DDD on the other hand… is shy a good portion of her head. _"I already don't like where this is going." _Satsuki thought to herself as the first rule was finished. Ragyo and Nui on the other hand were gladly enjoying the presentation, the former even giggling along with the latter. Rei stood there as stoic as she's always is in Ragyo's general vicinity.

'Avoid Restricted Areas' was the second rule that showed up. Given Satsuki's nepotism, this one could be in her favor. DDD heads for the employees only lunch area which is guarded by two anonymous servants under Ragyo's command. DDD heads for the door who then ask "Hey guys. I'm just heading in for my meal break is all."

One of the guards then asks "Do we even know you, punk?"

"Oh how thoughtless of me. I should have brought up my employee ID card up first." DDD then reaches into her pocket for her employee badge, only to realize that it is nowhere in sight. Little to her knowledge, it was long since been pickpocketed by 'Captain Currency'.

"_Oh, gee…This somehow seems familiar. I'm beginning to wonder WHY!"_ The **REAL** Satsuki thought to herself again as she gave the **REAL** Hououmaru the stink eye which thankfully went unnoticed.

'Captain Currency' Approaches and shows the guards her authentication…that once belong to DDD. The guard makes several double-takes at the picture before him and at the person who gave him the card, who is giving off a cheeky smile, and then says. "Heh, everything seems to check out here."

"Not surprising consid-" She starts only to get a closer look at the pictured individual "WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! THAT'S MY FUCKING ID!" DDD shout in total rage as she then proceeds to beat the living shit out of the cheap ass Captain ending things off with a punch in the throat caused 'Captain Currency' to drop into a coughing fit.

"Excuse me for a minute, mother. I need to use the ladies' room." Satsuki politely asked

"Of Course. Ninety seconds." Ragyo pronounced as she then paused the video

Before too long, Satsuki was out of the room in quite a hurry, but the only thing she was really holding in wasn't going in the toilet but in her mental imagery. After about five seconds of running and being sure she was far enough to where Ragyo couldn't overhear even with her enhanced perception…The ever so Stoic Satsuki Kiryuin began to laugh herself to tears in response to what her fictional-self did to one of her enemies, fictional or otherwise. About forty seconds worth of venting out recent tensions, she took twenty or so to recompose herself and five more getting back to the presentation room "Sorry I took so long mother. Must've been something I ate." _"More like something I watched."_

"With time to spare; impressive." Ragyo congratulated her daughter for being back on time then said to herself mentally _"She was laughing her ass off at the fight. I know it. Too bad she won't like what happens next."_ She then presses the play button and the presentation resume. After DDD vented out her frustration and reclaimed her Employee ID card and presented it to the guards who then nodded to each other and said "Okay, fine. Go on **ahead**." Which DDD gleefully did, only to realize what he said was a bad sounding pun and was struck dead center in the noggin with a buzz saw blade. The second guard then revealed a second part of the restriction sight that said 'No one under 18, nepotism be damned'. This time, it was Ragyo's turn to laugh as she then shouted out "You're right Satsuki. That **is **funny!"

While she retained as much a stone cold face as she humanely could, Satsuki mentally shouted_ "How did she know!? Hey wait a minute! Under eighteen!? NUI is younger than me AND she has tighter connections to Ragyo than I ever could! What a bunch of hypocritical shit!" _Third rule: 'Please remain seated until the ride is complete'. _"Alright, Life Fiber Slut; let's have it. You've made me your punching bag two rules in a row, __**PLUS**__ the 11 years I spent living with you in real life. Let get this third one out of the way out. I'm clearly running late for a certain amusement park's deconstruction."_

DDD and 'The Fashion Fairy' make their way to car #16 for the bumper car ride, albeit the former was a bit on the slow side in doing so granted what happen beforehand. Once the ride started, 'The Fashion Fairy' was seen swerving around in the car which easily made DDD rather on the nauseous side which prompt her to say "Golly, Fashion Fairy. I don't feel so go all of a sudden."

"Not a good idea. You could get hurt." 'Fashion Fairy' warned her compatriot.

"Thanks for the concern princess, but I think it'll sit this one out." DDD then undid her belt and got out of the car, thankfully already wearing insulted boots made of rubber. Had she done so with any other footwear, she'd been electrocuted on the first step. She was about halfway to getting out of the track, only to get hit by a car sporting a familiar number: #16.

"Told ya' you shouldn't have left me…" Fashion Fairy warned with a sadistic tone in her voice

"_You know, the third one actually wasn't all that bad nor surprising. Well at least it's over."_ Satsuki thought to herself as she was preparing to get up to leave the building only to be halted by her mother grabbing her by her left breast.

"If you need to go to the ladies' room again, I can see clearly of-" the crooked CEO asked

"What do you mean, mother? Wasn't that the last park rule?" Satsuki questioned

"**Second** to last, my child. The last one is the one I directed myself and my personal favorite." Ragyo pointed out as the last rule showed itself 'Always remain with an adult' DDD was seen walking around the park with bandages in her head, crutches in her arms, and casts around her legs and was seen escorted by a fellow that looked a lot like her late father Soichiro. Then just as they reach the park entrance, the man is killed by another adult that resembles someone the real Satsuki clearly resents the most. The newcomer then took DDD back into the park wither arm slung over the back of DDD's neck…with a handful of her left breast to boot. A fine print then appeared below the rule and it said 'in particular: your parents through thick and thin.' as the new woman then when to touching DDD in places best left unsaid. ONLY then did the words 'Enjoy Your Time at REVOCS Land!' popped up and screen narrowed down by black, prompting that the presentation was at long last finally put to a close.

"_About time…"_ Satsuki thought to herself

The lights in the room finally come back to life and the CEO then asked her child "So my dear. How did you like it?"

"To say that it was enjoyable would be an **understatement** of absurd proportions. There are many issues of the video that are needed to be edited." Satsuki answered as deceitfully as possible then noted to herself _"I lie; that was the most barbaric one-sided piece of de-favoritism garbage I ever had the displeasure of watching."_

"Really now? And what issues would those be? I entrust its simply the 50's quality work?" Ragyo asked only to say to herself _"I already know what she REALLY wants edited and I know what she'll say next."_

"I will keep the exact criticism to myself until the edits themselves are completed. I'm sure you'll know what needed to change."

"_Just proved my point." _Ragyo thought to herself as she then snapped back to reality "Very well then." She then held out a key for Satsuki to take. "This is for the main gate via the highway and lighthouse. Make sure it's locked behind you heading both directions."

"Am I to make sure the rides are all in working order?" Satsuki queried

"You are to do that as well as to ensure that none of those rotten rebels from Nudist Beach finds the place out. And if you have the spare time, you can always take one of the rides for a test run for yourself personally just to see if they live up to your expectations or even raise them up even more, who's to say? Just make sure to leave the safeties **off** when you do, okay?" Ragyo answered as she gleefully handed over key to the park to her supposedly only womb child whose personal rank with the CEO remains questionable at best.

"Why would amusement park rides have safeties on them?" the Heiress asked, sounding a bit cautious

"Oh you know…just for the more squeamish riders is all."

"If you insist." Satsuki concluded the talk as she finally took her leave of REVOCS HQ, making her way for a limo that was patiently awaiting her and boarded it. Once the car was moving she then thought to herself _"I may have not rode one personally, but I have read many books about them and I know they only come with one setting: breakneck speeds."_ She then turned her attention to her driver which thankfully turned out to be her faithful butler Soroi. She then asked "A quick detour to my school first, old friend."

"Understandable, Lady Satsuki and for what reason exactly?" the aging yet vigilant man asked out of curiosity

"This amusement park gift act. I don't buy and I never would really. I'm getting some tools from my quarters to give her little gift for me a more… personal inspection. See if it lives up to **MY** safety standards" She answered

"Excellent idea, Milady." Sorio agreed as he complied with the request

"_I've got a very bad feeling about this place."_

**[Location: the edge of an island with similar origins as that of Honno-ji City; Time: 1:00 PM]**

Satsuki and Soroi arrive at the ground entrance of the park and already Soroi knew his master's instincts were spot on once more: REVOCS Land looks nutty as hell, even for amusement park standards. Just as the old butler was just about to get out the limo and follow, Satsuki instructs "Soroi, leave with the vehicle. If any Nudist Spies…or that of REVOCS for matter, are lurking nearby, your safety, and secrets, takes top priority."

"If that were to be true, how would you escape?" The butler asks

"I have my ways." She stated as then her hidden earpiece rings to life and on the other end is her Tech Expert, Houka Inumuta

"I entrust you've arrive at the location? Good thing you gave us the location when you left the dreaded place. We left you your escape jet ski just outside the bay entrance." The strategist informed his boss

"Well done as always, Houka." She then turned her attention to her butler and stated "See? No problem."

"Very well. I'll await your return at the usual place, madam." Soroi bowed as he bid his master adieu for the time being.

After Soroi was long gone from the park entrance, Satsuki made her way inland and once she did, she had a rather nasty knot in her gut. It was like something was telling her that the very purpose of this place existing was never for good intentions from the start, be it as a gift for a billionaire heiress or simply to bring joy to young faces. Thankfully she came prepared and the tools she brought were conveniently concealed within the signature pantsuit that she was known to wear ever since Honno-ji first opened its gates. As she walked around the park and saw all the rides of questionable overall safety, Satsuki also instantly took notice of every camera in the park, including marking and/or memorizing all the well-hidden ones as well. Although the place has yet to open its gates like Honno-ji did two years ago, the cameras are very much functional, operational, and powered on; almost like Ragyo is still watching her from a distance. After looking around and inspecting the place per Ragyo's requests, she managed to locate an awkwardly placed drain hatch below one of the tracks and much to her luck, it was at a blind spot where no camera, standard or otherwise, could possibly see her. As soon as she was at the blind spot she heard her phone ring and it has a text from her mother saying 'Satsuki, are you alright? Say something.' which basically proved Satsuki right that she was indeed being watched. Instead of replying, Satsuki decided to flat-out block Ragyo's number for the duration if the inspection.

She then placed a ballistics gel dummy in the front seat in place of herself and started up the ride and watched as it progressed. It started with a rather steep climb that looked to be 300 feet high up. The drop angle was about 80 degrees and finally the initial descent speed was about 75 MPH. just as the cart was at the peak of the 220 foot tall loop-de-loop, the bars and safety belts automatically disengaged and the dummy went plummeting down into the ground with a resounding thud. The ride then proceeded with at least five inversions, complete with blades and saws to tear up the patrons that caught on quick enough and were strong enough to hang on._"I knew it… I knew the place was too good to be true, but- do I DARE examine that drain?"_ Satsuki said to herself as she saw that instead of getting a piece of her childhood back, Ragyo actually gave her nothing less of a screaming metal death trap. Swallowing the bile that was trying to escape and storing it in her gut as best as she could, she walked right up to it, zipped the torso section of her suit down, and pull out what no doubt looks like a fiber optic camera which the cord looks like it could stretch on for miles, powered it on, and slipped it right through the hole.

**[Ten Minutes Later]**

Satsuki was still seen threading the cable through the hole of the drain hatch while monitoring what the camera sees and was starting to wonder how much further I would be until she finds something. Just when she was just about out of cable, she saw something that truly caught her attention that churned her stomach to no end but at the same time, it didn't really surprise her. She believed to have just seen what no doubt looks to be none other than the Primordial Life Fiber that is in Ragyo's possession, the last of its kind. Satsuki's darkest suspicions of the place that was being handed over to her on a silver platter turned out to be true. She pulled out an experimental EMP grenade and triggered it, disrupting at least the audio recording of the cameras al across the park. She then stepped back outside into the view of some of the cameras to lift and suspicion off her for the time being and tapped onto her hidden earpiece and spoke out "Houka, the park is nothing more than another one of Ragyo's fuel farms! I have all the proof I need and **then some**!"

"Judging from how loud you're telling us this, I take it that you jammed any methods Ragyo has to intercept these communications?" Houka queried cautiously

"Her cameras are all now deaf for the next hour or so. She doesn't even know that it's you I'm talking to." Satsuki said with upmost reassurance

"Excellent because I have hacked into the visuals of the cameras and it looks to me someone managed to tail you and Soroi after all. Someone from the alleged terrorist group Nudist Beach. He's over at the ride called 'Pants-ing Plunge'."

"Perfect. If this person has what I hope they have, I can easily arrange the inevitable destruction of this entire place AND at the same time pit the blame on them." Satsuki elaborated with a sinister smile. She then started to begin her search for the Nudist Spy at said ride.

**[Five minutes later]**

Satsuki arrived near the water slide ride mentioned earlier and just as she turned to the face the ride itself, she caught a glimpse of the Nudist only to be fired upon by the individual which made her immediately take cover and worked her way around the large concession stand to plan her next move of approach. After supposedly a lot of nothing from Satsuki, the Nudist then ceased fired and decided to investigate and see if he got in a lucky hit. Once he turned the corner, his target was nowhere to be seen. He took a good look around and then muttered "Oh fuck me…"

Just as he finished that sentence, he was hit smack in the face by the sheath of a familiar katana and was floored easily. Satsuki stood victorious atop the Nudist and asked "Speak, Nude filth. What brings you to the latest addition to the REVOCS Family?"

"Simple: I was informed that you were on your way to said addition and it looks to me that they were right. And now that I know that it's here, now I can inform my colleagues of its exact location and purpose; AFTER you die that is." The Nude trail answered

"Well that makes both of us…I'll give you that and only that." Satsuki retorted coldly

"Both of us? What do you mean?" The Nudist asked

"Well let's just say this was all my sixteenth birthday present and I have to say that I am severely disappointed."

"Disappointed? How could a sadist like you be disappointed with a death trap that is clearly a glorified slaughterhouse!?" He shouted

"Because the sadistic side of me… is all just one big act." Satsuki reluctantly answered

"An act? And the beatings you're giving me right now?"

"They cannot hear us, but they can still see us. I have to make it presentable."

**[Meanwhile at REVOCS HQ]**

"What do you think Satsuki **is** doing with that Nudist, Nui? Considering that the audio has been jammed for some odd reason." Ragyo asked the Master Tailor

"Beats me really, mommy. But who's to say. Maybe sis is taking her time to get the Location of Nudist Beach HQ, where we just might find 'him'." Nui replied

"_For her sake more than yours Nui, I hope your right."_

**[Back at the park]**

"So let me get this straight. You've not been trying to work your way up her hierarchy to build up her trust so she can let her guard down, but you've also been enduring…all that!? Just for the sake of keeping that trust stable!? Just for the sake of killing your mother and the Life Fibers before they devour us!?" The Nudist asked in sheer horror

"Yes…Yes that's right." Satsuki heavily said while doing her best to withhold her tears

"My god you've been through far too much, especially starting at such a young age. But I think I know how I can help. I just activated the tracking beacon I was given for this exact mission. If you promise not to run, I can vouch for your true ambit-" The spy nobly offered his help in making things easier for Satsuki, only to be met with a gut full of high-heel.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid I cannot let you leave here alive…at least as long as there is someone keeping tabs on me at all times." Satsuki coldly replied

"Wh-what!? What do you mean!?"

"There's an old saying that goes 'The fewer people that know of a secret, the less likely the secret will get out'."

"Then that means…"

"It takes only one person to spread rumors like wild fire and if it spreads too much, it's just a matter of time until it reaches Ragyo's ears one way or another. Besides…you already know too much; I'm sorry." Satsuki solemnly stated

"If you and/or Nudist Beach win the impending war, can you tell my family I love them." The True Nudist asked as a last request

"At least you HAVE a family that doesn't treat you like shit 24/7…or vice-versa." She finished as she stabbed the lone man with much regret on her part.

"Kill…them…all…" Those were his last words.

She did invest the time to kneel down, close his eyes, and gave a quick prayer "His Majesty guide you." under yet another conveniently placed blind spot.

From the earpiece she's wearing, Houka shouted out "Satsuki I've got bad news! The deafening effect on the cameras from your EMP grenade is wearing off faster than originally projected. And even worse, Nudist Beach is storming the place at a rather fast pace. You've got two minutes tops!"

"Thanks for the tech regardless, Houka. Like I said before, I've got all I needed and more. Good thing about the jet ski." Satsuki stated as she made her way for the pier entrance of the park and found the escape vehicle that was planted for her, complete in her signature colors. "Bingo."

"Satsuki did this to our comrade, I know it! Don't let his death be in vain!" Shouted out one Aikuro Mikisugi as he pointed to his dead comrade and continued "Level this place to the sea and find that bitch! She's still here, I know it! She would not dare run form a fight!"

Once she was well out of the park, the rides that stuck out the most were seen coming down like timber wood. Satsuki saw the chaos from a small tablet that she got also from Honno-ji and muttered sinisterly "Oh, Nudist Beach… You really do have no idea what angle I'm really working, do you?" She then powered down her device and sped across Sagami Bay.

Before long, Aikuro took notice of the waves picking up in the bay. "Oh no, she DIDN'T!" He yelled out as he started running for the docks all while suspecting the obvious. Once he was there, he pulled out some binoculars and peered out to the trail where the waves were coming form. Much to his anger, it was none other than Satsuki Kiryuin herself making her strategic retreat. "DAMNIT! No way can we hit her from this distance and Honno-ji's main building is just a death sentence. That Bitch! This was our only chance to kill her…!" Aikuro stormed as he threw the binoculars down onto the wood, breaking them as a result.

Meanwhile back with Satsuki, she decided to unblock Ragyo's number (for now), and her phone was flooded with at least ten texts during her inspection

'Satsuki, where ARE you right now?'

'Okay. Cut the shit! You found a blind spot, didn't you?'

'Someone seemed to have tailed you. Dispose of him ASAP.'

'Satsuki Kiryuin, don't you DARE run from THIS fight!'

The list goes on…but when she read the last one, Satsuki knew she would face her mother's impending wrath upon her status report.

**[Location: Kiryuin's Manor, Ragyo's Private Study; Time: 6:00 P.M.]**

Ragyo was seen pacing around in her private study in the Kiryuin Manor and before too horribly long, the door quietly swung open. This naturally got Ragyo's attention as she already knew exactly who it was. "Ah, Satsuki…you survived."

"I have my ways, mother. Always will." Satsuki replied as she brushed her hair with her hand. "What appears to be the matter? You don't sound pleased to see me in one piece."

"Only because my gift to you is now in total ruin!" Ragyo surged in anger

"You mean the death trap called 'REVOCS Land'?" Satsuki probed

"Oh, so you know about its true purpose, don't you?" Ragyo retorted "Well guess what Satsuki?" She snarled as she got up close and grabbed her daughter by the neck and lifted her up "You've got one chance and I mean **ONE** chance to tell me why I shouldn't paint the halls of this mansion red despite having neither any paint nor brushes…. ! If you catch my meaning…"

"I would have stayed and fought to **their** death with the lot of then if only I had a certain tactical advantage…_*Junketsu*_…" Satsuki said under restricted breath and coughed out the Kamui's name and made said name sound as unintelligible as possible

"Real classy of you, jackass…" Rei retorted with a deadpan look about her.

"Well, you would have been outnumbered 1,000 to one anyway and I doubt it would have been a repeat of your bout with your now Chief of Athletics; both in numbers AND in collective strength. Keep talking." Ragyo said as she started to see the logic in her womb daughter's arguments.

"The business ties that our company has are rather shady at best and that's already making us look rather bad enough as is." Satsuki answered with limited breath

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone started to investigate those ties by now..." Ragyo replied as she slightly loosen her grip to give Satsuki an oxygen break

"And if they found out that those ties were to go right back to you, it would be 'that' lawsuit all over again…10,000 times over!" She finished as her face started to turn blue

About a couple of minutes pass as Ragyo processed what Satsuki told her and calculated the potential risks of having such a place function. Most predominant she feared that her ties to Xehanort could very well be exposed as well. "You little fuck…" Ragyo sighed in defeat as she completely lets her daughter go completely which allowed her to breathe again and answered "You had to pull **that** one, didn't you?" She then started to make her way for the door of her study and said "Everyone return to your quarters. We're done for the night… except for **YOU**, Satsuki."

"Understandable, given my circumstances." Satsuki replied with a stern expression as she then waited for the REVOCS leadership to make their way out of the room and began to follow behind them.

Just as they reached for the fork in the hallway, one direction leading to the quarters for each for the REVOCS Leadership and the other heading for the main hall where the front door was at, Satsuki started to slow down a bit and waited for the three in front to make the turn in the hall for their quarters. Once they were far enough into the hall, Satsuki turned the opposite direction and made her way for the door. A few guards stopped her and one asked "Just where do you think you're going, madam?"

"Lady Ragyo said I wasn't to go to my quarters…at least not in the mansion; I'm just following orders like a good little drone." Satsuki said to them, hoping that they are either oblivious or against what Ragyo has planned for Satsuki should she turn around.

"While you're at your school, try and compose a counterattack of some sorts. The sooner we burn their rat's nest, the better for the rest of us." The other guard answered, which the first one agreed

"Will do." She replied as she thanked them for the main door.

Once she was there however, when she opened them she was greeted by a face she did not expect (nor wanted) to see anytime soon. "Leaving so soon, my daughter?"

"Just I told you and your butlers: you denying me my quarters here were understandable since I'll have to arrange a manhunt." Satsuki stated attempting to sway her mother to let her leave only to shout in her head _"How the fuck did she-!? Oh…right…"_

"Oh, but you clearly got the wrong idea, my dear. It's not your quarters at **Honno-ji** you are going to have to go to …"

"_Oh, fuck…I already know exactly where this is heading…literally." _Satsuki swore in her head

"It's **MINE** you are to make headway to… After we take our baths." Ragyo sinisterly corrected her daughter

"Any chance either of us can at least wait for the other to get done this time?" Satsuki asked as calmly as possible given the inevitable nature of these altercations. Her hidden pleas get her nowhere unfortunately as Ragyo shook her head in disagreement which Satsuki said in her head _"Laugh while you still can, Ragyo and laugh all you want too… Because I WILL LAUGH LAST!_ " and then physically said "Just asking."

Satsuki was then seen being escorted to the dreadful royal bath by Ragyo herself. Satsuki steeled herself for her and, even worse, what is to come next. Just as they got undressed in the bath hall, Ragyo's phone starts ringing which prompts her to pull it out and answer "Hello, this is Ragyo Kiryuin, CEO of the REVOCS Corporation."

"I know who this is, auntie! But there isn't any time for that right now!" Said a most familiar female voice form the other end

"_N-Nonon!?"_ Satsuki said in her head as she knew if there was an emergency, Nonon would never dare tell a lie

"Jakuzure, why so frantic all of a sudden? I assume this is urgent?"

"Damn right it is! One of our country wide scouting groups just discovered the location of Nudist Beach HQ but they didn't go unnoticed!"

"Oh, that is bad…" Ragyo said with a hint of concern in her voice

"And unless we get Satsuki back here at Honno-ji to form a quick yet effective battle strategy within the next couple of hours, they may very well be gone without so much as a trace by the time she does get here!" Nonon shouted sounding panicked

Ragyo then processed all that has happened today and as well as what Nonon just told her. While it may be bait just to let her plaything go free, the potential to be rid of Nudist Beach for good was too good to pass up. Ragyo then gave what may be a sinister look in Satsuki's direction

In response to this Satsuki then thought _"And here it comes: Nudist Beach can wait, your punishment can't. And then she's going to perform the usual treatment."_

"I understand, Nonon…" Ragyo then hung up on Nonon and refocused entirely on Satsuki. Her evil shadow weighting heavily on her daughter. She reached out a hand as Satsuki braced herself for Ragyo's evil touch. When she thought the sociopathic CEO was reaching for a place that shouldn't be touched by one's parent, Satsuki instead felt a brushing atop her hair as Ragyo then chuckled "Lucky devil… Looks like your search parties finally found something. But needless to say however, time is of the essence."

"I-Yes, mother! Understood. I will see to the total eradication of their main hideout immediately." Satsuki responded as quickly as she could

"Do THIS one by the letter and I may even go easy on you next time you find yourself in the royal bath hall, or I may even exempt you from the next one entirely."

"Yes, mother! Nudist Beach will burn!" _"As long as just your network of spies that is." _Satsuki then boarded the limousine that just drove up to the main entrance of the mansion which, much to her relief and luck, was being driven by her faithful butler Mitzuso Soroi. "Soroi, To Honno-ji post haste!" And just like that the old butler slammed the throttle without a second thought.

**[One hour later at Honno-ji Academy council room]**

The Elite Four were seen waiting anxiously for the arrival of their boss all with stern expressions in their faces yet their hearts filled with concern. Before long, Uzu decided to break up the silence and asked "So…you think Ragyo-"

He was then immediately cut off by the sound of the sound-proof doors opening and then shutting just as quickly as Satsuki then quickly asked "I'm hear guys! So what's the battle strategy against Nudist Beach!?" She was then met with her subordinates' faces going from stern to priceless, including some chuckles.

"Simple: there isn't one." Nonon replied, forever the wisecrack satisfied that they managed to fool Ragyo the way they did. Even Ira started to laugh a bit. "Houka."

"I bugged the entire mansion exactly when you arrived at that first rate haunted house. When it looked like the worst was about to commence, we scrambled for the best believable lie possible. What better topic than those mongrels that leveled that screaming metal death trap? Of course there was still some truth to what we came up with." The tech genius gloated sounded like he was mocking Ragyo and her inner circle more than anyone else

"For starters, we still have no real idea where Nudist Beach is even holed up at. IF it were across the sea or even in the middle of the ocean, it doesn't explain how they mobilize so fast. We all tried sending out patrols around the Kanto Region but they've came up empty handed." Ira pointed out

Doing nothing but smiling at the lies they fed Ragyo with, all she could simply say was "I love you guys like REAL family."

"Yeah, we know." Uzu laughed which then everyone proceeded to get a laugh out the prank they all pulled

"It was really nice that you did just that. Had she done what she was planning, I would have been exerted; the park in my pockets or not." Satsuki stated and sighed "Well enough lollygagging everyone. We better call it in." After that was said, everyone then went to their chambers.

**[Location: Kiryuin Manor; Time: 3:00 PM The following day]**

"They did what!?" Ragyo yelled over the phone, anger quite visible in her face as she was walking out from her private study en route to the main hallway

"I'm dreadfully sorry, mother. But it would seem that Nudist Beach mobilized and skipped the Kyushu region long before they were even discovered. It would seem that they are the type of organization that would like to relocate quite often, even at the cost of taking longer of getting troops into the Kanto Region." Satsuki calmly answered over the other end of the line

"Hmm…" Ragyo pondered as she was now in the main hall heading towards the OLF Chamber

"It there something wrong, mother?" Satsuki politely asked

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just…I'll just take you to your word." She then hung up and muttered "For now…" Ragyo then called for Nui and started with "Nui? This is mommy."

"Oh goodie! It's not like you to call me first. So let me guess: you need to…accelerate efforts with Project Tiger's Den?" Nui responded in a cheery and playful mood as per usual

"As always Nui, you know mother best…however, after we lost our precious farm to…'unfortunate circumstances', I cannot stress enough just how much more discreet we must be in getting the fuel that we need for said project. Try putting up the innocent child act that you're always so good with, eh? " She answered

"Knowing your suspicions about big sis mommy, that depends on how she defines 'circumstance'." Nui retorted on the other end

"We shall see if she is either as incompetent as she claims to be…or simply untrustworthy." Ragyo replied as she hung up when she got to where the secret key panel was at in the secret chamber and punched in the password so hard it almost came close to breaking this time around. Once the door was open, the she wasted no time in getting in and having the door shut behind her.

Once she made her way down the stairs, she established her telepathic connection with her mentor and shouted out "I ain't 'in the mood' this time. You can turn around!"

"Well the last time you said that, I came close to drowning my brain my own bloo-" Just as he was about to finish that sentence, Xehanort turned around and saw that she was right this time, albeit being glared at with red eyes that are more intimidating than normal "Oh, You-. You **were** telling the truth this time. Judging from your lack of subtlety as well as lack of enthusiasm for stripping in from of me, I take it something went wrong as of late?" he finished as he rubbed his thumb and index finger in between his eyes

"REVOCS Land, sir." Ragyo deadpanned

"Your latest pet project for light harvesting…? Oh no. I already know where **this** is going." Xehanort initially asked out of curiosity only for him to realize her current tone of voice was hinting at very bad news.

"You guessed it right, sir. The place is now leveled, scrapped, totaled!" Ragyo replied in a tone that makes her sound more pissed at her daughter more than being annoyed at her master playing 20 questions.

"Sounds to me that she has been far too curious. But nonetheless, it matter not. Her time will be short."

"Sounds to me you've been making headway on your end."

"A minor setback along the way for sure, but I am still talking with you am I not?"

"I know it may have been excessive, but I instructed Nui to speed up finding hearts of light to store into Shinra and forge a contingency plan should the worst occur on your end."

"I can assure you Ragyo, there is never such a thing as too many contingencies and I should know." Xehanort confidently stated as he was always a step ahead of either his enemies…or his pawns for that matter. Very little do they know of how things would wind up playing out for either of them later on…


End file.
